Les Naufragés
by phika17
Summary: Esmée Swan rencontre Carlisle Cullen. Leurs enfants ne se cotoient pas au lycée. Malgré les réticences de leurs progénitures, ils vont se marier. Tous partent pour le voyage de noces, mais l'avion se crashe... Des rescapés, une île, 6 jeunes adultes.
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fic'... **

**Il faudra plusieurs chapitres pour que le titre est un sens. Et rating M parce que des lemons viendront s'insérer sur l'île...lol**

**J'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Les Naufragés ...**

**Chapitre 1****: Carlisle.**

POV Bella

Dimanche, premier jour des grandes vacances !

J'allais pouvoir lire tous les livres que je voulais et me préparer pour la rentrée en terminale. Enfin, si ma très chère soeur jumelle, Alice, me laisse un peu de solitude. Ca, c'est pas gagné !

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit réfléchissant à la liste de livres que j'avais notée en revenant de la bibliothèque. Il fallait que je fasse un choix car je ne pouvais emprunter que deux livres par semaine. Par lequel allais-je commencer ?

- Tout le monde descend, s'il vous plaît !!! Cria ma mère.

- J'arrive !!!

Nous avions répondu tous les trois en même temps, chacun dans sa propre chambre. Je me levai aussitôt afin de ne pas faire patienter ma mère.

- Bouges-toi, tu m'empêches de passer. Me dit mon frère, Emmet, en commençant les chatouilles sous mes bras.

- Mais... arrêtes, tu vas... me... faire tomber... dans... les escaliers ! Articulai-je difficilement entre deux rires.

- Nounours, lâche-la sinon on ne descendra jamais ! Ordonna Alice en souriant.

Emmet se jeta sur elle, changeant de cible.

- Mon petit lutin, si tu m'appelles encore Nounours, je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu fasses pipi dans ton pantalon. Rit-il en commençant à la chatouiller au ventre.

- Non, pitié... mon grand frère... chéri, je ne... t'appellerai plus comme... çaaaa ! cria-t-elle en rigolant.

- Promis ?

- Pro...mis, juré, cra...ché ! Lui répondit-elle en mimant de cracher.

- J'adore quand vous êtes aussi soumises les jumelles ! Dit Emmet en la lachant.

- Bon, alors, vous descendez ? S'impatienta maman.

- Oui, c'est les filles, elles ne veulent pas me laisser descendre ! Déclara notre frère en nous narguant.

- Bien sûr, Emmet ! Ironisa-t-elle en nous attendant en bas des marches, mains sur les hanches.

Maman, de son prénom Esmée, était une très belle femme de 36 ans. Les cheveux longs, ondulés, couleur caramel, de grands yeux chocolat qui faisaient fondre bien des hommes malgré qu'elle ne leur laissait aucune chance de la connaître, préférant nous élever seule depuis le départ de notre père, Charlie. Elle était une décoratrice d'intérieur très renommée aux Etats-Unis et gagnait très bien sa vie. Notre père nous avait quittés pour faire carrière dans la police, soit disant que nous le génions dans sa montée en grade, mais il avait omis de nous parler de sa maitresse, Loren, une jeune fille âgée de 18 ans. Pour un policier, il ne se souciait pas de sa majorité !

Maman avait pleuré pendant des jours, et nous avec. La voir triste nous rendait encore plus tristes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, man' ? L'interrogea Emmet.

- Je dois vous parler... de quelque chose. Expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil individuel en cuir noir.

Nous fîmes de même, prenant place dans le canapé trois places face à elle. Elle nous regarda à tour de rôle, l'air inquiet.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Alice.

- Ca doit être grave vue ta tête ! Intervint Emmet.

- Euh, grave ? Non... C'est simplement une chose importante pour moi. Et, comme c'est important, je veux vous mettre au courant.

- D'accord, mais, si tu en venais aux faits ? Lui proposai-je.

- Bien. Voilà, j'ai rencontré un homme très charmant et je voudrais vous le présenter.

- AHHH !!! C'est trop cool !!! S'écria Alice en sautant debout dans le canapé.

- Ouai, c'est cool ! Confirma Emmet.

Pour ma part, je lui souris en hochant la tête, signe que j'étais d'accord avec eux.

- Je l'ai invité à dîner ce soir. Nous avertit maman en se levant.

- Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? Lui demandai-je.

- Quelques mois, mais nous ne nous sommes rapprochés qu'il y a une semaine. Vous allez voir, c'est un homme merveilleux ! Sourit-elle.

- Ben, pour que tu l'invites à la maison, il doit être exceptionnel. Dit Emmet.

- Il s'appelle comment ? Questionna ma soeur.

- Carlisle. Vous allez l'adorer !

Rien qu'à voir l'état dans lequel il mettait ma mère, je l'adorais déjà cet homme ! Elle rayonnait de bonheur, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire à ce point, aussi béatement.

- Il arrivera à 19 heures. J'espère que personne n'a prévu de sortie pour ce soir... S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non ! Répondis-je en première.

- Moi, je vais annuler, pas de soucis ! Dit mon frère.

- Ok, je reporte ma soirée cinéma. Soupira Alice en dégainant son téléphone portable.

Emmet devait sortir avec ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de football américain afin de fêter le début des vacances et leur diplome et Alice,elle, avait prévu d'aller au cinéma avec Jessica et Angéla. Pour ma part, j'avais refusé de me joindre à elles, préférant rester au calme. Je venais de rompre avec Mike et n'avais pas envie de le croiser dans les rues de la ville avec sa nouvelle conquête.

- Bella ?

- Oui, maman ?

- Tu peux m'aider en cuisine ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit que la cuisine et toi ça faisait deux ??? Plaisantai-je.

- Euh, je n'ai pas osé. M'avoua-t-elle en grimaçant.

- D'accord, je t'aiderai. Quel plat veux-tu préparer ?

- Des lasagnes.

- Je te fais la liste des courses.

J'allais en cuisine vérifier les ingrédients présents dans les placards et le réfrigérateur.

J'étais la seule de cette famille à savoir cuisiner. Etant petite, alors qu'Alice et Emmet jouaient avec mon grand-père, moi, je préférais aider ma grand-mère Swan à préparer les repas en cuisine, pendant que maman et papa travaillaient.

- Je prépare la sauce pendant que tu vas faire les courses. Prévins-je ma mère.

- D'accord, merci ma puce ! Dit-elle en m'embrassant sur le front.

- De rien, mais apprends-lui la vérité sur les dons culinaires d'Esmée Swan, il ne faudrait pas qu'il y aie erreur sur la marchandise si ça devient sérieux entre vous. Plaisantai-je.

- Promis, Bella !

Ma mère fut à peine partie qu'Alice me sauta dessus dans la cuisine.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'a demandé maman ?

- De préparer le dîner pour son amoureux. Tu veux m'aider ?

- Euh... Je suis obligée ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ris-je en regardant sa petite moue.

- Merci. Je crois que je te serais d'une plus grande aide si je me contentais de te parler pendant que tu t'actives. Dit ma soeur en s'attablant près de moi.

Ma soeur jumelle ne me ressemblait pas vraiment, à part la couleur des cheveux. Elle mesurait 1.55m, les cheveux courts coiffés en pointes follles, de grands yeux topazes et elle était très jolie comme maman, moi, je tirais du côté de mon père, 1.63m, de longs cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés, des yeux marrons foncés et j'étais d'une banalité effarante. Niveau caractère, Alice était très festive, toujours en train de sautiller dans tous les sens, une vraie pile électrique, moi, j'étais... calme, un peu trop renfermée, ce qui avait fait fuir Mike, d'ailleurs. Ca et le fait que je ne veuille pas coucher avec lui. Mais, merde, je n'avais pas encore 17 ans après tout ! Et puis, pour être franche, je le fréquentais pour faire plaisir à mes amies, pour faire comme tout le monde, mais physiquement Mike ne me plaisait pas plus que ça... Un qui me faisait craquer, c'était Edward Cullen. Il était parfait ! Beau comme un dieu et toujours la tête plongée dans ses livres, comme moi. Mais, c'était chasse gardée... Jessica était folle de lui, alors, je faisais semblant de ne pas le voir. Mais, quand je l'apercevais à la bibliothèque, je ne pouvais détâcher mes yeux de son magnifique visage.

- Bella !!! Je te parle ! Allo la lune, ici la terre !!! S'écriait Alice en faisant de grands signes avec ses mains devant mes yeux.

- Oh, désolée, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Ben, ça, j'avais compris ! Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

- De quoi ?

- De Jasper ?

- Le grand blond ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ben, je te signale qu'il n'y a qu'un Jasper dans cette ville !

- Il est bien et il a l'air gentil, mais il entre à l'université cette année, donc il ne fait plus parti de notre lycée, ni "Barbie" sa soeur jumelle, tout comme Emmet.

- Ca ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour le faire craquer... Pensa-t-elle à voix haute. Angéla m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu Jasper dire à ses copains qu'il partait fin aout pour Harvard. Ca me laisse à peine deux mois pour qu'il soit totalement et irrévoquablement amoureux de moi !

- T'as du boulot, ma belle ! Souris-je en coupant les tomates.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Me dit-elle avec le regard triste.

- Alice, il vient de rompre avec sa copine et je crois qu'il ne t'a jamais parlée... Lui expliquai-je doucement.

- Si, une fois, il m'a dit "pardon" et une autre fois, il m'a dit "merci"... Répondit-elle, rêveuse.

- En deux ans ?

- Ben, ça ne fait que deux ans qu'il est venu habiter ici... Un mot par an, c'est déjà bien, surtout qu'il avait une copine.

- Euh, au fait, tu ne sortais pas avec Embry, le bel indien de la réserve Quileute ? L'interrogeai-je en me levant pour allumer la gazinière.

- Non, on s'est juste embrassés une fois, c'est tout. Je préfère les grands blonds aux yeux bleus, maintenant...

- Tu changes rapidement de type de garçons, toi ! Plaisantai-je.

- Je suis jeune, j'en profite. Mais, avec Jasper Cullen, je sais que c'est le bon, qu'il est fait pour moi. Maintenant, il faut juste qu'il le sache lui aussi !

- Ok, ben, bonne chance ! Lui dis-je en mélangeant la viande à la sauce tomate.

- Tu verras, avant son départ, il sera fou d'Alice Swan ! Déclara-t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Je souris, seule, face à ma casserole. Au moins, elle avait un but pour ses vacances, maintenant ! Elle ne me trainera pas dans les magasins... Merci Jasper Cullen !

Jasper devait être sympa comme garçon, je dis bien "devait" car je ne le connaissais pas et ne lui avais jamais adressé la parole, il avait l'air différent de sa magnifique soeur jumelle, qui, elle, ne faisait pas parti du même monde que nous, pauvres humains ! Il avait le regard aussi doux que son frère l'avait noir, surtout quand il nous croisait, "nous" signifiant notre petite bande de filles: Angéla, Jessica, Alice et moi. Bon, je dois avouer pour sa défense, que Jessica ne le lâchait pas, dès qu'elle apercevait Edward, ça faisait l'effet aimant, elle était irrémédiablement attiré par lui, même si lui préférait l'ignorer et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Je m'étais rendue compte que lorsqu'elle arrivait vers lui, il changeait de trajectoire ou faisait demi-tour. Mais, ça ne décourageait pas ma copine. Elle disait tout le temps que c'était parce qu'il était trop timide.

- Et zut !!! Râla Emmet en débarquant dans la cuisine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'enquis-je, en le regardant ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

Il chercha quelques instants puis se saisit d'une canette de soda.

- Rosalie va à la fête ce soir, j'aurais pu être avec elle ! Soupira-t-il.

- Rosalie Cullen ?

- Ben, y'a qu'une Rosalie dans...

- Cette ville, je sais. L'interrompis-je me rappelant de la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec ma soeur.

- Cette nana est grandiose ! Il me la faut...

- Avant la fin des vacances car elle part étudier à Harvard avec son frère, Jasper. Le coupai-je à nouveau.

- Ouai. Grimaça-t-il. Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Se méfia-t-il.

- Oh, Angéla l'a entendu dans les couloirs. Mais, tu ne sortais pas avec Sophia ?

- Sophia, nan, c'était la semaine dernière, depuis il y a eu Kate et Megan. M'expliqua-t-il en buvant sa boisson.

- Ok, les filles sont des kleenex pour toi... J'avais oublié.

- Ouai, mais, NAN !!! J'ai jamais dit ça ! Se défendit-il.

- Non, mais tu le fais, ça veut tout dire. Lui répondis-je en éteignant ma sauce bolognaise.

- Bella, tu crois que Rosalie ne s'intéresse pas à moi parce que je sors avec trop de filles ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, je ne pense pas, elle fait pareil !

- Mmm, c'est vrai ! Donc, il y a autre chose...

- Peut-être que, tout simplement, tu n'es pas son genre de garçon. Tentai-je.

- Impossible ! Personne ne résiste à mon charme ravageur ! Sourit-il en s'appuyant contre le buffet.

- Bien sûr, Emmet ! Ironisai-je.

- Si, j'te jure ! Les filles sont folles de mon corps... Et puis, je l'ai déjà surprise en train de me mater dans la cour du lycée.

Je ne pus me retenir de rire. Mon frère se croyait vraiment irrésistible... Bon, il était pas mal,cheveux brun coupés très court, les yeux topazes, 1.88m et un corps tout en muscles, mais de là à dire que personne se résistait à son charme... Il ne fallait pas abuser.

- Tu sais, les goûts et les couleurs, c'est chacun son truc. Lui expliquai-je.

- Ouai, ça c'est vrai, je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais avec ce Newton !

- Une erreur de jeunesse ?

- J'espère... En tout cas, je suis coincé ici avec vous pour toute la soirée au lieu de tenter le coup avec une bombe atomique !

- T'inquiète pas, tu la reverras rapidement, vous sortez tous les jours et vous avez le même groupe d'amis. Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Mêmes amis mais elle me parle pas à moi !

- Attire son attention.

- Comment ça ?

- Parle-lui, toi. Dis-lui des choses gentilles, propose-lui une sortie.

- Eh, bonne idée ! Avoua-t-il en ayant l'air de réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Tu sais que j't'adore, toi ?

- Euh... Il parait mais ça fait plaisir de l'entendre de temps en temps. Mets tes mains ailleurs Swan !!! M'écriai-je alors qu'il essayait de tremper son doigt dans la sauce.

- T'es pas drôle ! Ca sent tellement bon... Répliqua-t-il en humant au-dessus de la casserole.

- Ce sera encore meilleur quand ce sera prêt, ce soir, dégusté en famille avec le nouveau petit-ami de maman.

- Nouveau ? Elle en a jamais eu ! Rigola-t-il.

- Parce que notre mère est une femme sérieuse et non volage ! La défendis-je.

- Merci ma chérie ! Intervint maman qui venait juste de rentrer à la maison.

Emmet la débarrassa de ses sacs et déposa le tout sur la table.

- Ca sent très bon ! Me félicita-t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Tu as trouvé tout ce que je t'avais noté ?

- Bien sûr ! Je ne sais pas cuisiner mais je sais au moins faire les courses ! En plus, j'ai rencontré Carlisle au centre commercial, il faisait des courses en famille.

- Il a des enfants ? Questionna mon frère.

- Oui, trois, il me semble mais je ne les ai pas encore vus.

- Des petits ou des grands ? Insista-t-il.

- De votre âge, je crois.

- Cool ! On les connait sûrement, le lycée est minuscule ! J'espère qu'il a une fille canon !!! Rit Emmet.

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole ! Rétorquai-je en secouant la tête.

- On ne sait jamais, l'amour est partout ! Plaisanta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Sacré Emmet !

Je souriais encore lorsque maman tenta de goûter ma sauce, à son tour. Je tapai doucement sur le dos de sa main.

- Mais, ça sent tellement bon ! Se justifia-t-elle en mettant rapidement son doigt dans la casserole. Mmmh, c'est succulent ! Soupira-t-elle.

- Maman, je viens de l'interdire à ton fils et, toi, tu fais pareil ! La sermonnai-je gentiment.

- Oui, mais c'est moi la chef de cette maison ! Ma nargua-t-elle.

- Pas dans cette cuisine, Madame !

- Bon, je l'admets. Je ne le referai plus. Bouda-t-elle.

- Pardonnée, pour cette fois.

- Merci. Sourit-elle en me tendant les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin pour la suite de ma recette.

Il était 18h30. Les lasagnes étaient dans le four, presque cuites, la table était mise, je n'avais plus qu'à aller m'habiller rapidement avant l'arrivée de Carlisle. En montant les escaliers, je croisais maman.

- Waou ! Tu es sublime ! La complimentai-je, sincérement.

- C'est la nouvelle robe que m'a cousue Alice. Elle te plait ?

Je l'observais quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. La robe était vert émeraude lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux, le haut en satin avec de fines bretelles et la jupe en mousseline vaporeuse avec un petit ruban noir au niveau de la taille. Ma soeur avait vraiment un don pour la couture, elle faisait tout elle-même, le patron, la couture et les retouches. Sa passion pour la mode l'avait menée à s'orienter vers des études de stylisme, et je savais déjà qu'elle serait très connue plus tard...

- Elle me plait beaucoup et elle te va à ravir. Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Merci, ma puce. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tout est prêt en bas, il ne manque plus que l'invité !

- Génial ! Je te dois une immense faveur.

- Mais, non, maman...

- Si, j'insiste.

- Alors, on en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ? Lui proposai-je en reprenant ma montée.

- Je n'oublierai pas ! Sourit-elle avant de descendre.

Je poussai la porte de ma chambre et, allez savoir pourquoi, je ne m'étonnai pas de ce que j'y trouvai. Alice était passée par ici après avoir préparé maman. Une housse m'attendait accrochée à la porte de mon armoire. Je l'attrapai et la déposai sur mon lit. Une fois ouverte, je vis un pantalon slim noir et un débardeur vert anis. Tout à fait mon style vestimentaire, je serais à l'aise pendant la soirée et je n'aurais pas envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris... Ma soeur avait également pensé aux chaussures, des ballerines noires. Comme j'avais déjà pris ma douche une heure plus tôt, je n'avais plus qu'à m'habiller et à me maquiller légèrement. Une touche de gloss et un peu de mascara noir suffirait amplement. Je me coiffai d'une queue haute et je descendai en cuisine.

- Magifique, Bella ! S'exclama ma soeur jumelle.

- Merci mais tout le mérite te revient ! Répondis-je en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

- Je sais, il n'empêche que le mannequin est parfait ! Tu as vu maman et Emmet, comment tu les trouves ?

- J'ai croisé maman dans les escaliers, elle est juste magnifique. Emmet, pas encore vu...

- Qui m'appelle ? Apparut mon frère.

Il portait un jean brut et une chemise noire à carreaux blancs avec une paire de baskets blanches.

- Tu es parfait ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

J'approuvais d'un hochement de tête.

- Nous sommes une famille parfaite et ce Carlisle va vouloir nous marier avec ses enfants ! Plaisanta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents étincelantes.

- Ne rigole pas avec ça, veux-tu ? Imagine qu'il a ça en tête, ce serait mâlin, n'est-ce pas ? Ris-je en pensant aux garçons du film que j'avais regardé vendredi avec Alice et maman.

- Et s'il a des enfants affreux, boutonneux et mesquins ? S'inquiéta ma soeur.

- Non, ça n'existe pas, enfin... pas les trois en même temps ! Hésitai-je.

- De toute façon, on jugera lorsqu'on verra sa tête. S'il est beau c'est que ses enfants le sont aussi, enfin, j'espère... Intervint Emmet.

- Bon, de toute façon, pas la peine de s'alarmer. On verra bien ! Soufflai-je en ouvrant la porte du four pour vérifier la cuisson des lasagnes.

- Ouai, t'as raison ! Dit Alice en allant rejoindre maman dans la salle à manger.

La sonnette de la porte se fit entendre. Mon coeur s'emballa à l'idée de recevoir et rencontrer cet homme, cet inconnu qui plaisait tant à maman. Ca me faisait toujours ça quand je faisais ou voyais une chose nouvelle, mon coeur jouait au yo-yo.

- Bonsoir, Carlisle ! L'accueillit ma mère.

Je sortis de la cuisine et m'approchai de l'entrée afin de le découvrir. Emmet se tenait devant lui et, vu sa carrure imposante, je ne le voyais qu'à peine. Mon frère fit un pas en avant afin de lui serrer la main. Waou !!! Maman a très bon goût, Carlisle est très beau. Un peu plus petit que mon frère, donc je dirais 1.80m, mince mais musclé, les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus clairs et très bien vêtu, il avait dû taper dans l'oeil à Alice.

- Et voici Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella. Me présenta maman.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Déclarai-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Moi de même ! Répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Ne restons pas dans le couloir ! Dit maman en nous invitant au salon pour prendre l'apéritif.

Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais ma mère portait un énorme bouquet de fleurs tropicales dans ses bras. Je les lui pris en souriant pour les mettre dans un vase. Elle me remercia et je me rendis en cuisine. Alice me suivit.

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Physiquement, tout ce que je dirais c'est: Pourvu qu'il a un fils !!! Souris-je en coupant les tiges.

- J'ai pensé la même chose ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il ressemble à Jasper ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment. Mais, je ne l'ai pas encore bien regardé.

- S'il était son père ce serait le paradis pour moi ! S'extasia ma soeur.

- Arrête de délirer. Ce serait l'enfer à la maison avec des frères et soeurs comme eux, crois-moi.

- Bon, je suis d'accord avec toi pour Rosalie et Edward, mais Jasper est... Je ne trouve pas de mots !

- Oui, ben, arrête de rêver, ça ne se réalisera pas. Allons les rejoindre, on en saura plus.

Je pris le vase rempli des magnifiques fleurs qu'avait offert Carlisle à maman, le déposai sur la commode du salon et pris place dans le fauteuil une place face à notre charmant couple.

***********************

J'attends vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre !

Twikiss


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Bébé23, MamzelleCaro, Melielola, Rubika666, Mafrip, Bebe8669, Alice'n'tom, Hannae, Vic et Alice, Ferielou, Marie1607, Guylaine, L'EnvOl-du-dragOn et à Galswinthe pour vos reviews !

Sans plus attendre, voici le second chapitre.

**Chapitre 2**: **Esmée**

POV Edward

Pourquoi fallait-il que le centre commercial soit ouvert le dimanche ?

Pour une fois que mon père ne travaillait pas, il nous avait proposés d'aller faire les boutiques, et les courses par la même occasion... Rosalie était trop enthousiaste pour que je proteste et Jasper avait besoin d'une nouvelle paire de basket.

- Carlisle, y'en a encore pour longtemps ? Soupirai-je en l'attendant dans le rayon des produits d'entretien.

- Plus tu m'appelleras "Carlisle" et plus ce sera long.

- Bon, papa, ce n'est pas difficile de choisir un nettoyant pour les vitres...

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas comme les autres ? Jasper est parti au magasin de sport et Rosalie dans la parfumerie, rien ne t'intéresse ? M'interrogea-t-il en venant déposer son spray dans le caddie.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien. Et puis, si je reste avec toi, j'espère qu'on sortira d'ici plus rapidement.

- C'est très gentil de ta part de m'aider. Bon, allons dans les surgelés. Déclara-t-il en tirant le caddie.

Après les surgelés, les boissons et les laitages, nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers la caisse.

- Tiens, ce n'est pas ta copine ? Me dit mon père en faisant un signe de tête vers une petite brune.

- Jessica n'est pas ma copine, c'est un pot-de-colle. Le jour où elle quittera la ville, je serais le plus heureux du monde.

- Ne sois pas méchant, Edward. Elle est très jolie.

- Ouai, ben, peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas toujours devant moi, je m'apercevrais de sa beauté... intérieure. Grimaçai-je en posant les bouteilles de soda sur le tapis.

- Oh, elle vient vers nous ! Sois courtois, mon fils...

- Tu rêves ! Je t'attends à la voiture. Lançai-je en le laissant en plan.

Etre courtois avec une fille pareille ? Si mon père n'était pas un grand chirurgien, je dirais qu'il est fou... Nan, mais, franchement, Jessica était une vraie commère et elle me suivait à la trace depuis ma première année au lycée. Pfff... Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour avoir des copines aussi naturelles et gentilles qu'Angéla, Alice et Bella. Elles n'étaient pas mes amies et je ne leur adressais jamais la parole, mais n'importe qui pouvait se rendre compte de la différence entre ces quatre filles. D'ailleurs, j'aurais pu craquer pour Bella, que je croisais régulièrement à la bibliothèque, mais je n'avais pas le temps pour m'amouracher d'une fille. Mon objectif premier était Dartmouth, l'amour ce sera pour plus tard, quand j'aurais un travail. De toute façon, je venais d'avoir 17 ans et c'était trop jeune pour avoir des relations avec une fille, autant ne pas tenter le diable. Moi, je veux devenir procureur, pas de place pour le reste, pour l'instant. Rosalie était toujours sur mon dos à cause de ça, jugeant que je n'avais pas de vie en dehors de mes études. La lecture et le piano me suffisaient amplement comme loisirs. Et, puis, Jasper non plus n'a pas de copine, et tout le monde le laisse tranquille, lui ! Enfin, c'est pas pareil, il vient de se faire larguer par Maria, mais quand même... C'est toujours moi qu'on taquine !

Je démarrai la Mercédes de mon père et allai me poster devant la porte du centre commercial.

Je jetai un oeil pour voir si l'un d'entre eux arrivait, mais tout ce que je vis c'était... mon père en train d'embrasser une femme ???

- Pas possible ! Soufflai-je en secouant la tête.

Je regardais une nouvelle fois dans la même direction et le vis la prendre dans ses bras.

Mon père avec une femme ?

Ah, ben, ça, c'était la meilleure de l'année !!!

Toutes les femmes seules du pays seraient effondrées si elles le savaient. Mon père faisait partie des 100 célibataires les plus convoités de l'Amérique, depuis 7 ans. Depuis que Renée, ma mère, était partie mener la grande vie à Paris, sans s'iquiéter pour nous.

J'avais hâte de connaître cette femme. Après tout, il ne nous avait jamais ramené quelqu'un à la maison et ne sortait pas non plus. Seul le travail et nous, ses trois enfants, l'intéressaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la voiture, je me dépêchai de sortir afin de l'aider à ranger les courses dans le coffre. Rosalie et Jasper débarquèrent au même moment.

Une fois installé au volant, je me tournai vers mon père qui était sur le siège passager.

- Dis, papa, c'était du gloss ou du rouge à lèvres sur ses lèvres ? M'enquis-je en démarrant.

- Quoi ??? S'écria-t-il en rougissant.

- T'as vu papa en train d'embrasser une femme ? S'exclama ma soeur en se rapprochant de mon siège.

- C'est bien ça... Une très jolie femme d'ailleurs, pas vrai, papa ?

Il passa sa main gauche nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, c'est bien ça, les enfants. Je voulais vous en parler aujourd'hui car je suis invité chez elle ce soir.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda mon frère.

- Esmée. C'est une femme merveilleuse et très talentueuse.

- Et nous ? S'enquit Rosalie.

- Vous quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- On n'est pas invité chez elle pour dîner, avec toi ?

- Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que nous nous fréquentons sérieusement, même si ça fait plusieurs mois que nous nous connaissons. Je préfère y aller doucement.

- Ouai, dis plutôt que tu as honte de nous ! Plaisantai-je.

- Mais pas du tout ! Vous la rencontrerez très bientôt. Acquiesça-t-il.

- Et ben j'ai hâte que tu nous la présentes. Sourit Jasper.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna papa.

- Une femme qui a réussi à conquérir ton coeur ne peut être qu'exceptionnelle.

- Je suis certain que vous allez l'adorer. Nous confia-t-il.

- Ce serait cool si elle avait des enfants, quel âge a-t-elle ? Interrogea Rosalie.

- Esmée a 36 ans et elle a trois enfants de votre âge, à peu près.

- Ah, c'est super ! On pourra faire des fiestas d'enfer tous les cinq. Sourit ma grande soeur.

- Pourquoi "tous les cinq" puisqu'on sera six ? Lui demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben, tout le monde sait qu'Edward Cullen ne fait pas la fête ! Répondit-elle vivement.

- Peut-être que ses enfants ne la font pas non plus, ce serait drôle ! Ironisai-je.

- T'es franchement pas marrant, Ed'. S'agaça-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Mon père ne put retenir un sourire en voyant sa mine boudeuse dans le mirroir du pare-soleil.

De toute façon, les fêtes, c'est nul ! Je m'y ennuie toujours à mourir, alors à quoi ça sert d'y aller ? Je ne bois pas d'alcool, je ne fume pas, je ne me drogue pas, je ne danse pas et je ne drague pas. Donc, sérieusement, qu'irais-je faire à une fête ? A part me coltiner, une fois de plus, Jessica Stanley... Beurk ! J'en frissonais rien qu'à y penser.

- Les enfants d'Esmée sont-ils au lycée de Forks ? Se renseigna Jasper.

- Je pense que oui. Je vous en apprendrais plus ce soir, en rentrant.

- On doit sûrement les connaître alors... Réfléchit Rosalie à voix haute.

- Certainement, le lycée n'est pas grand.

- Tu sais comment ils s'appellent ? Insista Jasper.

- Non. Elle m'en a déjà parlé mais pas en détail.

- Ouai, ben, je veux un rapport détaillé dès ton retour. Répondit mon frère.

- Pas de problème, fiston. Si tu dors, je te réveille pour tout te raconter. Sourit papa.

- Euh, si je dors, je dors. Ca attendra le lendemain matin. Décréta Jasper.

- Moi, tu peux me réveiller, mais ça m'étonnerait que je sois couchée, je sors avec l'équipe ! Avertit ma soeur.

Ma soeur était la capitaine des pom-pom girls du lycée et sortait fréquemment avec ses copines et les sportifs, les gars les plus en vue de l'école. Elle changeait très souvent de petit-ami même si je la pinçais toujours en train de mater Emmet Swan, le capitaine de l'équipe de Foot, pendant la pause déjeuner, même quand elle était dans les bras d'un garçon, s'il passait, elle le regardait en douce. Mais, moi, j'avais capté son petit jeu. Tout comme je savais que Maria avait trompé mon frère. Elle avait eu un rencard secret dans le rayon littérature française de la bibliothèque avec un gars de la réserve Quileute, mais je l'avais gardé pour moi, mettant seulement mon frère sur la voix avec quelques indices. Ce qui serait bien, par contre, c'est que Bella Swan largue son petit copain. Ouai, ça, ce serait chouette ! Enfin, pour elle... Ce Mike Newton est un abruti de première. Il se croit populaire parce qu'il fait parti de l'équipe de base-ball et que ses parents tiennent la seule boutique de sport de la ville. Mais, il se trompe et ferait mieux de remballer sa soit-disant popularité. En plus, il fait toujours des blagues débiles aux nouveaux élèves pour leur montrer qui ils doivent craindre. S'il était si populaire pourquoi Jessica ne craquait pas pour lui ? Certainement parce que sa copine sortait avec lui. Mike ne mérite pas Bella, elle vaut beaucoup mieux que ça ! Mais, bon, c'est sa vie, pas la mienne !

- Edward, tu comptes couper le moteur un de ces jours ? Plaisanta mon père.

- Oh, désolé, je pensais à quelque chose...

- Sûrement pas à une fille, ni à la fête de ce soir ! Ricana Rosalie.

- Ah ah ah, très drôle ! M'agaçai-je en ouvrant ma portière.

Dès que j'eus passé la porte d'entrée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique et m'installai au piano. J'avais bien le droit de me décompresser un peu après cette punition. Oui, faire les magasins était une punition. Qu'avais-je fait pour être puni, d'ailleurs ? Rien, j'étais sage comme un ange. Je travaillais très bien en classe, j'étais poli et je faisais toutes mes corvées à la maison sans rechigner, ma chambre était toujours impeccable, je ne dépassais jamais le couvre-feu et je passais mon temps à étudier. Alors, pourquoi ?

Parce que la vie est injuste... Et pour passer un peu de temps avec mon père.

- J'y vais, bonne soirée, Edward ! Me lança mon père avant de partir.

- Amuse-toi bien ! Lui répondis-je sincérement.

"Zut !" Pourquoi une pointe de jalousie se faisait sentir en moi ? J'étais jaloux de mon père ? Peut-être... Un peu, pour tout dire. Je tapai rageusement sur le clapet du piano avec mes poings. MERDE ! J'étais jaloux... Pauvre idiot ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot !

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? S'inquiéta Jasper en passant la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

- Rien !

- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, mon vieux ! Rit-il. Alors, c'est quoi ton problème ? Insista-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le banc.

- Non, c'est idiot ! Répondis-je en secouant ma tête.

- Rien n'est idiot... Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu le sais.

- Oui, je sais. Mais, je te jure que ma réaction est débile. Soufflai-je, agacé.

- J'en jugerai par moi-même.

- Je... Je suis... Jaloux. Bredouillai-je en baissant ma tête.

- De papa ?

J'opinais de la tête.

- Tu es jaloux qu'il sorte avec d'autres que nous ?

- Non ! Il peut voir qui il veut...

- Alors, tu es jaloux parce qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un ? Devina-t-il.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Avouai-je, gardant toujours mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds.

- Je comprends. Moi aussi, j'y ai pensé. Il a l'air heureux et on voudrait ressentir la même chose que lui...

- Quand je l'ai vu embrasser Esmée et la tenir dans ses bras, j'ai pas réalisé, c'est après... J'y ai repensé en jouant du piano et je me suis dit que j'aimerais ressentir la même chose. Mais, que ça n'était pas prêt de m'arriver.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde ! Souffla mon frère en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Il faut juste l'accepter quand il se présente.

- Quand quoi se présente ?

- L'amour...

- Mais, je ne suis pas amoureux ! Contrai-je.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Edward. J'ai seulement dit que si l'amour se pointait, il fallait l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

- Oh, d'accord. Excuse-moi...

- Pas la peine, tu comprendras quand tu le verras. Me répondit-il en se levant.

- Rosalie est déjà partie ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui. Tu veux que je commande une pizza ?

- Pourquoi pas, ce serait sympa. Soirée DVD ? Proposai-je en me levant à mon tour.

- Ok, mais je choisis le film.

- D'accord !

Jasper arrivait toujours à me remonter le moral quand ça n'allait pas. Il trouvait tout le temps les bons mots. Et, franchement, Maria ne sait pas ce qu'elle a perdu en le quittant. Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en mordre les doigts. Déjà, physiquement, il était pas mal, j'entendais souvent des filles glousser devant lui et, puis, niveau caractère, c'est du miel... Je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon frère, mais parce que c'est la vérité. Il est souriant, attentif, chaleureux et il n'aime pas l'injustice. Je l'ai déjà vu prendre la défense de garçons et de filles au lycée, qui se faisaient maltraiter ou injurier par d'autres élèves. Il était respecté par tous... Je l'admirais énormément, mais ne lui disais pas sinon il risquerait de prendre le melon !

- Edward, téléphone ! Hurla Jasper.

- Qui s'est ? M'étonnai-je que quelqu'un m'appelle un dimanche soir. Mes deux seuls amis, Eric et Ben, étaient en vacances.

- Jessica !

- Non !!! Raccroche ! Je ne veux pas lui parler ! Le suppliai-je tout bas.

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais là, désolé. S'excusa-t-il, la main posée sur le micro du combiné.

Je pris tout de même la communication, j'aurais préféré raccrocher à son nez, mais bon...

- Oui ?

- Bonsoir, Edward ! Je ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ben, en fait, j'allais...

- Oh, c'était simplement pour savoir si tu n'avais pas envie de faire un ciné, ce soir ? M'interrompit-elle.

- Je suis pris ! M'exclamai-je de suite. Désolé.

- Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, bonne soirée, alors ! Minauda-t-elle, déçue.

- Merci, toi aussi. Dis-je rapidement avant de raccrocher.

Nan, mais, elle est malade, cette fille ! M'inviter moi au cinéma ? Etre seul avec elle dans une pièce sombre ? Non merci !

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Me questionna mon frère.

- M'inviter au cinéma... Soupirai-je en prenant place dans le canapé.

- T'aurais dû y aller !

- T'es malade ??? C'était Jessica Stanley, je te signale !

- Ben, quoi, elle est mignonne, pas autant que ses copines, mais elle a l'air gentille comme fille ! La défendit-il en décapsulant une bouteille de coca.

- Papa m'a dit la même chose ! M'agaçai-je. Je ne suis pas intéressé, ni par elle, ni par aucune autre fille.

- Un garçon ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu préfères les garçons ce n'est pas un drame, personne ne s'en offusquera.

- Mais, non !!! Je ne suis pas attiré par les garçons ! M'écriai-je en me levant du canapé.

- Excuse-moi, ça peut arriver... Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais.

- Je le sais ! Mais, je suis hétéro, ok ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu jamais sorti avec une fille ? Tenta-t-il en buvant une gorgée de soda.

- Parce que personne ne m'intéresse et que je me consacre à mes études. Me justifiai-je.

- Pas une fille ne te plait ?

- Euh... Non.

- Tu t'es trahi. Tu as hésité... Ne jamais hésiter dans sa réponse. Dis-moi son nom ?

- Y'a pas de filles !

- Si je crois celle-là, tu m'en racontes une autre ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est vrai !

- Tu mens, Ed' ...

- Bon, ok... Il y en a bien une mais elle est prise, t'es content ? Et de toute façon, il ne se passera jamais rien car je ne veux pas de sentiments amoureux dans ma vie, pour le moment, alors même si elle était libre, je ne ferai rien. C'est clair ?

Jasper hocha la tête et alla ouvrir la porte au livreur de pizza.

Je m'enfonçai dans le fauteuil en me maudissant de lui avoir parlé de ça. Pourquoi avais-je dit qu'une fille me plaisait ? Parce que c'était vrai ? Non, pour qu'il me laisse en paix... Ou bien... Nan ! Stop !!! Bella ne m'intéresse pas... Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi pensai-je tout à coup à elle ? Parce que je suis con et que je sais qu'elle est prise.

- Pizza, mec ! S'écria Jasper de la cuisine.

Je me relevais et allai le rejoindre à table.

Il était presque minuit lorsque mon père rentra à la maison. Comme à son habitude, il fit la tournée des chambres pour vérifier que nous étions bien là, même si, lui, nous disait que c'était par pure précaution, au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose pendant notre sommeil ou pour voir si nous ne dormions pas sur le sol ou la tête dans le vide. Bref, toutes les excuses que les parents inventaient pour savoir si vous étiez toujours à votre place. Je lisais encore lorsqu'il poussa la porte de ma chambre.

- Tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Non. Alors ta soirée ? M'enquis-je en refermant mon livre.

- Très bien. Esmée a une famille formidable et je les invitai samedi prochain pour le dîner.

- Tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi.

- C'est gentil, mais j'ai hâte que vous vous rencontriez, ce sont de chouettes gosses !

- Je pensais qu'ils avaient notre âge ? M'étonnai-je.

- Euh, tous les enfants sont des gosses pour moi ! Bonne nuit, fiston ! Sourit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Bonne nuit, papa. Rétorquai-je avant d'éteindre ma lampe de chevet.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête et les yeux fixés au plafond. Esmée a des enfants sympas, c'est bon à savoir. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne connaissais aucun élève de mon entourage qui avait une mère célibataire portant le prénom d'Esmée. De plus, il s'agissait de 3 enfants qui étaient au lycée, ce n'était pas très courant, mais je ne trouvais personne correspondant à leur signalement. Du moment que ce n'est pas la famille de Bella... Je n'imagine même pas ce que serait ma vie si je la partageais avec elle, 24h sur 24 dans la même maison... L'enfer ! Je ne pourrais plus me concentrer sur mes études et je n'irais jamais à Dartmouth! Je croisais les doigts afin que quelqu'un m'entende là haut, enfin s'il y avait quelqu'un...

Je commençais à peine à m'endormir lorsque mon téléphone portable vibra sur ma table de chevet. Je le saisis sans allumer la lumière, maudissant l'abruti qui pouvait m'envoyer un texto à cette heure !

" Fais de beaux rêves mon ange... Jess "

- Qui lui a donné mon numéro de téléphone portable ? Grognai-je.

Cette fille est à enfermer ! Elle va finir par me faire peur. Pourtant je ne lui ai jamais fait comprendre qu'elle m'attirait, j'étais toujours froid et distant avec elle, en restant poli pour ne pas la blesser, mais, là, ça devenait effrayant. Je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous. J'éteignis mon téléphone en me promettant d'aller changer mon numéro dès demain matin et me recouchai sous ma couette. Décidément, il n 'y avait personne là haut, en tout cas, pour moi...

******************************************

Alors, que pensez-vous des Cullen ?

Twikiss


	3. Chapter 3

Galswinthe, Bebe8669: Voici le chapitre qui vous fera peut-être rire !lol

Aliecullen4ever: Je poste dès que mon chapitre est prêt. Jessica ? Peut-être qu'elle va servir à !!!

**Marie1607**, **Belladu57**, **Jereood29**,** Audrey**, **Adore youu**, **Chouchoumag**, **CoeurdeGael **et **Mafrip**: MERCI pour vos encouragements !

Ferielou: Je m'occupe de chaque couple, donc Alice et Jasper auront beaucoup de place dans ma fic et tu seras aux premières loges pour voir naitre leur relation, enfin s'il y en a une...lol

Puky: Le naufrage ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je développe d'abord leur rencontre... Mais je n'ai pas résisté à écrire un chapitre lemon, suite à un flash nocturne, il faut que je l'insère dans l'histoire maintenant, sur l'île...

Alice'n'tom: Oui, Bella est sortie avec Mike Newton, mais pas grand monde n'est au courrant qu'ils se sont séparés. Tu en sauras plus par la suite, le pourquoi du comment, pourquoi elle est tombée si bas ! mdr

**Chapitre 3****: Enfer ou paradis ?**

POV Alice

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tournant sans arrêt dans mon lit, sans trouver la position qui me ferait plonger dans les bras de morphée. Mais, je savais que c'était dû aux révélations de Carlisle concernant sa famille. Je ne savais pas si je devais être heureuse ou pas.

_Flash back_

- Alors, comme ça, vous avez des enfants ? Le questionna Emmet pendant le repas.

- C'est bien ça. Acquiesça Carlisle. Les deux premiers sont jumeaux, Rosalie et Jasper et le troisième s'appelle Edward.

Je vis Bella recracher sa bouchée de lasagnes et mon frère sourire bêtement. Moi, j'étais comblée ! Je savais que quelqu'un veillait sur moi là haut. J'allais revoir Jasper, parler avec Jasper, manger avec Jasper...

- Vous les connaissez ? Demanda Carlisle en nous regardant tour à tour.

- Juste de vue. Soufflai-je, rêveuse.

- Je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre...

_Fin du flash back_

Bella n'avait pratiquement plus parlé de toute la soirée, se contentant de répondre par monosyllabes aux questions posées. Emmet jubilait intérieurement, mais ça se voyait comme le nez au millieu de la figure... Il connaissait Rosalie mais elle ne dégnait pas succomber à son charme et ça l'agaçait car toutes les filles du lycée rêvent de sortir avec Emmet Swan, sauf elle, apparemment. Et, moi, ben, je ne sais pas. Certes, Jasper me remarquerait enfin, mais ne me prendrait-il pas pour sa soeur au lieu d'une éventuelle conquête ? Ca fait un peu trop famille reconstituée, si nos parents viennent à se marier ou à vivre ensemble, naturellement. En tout cas, j'en connaissais une qui ne quitterait plus notre maison si ça arrivait. Jessica ! Elle était folle amoureuse d'Edward, elle s'en rendait malade s'il l'ignorait. Le pauvre, ça ne doit pas être marrant d'avoir une fille qui vous suit comme votre ombre. Je notai ça dans ma tête: discuter avec lui à propos de ma copine, ça ferait au moins un sujet de conversation. Carlisle nous avait tous invités à dîner samedi prochain chez lui, afin que nous fassions plus ample connaissance avec ses enfants.

Le paradis pour moi...

C'est donc avec un sourire niais que le sommeil m'emportait enfin.

POV Emmet

- YES YES YESSSS !!! M'écriai-je en pénétrant dans ma chambre.

- Tais-toi, y'en qui essayent de dormir ! Cria Bella de son lit.

- Désolé ! Lui répondis-je en m'affalant sur ma couette.

Comme on était invité samedi soir chez les Cullen, Rosalie ne pourrait plus m'ignorer, elle serait face à moi entre quatre murs, aucun échappatoire ! C'était le paradis. Bon, une soirée c'est court mais si nos parents se mettent ensemble, là, ce serait trop génial. Parce que, même si on va à la fac au mois de septembre, on sera obligé de revenir de temps en temps et, là, je serais là ! Elle va être folle d'Emmet Swan ! D'ailleurs, elle l'est sûrement déjà, mais ne veut pas passer pour une fille facile. Ouai, c'est ça... Comme je change souvent de copine, elle a peur que je fasse pareil avec elle. Je la prends, je m'en sers et je la jette ! Mais, ça pourrait être différent avec elle, peut-être que ça pourrait être sérieux ? Nan, pas possible ! Je ne suis pas prêt à me caser défitivement même si c'est avec la fille la plus atomique qui existe sur terre. C'est vrai que Rosalie est parfaite physiquement. Elle mesure 1.73m, silhouette élancée et ferme grâce au sport, de longs cheveux blonds épais, de grands yeux bleus clairs comme son père et une bouche qui m'appelle vers ses lèvres pulpeuses. Quand elle sourit c'est comme si elle prononcait "Viens Emmet !", je suis attirée comme un aimant. Mais, je me reprends à chaque fois.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à samedi soir. Il faut que je demande à Alice de m'accompagner pour faire les boutiques cette semaine, je dois être irrésistible pour débarquer dans sa maison. Je veux qu'elle succombe à mon charme ravageur le jour même.

- Accroche-toi, Rosalie Cullen, Emmet Swan arrive ! Souris-je en me mettant sous ma couette.

POV Bella

Emmet était énervant... Je l'entendais crier et sauter dans sa chambre comme un gamin. Je sais, il est heureux parce que Carlisle est le père de Rosalie. Mais, un peu de pitié pour ceux qui n'ont aucun espoir, merde !

- Tais-toi, y'en a qui essayent de dormir ! Lui criai-je pour qu'il se calme.

- Désolé ! Répondit-il.

Ouai, désolé... Moi aussi, je suis désolée de n'être qu'une fille banale qui n'attirait que des crétins et des loosers.

Edward Cullen était le fils de l'ami de ma mère. Pff... Qu'allais-je devenir ?

J'étais amoureuse du seul garçon qu'il ne fallait pas. Si Jessica prenait connaissance de mes sentiments pour lui, elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais et je n'étais pas le genre de fille à voler le petit-ami des autres. Euh... même si ce n'est pas son petit-ami, parce qu'elle était raide dingue de lui depuis deux ans, et c'était tout comme, pour moi.

Alice était super heureuse depuis la grande nouvelle, elle allait, officiellement, rencontrer Jasper. J'étais contente pour elle et, si elle avait besoin de moi, je serais là. Emmet, aussi, avait l'air ravi, il m'avait parlée de Rosalie quelques heures auparavant et je savais qu'il voulait sortir avec elle. Et puis, il serait content de se retrouver avec deux autres garçons car deux filles à la maison, ça devait le gaver un peu, même s'il ne s'en plaignait que très rarement. Il pourrait enfin avoir des adversaires, dignes de ce nom pour jouer à la console. Alice et moi étions des cas désespérés de la manette selon mon grand frère.

La personne qui me faisait vraiment peur, que je n'avais pas envie de rencontrer, c'était Rosalie. Capitaine des pom-pom girls, magnifique séductrice, reine du lycée depuis son arrivée à Forks, respectée par tous les élèves et excellente étudiante pour le plus grand bonheur des professeurs. Mais tout le monde savait également qu'il ne fallait pas s'attirer les foudres de la sculpturale blonde, garçon ou fille, c'était le même traitement, elle les piétinait. Je me souviens que, l'année dernière, un de ses ex lui avait manqué de respect parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ait quitté, ni une ni deux, il avait reçu son poing dans la figure avant le début d'un match de foot, juste devant la foule en délire, ce qui lui avait valu un bel oeil au beurre noir. Ouai, cette fille me faisait peur, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de mon existence.

Je me redressai dans mon lit et allumai ma lampe de chevet. Je saisis l'annuaire du lycée de l'an passé et le feuilletai afin de revoir le visage des Cullen.

Jasper avait l'air très sympathique et naturel sur les photos. Rosalie souriait mais gardait les yeux méfiants, enfin c'est ce que je ressentais. Et, que dire d'Edward ? De ses cheveux chatains cuivrés indomptables, de son regard vert émeraude et de sa machoire carrée ? On ne voyait que le haut de son buste sur la photo, mais son corps était également parfait. Je refermais le livre et passais ma main sur mon visage.

- Tout va bien se passer... Maman compte sur nous. Murmurai-je, pour tenter de me convaincre.

J'éteignis la lumière et me replongeai dans les oreillers.

Il était presque 2 heures du matin et mes paupières refusaient toujours de se fermer. Dernière solution pour trouver le sommeil: mon MP3 et ma play list "relaxation". Quoi de mieux que de la musique classique pour s'endormir ? Pour ma plus grande joie, ce remède marcha et je me sentis "partir" en écoutant "Clair de lune" de Debussy.

POV Edward

Ca faisait 1 heure que j'étais réveillé, pourtant il n'était pas encore 6 heures du matin. J'avais passé une nuit affreuse. Rongé par la curiosité, je m'étais levé pour aller interroger mon père sur l'identité complète d'Esmée. Je désirais savoir à qui j'allais avoir affaire samedi, mais mon père n'avait pas voulu me le dire, préférant nous faire la surprise. Je voulais savoir !

J'ouvris alors le tirroir de ma table de chevet et en sortis l'annuaire du lycée année 2008. Je fis une liste des familles ayant trois enfants dans notre établissement. Il n'y en avait que deux, les Grahams et les Swan, plus nous mais nous étions hors jeu.

- Où est mon téléphone ? M'énervai-je en baleyant ma chambre des yeux.

Vu que je l'avais balancé hier soir, je le retrouvais sous ma commode.

Pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Jessica, j'allais la contacter, mais pour glaner des informations. Je rallumai mon téléphone et lui envoyai un texto:

"Comment s'appelle Madame Swan ?"

J'espère que mon message la réveillera... A peine deux minutes plus tard, mon portable vibra.

- C'est le moment de vérité. Souris-je en découvrant le prénom de l'expéditeur du message.

"Esmée, pourquoi ? Bizous"

J'éteignis à nouveau mon téléphone. Désolé pour elle mais je ne comptais pas lui répondre.

MERDE MERDE MERDE !!!

Esmée Swan... Comme Bella Swan, Alice Swan et Emmet Swan. Merde !!! Je fulminais de l'intérieur... Bella. L'enfer ! Je devais trouver rapidement une solution pour ne pas m'approcher d'elle, et pour qu'elle ne veuille pas me connaitre. Je devais être antipathique avec elle, pas méchant juste froid et distant. Même si j'allais me morfondre tous les soirs dans mon lit pour avoir été incorrect vis-à-vis de mes sentiments envers elle. C'était la seule solution car je ne pouvais pas éloigner mon père de sa mère, ce serait impardonnable de ma part, ça. Mon coeur devait rester une forteresse afin qu'aucune fille ne vienne empêcher mon rêve de se réaliser. Je résisterai face à Bella, je peux le faire et je vais le faire.

Maintenant une question me taraudait l'esprit: Devais-je partager le résultat de ma recherche avec Jasper et Rosalie ? Oui ou non ? Jasper resterait neutre face à ma révélation mais Rosalie... Comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Personne ne savait qu'elle avait des vues sur Emmet, et je n'étais donc pas sensé être au courant. Si je lui disais qu'elle allait se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, elle paniquerait une fois seule, ça j'en étais sûr. Alors, méchant Edward ou gentil Edward ? Nan, je vais garder cette nouvelle pour moi, ils auront la surprise samedi soir.

Etant donné que je n'allais jamais réussir à me rendormir, je décidai d'aller faire un petit footing. Le seul sport que je pratiquais en dehors de l'école et qui suffisait pour me garder en forme et me muscler un peu.

POV Jasper

Il était bientôt 10 heures du matin lorsque j'ouvris mes paupières. Mon père n'étais pas venu me réveiller, j'en concluais qu'il était rentré après 23h30, heure à laquelle je m'étais allongé pour lire un peu dans mon lit. Mais, je m'étais endormi et gardais la trace de ma lecture sur mon visage. Je fis une grimace à mon reflet dans le mirroir de la salle de bain et tapotai la marque du livre sur ma joue droite. Comme si cette marque allait partir immédiatement !

Je pris une douche rapide et descendis dans la cuisine prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Edward était déjà là, attablé devant un bol de céréales et un jus d'orange.

- Bonjour, Edward ! M'écriai-je.

Il sursauta sur sa chaise, ne m'ayant pas vu arriver. Je souris en passant derrière lui et posai ma main sur son épaule.

- Sacré petit frère ! Ris-je.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Marmonna-t-il.

- T'es dans la lune, c'est rare ! Déclarai-je en me servant une tasse de café.

- Oh, je réfléchissais à... ce que j'allais faire aujourd'hui. Dit-il sans lever les yeux de son bol.

- Mouai, je n'y crois pas trop mais je te laisse ton intimité. Je ne suis pas assez curieux pour m'asseoir en face de toi et te questionner.

- Merci... Grimaça-t-il.

- Mais, je te conseille de changer de tête avant que Rose ne débarque dans cette pièce. Tu sais qu'elle est sans scrupule et elle réussira à te faire parler.

Mon frère émit un son à peine audible avant de vider son verre dans l'évier.

- Tu as été courir ?

- Euh, ouai. Je me suis levé tôt et il faisait un peu de soleil, ça m'a donné envie. M'expliqua Edward.

- T'aurais dû me réveiller, je serais venu avec toi.

- Il était à peine 7 heures...

Je recrachai ma gorgée de café, manquant de m'étouffer.

- C'était super tôt, t'es dingue ???

- N'abuse pas, Jasper. C'est une très belle heure pour un footing dans les bois.

- Brrrr, il devait geler dehors !

- Pas plus que d'habitude et il ne pleuvait pas. Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, ben, tout compte fait, heureusement que tu ne m'as pas réveillé...

- Je te promets que, la prochaine fois, je te préviendrais avant de partir, comme ça tu choisiras si tu m'accompagnes ou pas.

- Euh, ouai... On verra l'heure. Rétorquai-je en souriant. Au fait, papa est déjà parti à l'hôpital ?

- Il n'était plus là à mon retour.

- Tu l'as vu cette nuit ? M'enquis-je, un peu curieux de savoir.

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée et que la famille d'Esmée était super. Il les a tous invités samedi soir alors ne prévoie pas de sortie.

- Alors, leur nom de famille ?

- Aucune idée, il veut nous faire une surprise. Dit-il en quittant la cuisine.

J'étais sûr qu'il savait quelque chose, ça s'entendait au son de sa voix...

- Edward ? Hurlai-je en me levant de ma chaise.

Il avait déjà filé dans sa chambre. Je voulus ouvrir sa porte sans sa permission, mais elle était verrouillée.

- Ouvre ! Je sais que tu sais ! M'écriai-je en tapant sur le bois.

Pas de réponse... Il savait et ne voulait pas partager l'information avec nous. Pourquoi ?

- Il faudra bien que tu sortes, et quand tu ouvriras cette fichue porte, je serais là. Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement.

Toujours pas de bruit de sa part. Le lâche !

POV Rosalie

J'entendis Jasper crier dans le couloir de l'étage. Par simple curiosité, je me levai de mon lit et sortis de ma chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi tu cries comme un dément ? Lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

Nous étions tous les deux face à la porte d'Edward. Et mon frère jumeau était énervé après lui pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Il sait ! Déclara-t-il sans quitter la porte des yeux.

- Et puis-je savoir ce qu'il sait ? Soupirai-je en fixant également la porte.

- Le nom d'Esmée...

- Papa lui a dit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a certifié que non, mais il s'est trahi, peut-être que ce n'est pas papa qui lui a dit, mais en tout cas, il le sait.

- Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état ? On le saura bien un jour... Soufflai-je en le regardant.

- C'est bizarre qu'il ne veuille pas nous le dire. Tu n'es pas pressée de connaître le nom de cette famille qu'on cotoie depuis deux ans au lycée, tous les jours ? Moi si.

- Ben, j'y pense mais je me dis que, tant que je ne sais pas qui ils sont, je ne sais pas si je les apprécie ou non. Quand je le saurais, peut-être que je paniquerai...

- T'es compliquée comme fille, Rose. Me dit-il en m'observant.

- Je suis juste ta soeur ! Souris-je.

- Ok. Je ne vais pas continuer à me prendre la tête, on les découvrira ensemble samedi soir. Me dit-il en posant son bras sur mon épaule.

- Quoi ??? M'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant net.

- Papa les a tous invités samedi soir pour dîner.

Je fis demi-tour aussi vite et me mis à tambouriner contre la porte d'Edward.

- Je te préviens que tu vas morfler si tu ne nous dis pas leur nom ! Hurlai-je sans arrêter de toquer.

- Il ne répondra pas. Tu le connais, plus têtu tu meurs... Soupira Jasper. Allez, viens, on va tenter de trouver en réfléchissant un peu.

- Tu vas nous le payer, Edward ! Criai-je avant de suivre mon frère.

Nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre et sortîmes nos téléphones portables. J'appelai ma meilleure amie, Lisa, et lui demandai si elle connaissait une famille de trois enfants, tous réunis dans notre lycée, avec une mère divorcée ou veuve. Quant à Jasper, il téléphona à son copain, Tom, pour tenter d'obtenir des informations. Résultat, nous nous retrouvions avec deux noms de famille, les Swan et les Grahams. Mon coeur tambourina plus fort dans ma poitrine. D'un côté, Shana Grahams, une fille que je détestais qui ne pensait qu'à une chose: me prendre ma place de capitaine des pom-pom girls depuis septembre et, de l'autre, Emmet Swan. Le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais rencontré... Mais, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais amoureuse de lui depuis deux ans parce qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour ses copines. Elles défilaient entre ses bras à une vitesse phénoménale. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il change de villes pour ses études parce que les seules filles du lycée qui n'étaient pas sorties avec Emmet, devaient être ses soeurs et moi. Bon, c'est vrai que je faisais un peu pareil que lui, mais c'était pour masquer mon attirance à son égard. Je jouais au même jeu que lui.

- Bon, qui peut nous aider à départager ces deux familles ? S'enquit Jasper.

- Quelqu'un d'assez proche d'eux.

- Et dont nous possédons le numéro...

J'opinai de la tête.

- On commence par les Swan. Les filles, je ne vois pas, à part Jessica Stanley mais je n'ai pas son numéro. Et, Emmet, peut-être un joueur de son équipe. Tu les connais, toi. T'en as bien un dans ton répertoire qui connait le prénom de sa mère, non ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Possible. Répondis-je en tournant le visage afin qu'il ne voit pas mes joues rosies rien qu'en pensant à Emmet. Je vais essayer Carter Pruit, il devrait pouvoir me répondre.

Je lui envoyais tout de suite un SMS: " Comment s'appelle la mère d'Emmet ? "

Il me répondit aussitôt.

- Alors ? S'impatienta mon frère.

Je visualisais le contenu du message le coeur battant. Et merde !!!

- Alors ?

- Elle s'appelle Esmée... Souflai-je avec difficulté.

J'allais me retrouver en face d'Emmet samedi soir... MERDE !!! Deux ans à résister pour rien, tant d'efforts qui seront balayés en une soirée, en un regard. J'avais la poisse. J'étais à deux doigts de l'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Chose qui était facilitée par mon départ pour Harvard. Pendant les soirées entre amis, je réussissai, avec beaucoup de mal, à l'éviter et à ne pas lui parler, mais, là, réunis dans la même pièce, je n'aurais pas le choix, je serais obligée de lui dire bonjour, d'avoir un contact avec lui.

- Que se passe-t-il, Rose ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

- Je n'aime pas Emmet, je ne peux pas le supporter cet abruti !

- Ah bon ? Il est plutôt sympa et ses soeurs ont l'air très gentilles. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas de les connaitre un peu plus.

- Toi, t'aimes tout le monde, t'es pas normal ! M'agaçai-je en quittant sa chambre.

Je l'entendis soupirer mais je n'y portai pas attention et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, maudissant la terre entière. Quel enfer !

***********************************

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Twikiss


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Veronika crepuscule, Galswinthe, Elo90, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Lorelei-lei-lei, Alice'n'tom, Bebe8669, Sc76, Scrapfaconed, Camilllle, NiniWeasley, Mariine, Audrey, Annouk, Isasoleil, Marie1876, Ferielou et L'EnvOl-du-dragOn.

Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir... J'adore vous lire et connaître vos sentiments par rapport à ma petite fic'.

Voici donc, le samedi que vous attendez avec impatience !lol

**Disclamer****: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ce sont les créations de SM, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !**

**Chapitre 4**: La rencontre

POV Esmée

Je m'étirais comme un chat dans mon lit, heureuse. Nous étions lundi matin et je ne travaillais pas. Enfin des vacances bien méritées. Un mois de vacances plus précisément et ça commençait dés aujourd'hui. J'allais pouvoir profiter de mes enfants et de mon amoureux, sans oublier ses enfants qu'il me tardait de connaître. J'enfilai ma robe de chambre et descendis en cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Je dosais le café lorsqu'une idée me vint à l'esprit: j'allais apprendre à cuisiner ! Cette décision élargit encore plus mon sourire et ma bonne humeur n'en fut qu'augmentée.

- Bonjour, maman ! Lança Bella en me posant une bise sur la joue.

- Bien dormie, ma chérie ?

- J'ai connu mieux... Marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant face à moi.

- Donc, mauvaise nuit ! S'exclama Alice en débarquant toute guillerette.

Je l'embrassai à son tour et elle m'enserra dans ses bras. Elle était très caline, beaucoup plus que sa soeur jumelle, en fait, elles ne se ressemblaient pas. Mais, je les adorais toutes les deux de la même façon car elles étaient complémentaires et étaient tout simplement mes filles... Tout comme Emmet, mon grand garçon farceur, qui apparut à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et fit de même pour ses soeurs. J'avais vraiment une famille formidable !

- Alors, les enfants, comment trouvez-vous Carlisle ? M'enquis-je en me levant pour leur servir le petit-déjeuner.

- Super beau ! S'écria Alice.

- Très gentil. Dit Emmet.

- Parfait pour toi... Ajouta Bella en me souriant.

- Oh, je suis si contente qu'il vous plaise ! Il compte énormément pour moi et savoir que vous l'appréciez me comble de joie. Déclarai-je les yeux embués des futures larmes qui allaient glisser sur mes joues.

- Si tu es heureuse, aucune raison de pleurer ! Intervint Emmet en s'approchant de moi.

Il passa ses bras protecteurs autour de moi et me berça quelques instants. Je m'essuyai le visage afin de faire disparaitre mes pleurs et leur tendis leur tasse à café.

- Vous connaissez ses enfants ou pas ? M'informai-je.

- De vue. Rétorqua Bella. On ne leur a jamais vraiment parlé, mais ils ont l'air gentils...

- Surtout Jasper ! La coupa Alice.

- C'est vrai qu'il est sympa, lui. Appuya mon fils.

- Et les deux autres ? Continuai-je.

- Rosalie est très belle et très populaire, par contre Edward est plutôt solitaire mais excellent élève. Me décrivit Alice.

Emmet et Alice avaient l'air ravi de les connaître, par contre, je doutais que Bella pense la même chose qu'eux. Mais, laissons le temps au temps... Ils apprendraient tous à s'aimer. Enfin, c'était mon voeu le plus cher !

- Au fait, les enfants, qu'avez-vous prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

- Rien. Répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

- Ca vous dirait une journée shopping ? Tentai-je en regardant Bella.

Je savais que cette dernière n'en était pas très fan, mais peut-être que si je lui proposais une visite au musée ou au cinéma en plus, elle viendrait sans trainer les pieds. Alice et Emmet approuvèrent de suite, mais comme prévu une seule résistait.

- On pourrait se faire un cinéma et un restaurant en fin de journée, qu'en dis-tu Bella ?

Je la vis sourire faiblement et constatai ma victoire. Elle acquiesça et alla se préparer silencieusement. Alice m'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur ma joue et me remercia. Emmet m'avoua qu'il y avait pensé hier soir car il avait besoin d'avis féminin pour se trouver une nouvelle tenue. Il voulait faire bonne impression samedi soir chez était adorable...

POV Edward

A peine arrivai-je dans le salon que Jasper me sauta dessus, m'emportant avec lui dans le sofa.

- Mais, t'es pas bien ! Lui lançai-je en me défaisant de son emprise.

- Je t'avais dit que je serais là dès ta sortie. Sourit-il, victorieux.

Je me redressai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, mon frère sur mes pas.

- T'as rien d'autre à faire ? M'enquis-je en le toisant.

Il secoua négativement la tête et s'installa sur une chaise.

- Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein ?

- Non !

- Bon, que veux-tu savoir ? Cédai-je en m'attablant face à lui.

- Par qui as-tu su qu'Esmée était la mère des Swan ?

- Tu es au courant ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu croyais qu'on allait accepter que tu sois le seul à savoir ?

J'haussai les épaules. Rosalie le savait également alors, vu qu'il avait employé "on".

- Alors, qui te l'a dit ? Insista Jasper.

- J'ai cherché dans l'annuaire du lycée et, comme deux choix se présentaient à moi, j'ai contacté Jessica Stanley. Je n'avais aucun contact pour les Grahams, donc, si ce n'était pas le bon prénom, il ne me restait que l'autre solution. Lui expliquai-je, calmement.

- J'y crois pas, t'as appelé Jessica ???

- Non, je lui ai envoyé un texto.

- Comment t'as eu son numéro de portable ?

- Cette tarée m'a envoyé un message cette nuit. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui lui a donné mon numéro de téléphone portable !!! Enfin, bref, comme elle m'a réveillé, j'ai voulu me venger en même temps et je lui ai envoyé ce message à presque 6 heures du matin. Bon, elle m'a répondu dans la foulée... Au moins, elle m'a servi à quelque chose pour une fois !

- C'est pas gentil, Edward, de te servir de cette pauvre fille ! Elle est vraiment amoureuse de toi. Intervint Rosalie, qui venait juste d'arriver dans la pièce.

- Ah, ouai, tu trouves ? Ironisai-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle me suit partout, m'appelle à la maison et sur mon portable, m'envoie des messages en pleine nuit en m'appelant "mon ange" et je devrais être gentil ?

- T'énerves pas... Me calma Jasper en posant une main sur mon bras.

- Imagine-toi à sa place, que ressentirais-tu si tu étais rejeté par la fille que tu aimes ? Insista ma soeur.

- Je ne suis pas à sa place et toi non plus ! De plus, c'est moi qui la supporte, pas toi ! Le jour où tu vivras la même chose pendant deux longues années, tu viendras me donner ton avis. Ok ?

- Rentre les griffes, Eddy ! Rit-elle en passant près de moi. Elle se lassera de toi... un jour !

- Ah ah ah ! Très marrant. Grimaçai-je.

- Sinon, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu nous dire qu'il s'agissait de la famille Swan ? Reprit mon frère.

Je me levais et pris un verre dans le buffet. Je ne devais pas rougir devant eux, ils comprendraient forcément. J'attrapai ensuite une bouteille de lait dans le réfrigérateur.

- Je voulais garder l'effet de surprise comme papa le désirait.

- Ouai, j'y crois pas trop, mais tu ne diras rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Me questionna Rosalie.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour certaines personnes... Murmurai-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende comme elle se tenait près de moi.

- Qu'as-tu dit, Ed' ? Demanda Jasper.

- Qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre raison. Mentis-je.

Rosalie rougit légèrement et partit dans le salon, Jasper la rejoignit aussitôt et j'en fis de même.

- Ca vous dirait un ciné ? Proposa mon frère.

- Bonne idée ! Rétorquai-je.

- Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien de prévu. Répondit Rosalie en éteignant la télévision.

Nous laissâmes un mot pour prévenir notre père au cas où il rentrerait avant nous et embarquâmes dans la BMW de notre soeur.

Nous sortions juste de la salle de cinéma lorsque je les vis à l'autre bout du parking. Heureusement, les deux autres ne les avaient pas remarqués. Esmée était entourée d'Alice et d'Emmet, qui lui tenaient le bras chacun d'un côté et Bella les rejoignit en courant, s'agrippant au bras que lui tendait son frère en souriant. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire au lèvres et semblaient très soudés. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle où nous étions peu de temps avant. Je reposai mon attention sur Bella et admirai la beauté de son visage. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec un blouson à capuche beige et ses cheveux étaient détâchés, ondulants jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était vraiment parfaite. Reprenant mes esprits, je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à la voiture, sans plus me retourner.

- T'as l'air bizarre, Ed' ! C'est la fin du film qui t'a traumatisé ? Me questionna Jasper.

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Heureusement pour moi, il n'insista pas.

- Je vous invite au restaurant, ça vous tente ? Proposai-je en prenant place dans la voiture.

- Ah, c'est si gentiment demandé ! J'accepte. Me dit Rosalie en démarrant.

- Merci à toi, frérot ! On te laisse choisir pour la peine. Sourit-il.

- Bon, mexicain, alors.

Cette soirée me permettait au moins de ne pas penser qu'à Bella Swan et de passer du bon temps en famille.

POV Carlisle

- Bientôt 22 heures, Docteur ! Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous. Lança mon infirmière en chef en passant devant mon bureau.

- Pressée de vous débarasser de moi ? Plaisantai-je.

Elle revint sur ses pas et s'adossa à la porte.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, et avec quinze ans de moins, je vous garderai jour et nuit à mes côtés. Sourit-elle.

- Attention, je pourrais vous prendre au mot !

- Mmm, je n'en doute pas. Mais, il est temps de profiter de votre jeunesse !

- Ma jeunesse, vous rigolez ! Je vais bientôt fêter mes 40 ans...

- C'est bien ce que je disais, avec 15 ans de moins, je vous épouse direct. Rit-elle. Embrassez vos enfants pour moi, jeune homme !

- Ce sera fait, Edna ! Bonne nuit.

A peine eut-elle quitté mon bureau que je me levai à mon tour afin de rentrer chez moi. Avec un peu de chance, les enfants seront encore éveillés. Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tous ceux que je croisais et, une fois les portes de l'accueil franchies, je rebranchais mon téléphone portable personnel. Deux messages sur mon répondeur que j'écoutais en rejoignant ma voiture.

" Bonsoir mon chéri ! Je voulais simplement entendre ta voix avant de me coucher. J'ai passé une excellente journée aujourd'hui avec mes enfants et j'ai hâte de rencontrer les tiens. Je t'embrasse fort. Je t'aime. " Esmée.

" Salut papa ! Juste pour te dire qu'on t'a pris de quoi manger, donc ne t'arrête pas au retour et ne fouille pas dans le réfrigérateur, tout est sur la table de la cuisine. J'espère qu'on se verra ce soir ! " Rosalie.

Ca faisait tellement de bien de se savoir aimer comme ça. Je démarrai le sourire aux lèvres. J'appellerai Esmée demain matin à mon réveil et j'irais embrasser Rose en rentrant.

Durant la journée, j'avais pris une grande décision et il fallait que j'en discute avec Esmée, le plus tôt possible car je voulais que ma vie change enfin.

POV Bella

J'avais passé une excellente soirée, et un très bon après-midi, je devais bien l'avouer. J'étais étendue sur mon lit avec Alice à mes côtés qui me racontait en détails la discussion téléphonique qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Angéla. Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, pensant seulement au film qu'on venait de voir et m'imaginant à la place de l'héroïne...

- Bella, tu ne m'écoutes pas !!! S'écria ma soeur.

- Bien sûr que si !

- Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Insista-t-elle.

- Bein, en fait, je n'ai pas bien compris, justement j'allais te demander de répéter.

- Menteuse ! Tu n'as rien entendu de mes propos.

- Bon, ok, j'avoue. Cédai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- T'es pas drôle, Bella. Moi, je t'écoute toujours.

- Excuse-moi, tu veux reprendre ? Lui propposai-je.

- Non, pas le peine, de toute façon, ça ne t'aurait pas intéressée, alors... Je change de sujet de conversation, peut-être que tu t'y accrocheras cette fois.

- Je n'entends que toi.

- Ok ! J'ai rêvé de Jasper et de sa famille.

- C'est vrai et que se passait-il dans ton rêve ? Participai-je gaiement.

Il était vrai que, cette fois, ça m'intéressait et pas seulement parce qu'elle me parlait des Cullen.

- Voilà, nous avions eu un accident d'avion alors que nous partions en vacances. Nous étions tout les huit vivants et nos parents étaient mariés. Nous nous sommes échoués sur une île déserte où vivaient de gros chiens. Et nous vivions heureux dans une jolie cabane.

- C'est tout ?

- Non. Jasper était amoureux de moi et nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois au bord de l'eau. Mais, ce qui était le plus drôle c'est qu'Emmet et Rosalie n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer et, un soir, après une énième dispute, ils se sont jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en s'embrassant comme des fous.

- J'imagine très bien la scène ! M'esclaffai-je.

- Mais, imagine encore plus des ébats passionnés entre Edward et toi ! Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Quoi ??? M'étonnai-je en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

- Oui, ma chère, j'ai tout vu... de loin ! Et tu avais l'air d'aimer ça...

- Alice Swan, tu n'es qu'une... qu'une...

- Qu'une quoi, ma soeur adorée ?

- J'en sais rien ! Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Capitulai-je en me redressant contre ma tête de lit.

- C'était un très beau rêve malgré l'accident. Sourit Alice en se collant à moi.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'encerclai de mes bras.

- Tu crois qu'on sera aussi heureuse que dans mon rêve, un jour ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr. Tu auras ton moment de gloire, ma belle !

- Je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Oui, comme si tu avais besoin de demander.

POV Emmet

La semaine passa à une vitesse incroyable ! Entre les sorties avec mes potes et celles avec mes petites femmes, sans compter les heures de sport, je n'avais rien vu passer.

Nous étions samedi et il était pratiquement 18 heures. Je venais de prendre ma douche et il ne me restait plus qu'à m'habiller.

Je pris mes vêtements, qui étaient préparés sur ma chaise de bureau, et me positionnai devant le mirroir de ma garde-robe.

- Tu sais que t'es un beau gosse, toi ? Déclarai-je à mon reflet.

Ouai, je sais, je suis trop beau et trop bien foutu, tout le monde ne fait que de me le répéter. Ventard, moi ? Non, la vérité saute aux yeux... J'étais musclé et mes abdominaux étaient très bien dessinés. En plus, mon corps était sculpté comme un chef d'oeuvre. Les muscles étaient partout, il n'en manquait aucun... Ben, ouai, il y a des gars qui ont un superbe torse et des jambes de fillette. Moi, tout n'est qu'harmonie. J'enfilais rapidement mon nouveau jean noir, ma chemise blanche et mon gilet de costume noir par-dessus, ouvert comme me l'avait conseillé Alice, puis je finis par mes baskets blanches. Une goutte de parfum Yves Saint Laurent "La nuit de l'homme" et je m'admirais une nouvelles fois dans le mirroir, fier de moi et de l'image que je renvoyais.

- Trop la classe, elle va tomber !!! Souris-je de toutes mes belles dents blanches.

- Emmet, tu es prêt ? Cria ma mère.

- Oui, je descend tout de suite !

POV Edward

Je venais de terminer de mettre la table, il était presque 19 heures et la famille Swan allait bientôt arriver. Mon coeur battait la chamade et mes mains étaient moites. Pff, cette soirée allait être l'horreur pour moi. Je devais cacher mes sentiments pour Bella et faire tout ce que je pouvais pour l'ignorer.

- Tu es super élégant, Eddy ! Me lança Rosalie en entrant dans la salle à manger.

- Merci, tu es très belle, toi aussi.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Répondis-je sur la défensive.

- Ben, accueillir des inconnus, c'est pas l'extase... Balbutia-t-elle en triturant son collier de perles.

- Tu les as déjà vu au lycée.

- Mais, ce n'est pas pareil... On ne s'est jamais parlé et, là, on sera obligé de faire la conversation.

- C'est clair que tu ne pourras plus éviter Emmet.

- Je ne l'évite pas ! Contra-t-elle.

- Tu rigoles ?!! Tu crois que personne ne voit tes regards quand il passe près de toi ?

- Je... Je ne....

- Ouai, c'est ça. Tu ne trouves même pas tes mots pour nier, tout ça parce que j'ai raison et que tu ne sais pas mentir. Lui déclarai-je en posant la dernière serviette de table.

- D'accord, j'avoue, mais garde ça pour toi. Personne d'autre n'est au courant, ok ?

- T'inquiète, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, tu le sais.

- Merci.

- Une voiture vient d'arriver ! C'est la Jeep d'Emmet. Cria Jasper en descendant les escaliers.

" Respire, Edward ! C'est pas la mort... "

- Viens, on va les attendre au salon. Me dit Rosalie en m'attrapant par le bras.

Je la suivis et nous croisâmes mon père dans le couloir qui allait ouvrir la porte aux invités. Je pressai un peu plus le pas pour ne pas les voir avant. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être lâche, quand même.

- Dis donc, toi, tu as l'air de vouloir fuir autant que moi. Constata ma soeur.

- Non ! Je ne suis juste pas pressé de les rencontrer. Mentis-je en m'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

- Mmm, je n'y crois pas trop mais je n'ai pas le temps de te questionner. Rétorqua-t-elle en entendant les pas qui venaient vers nous.

Mon père s'arrêta devant la porte du salon et invita tout le monde à entrer. La première personne à franchir le seuil fut Esmée, puis Alice suivie de Jasper qui la fixait dans son dos, ensuite vint Emmet et j'entendis ma soeur soupirer de frustration. La dernière à rentrer fut Bella. Nos regards se rencontrèrent et je baissai mes yeux vivement. Malgré tout, son image était déjà gravée dans ma tête. Elle était sublime... Elle portait une robe courte bleu nuit, évasée des hanches jusqu'au dessus des genoux, et un boléro court en fin lainage noir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon lâche d'où sortaient quelques mèches. Elle était maquillée simplement mais ça suffisait pour faire ressortir encore plus ses yeux.

- Tu dois être Edward, n'est-ce pas ?

Je levai les yeux pour apercevoir Esmée devant moi.

- Bonjour, Madame ! Très heureux de faire votre connaissance. Balbutiai-je, géné d'avoir été surpris en pleine rêverie, concernant sa fille de plus.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre elle. Chose dont je n'avais pas l'habitude, surtout venant de la part d'une femme. Je rougis instantanément.

- Appelle-moi Esmée, s'il te plait. Ce "Madame" est très génant. Rit-elle en me toisant de son mètre soixante.

Elle devait m'arriver à peine à l'épaule car je mesurais un mètre quatre-ving cinq, mais elle respirait la douceur et la joie de vivre. Ma mère n'avait jamais été très caline et ne nous embrassait que très rarement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sentis bien dans son étreinte, à ma place, protégé, comme quand mon père le faisait en fait.

- Alors, bienvenue chez nous, Esmée. Lui répondis-je d'une voix douce.

Une voix douce ??? Moi, j'avais une voix douce ? MERDE ! J'avais jamais eu une voix pareille, enfin je ne m'en suis jamais servi... Alice s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue en me disant " Je suis sûre que nous deviendrons de grands amis ". J'avais acquiesçé de la tête puis m'étais tourné vers Emmet qui me serra la main avec un grand sourire. Et, ensuite, le choc. Je fus envahi par un parfum de fraise et Bella se posta timidement face à moi, les joues empourprées. Je devais réussir à me maitriser et à ne rien lui montrer, je devais rester neutre devant elle.

- Bonsoir. Dit-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Bonsoir, je suis Edward. Rétorquai-je en lui faisant rapidement la bise sur la joue.

Une fois, les présentations faites, je détournai mon regard et me rassis dans le fauteuil une place, au moins personne ne se mettrait à mes côtés.

POV Alice

La maison des Cullen était vraiment immense et magnifiquement décorée. Nous étions encore à table et l'ambiance était assez bizarre. Les filles en face des garçons et Carlisle et Esmée à chaque bout de table. Je me tenais devant Edward, qui était très silencieux et ne nous regardait pas souvent. Il n'était pas très sociable apparemment. Emmet était en face de Rosalie, alors qu'il la dévorait des yeux tel un plat appétissant, elle, elle se contentait de le fusiller de son regard bleu azur. Et, Bella, et bien, c'est elle qui avait le plus de chance. Elle se retrouvait à bavarder avec "mon" Jasper. Il l'écoutait et lui répondait, ils avaient un véritable échange, quelle veinarde ! Je devais réagir avant de m'endormir dans mon assiette.

- Alors, Rosalie, dans quelle université vas-tu aller étudier à la rentrée ? Demandai-je, avec enthousiasme.

- Harvard comme Jasper. Répondit-elle en me fixant comme si j'avais un troisième oeil.

- Waou ! Carlisle, vous avez une chance incroyable d'avoir des enfants aussi doués ! Déclarai-je, sincère.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis très fier de mes enfants. Sourit-il en les regardant tous les trois.

- Et, toi, Emmet, que fais-tu à la rentrée ? Questionna Jasper.

- Je me suis inscrit à Brown. Mais, on m'a fait plusieurs propositions pour jouer au football américain en professionnel, alors, j'hésite un peu, même si je penche plus vers les études. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour rassurer maman.

- Tu dois être un sacré bon joueur ? Le félicita Carlisle.

- Il l'est. Approuva Rosalie.

- Ah oui, tu le vois souvent vu que tu encourages les équipes sportives. Rétorqua Esmée. C'est étonnant que vous ne vous connaissez pas.

- En fait, on se voit souvent en dehors du lycée mais sans plus. Répondit mon frère. On a chacun nos propres amis.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. Continua Rosalie.

- Tu as choisi quelle voie pour tes études ? Lui demandai-je.

- Le droit.

- Et toi, Jasper ?

- Le commerce. Et, toi, Alice, tu as envie de t'orienter vers quel métier après ton bac ?

Il m'avait enfin parlé, à moi ! Il s'intéressait à moi, à ma vie ! Euh... Bon, c'est moi qui ait lancé la conversation, c'est certainement par pure politesse qu'il me retourne ma question. Mais, quand même !!!

- Mon avenir est déjà tout tracé, je sais ce que je veux et je vais faire en sorte de réaliser mon rêve. Je veux être styliste.

- C'est génial de savoir ce que l'on veut faire, notamment avec autant de certitude. Edward est comme ça aussi. Me dit-il en observant son frère.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? L'interrogea Bella.

Edward releva les yeux vers elle et un flash apparut dans ma petite tête. Il était amoureux de ma soeur. Edward aimait Bella et voulait le cacher. Pourquoi ? Pensait-il qu'elle était toujours en couple avec Mike ou parce que c'est la copine de Jessica ? Bizarre, on dirait qu'il a peur de la regarder dans les yeux. Une enquête pour Alice Swan. Je découvrirai ce qui ne va pas chez ce garçon !

- Procureur. Mon but est d'entrer à Dartmouth l'année prochaine. Débita-t-il rapidement sans vraiment croiser les yeux de ma soeur.

- C'est un très beau métier. Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Et, toi, Bella ? S'enquit Rosalie.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'hésite entre la littérature et le journalisme, les deux me passionnent. J'ai encore une année pour me décider.

La soirée continua de la même façon, à chaque fois qu'une question était posée, elle faisait le tour de la table. Mais, il manquait quelque chose... Je pouvais sentir le froid et la distance que certaines personnes s'imposaient envers l'un d'entre nous. Edward ne s'approchait pas de Bella et Rosalie ne s'intéressait pas à Emmet. Seul Jasper et moi étions neutres apparemment. Si nos parents se rapprochaient plus sérieusement, il faudrait que je discute avec lui afin de faire régner un peu de chaleur humaine dans nos familles, surtout lorsque nous serions tous réunis.

POV Jasper

J'adorais entendre le rire cristallin d'Alice et sa voix si douce. Comment avais-je pu aller au lycée quotidiennement depuis deux ans sans m'apercevoir de sa présence ? Maria. C'était de sa faute si je ne me rendais pas compte de l'existence des autres filles. Depuis mon premier jour à Forks, elle m'avait accaparé à longueur de journée et, moi, j'étais tellement heureux de l'intéresser, ou plutôt qu'une fille, aussi belle qu'elle, s'intéresse à moi, que j'étais à ses pieds. Pourtant je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça... Comme une soeur ou une amie. Je n'avais pas de papillons dans l'estomac quand elle apparaissait. Je ne voulais pas la tenir dans mes bras et je ne rêvais pas d'elle la nuit. Ca, c'était l'effet que me produisait Alice Swan depuis que je savais qu'Esmée était sa mère. A cette annonce, j'avais pris l'habitude de contempler sa photo dans l'annuaire du lycée chaque soir avant de m'endormir. Et, ce soir, quand elle était arrivée pleine de gaieté et de gentillesse, j'ai craqué. Ce fut comme si mon coeur jouait au yo-yo, il montait et descendait à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux topazes sur moi. Elle était tellement belle et sa petite robe vert amande la mettait encore plus en valeur. Je ferais tout pour elle à partir de maintenant...

- Bon, je vous remercie pour votre accueil si chaleureux et ce repas si délicieux. Déclara Esmée en se levant du sofa.

- Vous partez déjà ? M'étonnai-je.

- Il est déjà 1 heure du matin, Jasper. N'oublie que ton père travaille demain. M'indiqua-t-elle, gentiment.

- Oh, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Me justifiai-je.

- Ce fut une excellente soirée. J'espère qu'on réitèrera cette expérience prochainement. Proposa Alice.

J'hochai ma tête rapidement pour accepter. Elle me lança un grand sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui renvoyer. Je devais la revoir.

- Faites attention sur la route. Conseilla Carlisle après avoir embrassé et enlacé Esmée.

- Je suis un super conducteur, n'ayant crainte, Doc' ! Rétorqua Emmet en lui faisant signe.

- Disons plutôt que tu as une super Jeep ! Plaisanta Bella.

Il fallait que je m'entretienne avec mon frère d'ailleurs à propos de son comportement envers Bella. Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole ce soir et n'avait pas daigné poser ses yeux sur elle. Etait-ce, elle, la fille qui l'intéressait mais qui était prise ? Ca expliquerait sa réaction. J'allais mener ma petite enquête dès demain matin.

Je les regardais démarrer et leur fis un geste de la main pour les saluer. Quelle belle soirée !

*******************************************************

Votre avis m'intéresse alors reviewez please !

Twikiss


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Hannae, Scrapfaconed, Galswinthe, Balle, Twilight-alice-jasper, Puky, CoeurdeGael, Ferielou, Chouchoumag et L'envOl-du-dragOn.

Lorelei-lei-lei et EstL : "6 jeunes adultes" ne signifie pas que je vais tuer Carlisle et Esmée, ça veut simplement dire 6 jeunes bourrés d'hormones !lol

Little-diary: Folle de Jasper ? C'est rare mais ça me fait plaisir car je vois que son POV plait.

Marie1876, Melielola et Veronika crepuscule : Interrogatoire d'Edward ? Ca commence dans ce chapitre !

Bebe8669: Mon Edward est un gentil méchant, froid et distant mais pas violent ! Un refoulé des sentiments, oui, vu qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux et n'a jamais eu de copine.

Alexa27: Pas de soucis pour les reviews, tu es pardonnée ! Mais ne recommence pas ! mdr...

Elo90: Curieuse, hein ? Les gros loups que voit Alice c'est juste un renseignement pour plus tard....

Annouk: Contente de te voir là aussi ! Jasper est un mec en or... Pour Alice. Moi, perso', je préfère Edward, mais il a un rôle de médiateur dans ma fic.

**chapitre 5**: La demande

POV Bella

Les jours défilaient, soit lentement soit rapidement. Soit je n'avais pas assez de 24 heures pour faire tout ce dont j'avais envie de faire, soit je m'ennuyais à mourir et j'abrégeais ces 24 heures le plus possible en dormant... En fait, je ne m'ennuyais pas, je me sentais juste... bizarre, déconnectée, lasse, je n'avais envie de rien. C'est grave, Docteur ?

Probablement pas, même pas du tout ! Je savais à quoi c'était dû ou plutôt à cause de qui j'étais dans cet état. Edward !

J'étais encore allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fixés sur mon plafond, pensant à ce garçon. Il était tellement beau, tellement intelligent, tellement... lui. Mais tellement froid et distant aussi. C'était un peu effrayant d'être en face de lui. Ce repas chez les Cullen avait été très spécial pour moi. D'abord parce que je rencontrais Edward pour la première fois et que je le touchais également pour la première fois. Je lui avais fait la bise et m'étais rendue compte à quel point son parfum était enivrant, si frais, si tentant. Puis, la seconde raison, parce que j'avais remarqué qu'il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux. Etais-je si affreuse que ça pour qu'il ait peur de croiser mon regard ? En tout cas, il était clair pour moi qu'il ne m'appréciait pas et qu'il n'était pas emballé par ma présence. Par contre, il avait été très gentil et accueillant avec ma mère... Sa voix avait été si douce lorsqu'il lui avait parlé. J'avais espéré y avoir droit moi aussi... Mais, il ne fallait pas rêver !

- Bella, tu planes ?

Je me redressai sur mes coudes et regardai dans la direction d'où venait la voix de ma soeur.

- Je réfléchissais, Alice. Pourquoi ? Me renseignai-je, sans grand enthousiasme.

- Maman veut nous parler. Tu viens ?

- Je suis obligée ? Soupirai-je en grimaçant.

- Oui. Maman a l'air très heureuse, alors c'est quelque chose qui lui tient à coeur. Fais un effort, pour elle... Me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ok, je te suis !

Je descendis les escaliers et suivis ma soeur dans le salon. Maman y feuilletait un magazine de jardinage. Je me forçai à sourire et m'assis face à elle.

- Nous sommes tout ouïs, maman ! L'avertit Alice.

Elle rangea sa revue et nous regarda tous les trois avec un large sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une mauvaise impression, comme si elle allait nous dire quelque chose que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre.

- Cela fait déjà une semaine que nous avons été dîner chez Carlisle et j'ai pensé que ce serait bien d'organiser une sortie tous ensemble ce dimanche. Déclara-t-elle gaiement.

- Quand tu dis "tous ensemble", tu parles des Cullen aussi ? Demanda Emmet.

- Oui. Quand pensez-vous ?

- Moi, je suis partante ! S'écria ma soeur.

Bien entendu qu'elle était partante, elle ne faisait que de me rabacher les oreilles avec son Jasper par ci, Jasper par là... Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois et c'était comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

- Ok, pour moi aussi ! Répondit mon frère.

Naturellement qu'il voulait revoir les Cullen, sa belle blonde en faisait partie ! Mon frère réfléchissait avec ses hormones. Ce qui me fit sourire car Rosalie n'avait pas l'air enchantée de le voir.

- Et, toi, Bella ?

- Oh, moi, tu sais, si tu décides un truc, je vous suivrais. Soufflai-je sans détermination.

- D'accord, alors je vais appeler Carlisle et voir ce qu'il en pense. Dit-elle en se levant.

- Euh, et tu comptes nous emmener où ? Me renseignai-je.

- J'avais pensé à une chasse au trésor et un pique-nique dans la forêt.

- Ca, c'est génial !!! On pourra choisir son coéquipier ? Sourit Alice.

- Oui ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se saisissant du téléphone.

Je remontai immédiatement dans ma chambre et m'écroulai sur mon lit. Dimanche, c'était demain ! J'allais revoir "Edward le glaçon" demain... Pff ! J'aurais pu être hyper contente si je savais qu'il avait envie de me revoir, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, j'allais devoir faire avec.

- Bella ? Tu en penses quoi ? M'interrogea ma jumelle.

- De quoi ?

- De cette sortie.

- Rien du tout !

- Tu n'as pas envie de les revoir ? S'enquit-elle en se rallongeant à mes côtés.

- Autant qu'eux ont envie de me revoir... Soupirai-je.

- Tu ne les apprécies pas ?

- Ca dépend. Carlisle est génial, Jasper aussi, Rosalie ça passe mais Edward...

- Edward est très distant avec nous et notamment avec toi.

- Très perspicace ! Ironisai-je.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose qui le dérange chez toi.

- Oui, moi. Ma personne entière le fait fuir.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Il n'ose pas te regarder et il réagit bizarrement dès que tu t'approches de lui. Je pense qu'il t'aime bien mais qu'il ne veut pas le montrer.

- Bien sûr et, moi, je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Arrête de te faire des films. Edward ne m'apprécie pas et c'est tant pis...

- On verra bien qui aura raison ! Sourit-elle en se relevant.

- J'ai raison !

- Absolument, ma chère Bella ! On sait très bien que côté coeur, tu as toujours raison ! Plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant ma porte de chambre.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Oh, pour rien ! C'est toi qui est sortie avec un mec sans en être amoureuse et, en plus, tu n'étais même pas attirée par lui.

- C'était un... Test ! Me défendis-je.

- Mais, oui. Un test ? J'espère que tu l'as réussi ton test ! Ricana-t-elle en sortant.

- Oui, je l'ai réussi ! M'écriai-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende de sa chambre.

- Et, ça a donné quoi ? Intervint Emmet en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de ma porte.

- Rien !!! C'était nul, ok ??? M'énervai-je.

- Tu sais, Bella, quand tu sors avec une personne, il faut qu'il y ait un minimum de sentiments et d'attirance, sinon ça ne sert à rien d'être avec. M'expliqua-t-il doucement.

- Ah oui ? Tu as eu des sentiments pour chaque fille avec qui tu es sorti ?

- Naturellement !

- Même pour Thalie ?

Il opina de la tête.

- Tu es sûr ? Insistai-je. Elle était vraiment particulière cette fille...

- Certain.

- Tu lui trouvais quoi ? Parce qu'elle t'en a fait baver quand tu l'as quittée !

- Elle était très... euh, comment dire ? Très... généreuse ! Ouai, elle avait un coeur qui m'appelait.

- Ouai, quel sentiment ! Mon oeil !!! C'est sa poitrine et ses fesses qui t'ont attiré vers elle.

- C'est normal, je ne suis qu'un être humain ! Mais, toi, oses me dire que tu trouvais Mike à ton goût ?

- Non ! Je ne sais pas mentir, alors ça ne sert à rien d'essayer. Mike, c'était pour faire comme tout le monde et apprendre à embrasser. Voilà, t'es content ?

- Non, juste soulagé ! Ce type est le plus grand crétin que la terre ait connu !

- Je le sais mais je m'en fiche. Il ne m'intéresse toujours pas.

- Quelqu'un t'intéresse en ce moment ?

- Non. Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, Bell's.

- Carlisle a accepté la sortie. Nous allons les rejoindre chez eux, comme ils habitent près de la forêt, ce sera plus simple. Nous interrompit maman.

- Super ! Qui prépare les indices ? Demanda Alice.

- Carlisle et moi. Je le vois ce soir. Et, nous en profiterons pour former les équipes !

- Tu avais dit qu'on pourrait choisir ! Protesta ma soeur.

- Carlisle pense que ce serait mieux si vous ne saviez pas avec qui vous ferez équipe. Expliqua maman.

- Ah, j'ai trop hâte d'y être ! J'adore ce jeu ! S'extasia mon frère en se frottant les mains.

- Oui, surtout que tu veux être en binôme avec Edward ! Déclarai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Hein ??? J'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ah, bon ? J'ai du mal comprendre, alors. Mentis-je sans quitter mon petit sourire démoniaque.

Il me fusilla du regard.

- Désolée les enfants, je crois que nous ferons un tirage au sort.

- C'est encore mieux pour apprendre à se connaître ! Sautilla Alice.

Mais, cette fille est incroyable ! Quand cessera-t-elle de voir le bien partout ? Elle est toujours contente de tout ! Elle est fatiguante...

POV Edward

- Hey, petit frère ! S'écria Jasper en s'asseyant près de moi dans le fauteuil.

Je regardais une émission sur "L'avenir des jeunes dans le monde". Pas très passionnant, mais je n'avais trouvé aucun programme qui m'intéressait malgré le grand nombre de chaines que nous fournissez la parabole. Je le saluai de la main dans quitter l'écran des yeux.

- Je dois te parler. Me déclara-t-il en éteignant la télévision.

- Hey ! Je ne te dérange pas ? Je te signale que je regardais. M'agaçai-je en tentant de lui reprendre la télécommande.

- Ah, oui ? Et, ça parlait de quoi ?

- De l'avenir des jeunes dans le monde.

- Passionnant, mais plus exactement ? Insista-t-il.

- Bon, ok, de quoi veux-tu me parler ? Capitulai-je.

- De Bella. Me dit-il en souriant.

- Et pourquoi ? M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que ton attitude envers elle a été minable et hautaine.

- Ne t'occupe pas de mon attitude, c'est la mienne et pas la tienne. Je fais ce que je veux ! M'énervai-je.

- Cette fille ne t'a rien fait, il me semble !

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Rétorquai-je en me levant.

Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Je ne détournai pas les miens non plus.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne te plait pas chez elle ?

- Merde, Jasper, ça ne te concerne pas !

- C'est la fille dont tu es amoureux ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Ca va pas ?!! Ce n'est pas du tout mon style de fille. Dis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Il fallait que j'arrive à ne pas rougir et à ne pas montrer qu'elle me plaisait.

- Et, depuis quand as-tu un style, toi ? Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ! Plaisanta-t-il, sans me lâcher.

- Je préfère les blondes, de toute façon !

- Ouai, bien sûr !

- Et si tu me parlais plutôt d'Alice ?

- Alice ? Je l'aime bien et je ne m'en cache pas, MOI !

- Je ne me cache pas non plus ! Crachai-je, m'énervant davantage.

- Donc, ça ne te dérange pas de faire équipe avec Bella lors de la chasse au trésor ? Sourit mon frère en otant sa main de mon poignet.

- Quoi ? Quelle chasse au trésor ? Paniquai-je.

- Oh, papa ne t'a rien dit ? C'est prévu pour demain, on va passer la journée avec les Swan. C'est une idée d'Esmée. M'expliqua-t-il.

- Non, il ne m'a rien dit. De toute façon, je ne peux pas venir.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour ce dimanche ?

- Oui.

- Quoi ?

- Euh... J'ai des amis à voir et des trucs à faire.

- Quelle excuse pitoyable ! Eclata-t-il de rire. Tes deux seuls amis sont en vacances et tu ne sors pas de la maison, donc tu ne peux pas t'en faire de nouveaux.

- Je les ai peut-être rencontré sur internet, ça t'en boucherait un coin, hein ?

- Ah lala ! Pauvre Edward !!! Tu es pathétique...

- Arrête, tu m'énerves !

- Trouve une autre excuse pour papa, plus plausible que celle-ci ! Avoue-lui que tu es fou amoureux d'Isabella Swan et que tu préfères l'éviter car entre Esmée et lui c'est sérieux. Ca, au moins, c'est réaliste ! Me dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Lui criai-je.

- De qui es-tu amoureux ? Me questionna Rosalie en passant devant moi.

- De personne, c'est Jasper qui se fait des films ! Lâchez-moi, merde ! M'agaçai-je en suivant le même chemin que mon frère.

Je m'étalai sur mon lit et fixai le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Pourquoi Jasper avait-il autant d'instinct ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que, sur toutes les femmes de la ville, mon père tombe amoureux de la mère de Bella ? Ne pouvait-il pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tout cela était trop compliqué pour moi. De toute façon, même si j'étais amoureux d'elle, qui me dit que ce serait réciproque ? Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi, elle ne me regardait pas non plus. Aucun signe d'un réel intérêt pour moi, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi, MOI, j'avouerai mes sentiments pour ELLE.

Une chasse au trésor ? Je n'en ai jamais fait, c'était sûrement une idée d'Esmée. Elle voulait rapprocher nos deux familles, c'était compréhensible. Mais, je ne voulais pas y participer. Je voulais voir Bella le moins possible. Et, encore moins, être seul avec elle dans la forêt.

Pff... Je dois résister, ne pas paraître faible, ne rien montrer... à personne ! Seules mes études comptent...

POV Carlisle

- Bonsoir, ma chérie ! Soufflai-je en voyant Esmée venir vers moi.

Elle ne cessait de m'émerveiller à chacune de nos rencontres. Chaque jour, je la trouvais plus belle, plus désirable. Il était vraiment temps que je me lance, qu'elle m'appartienne et que tout le monde le sache ! Je me levai de ma chaise et avançai d'un pas dans sa direction.

- Bonsoir, toi ! Murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je l'enlaçai aussitôt et, après nous être éloignés de quelques centimètres, je nichai mon visage dans son cou gracile et humai son exquise odeur. Ses cheveux sentaient la pomme verte. Je me ressaisis au bout de quelques secondes, me rappelant où nous étions.

- Ce restaurant est magnifique ! Je n'y étais jamais venue auparavant. Me dit-elle alors que j'avançais sa chaise pour qu'elle prenne place en face de moi.

- Alors, ce sera notre restaurant ! Me réjouis-je en m'installant à mon tour.

Le serveur vint prendre notre commande et, tout en prenant l'apéritif, nous organisions notre journée du lendemain. Les couples furent choisis par affinité et le trésor à découvrir était un repas dans ce restaurant pour le couple gagnant. Ce serait l'occasion de les rapprocher un peu.

Après le plat de résistance, un orchestre apparut sur la petite estrade et commença à jouer une très belle chanson.

- Oh, j'adore cette chanson* ! S'exclama Esmée. Alice n'arrêtait pas de la passer en boucle à la maison.

- Je ne connais pas, mais je veux bien t'inviter à danser. Acceptes-tu ?

- Avec joie, mon chéri !

Je lui tendis la main et l'emmenai sur la petite piste de danse où nous étions seuls, mais nullement génés par les regards posés sur nous. Je la tenais tout contre moi et c'était magique... Ma joue se tenait contre sa tempe et nous nous laissions bercer par la musique. Je la serrais davantage contre moi.

- Je t'aime, Esmée. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

C'était la première fois que je lui disais et je savais qu'elle était tout ce que je désirais dans ce monde. C'était elle et personne d'autre. Je ne me souciais même pas de sa réponse car je n'en attendais aucune. Le lui dire était naturel. Je fus néanmoins surpris lorsqu'elle s'écarta un peu de moi et qu'elle posa son magnifique regard dans le mien.

- Je t'aime aussi, Carlisle. Me répondit-elle avec un petit sourire tendre.

A ce moment précis, personne n'était plus heureux que moi. Je l'embrassai avec douceur et posai nos mains gauches entrelacées, entre nous, sur nos coeurs.

- Je rêve de vivre chaque jour à tes côtés, de m'endormir et de me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras. J'aimerais réunir nos familles...

- Tu me demandes en mariage ? M'interrompit-elle, étonnée.

- Je crois bien... Souris-je en réalisant que c'était, tout à fait, ce que je voulais.

- Oh !!!

- Je t'effraie ?

Esmée secoua négativement la tête.

- Alors, si c'était une demande en mariage, que répondrais-tu ? Tentai-je en la fixant.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, surprise par ma question...

- Tu penses que c'est trop tôt ? Ca ne fait même pas un mois que nous sortons ensembles et je te fais déjà fuir...

Elle posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

- C'est oui.

- Oui, quoi ? Demandai-je, ahuri.

- Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser. Sourit-elle.

- C'est... C'est vrai ??? M'écriai-je sans me soucier des personnes autour de nous.

Elle hocha vivement de la tête et m'embrassa.

- Nous irons choisir une bague dès lundi ! Et, je veux que nous nous marrions rapidement. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Et, nous allons chercher une très grande maison pour abriter notre amour et nos amours. Et...

- Carlisle ?

- Oui ?

- On fera tout ça, mais pas maintenant. Détends-toi.

- Nous allons être heureux, je te le promets, mon amour.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas. Me confia-t-elle, sereine.

**********************************************

* David Cook "The time of my life"

Ai-je droit à des reviews pour ce chapitre ?

Twikiss


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à **Magicvanille**, **Guylaine**, **Galswinthe**, **Dawn266**, **Hannae**, **Little-Diary**, **Slakware**, **Chouchoumag**, **EstL** et **Alice'n'tom**.

**Elo90, Mariacarlota, Fan-par-hasard21 et Alexa27**: Ce n'est pas encore le chapitre de l'annonce du mariage aux enfants, désolée...lol

**Bebe8669**: J'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire...

**Marie1876 et Melielola**: Niveau couple, je te laisse découvrir mon tirage au sort, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !lol

**Twilight-alice-jasper**: Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de rendre réelle la relation fraternelle de mes personnages. Et, ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise.

**Scrapfaconed**: Carlisle est pressé de vivre avec Esmée, ça c'est sûr !!! Au bout de tant d'années de célibat, il commence à être en manque, non ? MDR

**Veronika crepuscule et Ferielou**: Désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre qu'Edward va se dégeler... Et l'île n'est pas encore en vue, je laisse évoluer leur rencontre avant et ayons pitié des pauvres voyageurs qui vont mourir pendant le crash !lol

**Puky**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour les couples... Ils feront ce qu'ils veulent avec ou sans autorisation parentale !

Voici donc le chapitre "Chasse au trésor", quels seront les couples ??? Tadam....

**Chapitre 6**: La chasse au trésor (1ère partie)

POV Carlisle

Il était 2 heures du matin et j'avais passé une soirée magnifique, en compagnie de ma future femme. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Esmée avait accepté de m'épouser alors que ça ne faisait même pas un mois que nous sortions ensemble. J'avais l'intention d'officialiser notre relation et de lui proposer quelque chose de sérieux, de nous voir plus souvent et, à la minute où je l'ai vue arriver vers moi, toutes pensées cohérentes s'étaient volatilisées pour laisser place à l'amour infini que je ressentais pour elle. Elle était tellement parfaite comme femme, la femme idéale pour moi et je ne voulais plus vivre sans elle, plus jamais...

- Papa ? Me fit susauter la voix d'Edward.

Il se trouvait dans le salon, lumière éteinte. Je m'approchais de lui et allumai la veilleuse située près du fauteuil.

- Tu es encore debout ?

- Je t'attendais. Me dit-il en regardant sa montre. Tu rentres tard !

- Tu trouves ? Moi, je pense qu'il est encore tôt après la superbe soirée que j'ai passé. Souris-je en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Tu étais avec Esmée ?

- Bien sûr ! Avec qui d'autre veux-tu que je sois ? M'indignai-je.

- J'en sais rien, moi ! Rétorqua-t-il vivement en haussant les épaules.

- Alors, de quoi désirais-tu me parler ?

- De demain. Jasper m'a prévenu pour la chasse au trésor.

- Oui. Esmée a eu une merveilleuse idée, n'est-ce pas ? Et nous pique-niquerons ensemble...

- Je ne viens pas.

- Et pourquoi ça ? M'étonnai-je par le ton froid de sa voix.

- J'ai d'autres projets.

- Bien. Esmée comprendra, elle se faisait une telle joie de vous voir. Tant pis ! C'est gentil de m'avoir prévenu à l'avance, j'organiserai autrement les groupes. Lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pas du tout, voyons ! Ce n'est pas une obligation, ni une punition. Si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est ton choix.

Mon fils hocha pensivement la tête et me murmura un "merci" bien trop mélancolique à mon goût avant de vouloir quitter la pièce.

- Edward ?

- Oui, papa ? S'enquit-il en se retournant vers moi.

- La prochaine fois, pas la peine d'inventer des excuses, dis-moi juste que tu n'as envie de venir. Lui déclarai-je gentiment.

Il opina et sortit.

Edward réagissait bizarrement depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec la famille d'Esmée. J'espèrais simplement qu'il ne m'en veuille pas de vouloir refaire ma vie. Renée n'avait pas été une épouse ni une mère attentive, mais ses antécédents familiaux en étaient la cause principale. Mes beaux-parents avaient l'alcool facile, se disputaient et se battaient souvent jusqu'au jour où, suite à une violente dispute, ils avaient mis le feu à leur domicile. Renée avait été la seule survivante de ce terrible incendie. Au début de ma carrière, je travaillais plusieurs nuits d'affilées et, parfois, elle allait leur rendre visite et dormait là-bas. Ce fut une nuit horrible. Heureusement que les enfants étaient en week-end chez mes parents... J'en frissonnais encore rien qu'à y repenser. Depuis qu'elle nous avait quittés pour mener une vie sans attache, les enfants ne parlaient que très rarement d'elle. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle ne prenait pas de nouvelles d'eux et ne donner pas signe de vie. Cela faisait déjà 7 ans qu'elle était partie. Au début, cela avait été très dur autant pour moi que pour les enfants, puis nous avons pris nos petites habitudes et le travail m'avait aidé à me relever. Et puis, Carmen, la nourrice des enfants, avait fait un excellent travail auprès de nous tous. Même si cette quinquagénaire au regard d'acier n'était pas très tendre, elle savait nous mener à la baguette et nous remonter le moral quand il le fallait. A la mort de son mari, elle avait préféré rejoindre ses enfants en Angleterre,vu que Rosalie, Jasper et Edward n'étaient plus en âge de se faire garder. Et puis, mes trois enfants étaient vraiment sérieux et ils avaient toute ma confiance. Je quittais la cuisine à mon tour et montais faire le tour des chambres, comme à mon habitude.

POV Bella

Ce fut vêtue d'un jean, d'un pull col en V et de mes boots noirs que je descendis rejoindre maman dans l'entrée de garage.

- Où sont Alice et Emmet ? Me demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

- Alice est encore dans la salle de bain et Emmet a la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Lui annonçai-je en ouvrant la portière arrière de sa Mercedes bleue.

Elle soupira et prit place devant le volant pour les attendre.

- Dis-moi, Bella, tu ne veux toujours pas que nous allions t'acheter une voiture ? S'enquit-elle en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

- Non, maman, ce n'est pas la peine de dépenser de l'argent pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, chérie !!! Tu sais très bien que nous pouvons nous le permettre sinon je ne te le proposerai pas.

- Oui, je sais ! Mais, c'est une dépense inutile. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une voiture pour le moment. Alice m'emmène partout avec la sienne et ça me suffit.

- Mais, pour l'université, tu n'y échapperas pas ! Me prévint-elle.

- D'accord, maman... Soupirai-je en regardant mon frère et ma soeur sortir de la maison.

Au bout de dix minutes, nous débarquâmes chez les Cullen et Alice sautillait déjà d'impatience à mes côtés. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de descendre de la voiture et d'aller affronter nos futurs amis. Je dis bien "futurs" car pour le moment, nous étions encore distants les uns envers les autres. Je me tenais en dernière position lorsqu'Esmée toqua à la porte.

- Bonjour !

Mon coeur râta un battement lorsque j'entendis sa voix. C'était Edward qui nous avait ouvert. Autant l'affronter de suite. Je vis maman le prendre dans ses bras, Emmet lui serrer la main et Alice lui poser deux bises claquantes sur chaque joue. Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. Je le vis poser ses yeux émeraudes sur moi rapidement et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. J'avançai alors vers lui, m'ayant aperçue que j'étais restée figée au même endroit. Il allait vraiment me prendre pour une gourde ! Une fois à sa hauteur, il baissa son visage et me tendit sa joue.

- Bonjour. Balbutiai-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Bonjour, Bella. Me répondit-il doucement mais sans me regarder.

Je suivis ma petite famille jusqu'au salon où nous accueillit Carlisle. Rosalie et Japser nous saluèrent et prirent place dans le fauteuil aux côtés de leur père.

- Alors, autant vous prévenir de suite, j'ai très peu dormi afin de préparer ce jeu et j'espère n'avoir omis aucune indication. Déclara Carlisle. Nous avons profité de notre soirée, votre mère et moi, pour tout organiser. Donc, voici les groupes: Emmet, tu seras avec Rosalie, Jasper avec Bella et, Alice, tu peux choisir un groupe car Edward ne participera pas...

- Euh, tout compte fait, si ! Je suis libre. L'interrompit Edward.

Carlisle lui sourit chaleureusement, comme s'il lui était reconnaissant.

- D'accord. Bon, Alice, tu seras avec lui, alors. Voici les cartes détaillées avec, chacun, votre parcours et les boussoles. Esmée et moi, nous vous attendrons à la maison afin de réceptionner la boîte au trésor et les heureux gagnants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on gagne ? Interrogea ma soeur.

- C'est une surprise ! S'esclaffa maman. Mais, c'est un gain... intéressant.

Alice applaudit ce qui fit sourire Rosalie. Mais, pas un sourire narquois ou méchant, juste un sourire franc. Jasper m'invita à le suivre dehors, suivie par les autres. Maman nous encouragea avant le départ et Carlisle nous conseilla de se parler pour ne pas faire fausse-route... ?... Etait-ce un message codé ? J'étais contente d'être retombée sur Jasper, il avait l'air zen et ouvert. J'espère que les autres se supporteront mutuellement. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être spectatrice du parcours de Rosalie et Emmet ! Mon frère ne cessait de lui sourire mais elle le refroidissait instantanément avec des regards noirs. Pourquoi nos parents n'avaient pas fait des trios ? J'aurais eu une chance de prendre ma dose de rires pour l'année en leur compagnie ! J'observai Alice... Elle parlait avec Edward, quelle chance !!! Elle allait passer un bon bout de temps en sa compagnie, la veinarde ! En fait, je suis certaine qu'elle aurait adoré être à ma place et moi à la sienne, enfin si Edward avait été moins froid avec moi... En disant ça, c'est bizarre que tout compte fait, il ait changé ses projets pour la journée. Peut-être n'avait-il pas envie de participer à cette chasse au trésor avec nous... De toute façon, lui seul le sait !

- On y va, Bella ? M'interrogea mon coéquipier.

- Je te suis ! Tiens, je préfère que tu prennes la boussole car je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Déclarai-je en lui tendant le matériel. Et puis, autant être honnête, je ne sais absolument pas m'en servir ! Je vais lire le plan à la place.

- Et, le plan, tu vas savoir le lire ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Euh... Je le lirai et on décidera ensemble du chemin à prendre. Tu auras un droit de regard, ne t'inquiète pas ! Souris-je.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ! S'exclama-t-il en passant son bras sur mes épaules.

Jasper était vraiment protecteur envers moi, comme un véritable frère. J'étais rassurée de passer ce moment avec lui et pas avec un autre Cullen, même si Rosalie me faisait un peu moins peur qu'au début. En passant près de ma soeur, je la vis ouvrir de grands yeux envieux lorsqu'elle aperçut le bras de Jasper posé sur moi. Je lui souris pour la narguer, avec gentillesse bien entendu.

POV Alice

- Alors, Edward, comment se passent tes vacances ? Lui demandai-je afin de commencer une discussion autre que l'orientation de la boussole.

- Bien. Répondit-il sans lever les yeux de la feuille de route.

Ok ! Ben, c'est pas gagné... Il va falloir que je creuse un peu plus pour qu'il me parle autrement que par monosyllabes. Bella a vraiment de la chance d'être en binôme avec "mon" Jasper. J'espère qu'elle tentera d'obtenir des renseignements pour me les divulguer à notre retour. Je croise les doigts ! Je vais tenter d'apprendre des choses intéressantes concernant mon coéquipier pendant ce temps-là, enfin si j'y arrive ! J'étais certaine qu'il cachait des trucs, des sentiments secrets pour ma soeur. Mon instinct ne me trompait que très rarement. Je devais la jouer fine...

- Tu as eu des nouvelles de Jessica ?

- Quoi ??? Paniqua-t-il en levant les yeux de la feuille. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Il s'était raidi d'un coup comme si je lui annonçais une mauvaise nouvelle. Je me mordis la joue afin de m'empêcher de rire face à la tête qu'il faisait.

- Comme ça, elle nous parle tellement de toi ! Répondis-je innocemment.

- Pour être franc, je ne la supporte pas ! Grimaça-t-il en reposant son attention sur la carte.

- Oh, je pensais que vous êtiez amis. Elle semble si bien te connaître.

- Ouai, ben, si elle pouvait m'oublier un peu, ça me rendrait service.

- A ce point-là ? M'enquis-je.

- Si tu recevais des messages sur ton téléphone portable en pleine nuit, tu comprendrais mon problème avec ta copine.

- C'est pas vrai, elle t'a fait ça ? M'étonnai-je.

Il opina de la tête.

- Tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle, alors ? Me renseignai-je.

- Non et ce n'est pas prêt de changer, tu peux me croire ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Elle est très amoureuse de toi, dommage pour elle.

- Et, heureusement pour moi ! Je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureux d'une fille comme elle.

- Ah, bon ? Pourtant, elle est jolie.

- Il n'y a pas que le physique qui compte. S'offusqua-t-il.

Un garçon qui me dit ça, c'est étrange ! Bella sort de ce corps !

- Tu as peut-être déjà une copine ? Tentai-je.

- Non. Répondit-il rapidement.

- Une fille qui te plait, alors ? Insistai-je.

- Non plus. Dit-il en s'arrêtant devant un gros rocher ovale. On doit prendre la direction nord-est, maintenant.

J'hochai la tête et le suivis. Je profitais de son silence pour mémoriser les informations qu'il m'avait donnée.

- Et toi ?

- Moi quoi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ?

- Non. Mais, j'ai quelqu'un en vue. Lui souris-je.

- Il est dans notre lycée ?

- Disons qu'il y était.

- En dernière année ?

- Oui.

- C'est dommage, tu ne le verras plus à la rentrée.

- Mais, je ne perds pas espoir ! Lui confiai-je.

- C'est bien que tu sois aussi... acharnée ?

- Pas acharnée, amoureuse, nuance ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit, quand on est amoureux, "l'espoir fait vivre" !

- Euh... En fait... Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'on ressent quand on aime quelqu'un mais qu'on ne sait pas si c'est réciproque.

J'acquiesçai vivement de la tête, fière de moi. Edward était amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment, j'en étais certaine à présent. Il ne me restait plus qu'à connaitre l'identité de cette personne. Mais, je ne devais pas le harceler si je voulais qu'il coopère sagement.

POV Rosalie

- Bon, t'arrêtes ou j't'en colle une Swan ! M'énervai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'étonna Emmet.

- Tu me mattes les fesses !

- Non ! Se défendit-il.

- Mon oeil, je sens tes yeux dans mon dos depuis ton arrivée ! Lui assénai-je en stoppant ma marche.

Il m'imita et me dévisagea avec un petit sourire en coin. Comme s'il était innocent, ce mâle en rut ! S'il n'était pas aussi beau, ça fait longtemps que je lui aurais collé mon poing dans la figure.

- Voyons, Rose, je n'oserai pas matter tes fesses !

- Ouai, c'est ça ! T'as pas intérêt à recommencer. D'ailleurs, passe devant ! Lui ordonnai-je.

- Non ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Parce que sinon tu vas me matter les fesses à ton tour.

- Dans tes rêves ! Rétorquai-je en mettant mes doigts devant ma bouche pour mimer le vomissement forcé.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi. Je sais très bien que tu rêves de toucher mon corps d'athlète... Me dit-il en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

- Beurk !!! Plutôt manger des excargots que de te toucher.

- Tu sais que les escargots c'est super bon ?

- Baah, tu me dégoutes ! Grimaçai-je, écoeurée, en reprenant la route.

- Je disais ça aussi avant d'y gouter, maintenant, j'adore !

- T'inquiète pas, il est hors de question que je te goute.

- On verra ! Sourit-il.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve !!! J'aurais préféré faire ce jeu avec Alice. Elle a l'air très sympathique, Bella aussi, mais cette dernière est plus réservée, plus comme Edward. Alice, elle, est très souriante et joyeuse, une véritable bouffée d'air frais.

- Hé ! On doit prendre sud-ouest maintenant. S'écria-t-il alors que je continuais de marcher tout droit.

Je revins alors sur mes pas et le suivis. C'est vrai qu'il avait un beau fessier...

POV Jasper

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à te servir de la boussole ? Lui proposai-je.

- Euh... C'est gentil de ta part, mais je préfère tenter de gagner.

- Mais, on peut faire les deux !

- Non, crois-moi, on ne peut pas ! Me sourit-elle.

- Une autre fois, alors ?

- Volontiers. Dis-moi, serait-il trop personnel de te parler de ta vie sentimentale ? M'interrogea-t-elle, timidement.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais rompu avec Maria.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret...

- Elle me trompait avec plusieurs gars et je n'ai rien vu, ou plutôt je ne voulais pas le voir.

- Oh, c'est affreux ! Compatit-elle, sincèrement.

- Mais, je vais bien. La rassurai-je.

- Et tu as une autre fille en vue ?

- Plus ou moins. Disons que c'est compliqué, mais pas impossible.

- C'est cool ! J'espère que tu concrétiseras.

- Merci. Et, toi ? Tu sors encore avec Mike Newton ?

- Non ! Je dirais que c'était une erreur de jeunesse.

- Tant que tu n'as pas souffert...

- Oh, non, du tout ! Je ne ressentais pas grand chose pour lui.

- Alors, pourquoi avoir accepté de sortir avec lui ?

- Je n'ai pas osé lui dire non et je voulais avancer, faire comme tout le monde.

- Une expérience ?

- Oui. Il ne s'est rien passé même si c'est ce que lui voulait.

- Tu as au moins appris des choses. Plaisantai-je en voyant son air géné. Et, si tu me disais plutôt quel est ton genre de garçons ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Vas-y, je ferai la même chose après si tu veux. La rassurai-je.

- Euh... disons que, physiquement, j'aime les grands, plutôt minces, pas trop musclés. J'aimerais qu'on est les mêmes centres d'intérêts afin qu'il y ait un véritable échange entre nous.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans la vie ?

- Lire, je dévore tout ce que je trouve, la musique classique aussi et j'adore cuisiner.

- Et que fais-tu en dehors de ça ?

- Je ne sors pas beaucoup, en fait. Grimaça-t-elle. Je suis plutôt casanière. Je n'aime pas faire les boutiques et je ne participe qu'à très peu de fêtes.

Waou ! Edward sort de ce corps, veux-tu ? Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver l'âme soeur de mon frère en cette fille... C'est dingue qu'ils aient les mêmes goûts et que mon frère ne s'intéresse pas à elle ! Bella est pourtant très jolie. C'est quand même hallucinant ! Je suis sûr, à present, qu'Ed' me cache quelque chose. Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis pile au moment où mon père a dispatché les groupes ? Certainement pour être sûr de ne pas faire équipe avec Bella. Ouai, ça devait être ça.

*********************************************

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Twikiss


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à **Magicvanille**, **Letmesign23**, **Veronika crepuscule**, **Floraline**, **Lorelei-lei-lei**, **CoeurdeGael**, **Bebe8669**, **Eiphose** (On ne se connaitrait pas ???^^), **Galswinthe**, **Hannae** et **Twilight-alice-jasper**.

**Alexa27**: Non, il n'existe pas de médicaments pour ton problème !lol Le seul remède est la patience.... Désolée, mais je ne prévois pas de lemon entre Carlisle et Esmée. Ca ne me tente pas...^^

**Scrapfaconed**: En deux parties, car c'était trop long en une seule...

**Ferielou**: La frustration ? Je connais !!! Je lis tellement de fics géniales que je suis en manque dès la fin du chapitre...lol

**Puky**: Puisque tu as aimé les passages entre Rosalie et Emmet, tu vas être servie ecore une fois !lol

**Lapetiotesouris**: Non, ce n'est pas ça le trésor ! Sorry ^^

**EstL**: Je ne voulais pas mettre, d'entrée, les vrais couples ensemble, ça faisait un peu trop cliché... Et puis, imagine une chasse au trésor entre Edward et Bella ? Quel ennui...lol

**Elo90**: Carlisle ne veut pas braquer ses enfants, il sait que cette liaison avec Esmée est soudaine, c'est pour cela qu'il ne force pas Edward à participer.

**Chapitre 7**: La chasse au trésor (deuxième partie)

POV Esmée

- Tu en as déjà parlé à tes enfants ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés dans le fauteuil.

- Non. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de le faire ensemble, quand dis-tu ?

- Je dis que c'est une très bonne idée, mon amour. Souris-je.

Il posa son bras droit sur mes épaules et m'embrassa sur la tempe. Il était tellement tendre avec moi, tout ce que Charlie n'avait jamais été... Charlie gardait toujours ses sentiments pour lui, à part pour la naissance des enfants où il avait versé quand même une petite larme. Sinon, il ne montrait rien et ne me prenait pas dans ses bras sauf la nuit, lorsque nous faisions l'amour, mais pas de mots doux, juste un calin avant de s'endormir. Je me sentais si importante face au regard amoureux que me lançait Carlisle, j'étais enfin une femme aimée, une femme dont on n'a pas honte. Il m'embrassait devant tout le monde, me prenait dans ses bras dès qu'il en avait envie et ça me rendait heureuse. Je regardais mon futur mari dans les yeux et lui souris de plus belle.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ? S'enquit Carlisle.

- Parce que je t'aime et que je suis heureuse avec toi. Lui déclarai-je sans ciller.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma chérie.

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent doucement des miennes et il m'embrassa langoureusement, me serrant plus fort contre son torse.

POV Edward

Alice babillait de tout et de rien à mes côtés depuis une bonne demie heure déjà, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'appréciais sa compagnie, chose étonnante pour moi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil autour de nous, le nouvel indice ne devait plus être très loin.

- Est-ce que Jasper est sympa comme grand frère ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, c'est une personne de confiance. Nous sommes assez proches tous les trois. Lui confiai-je.

- Nous aussi. Tant mieux, j'espère que ce sera comme ça entre nous tous.

- Euh... On verra. Balbutiai-je, hésitant.

Je ne voulais pas être proche de Bella, ce serait risqué pour moi. Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe amoureux d'elle, il en était hors de question et je ferai tout pour l'éviter. Ma vie ne devait pas être compliquée par l'intrusion d'une fille, aussi belle soit elle. Parce que, oui, Bella était très belle, gentille et douce. Mais, il ne se passerait rien, absolument rien !

- Absolument rien ? S'étonna Alice.

Je restais sans voix face aux yeux dorés de ma coéquipière. Zut, j'avais parlé tout haut ! Je me mordis la joue et fronçai les sourcils. Vite, je devais trouver une excuse à ces deux mots sortis de ma bouche sans mon autorisation.

- Je pensais aux indices ! Répondis-je rapidement en observant les arbres autour de moi. Absolument aucune trace du second indice !

- Oh ! On cherche quoi ?

- Un arbre qui a le tronc percé en forme de coeur. Lui expliquai-je.

Mais où mon père avait-il eu cette idée de coeur ??? Pff... Il n'aurait pas pu simplement attacher des foulards de couleurs différentes ? Il était déjà 11heures et nous n'en étions qu'à la moitié du parcours. Je proposai à Alice de presser un peu le pas, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers puisqu'elle avait très envie de remporter le trésor.

POV Emmet

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Interrogeai-je la belle blonde à mes côtés.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? Répétai-je calmement.

- Parce que t'es un abruti, Swan ! S'emporta-t-elle, en passant devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Je le sais !

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de m'insulter gratuitement.

- Facile ! Bonnie, Lexie, Charlotte, Léa, Callie, Héléna, Jane, Emilie, Louise... Euh, tu veux que je continue ?

- Non, c'est bon. Bredouillai-je.

- Ces filles font partie de mon équipe alors je sais TOUT ce que tu as fait avec CHACUNE d'entre elles. Ironisa-t-elle en me souriant de manière provoquante.

- Ce sont peut-être des mensonges, tu n'en sais rien !

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup, vois-tu, il y a énormément de similitudes dans leurs histoires.

- Ouai, ben, t'en sais rien quand même ! M'énervai-je.

- Tu n'as pas quitté Charlotte par sms ?

- Si.

- Tu n'as pas proposé un plan à trois avec la soeur de Léa ?

- C'était pour délirer ! Me défendis-je en riant.

- Et tu n'as pas dit à Louise que si tu sortais avec elle c'était pour sauvegarder la nature ?

- T'as vu comment elle se maquille ??? M'écriai-je en repensant à cette fille. Elle utilisait un rouge à lèvre par semaine ! Et tu sais comme moi que la marque qu'elle utilise est testée sur des animaux.

- Tu lui as dit avant de la larguer !

- Ben, c'est parce que j'avais vu une émission à la télévision sur ces produits de beauté et...

- Et quoi ? Si tu n'aimais pas sa façon de se maquiller, il ne fallait pas sortir avec elle. Me reclaqua-t-elle, vivement.

Ok, elle n'avait pas tort, mais cette Louise avait une bouche d'enfer !!! Même teintes en rouge vif, ses lèvres m'avaient fait un effet de fou !

- Arrête !!! Cria Rosalie en se postant devant moi.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? M'étonnai-je à nouveau face à la fureur que je lisais sur son visage.

- T'es qu'un pervers, un abruti et un con ! Me cracha-t-elle au visage.

- Et pourquoi tu m'insultes maintenant ? Me renseignai-je.

- Rien qu'à voir ta tête, je peux savoir à quoi tu penses en ce moment !

- Et je pensais à quoi ? La narguai-je.

- A la bouche de Louise.

- Noon ! Mentis-je avec force.

- Tu ne pensais pas à la super pipe qu'elle t'avait fait dès le premier soir ?

- Euh... C'est... Euh...

- Je sais tout, Swan ! Tes aventures n'ont aucun secret pour moi, je te l'avais dit.

Je restais tout con devant cette révélation. Ben, j'étais mal barré maintenant. Rosalie ne me tomberait pas facilement dans les bras, ce sera une lutte terrible entre nous pour qu'elle accepte enfin que je suis l'homme qu'il lui faut. Je ne baisserai pas les bras !

POV Bella

Nous venions de trouver le deuxième indice et avancions vers le dernier. Jasper était charmant et m'aidait devant chaque obstacle qui barrait notre chemin. J'avais envie de lui parler de ma soeur, mais j'avais peur de dire quelque chose de génant qui pourrait nuire à leur entente. Je devais trouver une façon détournée pour savoir comment il la trouvait.

- Que penses-tu de mon frère ? Lui demandai-je.

- Emmet ?

J'opinai de la tête.

- Il est plutôt drôle et sympa. C'est un excellent joueur de foot. Je l'aime bien. A ton tour, tu veux ?

- D'accord. Emmet est...

- Non, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ma famille ! Minterrompit-il en riant.

- Oh ! Désolée.

- Comment trouves-tu Rosalie ?

- Elle est très belle, c'est une excellente élève, et elle semble gentille quand on la connait.

- Elle l'est, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a aussi un sacré caractère, mais seulement si tu l'embêtes.

- J'aimerais beaucoup la voir en ce moment avec Emmet ! Souris-je en pensant à eux.

- Il aime bien la taquiner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Taquiner est un faible mot quand on connait mon frère ! Plaisantai-je.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait !

Nous reprîmes notre sérieux et je continuai mon interrogatoire.

- Alice ?

- Sympa, souriante, énergique, vivante quoi ! S'enthousiasma-t-il.

- Et, physiquement ? Tentai-je en faisant mine de m'intéresser aux arbres.

- Très jolie.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil vers lui, il observait le ciel avec un air pensif.

- Edward ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas. Bredouillai-je en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Il n'est pas très bavard avec toi, hein ?

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !

- Alors, juge-le juste pour son physique ! Me proposa-t-il.

- Pour être honnête, il est beau et j'adore ses yeux verts.

J'étais certaine d'être aussi rouge qu'une pivoine à cet instant précis, mais je voulais être franche avec Jasper.

- Il les a hérité de notre grand-père maternel, c'est une teinte de vert très rare.

- Ca, je veux bien te croire !

- Tu sais, Edward est quelqu'un de très sensible, de très généreux, il est aussi trop têtu et trop sérieux pour son âge. Mais, il va se décoincer quand il se sentira en confiance avec vous. Ne le jugez pas rapidement.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Jasper Cullen. Lui souris-je.

- Vous aussi, Mademoiselle Swan.

Nous rîmes un moment alors qu'il me racontait comment Rosalie avait insulté le voisin de leurs grands-parents parce qu'il avait jeté un caillou sur leur chat.

- Bella, regarde ! S'écria-t-il en me pointant un rocher en forme de demie lune. Le trésor est encore là !

- On a gagné ?

- Oui ! Dépêchons-nous de rentrer afin que mon père sonne la fin du jeu. Dit-il en se saisissant du coffret en bois.

POV Rosalie

Une cloche se fit entendre au loin. Ca signifiait que le trésor avait été trouvé et pas par nous !

- Merde !

- Quoi encore ? S'agaça Emmet.

- T'as pas entendu ?

- Entendre quoi ?

- La cloche, idiot ! M'énervai-je encore une fois.

- Hé, arrêtes de m'insulter et de me crier dessus, d'accord ?

- Je fais ce qu'j'veux ! Et t'es qu'un idiot, c'est de ta faute si on a perdu !

- Nan, c'est de la tienne ! Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à me gueuler dessus comme une chienne enragée, on aurait fini plus tôt !

- Pauv'tâche !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Rosalie. Ricana-t-il en tournant les talons.

- Sale type ! Lui criai-je en le suivant.

Même si je savais que c'était de l'ironie, son "je t'aime" m'avait troublée. Certainement parce que, malgré tout ce que je disais, je l'aimais. Mais, je ne lui avouerais jamais ! Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir !

POV Alice

- Oh, non !!! Ton père a fait retentir le gong de la défaite !!!

- C'était une cloche, Alice ! Sourit Edward devant ma mine déconfite.

- Oui, je sais, mais ça résonne comme un gong... Soupirai-je.

- Serais-tu mauvaise perdante ?

- Absolument pas, c'est juste que... je déteste perdre.

- Ben, c'est pareil ! Plaisanta-t-il. Allez, viens, rentrons voir qui sont les heureux gagnants.

- Tu crois que c'est quoi le trésor ?

- Aucune idée.

- Je suis sûre que c'est quelque chose que j'aurais adoré !

- Imagine que c'est tout à fait le contraire, que la boîte contienne un truc que tu détestes.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je sais pas; Que détestes-tu ?

- Du chocolat. Grimaçai-je.

- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ? S'étonna-t-il en s'arrêtant net.

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- C'est bon à savoir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Imagine que quelqu'un de ma famille veuille t'en offrir, pour ta fête ou pour Noël, je pourrais le prévenir que c'est une mauvaise idée parce que tu n'aimes pas.

- C'est vrai ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu détestes ?

- Bonne question !

- Tu ne sais pas ? M'étonnai-je.

- Rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

- Ok, ce n'est pas grave, quand tu le sauras, tu me préviendras.

- J'y réfléchirais, promis.

POV Carlisle

Jasper et Bella furent les premiers à rentrer, avec le coffret. Esmée et moi allâmes de suite les féliciter et nous attendîmes que les autres reviennent avant de leur révéler leur gain. Rosalie et Emmet arrivèrent en second. Ma fille faisait une tête affreuse et lançait des regards hostiles à son coéquipier. Je me retins de rire en les voyant se confronter du regard. Alice et Edward nous rejoignirent en riant, ce qui me rassura sur le comportement de mon fils.

- Alors, qui a gagné ? S'enquit Alice.

- Bella et Jasper. Révéla Esmée.

- Qu'ont-ils remporté ? Demanda Emmet.

- Allez-y, ouvrez le coffret. Invitai-je les deux gagnants.

Bella le tendit à Jasper. Mais, mon fils insistait pour que ce soit elle qui l'ouvre. Un jeu sans fin, mais ça me faisait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'entendaient si bien tous les deux.

- Bon, Bella, ouvre cette boite ! S'écria Rosalie, agacée.

- Euh... bon, d'accord. Balbutia-t-elle, tout à coup moins souriante.

Apparemment, nos six enfants ne s'entendaient pas tous aussi bien que l'équipe gagnante. Rien n'est perdu... Bella sortit une enveloppe scellée par un rond rouge de cire et la décacheta.

- Tiens, Jasper, à toi de faire partager le message. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le papier.

Il la remercia et déclara à voix haute:

- Vous êtes, tous deux, invités à partager un repas ce soir au restaurant "L'eau vive".

- Oh, c'est génial ! Ce restaurant est superbe, et il parait que la nourriture est délicieuse ! S'exclama Alice.

- Bien entendu, vous commanderez tout ce qui vous plaira sans vous soucier du prix. Leur précisai-je.

- Oh, les veinards !!! Vous êtes vraiment chanceux... Les envia Emmet.

- T'aurais été moins pénible, on aurait gagné ! Marmonna Rosalie.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale ! Rétorqua le fils d'Esmée.

- Crétin ! Siffla ma fille.

- Les enfants, on se calme ! Déclarai-je pour mettre un terme à leur querelle.

Ils tournèrent chacun leur visage à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, comme deux gamins.

- Heureusement que vous n'avez pas gagné ! Plaisanta Edward.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'enquit Rosalie.

- Imagine l'état du restaurant après votre passage, vous vous entendez tellement bien ! Ironisa mon plus jeune fils.

- Tu peux parler, toi ! T'es un vrai glaçon avec cette pauvre Bella ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Je vis Edward pâlir d'un coup et Bella rougir. Apparemment, ma fille avait visé juste. Ce n'était pas tout rose et violette non plus entre ces deux-là.

- Pour l'instant, nous allons déjeuner à l'intérieur car un pique-nique sous la pluie, ce n'est pas terrible. Dis-je en regardant par la baie vitrée du salon.

- De toute façon, tout est déjà prêt. Intervint Esmée. Bella m'a aidée à cuisiner. Heureusement qu'elle est un véritable cordon bleu car, pour ma part, je suis plus que novice !

- Vous ne savez pas cuisiner ? S'étonna Jasper.

- Pas vraiment ! Je peux poser du carrelage, faire de la soudure ou tapisser, mais faire un gateau m'est très difficile. Avoua-t-elle, franchement.

- C'est cool, pour une fois, ça change de la femme au foyer qu'on imagine à chaque fois en épouse parfaite ! Confia ma fille.

- De toute façon, mon père ne sait pas se servir d'un marteau, alors vous pourrez échanger vos rôles à la maison... Euh, si ça devient plus sérieux entre vous, bien sûr ! baffouilla Edward.

Je regardai Esmée avec un pauvre sourire sur mes lèvres. J'étais aussi doué avec un tournevis qu'elle avec une casserole. Elle me sourit en retour. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur la joue, tendrement. Nous étions si complémentaires, si bien assemblés, notre couple ne pouvait que fonctionner.

- Bon, on mange ? S'impatienta Emmet.

POV Bella

J'avais remporté ce jeu avec Jasper, mais j'avais une autre idée en tête. Je ne voulais pas partager cette soirée avec lui. J'avais déjà la chance d'avoir passé la matinée en sa compagnie et d'avoir tissé des liens amicaux, presque fraternels, alors, j'allais céder ma place à quelqu'un d'autre. Nous étions tous attablés dans la salle à manger, finissant de savourer le dessert qu'avait acheté Carlisle, un tiramisu, lorsque je décidai de me lancer.

- Maman, Carlisle, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. Dis-je en les fixant.

- Ah bon ? Et concernant quel sujet ? M'interrogea maman.

- Le trésor.

- D'accord, on t'écoute ! Me répondit Carlisle.

- Voilà, j'ai passé une excellente matinée avec jasper et j'aimerais que quelqu'un d'autre profite de cette occasion pour faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, à son tour. C'est possible ?

- Si Jasper est d'accord, il n'y a aucun soucis. Décréta maman.

Mon coéquipier hocha la tête en souriant, montrant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème pour lui. Je me tournai donc vers ma soeur jumelle.

- Alice, tu accepterais de tenir compagnie à ce gentil garçon ? Lui demandai-je.

Je la vis se retenir d'hurler, ses yeux pétillèrent et je sus à quel point elle m'estimait à ce moment précis. Elle reprit contenance et afficha un léger sourire.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Me répondit-elle, simplement.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas proposé à moi ? S'indigna Emmet, en me toisant de sa fourchette à dessert.

- Bah, je ne sais pas si Carlisle et maman ont déjà reçu leur paye ce mois-ci. Lui dis-je sérieusement.

- Comment ça ? Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu mettrais leur compte en banque à zéro si tu y allais. Répliquai-je en me retenant de rire.

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama mon frère. Je ne mange pas tant que ça ! Répondit-il en se resservant une troisième part de gateau.

- C'est ce qu'on voit ! Se moqua Rosalie. Je m'étonne que tu ne sois pas prêt à exploser sur ta chaise avec tout ce que tu as englouti ce midi.

- Hé ! Je suis un grand sportif, j'ai besoin de me nourrir convenablement. Protesta-t-il.

- Si tu le dis ! Ironisa-t-elle en se levant pour débarrasser son assiette. Au fait, c'était très bon, Bella.

- Euh, merci. Murmurai-je, surprise qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de courage pour préparer à manger, à un ogre, tous les jours. Ajouta-t-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'oeil.

- Oh, c'est une question d'habitude. Et puis, la plupart du temps il déjeune à la cafétéria du lycée.

- Le pauvre, ça va être terrible de ne plus profiter de tes petits plats à la rentrée universitaire ! Le plaignit-elle avec ironie.

- Je passerai des commandes par téléphone à ma petite soeur adorée, n'est-ce pas Bell's ? S'enquit-Emmet.

- Pas de soucis ! Enfin, si j'ai le temps... grimaçai-je.

- Bon, nous allons y aller. Prévint maman après avoir rempli le lave-vaisselle. Alice doit se préparer pour ce soir.

- Déjà ? Soupira Carlisle. Il n'est que 15h30.

- Passez à la maison ce soir, si vous êtes libres. Proposa maman aux Cullen.

- Désolée, moi, je sors. Prévint Rosalie.

- Moi aussi ! Lança Emmet.

- Et, toi, Edward, tu te joins à nous ? Lui demanda maman.

Je n'osai pas le regarder, trop troublée de sa future réponse. S'il disait "oui", je passerai une soirée en enfer, car il passait son temps à faire comme si je n'existais pas, mais s'il disait "non", je serais déçue parce que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de revoir son magnifique visage avant plusieurs jours. C'était compliqué comme histoire.

- Euh... Je ne sais pas... Bredouilla-t-il.

- Allez, Bella sera là, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Le supplia pratiquement ma mère.

- D'accord, si ça vous fait plaisir... Céda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas l'air enthousiasmé par cette soirée à quatre. Mon dieu, et moi donc !!! Peut-être que si nous regardions un film au salon, dans l'obscurité quasi totale, je pourrais en profiter pour le contempler sans témoin. N'importe quoi !!! Je devenais folle...

- Au fait, Alice, je passerai te chercher à 18 heures. La prévint Jasper en nous saluant.

- Je serai à l'heure, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit ma soeur, gaiement.

****************************************

**Petite question**: Vous voulez voir le premier lemon entre quel couple ?

S'il vous plait, ne me dîtes pas Carlisle et Esmée, car ce serait comme si je l'écrivais en pensant à mes parents....beurkkkk.... Enfin, si vous optez pour ce couple, je le ferais mais à reculons...

REVIEWS, please !!!


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à **25lilou27**, **Hannae**, **Isabelle**, **Baby07**, **Lolie-lili**, **Alice'n'tom**, **Galswinthe**, **Magicvanille** (et moi, je suis plus qu'accro à ta fic), **Annecullen69**,** L'envOl-du-dragOn**, **Sonono1**, **Marie1876**, **Clauue16 **(Si, Esmée et Carlisle seront sur l'île, juste "6 jeunes adultes" dans le résumé car ce sont 6 jeunes guidés par leurs hormones...lol), **Veronika crepuscule**, **Yoro-chan**, **Sarah-mud**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Naouko**, **ErylisxJazz**, **Titeviolette**, Lola, **Aliecullen4ever**, **CoeurdeGael**, **Ferielou** (Edward va mettre du temps à se décongeler, sorry...lol),** Kadronya**, **Paty50**, **Scrapfaconed**, **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Alexa27** (très bon remède, c'est ce que je fais aussi, mais parfois ça ne calme pas ! lol), **Floraline**, **Letmesign23**, **Anayata**, **Puky**, **EstL**, **Adore Youu**, **Elo90**, **Twilight-alice-jasper** et **Eiphose** (merci et je te comprends parfaitement !).

**Slakware**: Je vais suivre ton conseil pour le lemon. Vu que l'histoire principale tourne autour de Bella et Edward, je leur réserverais les lemon. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de "chauffer" un peu les autres personnages !lol Merci !

Alors, le lemon est écrit mais il n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. Je vois que vous avez toutes le même avis que moi par rapport à Esmée et Carlisle, sauf Galswinthe !lol Ben, oui, pourquoi les priver de sexe ces deux-là ??? Ben, tout simplement, parce que je l'ai décidé !!!

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à SM et je ne fais que m'en servir.

**Chapitre 8**: Soirée découverte ( partie 1 )

POV Jasper

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur ma peau avec délice ! J'étais euphorique... Comment pourrais-je remercier Bella pour le geste qu'elle avait fait ? Me donner l'opportunité d'un tête-à-tête avec Alice, sans se douter des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour cette dernière, était encore mieux qu'un cadeau de noël ! Cette petite brune me plaisait de plus en plus, mais je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque. Je n'allais donc en parler à personne. Je sortis de la douche et me contemplai dans le miroir afin de vérifier si mes coupures de rasage avaient arrêté de saigner.

- Mais, ouai, t'es beau ! Soupira Edward en entrant dans la salle de bain.

- Hé ! Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer ! Protestai-je.

- J'ai l'habitude de te voir nu, Jazz. Et puis, il fallait verrouiller la porte si tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un te surprenne.

- J'ai oublié !

- Ca va, tant que ce n'est pas Rose... Dit-il en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? M'étonnai-je en l'observant.

- Ben, je prends une douche. Je te signale que je vais avec papa chez Esmée. Grimaça-t-il en ôtant son pantalon.

- Comme si tu n'étais pas content d'y aller ! Ironisai-je en enfilant mon boxer.

- J'aurais préféré éviter cette soirée.

- Tu ne te réjouis pas de passer du temps avec Bella ?

- Non !

- Pourtant elle te trouve très beau... Lui confiai-je, innocemment.

- Elle t'a dit ça ?

J'opinai de la tête en le zieutant dans le miroir. Il sourit brièvement avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Elle a également ajouté que tu avais des yeux magnifiques.

- Ben, j'm'en fiche qu'elle me trouve beau ! Je ne suis pas qu'un corps, j'ai un cerveau aussi.

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle le sait aussi.

Mon frère entra dans la cabine de douche et ajouta:

- De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressé et je te signale en passant qu'elle a déjà un copain.

- Avait. Précisai-je en haussant un peu la voix afin qu'il m'entende malgré l'eau qui coulait.

- Quoi "avait" ?

- Ben, oui, elle avait un copain.

Edward resta muet. Ca devait cogiter grave dans sa petite tête d'intello'. Je finis de m'habiller et, juste avant de quitter la pièce, je lui demandai:

- Ca change quelque chose pour toi ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De savoir que Bella est célibataire.

- Non, ça ne change rien. Je ne suis toujours pas intéressé.

- C'est fou c'que j'y crois ! Rigolai-je en sortant.

POV Alice

Il était pratiquement 18 heures, j'étais déjà prête et n'attendais plus que mon prince charmant. J'étais bien sagement assise dans le fauteuil lorsque Bella vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois aussi calme ! S'étonna-t-elle en m'observant.

- Je me concentre, c'est pour ça. Lui expliquai-je.

- Tu te concentres sur quoi ?

- Sur ma soirée. Et je voulais en profiter pour te remercier encore une fois.

- C'est bon, Alice, ça fait au moins vingt fois que tu me le dis. Soupira-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, mais je suis tellement heureuse !!! Tu te rends compte, je vais passer la soirée seule avec Jasper Cullen !

- Ca me fait plaisir pour toi. En plus, je sais qu'il te trouve très jolie...

- Quoi ??? M'écriai-je, surprise.

- Oui, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de vous et il m'a dit qu'il te trouvait très jolie.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ?!! Hurlai-je en me levant du fauteuil.

- Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? S'inquiéta ma soeur.

Je vérifiai ma tenue et ma petite robe bleue me sembla tout à coup bien fade pour sortir ce soir. Je jetai un oeil à l'horloge. Il me restait 5 minutes avant que Jasper n'arrive.

- Largement le temps ! Soufflai-je en montant les escaliers deux par deux.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et ouvris rapidement mon placard. J'avais besoin d'une tenue plus glamour et qui suive avec mon maquillage, car, là, je n'avais pas le temps pour le refaire. Je me saisis de ma nouvelle robe rose fushia, qui était beaucoup plus sexy sans être vulgaire, et attrapai un boléro court noir. Je me changeai à la vitesse de la lumière et enfilai une autre paire de chaussures noires à talons. Je me postai face à mon miroir sur pied et pus constater que cette tenue était bien plus femme fatale que la première. Je redescendis au salon, il était à présent 17h59. Bella se tenait toujours dans le fauteuil, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Ok, je comprend mieux maintenant. Tu veux le faire tomber à la renverse, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai vivement.

- Jasper va fondre en te voyant, crois-moi. Tu es sublime !

- Merci ! Et, toi, tu restes comme ça ? M'enquis-je.

- Euh, oui. Ca suffit amplement pour un repas à quatre, non ?

- Ton jean ça passe mais change-moi ce pull, veux-tu ?

- Il est très bien mon pull ! Marmonna-t-elle.

- Oui, très bien pour faire le ménage mais pas pour recevoir un superbe specimen mâle.

- Ce n'est qu'Edward Cullen... Tu sais, le garçon qui ne m'adresse pas un seul regard ? Ironisa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

- Je suis certaine qu'il t'aime bien. Je pense juste qu'il ne veut pas l'avouer.

- Permets-moi d'en douter.

- Comme tu veux ! Mais, ton pull est affreux et tu t'en rendras compte quand Monsieur Parfait franchira le seuil de cette porte.

- Ok, t'as gagné, je vais me changer. Céda-t-elle en se relevant.

- Mets ta blouse prune avec les brodures fleuries, elle te sied à merveille. Lui conseillai-je en l'entendant claquer des pieds sur les marches d'escalier.

POV Edward

- Pourquoi on ne prend qu'une seule voiture ? Ralai-je en prenant place sur la banquette arrière.

- Jasper passe prendre Alice et, nous, nous allons chez elle. Et, il va la raccompagner donc il nous reprendra en même temps. M'expliqua mon père.

- Ouai, ben, si j'avais su, j'aurais pris ma Volvo !

- Pourquoi ? M'interrogea mon frère.

- Si je m'ennuie...

- Il est hors de question que tu partes ! Intervint papa en se retournant vers moi. Cette soirée ne va pas te tuer !

- Ouai... Si j'avais eu ma voiture, j'aurais pu aller faire un tour au cas où...

- Avec Bella ? Me coupa Jasper.

Il va me le payer celui-là ! Il devait garder ça pour lui et il me balance ça devant papa.

- NON ! Tout seul... Au moins, si elle s'ennuie, elle peut s'isoler dans une pièce de sa maison, elle !

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, Edward ! Tout va bien se passer. Me rassura papa.

Je soupirai bruyamment et laissai mes pensées dévier vers Bella. Elle était tellement gentille, tellement serviable, tellement... Pff ! A chaque fois que je pensais à elle, je me retrouvais à court de mots. Pitoyable ! Jasper ralentit puis se gara sur le trottoir. Je regardai par la vitre et aperçus une belle maison en pierre à étage. Tout à fait le style d'habitation que je m'imaginais. J'ouvris la portière et descendis.

Emmet nous accueillit et nous fit entrer dans le salon. Alice se tenait près d'une cheminée, discutant au téléphone. Je jetai un oeil vers mon frère et je pus me rendre compte qu'il la trouvait tout à fait à son goût. Un sourire niais se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'elle ? Certainement... Il n'avait pas peur, lui. Il ne craignait pas de ruiner sa vie pour une fille. Tout était si simple pour les autres...

- Bonsoir ! Déclara Esmée en venant vers nous.

Elle avait l'air si heureuse de nous voir. Alice rangea son télépone portable dans son sac à main et prit son manteau.

- Je suis prête, on y va ? S'enquit-elle en s'approchant de Jasper.

Ce dernier opina et passa sa main dans son dos pour l'inviter à le suivre. Ils nous saluèrent avant de partir. Eux aussi avaient l'air radieux. Emmet nous quitta également pour aller rejoindre ses copains. Cela faisait plus de dix minutes que nous étions arrivés et toujours pas de Bella. Est-ce qu'elle se cachait ? Peut-être qu'elle était aussi mal à l'aise que moi... Non, c'était impossible parce que, moi, j'étais attiré par elle et je voulais la fuir justement à cause de ça. Ou alors, elle ne voulait pas me voir parce que j'étais distant avec elle. Ouai, c'était certainement ça ! Esmée interrompit mon monologue silencieux en me tendant un verre de coca.

- Merci.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella va arriver.

- Elle n'est pas là ? L'interrogea mon père.

- Elle a dû s'absenter, une de ses amies avait besoin d'elle. Mais, elle n'en a pas pour longtemps.

Super, j'allais tenir la chandelle pendant que Mademoiselle s'amusait avec ses copines ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je savais que j'aurais dû rester chez moi...

- Bonsoir !

Je me tournai ausitôt vers la porte et l'aperçus. Bella venait de faire son apparition tel un ange. Elle était sublime, encore plus que ce matin. Je dus me faire violence pour dévier mon regard de son visage si parfait.

- Alors, comment va Jessica ? Lui demanda sa mère.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de soda et toussai lamentablement afin de reprendre ma respiration. Mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et je pouvais sentir tous les regards sur moi.

- Ca va, Edward ? S'inquiéta mon père.

- Oui... J'ai juste avalé de travers. Bredouillai-je.

En relevant la tête, je croisai les yeux marrons de Bella, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et avait l'air pensive. Tout à coup, elle dut s'apercevoir qu'elle me fixait car elle rougit et détourna son regard.

- Bella, Jessica va mieux ? Insista Esmée.

- Oui, oui. Elle avait juste besoin de parler. Répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil individuel à côté de la cheminée.

- Tant mieux.

J'espérais simplement que ce n'était pas pour parler de moi que Bella a dû aller la voir... Ca faisait quelques jours que je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles d'elle, signe que personne ne lui avait fourni mon nouveau numéro de téléphone portable. Au moins, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas un membre de ma famille qui lui avait donné mon ancien numéro, vu qu'ils étaient les seuls au courant de ce changement. Esmée nous proposa de passer à table et je me retrouvais face à Bella.

- Ton père m'a confié que tu étais un excellent pianiste. S'enquit Esmée.

- Pardon ? Balbutiai-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- Le piano ! Sourit-elle.

- Oh ! En fait, j'en joue depuis que j'ai 5 ans.

- Ce doit être merveilleux de t'écouter... Murmura Bella en chipotant avec sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Elle avait parlé si bas qu'au début je pensais rêver. Sa tête était baissée et elle n'osait pas me regarder apparemment.

- Il faudrait que tu passes à la maison un de ces jours et Edward jouera pour toi. Proposa mon père.

- Hein ??? Paniquai-je. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour pratiquer en ce moment. J'ai un tas de livres à lire avant la rentrée.

- C'est gentil, Carlisle, mais je n'ai pas le temps moi non plus. Je fais tout pour m'avancer en littérature. Je passe mes journées à la bibliothèque. Plaisanta-t-elle en m'observant rapidement.

Ouf ! Elle avait compris que je ne voulais pas jouer pour elle. Je sais que ça peut paraître mesquin et impoli, mais ce n'était pas une chose possible pour moi. Lorsque je joue, j'ai l'impression de me confier, d'extérioriser mes sentiments, je me sens libre. Alors, je ne pouvais pas me montrer tel que je suis réellement à Bella. Elle ne doit pas découvrir le véritable Edward Cullen. Jamais...

POV Alice

- Ce restaurant est vraiment très classe ! Merveillai-je alors que Jasper m'aidait à enlever mon manteau.

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! M'avoua-t-il en saisissant le menu que lui tendait la serveuse.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je te confie mes papilles.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. A quoi pensait-il donc ?

- Jasper, je ne sais pas à quoi tu as pensé mais, moi, je parlais du menu. Déclarai-je en riant légèrement.

- Oh, euh, tu veux que je choisisse pour toi ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Epate-moi !

La serveuse revint vers nous, déposa une carafe d'eau et des toasts garnis de foie gras, puis sortit son calepin attendant notre commande.

- Vous avez choisi ? Se renseigna-t-elle.

- En entrée, nous prendrons une cassolette de Saint Jacques, en plat un médaillon de veau et ses légumes grillés et en dessert un carpaccio de fruits. Répondit-il en lui rendant le menu.

La serveuse s'eclipsa aussitôt.

- Je te félicite ! Dis-je en lui souriant.

- Il n'y avait rien de compliqué...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, mais je dois avouer que ton menu est une pure merveille.

- Alors, pourquoi me félicites-tu ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas choisi un dessert à base de chocolat.

- Tu n'aimes pas le chocolat ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Je déteste le chocolat... Grimaçai-je.

- Tu es vraiment une fille à part.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que toutes les filles adorent le chocolat.

- Je ne suis pas toutes les filles ! Rétorquai-je malicieusement.

- C'est ce que je vois ! Souffla-t-il en me dévorant des yeux.

Il fallait que j'en profite tant que nous étions en tête-à-tête pour savoir ce qu'il pensait de moi et ce que je signifiait ses regards.

- Comment me vois-tu ? Le questionnai-je en fixant mes yeux aux siens.

- La vérité ?

- Rien que la vérité...

- Et bien, je me demande comment j'ai pu passer près de toi pendant deux ans sans me rendre compte de ta beauté.

J'haussai les sourcils de surprise. Il me trouvait belle ? Waou !!! Etait-ce un rêve ? Allais-je me réveiller d'ici peu ?

- Rends-moi service, veux-tu ? Pince-moi ! Lui dis-je encore sous le choc.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et me pinça la peau de mon avant-bras.

- Aïe ! M'écriai-je sans pouvoir me retenir.

- Tu m'as demandée de te pincer. Se justifia-t-il.

- Je sais, mais il n'empêche que ça fait mal ! Lui souris-je. Bon, à part mon physique ?

- Tu es drôle, intelligente, énergique, facile à vivre d'après Bella.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Acquiesçai-je. Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Quand j'ai su que tu avais rompu avec ta copine, j'ai sauté de joie. Tu m'en veux ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Rit-il. Je suis même assez flatté.

POV Emmet

Leslie venait d'essayer de m'embrasser et je l'avais repoussée. Moi, Emmet Swan, j'avais repoussé une fille ! Pff... Que se passait-il ? Je ne disais jamais non à une belle fille. En plus, je m'ennuyais à cette fête. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

- Hé, mec, ça va ? Me demanda mon ami Luke.

J'hochai la tête, agacé, et posai mes pieds sur la table basse devant moi.

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Leslie vient de repartir en pleurant et en criant que t'étais un abruti. Plaisanta-t-il en avalant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Elle survivra... Soupirai-je. Je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Tu me laisses les pom-pom girls ?

- Elles sont là ? Toutes ?

- Yes, man ! De vrais canons, ces filles !

Je me levai aussitôt de mon siège et repartis dans la salle-à-manger, reconvertie en piste de danse pour l'occasion. Je ne dus pas chercher longtemps avant de voir Rosalie, elle se déhanchait sur la musique. Elle était vraiment magnifique...

- Alors, t'as refait surface ? S'enquit Conrad, l'organisateur de la soirée.

- Ouai, un petit coup de fatigue, j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit, mais ça va nettement mieux, merci !

Je fixai toujours ma belle blonde, elle riait avec ses copines, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'aperçoive. Son regard se durcit et son sourire disparut dans la foulée. Je la saluai d'un hochement de tête et, pour toute réponse, elle me tourna le dos.

- Elle a pas l'air folle de ton corps ! Rigola mon pote en me tapant sur l'épaule.

- Je ne parierai pas si j'étais toi ! Rétorquai-je en la rejoignant sur la piste de danse.

****************************************

Alors ?

Et si vous me disiez en même temps où vous habitez ?


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à **Bostondirty** (Oui, c'est normal que tu aies envie de frapper Edward, comme beaucoup d'entre nous, oui oui, même moi !lol Je l'ai voulu comme une tête à claque frustrée), **Elphina** (Tu as de la peine pour Bella ? Moi non, car elle ne se bouge pas les fesses non plus... Ma bella est très réservée et attend que la vie passe, mais elle va vous étonner par la suite, de plus, elle est certaine de n'avoir aucune chance avec Monsieur Parfait Iceberg), **Jereood29**, **Guylaine** (Ne sois pas triste pour Edward et Bella, ils vont se bouger tôt ou tard !lol), **Twilight-alice-jasper **(Bon, si tu insistes, je ferais chauffer l'ambiance entre Alice et Jasper), **Magicvanille** (J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que les autres, Emmet y est marrant, j'ai adoré écrire ses POV), **Annecullen69** (Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire et que tu verras Rosalie d'un autre oeil), **Slakware** (Edward est puéril car il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille, le pauvre, il a quand même 17 ans... Un Magnifique Beau Gosse reste seul pour ses études, pathétique hein ?), **Puky** (Edward et Bella vont encore ramer un bout de temps, c'est un entrainement pour atteindre l'île à la nage !lol), **Lapetiotesouris**, **Veronika crepuscule **(Non pas de pari pour Emmet, tu verras en lisant ce chapitre), **Fan-de-jacob-black**, **Feriel** (Oui, tu as raison cette deuxième partie sera très intéressante... Enfin, pour certains !), **Galswinthe**, **Aunda**, **Naouko**, **Marie1876**, **Floraline**, **Little-diary **(Tu as raison d'aimer, voir beaucoup plus mon Jasper, il est so perfect, mais pas aussi beau qu'Edward, enfin pour Bella, tu as raison, elle est trop effacée, trop gentille, trop serviable, mais c'est voulu ! Donc pas de soucis, dis toujours ce que tu penses ), **Baby07**, **Liline57**, **Paty50**, **Fan-par-hasard21 **(Les garçons réfléchissent beaucoup plus que les filles, c'est les hormones !lol), **Letmesign23** (Tu ferais fureur à la maison, mes hommes sont fan de l'OM), **Adore Youu**, **Mariacarlota**, **EstL** (Ne t'inquète pas, sur l'île, ils vont être coincés...),** Alexa27 **(J'espère que tu as survécu à l'attente ?!!), **Hannae**, **bebe8669**, **Anayata** et **Elo90** (Il faudrait que je demande à Carlisle si le comportement d'Edward le dérange, je n'y avais pas pensé... Tu veux frustrer Edward encore plus en le faisant entendre les gémissements de son père et d'Esmée, mais tu es cruelle !!!mdr... Je vais y penser !).

En tout cas, Un Grand Merci pour TOUTES vos reviews. Je souris et les lis dès que je reçois des alertes. J'adore ça !!!

Donc, voici la deuxième partie de la soirée... Que va-t-il se passer entre nos 6 jeunes beautés ? Lisez et vous saurez...

**Chapitre 9**: Soirée découverte (partie 2)

POV Rosalie

- Emmet arrive droit vers nous ! Se réjouit mon amie Tyffany.

Si elle savait à quel point je m'en moque ! Il se prend pour qui à me saluer comme si nous étions proches ? Je ne serais pas la prochaine midinette à être inscrite sur sa liste de filles tombées sous son charme. Je ne ferais pas cette erreur même si je le trouvais super sexy... Stop Rose ! Ne faiblit pas...

- Bonsoir les filles ! Lança-t-il en arrivant près de nous, avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Ca va Emmet ? Minauda Tyffany.

- Pas mal et toi ? Lui répondit-il sans se départir de son air sûr de lui.

- De mieux en mieux, surtout depuis que tu es là. Soupira-t-elle, sous le charme.

Soudain, il se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'oeil. Nan, mais je rêve là ! Je le regardai avec étonnement et partis me servir un verre. Beau mais trop con ! Il peut toujours espérer, je ne cèderai pas.

- Pourquoi tu me fuis ? M'interrogea une voix que je commençais à identifier un peu trop facilement.

- Tiens, Emmet ! Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? Me moquai-je.

- Arrêtes tes gamineries, Rose.

- Ne m'appelle pas Rose, compris Swan ?

- Et pourquoi donc, Rose ?

- Argh... Tu m'insupportes ! Barres-toi de ma vue ! M'écriai-je, énervée.

Comme il ne bougeait pas, je laissai mon verre de coca sur la table et me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'avais presque franchi la porte quand une main se saisit de mon bras et me retourna. Emmet me dévisageai avec insistance et me força à le suivre dehors, dans le jardin.

- Assis-toi ! M'ordonna-t-il.

- Même pas en rêve !

- Rosalie Cullen, on va mettre les choses au clair... Maintenant ! Me dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Répliquai-je en voulant partir, ce qu'il m'empêcha de faire.

- Là, tu commences à m'exaspérer. Souffla-t-il.

- Tant mieux, c'est le but recherché.

- Je veux savoir... pourquoi tu m'en veux à ce point ? On ne s'est jamais parlé, on ne se connait pas, à part des trucs que les autres nous racontent, on ne sait rien l'un sur l'autre, alors pourquoi tu me détestes autant ?

"Parce que je t'aime, idiot !" mais je le garderai pour moi, tu ne le sauras pas.

- Je ne t'aime pas ! Crachai-je, agacée.

- Pourquoi ???

- C'est physique, tu me dégoutes.

- Ok, je vois qu'aucun dialogue n'est possible avec toi. Déteste-moi, ignore-moi, fais ce que tu veux, mais, moi, je continuerai d'essayer. Tu te rendras compte, à force, que je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

Sur ce, il me laissa plantée là, seule dans l'obsurité. Je ne pouvais pas bouger tellement je m'en voulais d'être aussi garce avec lui. Une larme roula sur ma joue et je me ressaisis. Je le suivis et entrai à mon tour dans la maison de Conrad. Plusieurs couples dansaient sur la piste. Je le cherchais du regard, la chanson "Down" de Jason Walker me pénétrait par son intensité. Je le vis enfin, dos à la piste, seul, le bras gauche appuyé contre l'alcôve. Je m'avançai d'un pas décidé vers lui et lui tapotai l'épaule. Il se tourna vers moi et parut surpris de me voir. Sans réfléchir, je posai mes mains autour de sa nuque et l'embrassai fougueusement. Mes yeux toujours clos, j'approfondis le baiser jusqu'à ce que nos langues se touchent. Au bout de quelques instants, je dus reprendre mon souffle. Je me détâchai de lui et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Il était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Sans ajouter un mot, je sortis de la maison et me précipitai jusqu'à ma voiture.

POV Bella

Cet imbécile de beau gosse pouvait se rassurer, j'avais très bien compris le message. Il ne voulait pas me parler, il ne voulait pas être seul avec moi, il ne voulait rien de moi. Ok ! J'allais lui faciliter la tâche. Je me levai afin de débarrasser la table lorsqu'il m'imita en ramassant l'assiette de son père.

- Laisse, ce n'est pas la peine ! Le prévins-je en prenant l'assiette qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Ca ne me dérange pas, je le fais chez moi. Répliqua-t-il, calmement.

- Nous ne sommes que quatre à table, assis-toi, tu es notre invité. Insistai-je, posément.

Il obéit en marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Je soufflai un bon coup en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Enfin, seule !!! Je pris mon temps pour remplir le lave-vaisselle et mettre en route la cafetière. Au moins, je ne devais plus supporter Monsieur Parfait. Quand je dis "supporter" c'est un bien grand mot car il continuait à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Et si je faisais croire à maman que j'avais mal à la tête ? Je pourrais me replier dans ma chambre ou dans un bon bain moussant... Pff, avec la chance que j'ai, Carlisle voudra sûrement m'ausculter et se rendra compte que je feins la douleur... Je jetai un oeil vers l'horloge, 21h16, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Jasper ne reconduise ma soeur. Enfin, je l'espérais vu qu'il n'avait pas donné l'heure du retour. Il ne laisserait pas son gentil frère entre mes griffes trop longtemps, parce qu'Edward avait dû lui parler de moi, le prévenir qu'il ne m'appréciait pas. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme Jasper ? Gentil, ouvert d'esprit et simple ? Non, il fallait que le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu soit un imbécile ! Décidément, je n'avais aucune chance avec les garçons. Pendant ma visite à Jessica, elle m'avait raconté que Mike lui avait proposé de sortir au cinéma mais qu'elle avait refusé car il était mon ex petit-ami et que ça ne se faisait pas entre copines. Si elle savait que je m'en fichais royalement... Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait avec lui, aucun problème pour moi ! Malgré que je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait accepter, elle n'a pas démordu de sa règle d'amitié. Elle pouvait être rassurée car, malgré les sentiments que j'éprouvais, il ne se passerait rien avec Edward, à mon grand désespoir. Je préparai un plateau avec les tasses à café, le sucre et des chocolats Belges, que maman commandait sur internet, et refis mon apparition dans la salle à manger. Ils étaient restés, tous les trois, à la même place et discutaient. Je déposai les tasses devant chaque personne et ne relevai pas les yeux lorsque Monsieur Parfait me remercia poliment.

" Etouffe-toi avec ton merci ! " pensai-je, agacée. Non, je suis méchante. Je n'ai pas le droit de penser de telles choses. Il aime qui il veut après tout, il ne doit pas se forcer. Je grimaçai en buvant une gorgée de mon café.

- Quoi ? Il est si infecte que ça ? Paniqua ma mère qui avait dosé elle-même le café.

- Oh, non ! Je pensais juste à quelque chose, rien à voir avec le café ! La rassurai-je vivement.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Souffla-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Je sais que je suis une piètre cuisinière mais personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mon café.

Carlisle ne put s'empêcher de rire face au visage déconfit de maman. Elle avait vraiment cru que son café était immonde. Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Edward, instinctivement. Il me fixait, le visage indéchiffrable. Mes yeux se reposèrent de suite sur la table. Il me regardait, moi. Pourquoi ? De plus, il n'avait pas bougé d'un cil lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés. Avais-je quelque chose sur la figure ? Oh, mon dieu, et si j'avais du chocolat autour de la bouche ?

POV Edward

Je ne pus éviter de la contempler lorsque son rire cristallin se fit entendre. Ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur moi rapidement mais j'étais comme envoûté. Bella avait l'air géné de m'avoir surpris. Ses joues rosirent aussitôt. Mais, le pire, c'est quand elle lécha ses lèvres. Des papillons se mirent à danser dans mon bas ventre et, là, mes yeux se fixèrent sur autrechose afin de calmer mes envies. Mes envies ? De quoi avais-je envie au juste ? De la toucher ? De la caresser ? De l'embrasser ? Ou tout simplement de lui parler comme à une amie ? Peut-être tout à la fois...

Il était pratiquement 23 heures et Jasper n'était pas encore rentré. Il devait certainement s'amuser et passer un agréable moment avec Alice. Parfois, j'étais jaloux de mon frère, de sa décontraction, de son charme, de sa gentillesse. Il était si parfait et moi si... L'inverse de mon frère, quoi ! Ca faisait plus de vingt minutes que nous regardions ce film que mon père avait loué spécialement pour cette soirée. J'étais tellement attentif que je ne me rappelais même pas du titre. Bella se tenait sur ma droite, également dans un fauteuil individuel, nous avions laissé le canapé à nos parents et ils en profitaient apparemment. Ils étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, le menton de mon père posé sur le crâne d'Esmée. Cette position devait être agréable. Tenir la femme qu'on aime dans ses bras de cette façon... Pff, pauv'mec ! Je ne pouvais même pas m'imaginer ce qu'on ressentait dans cette position, vu que je ne l'avais jamais vécue. J'observai Bella discrètement. Elle tenait un coussin dans ses bras et était complètement plongée dans le film. Mince ! Peut-être que ce film était bien tout compte fait ! Après avoir détaillé chaque trait de son beau visage, je tentai de m'intéresser à l'écran plat devant moi, mais pas moyen... Mes pensées déviaient toujours vers ma belle brune. Je me levai alors et m'éclipsai aux toilettes. C'était le seul endroit calme où je pouvais m'isoler sans demander la permission, sans que l'on me pose de question. "Jasper, dépêche-toi !" Pensai-je. Je ressortis de mon refuge et me replaçai dans mon fauteuil. Je remarquai que Bella avait disparu.

- Edward, si tu as soif, tu peux aller te servir dans la cuisine, fais comme chez toi ! Me proposa Esmée.

- Merci. Lui répondis-je en me levant.

Quand j'entrai dans la cuisine, je vis Bella, dos à la porte, regardant par la fenêtre. Même de dos, je la trouvais irrésistible. Elle sursauta lorsque je me cognai le pied contre la table. Elle me fit face.

- Désolé, ta mère m'a dit que je pouvais me prendre à boire. Déclarai-je en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur.

- Euh... C'est quoi le problème avec moi ? S'enquit-elle, timidement.

Je me saisis d'une canette de soda et la regardai à peine.

- Je n'ai aucun problème avec toi. Mentis-je avant d'aller rejoindre mon père.

J'étais ridicule et je le savais, mais c'était plus fort que moi, comme si mon coeur était aimanté au sien alors que mon cerveau faisait barrage. D'un côté, je voulais être plus proche d'elle mais, d'un autre côté, je la fuyais comme la peste. Il devait manquer la fonction "flirt" dans mon cerveau, mes parents ont peut-être demandé à annuler l'option "rapprochement avec le sexe opposé" à ma naissance. Je n'étais vraiment pas net dans ma tête depuis quelques temps... J'étais tout à fait normal avant que Bella Swan ne débarque dans ma vie.

POV Jasper

Alice souriait, riait, elle était belle, sympathique. Tellement parfaite ! Juste après le dessert, au lieu de quitter cet endroit, je l'invitai à danser. Elle accepta de suite et lorsque je la pris dans mes bras un courant électrique me parcourut l'échine. J'osai un regard vers elle et m'aperçus qu'elle avait dû ressentir la même chose car elle m'observait bizarrement. La musique berçait nos corps enlacés et je ne pensais qu'à une chose: l'embrasser. Je baissai légèrement la tête afin de voir les traits de son visage et lorsqu'elle fixa ses yeux dans les miens, je sus que tout ce que j'éprouvais pour elle était réciproque. Sans hésiter j'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. Un baiser léger comme une plume auquel elle répondit. Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle ne regrettait pas mais elle posa sa main sur ma nuque et me pencha à nouveau vers elle. Un baiser plus langoureux que le premier qui me fit la serrer davantage contre moi.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te ramène, non ? M'enquis-je en me séparant à regret d'Alice.

- Ce serait préférable pour ton père et ton frère... Sourit-elle.

- Mais pas pour moi. J'aimerais ne jamais te quitter... Soupirai-je en déposant en embrassant son front.

- Moi aussi, par contre nos parents ne seraient certainement pas du même avis.

- Ouai, j'imagine. Tu es prête ?

- Je te suis...

Nous retournâmes prendre nos affaires à notre table et je réglai le repas avec la carte bleue de mon père. Le trajet se passa en silence jusqu'à destination de la maison des Swan. Je n'avais pas envie de descendre tout de suite de la voiture alors je me tournai vers Alice.

- Normalement, je me déplace en moto, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas terrible comme moyen de locomotion pour un rendez-vous au restaurant.

- J'adore la moto ! S'exclama-t-elle. Si tu me l'avais dit je me serais habillée en conséquence.

- La prochaine fois, enfin si tu acceptes de me revoir, je t'emmènerai faire un tour.

- Tu me proposes un deuxième rendez-vous ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- Euh, en fait, je pensais plus à autre chose.

- A quoi ?

- A une relation suivie, quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'une série de rendez-vous. Lui confiai-je.

- Tu veux que je sois ta petite amie officielle, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Soufflai-je, ayant peur qu'elle ne me trouve trop rapide.

Au lieu de me répondre, elle détâcha sa ceinture de sécurité et m'embrassa. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre ses lèvres.

- Alors, c'est oui ? Lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr que c'est oui, Jasper Cullen !

POV Emmet

Rosalie s'était enfuie immédiatement après m'avoir embrassé. Si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse ça... WAOU ! Elle craque pour moi. Moi, Emmet Swan, je lui plaisais. C'était trop fort. En fait, son comportement exécrable envers moi n'était dû qu'à son attirance pour ma petite personne. Elle m'aimait !!! J'ai failli tomber dans son piège et baisser les bras. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle embrassait bien ! Trop heureux de ce qui venait de se passer, je décidai de quitter la soirée et de rentrer chez moi.

Juste quand je descendis de voiture, celle de Jasper arriva. Comme ils ne descendaient pas, je voulus taper à la vitre pour leur faire peur, mais c'est moi qui sursautai... Ma petite soeur embrassait Jasper... avec la langue, et, vu leur position, je compris que c'était elle qui avait pris les devants. Merde ! Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Rester là comme un con ou rentrer à la maison en faisant style de ne rien avoir vu ? J'optai pour la première solution, contre mon gré. Mon corps ne m'obéissait pas et je restai figé face à ce spectacle. Je réussis quand même à bouger mes jambes au bout de quelques secondes et je partis en marche arrière jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils s'embrassaient encore. Mais comment faisaient-ils pour respirer ? J'ouvris brusquement la porte et la refermai bruyamment.

- Emmet, que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Bella en sortant de la cuisine.

- Euh... rien... pourquoi ? Bredouillai-je.

- Tu fais une de ces têtes !

- Oh, c'est parce que...

- Ah, tu es rentré ? S'exclama maman.

J'affirmais d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu as faim ? S'enquit-elle.

Je secouai la tête en grimaçant, après ce que je venais de voir, mon appétit était coupé. Je suivis Bella et maman jusqu'au salon. Carlisle et Edward étaient encore là, attendant certainement Jasper. J'avais envie de leur balancer qu'ils se galochaient dans la voiture, mais un éclair de réflexion traversa mon cerveau au même moment. Maman sortait avec le père du garçon qu'Alice embrassait, et s'ils se mariaient ? Alice et Jasper deviendraient frère et soeur, ce serait de l'inceste... HANNN ! Merde ! Rosalie m'avait embrassé moi aussi... J'avais roulé une pelle à ma soeur ! BEURKKKKK !!!!!

- Emmet, tu es sûr que ça va ?

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette seconde partie de soirée ?

Après vos régions, j'aimerais savoir vos âges ! Je suis curieuse, hein ?lol

Twikiss


	10. Chapter 10

Merci à **Alexa27** (je suis désolée que ce chapitre ne t'ait pas emballée, mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira davantage), **Slakware**, **Bebe8669** (tu as raison ce ne serait pas drôle si chacun avait déjà sa partenaire, mais Emmet ne l'a pas encore non plus !lol), **Loumarcise** (ne t'inquiète pas, rien n'est impossible entre eux !), **Aunda**, **Am'yah** (Edward n'a pas fini d'être con !lol L'île, ce sera dans 5 ou 6 chapitres, j'y arrive), **Guylaine** (Edward ne veut pas s'approcher de Bella car il ressent des choses qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant et il a peur que ce rapprochement nuise à ses études. Les garçons c'est bête !lol), **Hannae**, **Bostongirl**, **Elo90** (ton idée est bonne mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais placer cette scène dans ma fic, au niveau de l'écriture, j'en suis au chapitre 14... Mais si je peux, je le ferais car ça me plait bien !), **Paty50**, **Gaelle-51**, **Marie1876**, **Annecullen69**, **JaneDeBoy** (je confirme, Edward est un boulet, enfin le mien !lol Et malheureusement, il n'est pas prêt de s'améliorer... J'adore quand Bella et lui se cherchent, une fois qu'ils sont en couple ça m'intéresse nettement moins ! Je suis un peu sadique !!!mdr), **Lapetiotesouris**, **Twilight-poison**, **Yoro-chan **(Mais Emmet n'est pas un glouton^^), **Galswinthe** (oui, parfois, Emmet a un cerveau et s'en sert !lol), **Adore Youu**, **Ferielou** (Moi, j'ai 32 ans ! Alors, comme ça tu comprends Edward dans le chapitre 9 ???), **Letmesign23** (je ne crois pas que le coup de la panne soit une ruse, malheureusement...lol et Merci pour mes hommes), **L-saa **(Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mon message alors je le remets ici: Non, ce n'est pas de l'inceste car ils n'ont pas le même sang, c'est juste dans la tête d'Emmet !lol), **Baby07**, **Anayata**, **Elphina**, **Mariacarlota**, **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Titinesse**, **Naouko**, **EstL** et **Twilight-alice-jasper**.

Je vois qu'Emmet vous plait beaucoup ! Il fait un tabac dans vos reviews... Malheureusement ce chapitre sera uniquement du POV de Bella et d'Edward. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même !

**Chapitre 10**: L'annonce officielle.

POV Bella

Un mercredi matin pluvieux, Forks ne changerait jamais... J'attrapai mon manteau et mon parapluie et je quittai discrètement la maison alors que les autres dormaient encore. La bibliothèque ouvrait à 9 heures et j'avais très envie de faire des recherches sur les meilleures universités qui offraient des cours de journalisme et de littérature. Peut-être que, si je trouvais une école qui me permettait de prendre ces deux options, je n'aurais pas besoin de faire un choix cette année. J'arrivais juste quand Madame Devon, la bibliothécaire, déverrouillait les portes de mon endroit préféré.

- Bonjour, Bella ! Déjà là ? Me salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour, Madame Devon.

- Sais-tu que ce sont les vacances scolaires ?

- Naturellement ! Lui souris-je en la suivant jusqu'à l'accueil. Je peux m'installer sur un ordinateur ?

- Fais comme chez toi, ma jolie. Et, si tu comptes venir régulièrement ici pendant les vacances, appelle-moi par mon prénom.

- D'accord, Julianne.

- Au fait, Bella, il n'y a pas de restriction de temps pour les ordinateurs, mais ne passe pas toutes tes journées enfermée dans ce vieux bâtiment. Me conseilla-t-elle avec un air suppliant.

- Je vais essayer... Soupirai-je en montant les escaliers.

POV Edward

- Bonjour, Julianne ! Lançai-je en déposant mes livres sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire.

- Ah, bonjour, Edward ! Tu as déjà tout lu ?

- Six livres en une semaine, ce n'est pas un record.

- Pour moi, si ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Dites-moi, est-ce qu'il y a du monde en salle informatique ? Me renseignai-je.

- Non, juste une personne ! Me répondit-elle en allant décrocher le téléphone qui sonnait.

Je pris les escaliers et pénétrai dans ma salle préférée. Il y avait bien qu'une seule personne dans la pièce et, de dos, j'aurais juré que c'était Bella. Pff... Je la voyais partout, surtout dans mes rêves, mais la voir alors que j'étais réveillé, ça devenait grave. Je m'installai devant un ordinateur et le mis en route. Comme à mon habitude, je me connectai sur le forum de Dartmouth. J'aimais me tenir au courant sur ce qu'il s'y passait. J'avais ainsi appris le nom de tous les professeurs et des matières qu'ils enseignaient, leur façon de diriger leurs cours. Au moins, lorsque je débarquerai là-bas, je ne serai pas perdu.

Après plus d'une heure de cliquage de souris, je me décidai à rentrer chez moi. Je ramassai mon sac lorsque la fille se retourna dans ma direction. Bella. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas mon imagination qui me joue des tours, elle était vraiment là. Devais-je lui faire un signe de la main avant de partir ou m'approcher et lui faire la bise ? Il fallait que je réagisse car rester immobile en la dévisageant comme si elle avait de la barbe au menton n'était pas correct. Sans plus réfléchir, je m'avançai vers elle le coeur battant. Elle était en train d'éteindre son ordinateur lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur.

- B...Bonjour ! Bégayai-je, stupidement.

Son visage ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, j'avais mal calculé la distance et j'étais trop près d'elle, bien trop près... Ses yeux trahissaient son étonnement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je vienne la saluer. Pour être franc, moi non plus.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

Je me penchai doucement vers elle afin de ne pas l'effrayer et posai une bise sur sa joue droite. Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas enfouir mon visage dans son cou et ainsi respirer son parfum, si envoutant. Je me redressai aussitôt et fis un pas en arrière.

- Tu... Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? M'interrogea-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Depuis l'ouverture à peu près, tu étais déjà installée, en fait.

- Oh !

- Mais, de dos, je ne t'ai pas reconnue, sinon je serais venu te dire bonjour avant. Me justifiai-je.

Elle acquiesça en baissant ses yeux et regarda le bout de ses chaussures.

- Je... Je vais te laisser.

- J'ai terminé. Répondit-elle rapidement.

- Tu es venue en voiture ?

Pourquoi lui avais-je demandé ça ? C'était sorti tout seul de ma bouche, sans réfléchir.

- Euh... Non, je suis venue à pieds.

- Sous cette pluie ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle opina de la tête et commença à enfiler son manteau. Devais-je lui proposer de la ramener chez elle ? Ce serait plus correct que de la laisser marcher sous la pluie... Après tout, nos familles étaient proches maintenant et je ne pourrais pas continuer à l'éviter ainsi bien longtemps. Et puis, j'ai toujours été galant, même avec des inconnues.

- Tu veux... que je... te dépose chez toi ? Bredouillai-je à nouveau.

- Non, ça va aller, mais c'est gentil de le proposer. Rétorqua Bella, gentiment.

Etant donné que je lui barrais le passage, je fis un pas en arrière afin de la laisser passer. Je la suivis jusqu'au hall d'entrée et regardai la pluie tomber encore plus rudement que tout à l'heure.

- Bella, si tu rentres malade, mon père va me tuer ! Décrétai-je en l'attrapant par le bras.

POV Bella

Je me laissai emmener par Edward, surprise par son geste. Depuis quand avait-il peur de la réaction de son père ? J'avais encore ressenti cette décharge électrique lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur ma joue. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de la présence d'une autre personne dans la salle informatique, j'étais tellement concentrée sur ma recherche d'université, que je n'avais rien entendu. Dans un sens heureusement sinon je n'aurais pas réussi à terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire. Edward continuait d'avancer rapidement sous la pluie et ne me lâcha qu'en s'approchant de sa voiture argentée. Il m'ouvrit la portière, certainement pour être sûr que je monte, et s'installa ensuite côté conducteur. L'habitacle sentait le cuir neuf jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le chauffage, à ce moment-là, la ventilation porta un doux parfum masculin très frais à mes narines. Je respirai un grand coup afin de garder cette délicieuse odeur en mémoire, "son" odeur.

- Tu faisais une recherche sur quoi à la bibliothèque, enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Le doux ténor d'Edward me sortit de mes rêveries et je tournai mes yeux vers lui. Il fixait la route et je remarquai que ses mains étaient très serrées autour du volant. Ma présence ne devait pas lui être très plaisante. Se forçait-il à agir de la sorte ? Se sentait-il obligé de me raccompagner et de me faire la conversation ? En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressentais parce qu'il ne m'avait pas habituée à cette gentillesse, notamment envers moi.

- Je cherchais une université. Lui répondis-je en contemplant à nouveau le paysage que je connaissais par coeur.

- Tu n'as pas encore choisi ?

- Non.

Il ralentit et se stoppa sur le bas côté, nous étions déjà arrivés devant ma maison. Je détâchai ma ceinture et me tournai vers lui.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Edward.

- De rien.

Je me hâtai de sortir de sa Volvo et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, ce n'est qu'une fois sur le palier que je me retournai. Il n'avait pas redémarré. je lui fis un petit signe de la tête et rentrai. Le moteur se fit alors entendre.

Nous étions vendredi soir, maman nous avait prévenu ce matin que nous allions au restaurant avec la famille de Carlisle pour 19 heures. Alice avait tenté de savoir la raison de cette réunion, mais maman n'avait rien voulu dire. Elle se contentait de sourire à longueur de journée depuis quelques jours. Malgré que j'étais contente qu'elle soit heureuse, j'avais l'impression que la vérité sur le rendre-vous de ce soir n'allait pas me plaire. Juste une intuition...

- Bella, faut que j'te parle ! S'écria Emmet en débarquant dans ma chambre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'inquiétai-je en voyant sa mine sérieuse.

- J'ai un petit soucis et peut-être que tu pourras m'aider. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Ok. Voilà, je voulais avoir ton avis d'intello' sur un petit détail technique.

- Abrège, Em'... Soupirai-je.

- Imagine un instant que maman épouse Carlisle, qu'est-ce que ça ferait si l'un d'entre nous avait une relation amoureuse avec l'un d'entre eux ?

- Tu parles d'Alice et Jasper ou de Rosalie et toi ?

- C'est pas le problème, Bell's.

- Donc, tu veux savoir en général ?

Il hocha la tête en fixant le plafond de ma chambre.

- Il n'y aurait certainement aucun problème puisque vous n'êtes pas liés par le sang. Disons que ce serait juste compliqué s'il y avait une rupture.

- Ouai, je vois. Donc, pas d'histoire d'inceste ?

- Pas la moindre ! Rigolai-je.

- Ok, tu me rassures.

- Tant mieux, alors.

- Bell's, si tu surprenais quelque chose entre deux personnes, tu en parlerais ?

- Non. Sauf si les personnes concernées me donnent leur consentement.

- Merci, petite soeur ! Dit-il en se relevant. Que deviendrai-je sans ton bon sens ?

- Tu serais le même, n'aie crainte !

POV Edward

La rencontre avec Bella de mercredi ne cessait de se rejouer dans ma tête. Je la revoyais si belle, si génée, si rougissante, si parfaite. J'avais encore l'impression de sentir son parfum à chaque fois que je montais dans ma voiture. Parfois, je restai assis, les mains sur le volant, à respirer l'air ambiant afin de prendre ma dose d'elle, j'étais si pathétique. Heureusement que personne ne me voyait. J'attendais ma famille à l'intérieur de ma Volvo et j'essayais de ne pas penser à Bella, mais c'était difficile. De toute façon, inutile de penser davantage à elle puisque j'allais passer ma soirée en sa compagnie. Enfin, il y aurait elle entre autre, pas seulement elle et moi, mais tout le monde. Argh ! Pathétique Cullen !!!

- En route ! S'écria mon père en mettant sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Je veux bien, mais on va où ? Lui demandai-je en démarrant.

- Ah, c'est vrai ! Rit-il en se tournant vers moi. Nous allons au "Paradis blanc"...

- Mais, c'est très chic ! Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, j'aurais mis une robe de soirée. S'insurgea ma soeur. Edward retourne à la maison tout de suite !!!

- Non, tu es très belle comme ça. La rassura papa. Et, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps de faire demi tour.

Rosalie marmonna quelque chose et se mit à bouder en regardant par la vitre.

- Pourquoi nous emmener dans un restaurant aussi chic ? Interrogea Jasper.

- Pour une grande et bonne nouvelle. Expliqua vaguement mon père.

- Tu as eu une augmentation ? Plaisantai-je.

- Vous le saurez tout à l'heure, en même temps que tout le monde.

- Si c'est ce à quoi je pense, je te tue sur le champs... Siffla ma soeur tout bas.

- Qu'as-tu dit, ma chérie ? Lui demanda papa, apparemment il n'avait pas entendu sa menace.

- Rien.

- Ne sois pas fachée, ma chérie. Tu es si belle au naturel, pense au coeur des hommes qui seront présents ce soir, même si ton médecin de famille sera là, je ne pourrais pas tous les sauver ! Plaisanta papa.

Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

POV Bella

- Alice, pourrais-tu cesser de t'amuser avec ton téléphone portable, s'il te plait ? Intervint ma mère.

- Oh, mais je ne dérange personne ! Protesta ma soeur.

- Nous sommes dans un restaurant, je te signale. Insista maman.

- J'en conviens parfaitement, sauf que nous sommes en attente et non à table. Dit Alice en continuant d'envoyer son texto.

Je voudrais bien savoir avec qui elle correspond aussi souvent, parce que cela durait depuis plusieurs jours. Mais, même si ma curiosoté clignotait dans ma tête, je lui laissais sa part de jardin secret, j'étais certaine qu'elle m'en dirait plus quand elle le jugerait nécessaire. Quoique, j'avais une petite idée quant au destinataire de ses messages. Après tout, je n'avais dit à personne qu'Edward m'avait raccompagnée en voiture mercredi matin.

- Ah, les voilà ! Se réjouit maman en avançant vers l'entrée.

Elle serra chaque Cullen dans ses bras afin de les saluer puis embrassa Carlisle au coin des lèvres. Je n'osai pas regarder Edward, ne sachant quelle serait son attitude envers moi aujourd'hui. J'allais vers eux lentement, étant une nouvelle fois la dernière à les saluer.

- Bonjour, Bella ! Me sourit Rosalie.

- Bonjour. Lui répondis-je en lui faisant la bise.

- Content de te voir ! M'accueillit Jasper en posant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

- Moi aussi !

- Bonjour. Me dit simplement Edward.

Il ne s'était pas penché vers moi et, comme j'étais trop petite pour lui planter une bise sur la joue, je le saluais d'un signe de tête. Quel glaçon !!! Il était franchement plus sympa mercredi... Je devais me persuader que son attitude ne me touchait pas en plein coeur. Je ravalais difficilement la boule qui s'était logée dans ma gorge et allais dire bonjour à Carlisle. En me retournant, j'aperçus Rosalie mettre une claque sur l'arrière du crâne d'Edward en le fusillant du regard. Alors, tout le monde se rendait compte de son attitude idiote envers moi ? Je n'étais donc pas folle.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un imbécile. Me chuchota Jasper en passant près de moi.

Je lui souris timidement et suivis la serveuse qui nous emmena vers un salon privé. Waw ! Ca devait être un grande annonce qu'ils avaient à nous faire pour nous offrir un repas dans un aussi prestigieux restaurant. Les murs, les tables, les chaises et les rideaux étaient de couleur blanche, ainsi que la vaisselle. Seul le sol était recouvert de carrelages noir brillant. C'était sublime ! La serveuse nous invita à nous rapprocher du buffet afin de prendre l'apéritif. Un barman se tenait là, prêt à nous servir, rien que pour nous. Alors que tout le monde avait une coupe de champagne à la main, je préférais commander un jus de fruits vu que je m'étais portée volontaire pour reprendre le volant au retour. De toute façon, l'alcool et moi n'étions pas amis, je détestais le goût de toute boisson alcoolisée. Alors que nous levions nos verres pour porter un toast, je m'aperçus qu'Edward avait opté pour la même boisson que moi.

- Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce que nous fêtons ? S'impatienta Rosalie.

- Oui. Esmée et moi avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous dit Carlisle en embrassant maman sur le front.

- Et c'est quoi ? S'enquit Emmet.

- Alors, les enfants, nous avons la joie de vous annoncer que nous sommes... fiancés ! Nous révéla maman, un sourire immense sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi ??? S'écrièrent Rosalie, Emmet et Edward en même temps.

Je faillis métouffer et recrachai ma gorgée de boisson en tournant la tête. Je me précipitai vers le bar afin de m'essuyer la bouche avec une serviette en papier. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si sérieux entre eux. Qu'allais-je devenir ? Comment ferais-je pour co-habiter avec Edward jusqu'à mon entrée à l'université ? Oh, misère... Avec un peu de chance, ils opteront pour de longues fiançailles, le temps que chacun de nous volent de ses propres ailes...

- Pour quand est prévu le mariage ? S'émerveilla Alice en sautillant de joie.

Etait-ce vraiment ma soeur jumelle ? Peut-être que nous avions été échangées à la naissance après tout nous ne nous ressemblions pas. Et, à ce moment précis, nous étions à l'opposé de nos réactions, telles deux inconnues.

- Nous allons faire ça rapidement, avant que certains d'entre vous ne partent pour l'université. Répondit Carlisle.

- Hein ??? S'éxclama Alice.

Ouf, elle avait enfin percuté. Il était temps...

- Disons que nous nous marierons le 17 août. Ajouta maman.

- Mais c'est dans trois semaines ! Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps pour faire les robes... Paniqua-t-elle en posant son verre sur la table. Bella, peux-tu me ramener à la maison.

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Parce que tu es la seule qui ne boit pas et...

- Edward ne boit pas non plus. Lui précisai-je, rougissante.

- Tu es ma soeur, lui, pas encore !

- Mais... Pourquoi veux-tu rentrer, d'ailleurs ?

- Pour préparer les patrons de vos futures robes, voyons !

- La mienne aussi ? Intervint Rosalie.

- Si tu acceptes de me faire confiance, ce serait avec joie ! Lui rétorqua ma soeur jumelle.

- Volontiers ! J'ai beaucoup aimé la robe de ta mère la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Elle m'a dit que c'était une de tes créations.

Alors, c'était tout ? Personne ne semblait déjà plus dérangé par cette annonce. Dans moins d'un mois, nous serons tous réunis à jamais dans la même maison et ça ne faisait paniquer que moi ? Mais, merde à la fin ! J'allais vivre avec un iceberg pendant une année entière, moi ! Et s'il ramenait une fille à la maison, je fais quoi, je la tue ? Parce que je serais jalouse à en mourir si Edward sortait avec une fille devant moi, chez moi, chez nous... Oh, mon Dieu !!! Je devais trouver une solution, je ne pouvais pas vivre avec lui, c'était impossible. Alors que je paniquais dans mon coin, je vis Edward discuter avec mon frère et Jasper, ma mère embrasser amoureusement Carlisle et ma soeur parler avec Rosalie. Les larmes m'annoncèrent leur arrivée prochaine et j'avertis ma mère, sans la regarder, que je me rendais aux toilettes. Au moins, je pourrais pleurer en secret...

* * *

J'attends votre avis avec impatience !

Alors, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert...

Twikiss


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à **MadisonPrecious**,** Alexa27 **(Rosalie ne souhaite que le bonheur de son père et elle aime beaucoup les Swan, même Emmet. En ce qui concerne Bella, elle ne souffre pas trop du comportement d'Edward car elle pense qu'il est trop beau pour elle...lol), **Elo90** (J'espère que je ne vais pas cesser de te surprendre, alors !^^), **Liline57**, **Bebe8669** (Edward lui faire un calin et la consoler ? C'est beau de rêver, mais on ne sait jamais...mdr), **L-saa**, **Floraline** (Coincé, mon Edward ? Mais nonnnn), **Emmymarks**, **Galswinthe**, **Lukilina**, **Annecullen69**, **Bostondirty**, **Veronika crepuscule **(Carlisle et Esmée n'ont qu'une envie: s'aimer et rapidement pour oublier le passé et aller de l'avant), **Mafiction2twilight3** (Arrête de supplier, voilà la suite !lol), **Baby07**, **Feriel** (OUI, Bella a des sentiments pour Edward, Alice et Jasper se séparaient ? Mais tu es encore plus sadique que moi, même pour une réconciliation sur l'oreiller...lol), **Christine**, **Dawn266**, **ErylisxJazz**, **Letmesign23** (Oh que oui, il y a du feu sous la glace, ma belle !!!lol), **Mélanie...Fàànn'h x-3'... **(Euh, j'ai compris que tu aimais ma fic, mais pas trop le reste... Tu écris avec ton pc ou un tél portable ?), **Adore Youu**, **EstL**, **Nathy91** (Trop contente que ça te touche à ce point ! Merci à toi surtout...), **Elphina** et **Hannae** (Lis et tu sauras pour Alice et Jasper).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... La soirée continue. Bella va-t-elle ressortir des Toilettes ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce 11ème chapitre.

**Chapitre 11**: Secrets

POV Alice

- Tu crois que c'est bien de garder notre histoire secrète ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

- Pour le moment, je crois qu'il vaut mieux. Dit-il en m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.

Nous venions de quitter le salon privé, prétextant, pour lui, un passage aux toilettes et, pour moi, un appel téléphonique à passer en urgence. Je lui souris en voyant son regard si tendre posé sur moi.

- Je vais retourner à l'intérieur. Me prévint mon amoureux.

- D'accord, je vais voir si Bella a fini aux toilettes et j'arrive.

Cela faisait un petit moment que ma soeur s'était enfuie. Je savais que les toilettes n'étaient qu'une excuse pour se cacher. Elle avait l'air bouleversé après l'annonce du mariage, ajoutant à cela l'attitude glaciale d'Edward. Elle l'aimait, ça se voyait ! Je devais lui parler et la faire revenir à table. J'ouvris les portes battantes des sanitaires et entrai.

- Bella ? L'appelai-je.

- Quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle.

J'avançai jusque la seule porte close et toquai sur celle-ci.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Une éternité...

- Sors et raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas, veux-tu ?

- Non ! Je ne sortirais plus jamais d'ici.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Bella. C'est toi qui doit nous ramener en plus. La sermonnai-je, gentiment.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Monsieur Iceberg, il est à l'eau ce soir, l'alcool pourrait le faire fondre ! Siffla-t-elle.

- J'ai remarqué à quel point il était distant avec toi, mais, je te l'ai dit, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de toi.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote ! Qui réagirait de cette façon par amour ?

- Quelqu'un qui a peur. Lui expliquai-je en m'asseyant sur l'une des banquettes en velours bordeau.

- Et peur de quoi ?

- Peur de souffrir, peur de râter, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi, lui, il a peur, mais je suis persuadée qu'il ressent des choses pour toi, ça se voit. Tout comme toi !

- Pff... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Protesta ma soeur.

- Alors, pourquoi réagis-tu de cette façon ? Pourquoi te caches-tu ici ?

- Pour pleurer.

- Sors de là, s'il te plait, je veux voir dans quel état est ton sublime maquillage.

J'entendis qu'elle déverrouillait la porte et la vis pointer le bout de son nez tout doucement.

- Vive le maquillage waterproof ! M'exclamai-je en la contemplant.

- Je suis affreuse.

- Pas du tout, tout est nickel. Heureusement que je ne t'achète que des produits de bonne qualité. Tu as juste besoin d'une retouche sur tes joues pour ôter les traces des larmes qui ont coulées.

- Tu es venue avec ton sac à main et ta trousse de maquillage ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr ! Je savais que tu en aurais besoin quand je ne t'ai pas vu revenir. Et puis, c'est une trousse d'urgence pas une trousse de maquillage banale.

- Merci.

- De rien. Lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Je suis partie longtemps ? S'enquit-elle.

- Je dirais presque vingt minutes. Nous allons passer à table dans quelques instants. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverais une excuse pour leur expliquer ton absence.

D'ailleurs, j'avais déjà ma petite idée...

Nous retournâmes dans le salon privé et j'en profitai pour sourire à Jasper en passant.

- Ah, enfin ! Soupira maman. Où étais-tu, Bella ?

Je lui avais dit de me laisser parler avant d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. J'attendis d'être assez proche d'Edward pour répondre à sa place.

- Je l'ai surprise en train de discuter avec un garçon devant la porte des toilettes. Une petite beauté, d'ailleurs ! J'espère que tu as accepté de lui donner ton numéro de téléphone...

- Euh...

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil discret.

- Oui. Il avait l'air très gentil en plus d'être beau.

- Veinarde ! S'extasia Rosalie. Penses à lui demander s'il a un frère quand il t'appellera.

Etant face à mon frère, je remarquai l'effet de cette phrase sur lui. Je savais qu'il craquait pour la belle blonde, mais de là à faire une tête pareille, il devait être grave amoureux, lui aussi.

POV Jasper

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Edward ! Lui murmurai-je en passant près de lui.

- Je fais c'que je veux ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires... Rétorqua-t-il vivement.

Il venait d'avoir 17 ans mais niveau fille, c'était le néant... Pff, pourtant, je savais qu'il aimait Bella mais il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne s'approche pas de lui, je ne l'avais jamais vu réagir de cette façon. Pauvre Bella, elle devait se sentir si mal à l'aise à cause de lui. Et, le pire, c'est qu'avec le mariage de nos parents, ils vont devoir vivre dans la même maison. Et, je suis persuadé que mon frère ne changerait pas son comportement de sitôt. Je reportai mon attention sur ma douce Alice. Tiens, pourquoi mentait-elle sur la façon qu'elle avait retrouvé sa soeur ? J'observai plus attentivement Bella, elle venait de pleurer à en voir ses yeux légèrement rougis. A cause de mon frère ou de l'annonce du mariage ? Sans doute les deux. Je me saisis de ma coupe de champagne et m'approchai de ma soeur.

- Je déteste ce mec et je vais devoir faire avec. Cracha-t-elle en dévisageant Emmet. Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment se marier ?

- Je crois que rien ne les en empêchera. Lui souris-je.

- Ca te fait plaisir à toi, hein ?

- Ca ne me déplaît pas.

- Grr, tu peux pas être un peu méchant parfois ? Ta gentillesse me donne la nausée. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec les deux soeurs.

- Oui, elles sont sympas mais leur frère... Beurk !

- Vous allez partir à la fac dans un mois, ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui. Vous ne vous verrez qu'à l'occasion. La rassurai-je.

- Et pour lui ? S'enquit Rosalie en faisant un signe de tête vers Edward. T'as vu comment il réagit face à Bella ?

- Ouai, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça, enfin, c'est tellement immature de sa part...

- Les filles sont un mystère pour notre petit frère, mais, là, j'avoue qu'il dépasse les bornes. T'as vu la tête de Bella quand elle a quitté la pièce ?

- Cette annonce l'a vraiment touchée.

- Je suis certaine qu'Edward en est également responsable. Ils vont devoir vivre ensembles, t'imagines ?

J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête. Rosalie avait raison, l'ambiance n'allait pas être gaie entre ces deux-là, à cause de mon frère bien sûr. Je devais lui faire entendre raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

POV Emmet

- Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ! M'exclamai-je en prenant ma mère dans mes bras et en regardant Carlisle.

- Merci, mon chéri, c'est très gentil de ta part. Me répondit maman.

- C'est un peu rapide, je l'avoue, mais vu votre âge, il ne faut pas perdre une minute ! Plaisantai-je.

- Hé !!! S'offusqua mon futur beau-père en souriant.

- Dites, j'aurais quand même une chambre dans votre nouvelle maison ?

- Bien sûr ! Nous allons tout faire pour dénicher la maison idéale. Me rassura maman.

- Ok, c'est cool ! Euh, juste une petite faveur... Il faudrait que ma chambre soit très proche de celle de Rosalie.

- Et pour quelles raisons ? S'étonna Carlisle.

- J'adore la taquiner et je ne veux pas qu'elle m'oublie. Plaisantai-je afin de masquer mon gros mensonge.

- On verra ce qu'on peut faire... Souffla maman en me lançant un regard suspicieux.

- Merci, maman chérie... Roucoulai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La serveuse arriva au même moment et nous invita à passer à table. Je me précipitais sur la chaise en face de ma belle blonde et je la vis grimacer en soupirant.

- Je ne peux pas rester loin de toi... Déclarai-je, les yeux remplis de malice.

Pour toute réponse, elle me tira la langue en s'asseyant. Le baiser, qu'elle m'avait donné, n'avait rien changé entre nous. Mais, je patienterai maintenant que je sais qu'elle est attirée par moi. Quand elle sera prête, je serais là. Quitte à rester célibataire pendant 10 ans... Euh, ouai, ça fait long quand même. Va falloir ramer dur Swan !

POV Alice

J'étais assise à côté de Jasper et, donc, Bella n'avait pas eu le choix, elle était à côté d'Edward. Je souris à ma soeur pour l'encourager. Pas de sourire en retour juste un regard exaspéré. J'allais profiter de cette soirée pour tester Edward, sans lui parler, juste en posant des questions à ma soeur et je n'oublierai pas de guetter les réactions de Monsieur Glaçon... Tout à coup, je sentis la main de Jasper se poser sur mon genou en-dessous de la table. Je retins un sourire et fis semblant de rien alors que je recouvrai sa main de la mienne.

- Dis-moi, Bella, comment se prénommait le beau ténébreux du couloir ? Interrogeai-je ma soeur.

- Hein ?

- Le garçon de tout à l'heure, il s'appelait comment ?

- Matt, pourquoi ? Me répondit-elle en entrant dans mon jeu.

- Je trouve simplement que vous feriez un très joli couple. Il est en terminale, c'est ça ?

- Oui, à Port Angeles.

- Tu l'appeleras, n'est-ce pas ? Insistai-je.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

A ce moment-là, je vis le regard en coin d'Edward se poser discrètement sur elle. Je décidai de jouer encore un peu...

- Je suis certaine qu'il allait t'embrasser avant que je ne débarque.

- Euh... Disons qu'il s'était assez rapproché de moi.

- Voyons, Bella, le visage penché vers toi et la main qui triturait une mèche de tes cheveux, ça signifiait qu'il allait t'embrasser. Inventai-je.

- Peut-être...

- Et tu te serais laissée faire, crois-moi ! Intervint Rosalie.

La réaction d'Edward ne se fit pas attendre, il se leva de table et prétexta se rendre aux toilettes. Mon oeil, ouai ! J'avais gagné !!! Et je contemplai ma soeur avec un immense sourire, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

POV Jasper

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans la poche de mon jean. Je le sortis et vis un texto s'afficher de la part d'Edward. "Rejoins-moi dans les wc".

- Papa, je m'éclipse un moment, j'ai un appel à passer. M'excusai-je en me levant.

- A cette heure ? S'enquit mon père.

- Oh, tu connais Steve, y'a pas d'heure pour lui !

- Dépêche-toi, la serveuse ne va plus tarder avec le dessert.

- T'inquiète, je fais aussi vite que possible.

Silencieusement, je remerciais le prénom de mon copain qui avait franchi mes lèvres sans que je réfléchisse. Je me rendis jusqu'aux toilettes pour hommes en me demandant pourquoi mon frère voulait me voir.

- Ed', t'es là ? M'écriai-je en poussant la porte.

- Ouai.

Il était assis sur une banquette en velours bleu, la tête entre ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Ca va, mec ? M'inquiétai-je en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Je peux pas. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

- Je peux pas, Jazz, c'est trop dur ! Se plaignit-il sans relever sa tête.

- Explique-moi tout, Edward. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais ?

- Il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne...

- D'accord, je te le jure. Répondis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Alors, quel est ton problème ?

- C'est ce mariage. J'ai fait comme si tout allait bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne peux pas... vivre sous le même toit qu'elle. C'est impossible !

- Tu parles de Bella ?

- Ouai, je... Je sais pas ce qui me gêne chez elle, mais... J'en sais rien, je sais juste que je ne peux pas. Souffla-t-il.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ?

- Non ! Enfin... Je sais pas, à vrai dire.

Il était complètement perdu. Vu qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, il ne devait pas savoir ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux. Il fallait que je l'aide à y voir plus clair.

- Que ressens-tu quand tu vois Bella ?

- Je...

- Ne me dis pas "je ne sais pas", sois franc et clair. Lui conseillai-je.

- Je la trouve parfaite. Elle est si belle et intelligente. J'ai toujours envie de la toucher mais il ne faut pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas être distrait, je ne veux pas me détourner de mon but.

- Edward, j'entre à Harvard dans un mois et j'ai des petites amies. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, c'est juste à toi de te mettre des limites.

- Mais, toi, c'est pas pareil ! T'es parfait, tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends...

- Non, ça c'est toi !

- Non !!! Moi, je suis nul, je ne réussis qu'à l'école...

- Et au piano ainsi qu'à la guitare, sans parler de la batterie. Le coupai-je. Tu dois juste ouvrir ton coeur et le laisser parler. Le premier pas est difficile mais, ensuite, ça vient tout seul.

- C'est facile à dire. Soupira-t-il en relevant la tête.

- Je sais. Ca prendra peut-être du temps pour que tu laisses dominer ton coeur et fasses taire ton cerveau, mais ça en vaut la peine.

- Mais, je suis tellement distant avec elle. Elle ne voudra jamais me pardonner mon attitude.

- Bella est super, tu verras. Vas à ton rythme, je ne te dis pas de lui sauter dessus dans la foulée, juste de lui faire une place dans ta vie.

- Et, si elle ne m'aime pas ?

- Tu t'en feras une excellente amie.

- Ca a l'air simple quand tu en parles. M'avoua-t-il en se levant.

- Ca ne l'est pas, tu vas ramer mon vieux pour te rattraper... Plaisantai-je en me levant à mon tour.

- Jasper ?

- Oui ?

- N'en parles à personne, d'accord ? Me supplia mon frère.

- Je te l'ai juré.

POV Emmet

Le dessert allait arriver dans quelques minutes mais je ne pouvais résister plus longtemps à cette musique douce.

- Rosalie ?

- Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle.

- Accepterais-tu de... surveiller mon assiette pendant que j'invite ma soeur à danser ? Plaisantai-je.

- Espèce de crétin ! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en passant près d'elle. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, je savais qu'elle croyait que j'allais l'inviter à danser. Elle devait déjà réfléchir aux mots cinglants qu'elle utiliserait pour me rembarrer. Bah, ce n'est pas bien méchant, juste assez pour la mettre en rogne. Je pouvais me le permettre avec ce qu'elle m'avait fait ! C'est vrai quoi ? Elle m'a embrassé avec la langue, elle s'était jetée sur mes lèvres innocentes puis s'était enfuie, et maintenant, elle faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. C'est dur pour moi ! J'ai à peine gouté à sa bouche que déjà j'en suis privé... J'invitai Alice à danser, elle me devait des explications et c'était le moment adéquate.

- Entamons les choses sérieuses tout de suite, d'accord ? Lui lançai-je dès les pieds posés sur la piste de danse.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Me répondit-elle innocemment.

- Ouai, à d'autres ! Je sais que tu sais que je sais...L'informai-je.

- Et tu sais quoi au juste ?

- Toi, Jasper, voiture, langues.

- N'importe quoi !!! Rit-elle.

- Pas la peine de nier, je vous ai vu !

- Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais préféré ne rien voir du tout. J'ai été traumatisé par cette scène !

- Alors là, nounours, tu divagues ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Est-ce que tu sors avec Jasper ? Lui demandai-je arrêtant de tourner autour du pot.

- NON !!! Nia-t-elle.

- Tu mens très mal et tu le sais, soeurette.

- Je ne mens pas !

- Ah bon ? Alors, pourquoi rougis-tu ?

- Je ne rougis absolument pas.

- Menteuse !

- Tais-toi !

- Je sais ce que j'ai vu et, si tu continues de mentir, je vérifierai sur ton téléphone portable. Tous les textos envoyés...

- Ok !!! Tu as bien vu... T'es content ? Me dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en tirant la langue.

- Ouai ! Vous êtes trop choux !

- Promets-moi de n'en parler à personne, Emmet !

- Pourquoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Ce n'est pas le moment. Imagine la réaction de maman et de Carlisle s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Peut-être qu'ils ne voudront même plus se marier pour nous laisser faire ce que nous voulons.

- Ils ne feraient pas ça ! Tentai-je de la rassurer.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Je préfère que ça reste caché pour le moment et Jasper aussi. Tu es le seul à savoir. Me confia Alice.

- D'accord. Je ferais comme tu veux. Lui promis-je.

- Merci beaucoup.

POV Jasper

Lorsque nous revînmes dans le salon privé, j'aperçus Alice danser avec son frère. Elle était minuscule entre ses bras mais tellement souriante. J'en profitais pour inviter Rosalie à danser, laissant Edward s'installer à sa place silencieusement et sans un regard pour Bella. Cette dernière discutait avec mon père. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Eddy ? S'enquit ma soeur.

- Oh, rien de spécial. Il venait de recevoir un texto de jessica et il voulait savoir qui lui avait donné son nouveau numéro. Mentis-je avec aplomb.

- Encore, mais comment fait-elle pour se le procurer ?

- Personne ne le sait, elle doit avoir des indic' cette fille ! Plaisantai-je.

Nous continuâmes à danser, nous laissant bercer par la musique. J'avais envie de la jeter dans les bras d'Emmet pour serrer ma chérie dans mes bras, mais je ne le pouvais pas sinon tout le monde se rendrait compte de notre rapprochement. Esmée invita Edward à danser et mon père en fit de même avec Bella.

- Tu sais quoi ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Non !

- Ben, je commence à m'y faire à ce mariage, tout compte fait. Je crois que ça va être bénéfique pour nos deux familles.

- Je suis tout à fait de ton avis.

* * *

Alors, qu'en dites-vous de ce chapitre ?

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience, ça m'aide beaucoup à écrire...

Twikiss


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à **Fairy51** (contente de te voir ici aussi !lol), **Galswinthe**, **Mimie30** (aucun soucis pour le répertoire), **Marie1876**, **Séraphine**, **Twilight-alice-jasper**, **Veronika crepuscule**,** Am'yah**, **Annecullen69**, **Lorelei-lei-lei**, **Floraline**, **Dawn266**, **Elo90**, **Jereood29** (je crois que tu vas me détester, toi !mdr), **Scrapfaconed**, **Alexa27** (toi aussi, tu vas me traiter de sadique !lol), **Lapetiotesouris**, **Nathy91** (Merci de m'adorer, c'est réciproque, tu me suis partout !!! Et, je ne veux pas que tu me lâches !mdr), **Lukilina** (j'aime écrire les différents POV, au moins on sait ce que tout le monde pense ou fait, pas comme dans le film où on ne les voit que très peu), **Letmesign23** (Edward et Bella dansant ensemble ? Dans pas longtemps, t'inquiète...), **Christou57**, **Baby07**, **Gaga**, **Adore Youu**, **Ferielou** (ce sera pour le chapitre 15... C'est long, hein ???lol) et **Elphina**.

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à SM, mais j'ai le droit de jouer avec !**

**Chapitre 12**: Ivresse.

POV Edward

J'arpentais les rues de Port Angeles au volant de ma Volvo, dévisageant tous les garçons qui passaient près de moi. Je ne pensais qu'à ce "Matt" du restaurant. Je voulais savoir à quoi il ressemblait, ça devenait obsessionnel. Pourtant, je savais très bien que je n'avais aucune chance de retomber sur lui vu que je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Ca faisait plus d'une semaine que je trainais ici tous les jours. Je devais me reprendre et me calmer. Je fuyais toutes les soirées en compagnie des Swan aussi, c'était trop dur de la voir et d'entendre parler de ce mec ! Parce que je sais que tout le monde lui pose des questions et veut savoir où elle en est avec son "beau ténébreux". J'ai entendu Rosalie en parler avec Jasper deux jours après le restaurant. Ma soeur avait rendu visite à Alice pour discuter de sa robe pour le mariage. Je ne voulais rien savoir... Au point que j'évitais même, enfin surtout, la bibliothèque. Bella y était trop souvent.

- Allez, calme-toi ! Ca ne sert à rien... Soupirai-je, tout bas.

Je fis demi tour au carrefour et repris le chemin de Forks.

- Salut, Ed' ! M'accueillit mon frère, allongé sur le fauteuil.

- Salut ! Marmonnai-je en jetant mes clés de voiture sur le guéridon du salon.

Je défis mon blouson et rejoignis Jasper en face de l'écran plat. Il regardait un match de basket, qui n'avait pas l'air très prenant vu le score.

- Alors, où as-tu été ? Me demanda-t-il sans lâcher l'écran des yeux.

- Faire un tour en voiture.

- Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps. Tu pars des journées entières sans rien dire. Y aurait-il une fille là-dessous ? Me taquina-t-il, gentiment.

- Aucune... Soupirai-je. J'ai juste besoin de m'aérer.

- Tu sais que, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Je sais. Papa est rentré ? Lui demandai-je afin de changer de sujet.

- Oui, il est sous la douche. Tu te souviens qu'on dîne chez Esmée ce soir ?

- Ouai, je sais. Mais, je ne sais pas si je vais venir.

- Tu vas encore trouver une excuse bidon pour ne pas voir Bella ? Chuchota mon frère.

J'opinai vaguement de la tête.

- Esmée et papa commencent à s'inquiéter de tes absences, Edward. Ca les peine que tu ne sois pas là, ils pensent que c'est à cause du mariage, que tu n'es pas d'accord.

- C'est absurde.

- Mets-toi à leur place... Si tu n'as pas envie de parler à Bella, tu n'y es pas obligé, mais fais un effort, pour papa.

- C'est dur, Jasper. Et puis, il y a ce mec du restaurant...

- Bella ne voit personne.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Elle est célibataire, je peux te le jurer.

- Je ne sais pas, rien que l'idée de la voir me rend nerveux. Lui avouai-je.

- Je sais, mais ce sera pire à force de l'éviter et puis, ce soir, on va parler de la cérémonie de mariage, de ce qu'on va faire. Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux...

- Bon, ok, je vais venir cette fois, pour papa et Esmée. Décidai-je en me levant afin d'aller prendre une douche.

POV Bella

- Ce n'est pas la voiture d'Edward, là-bas ? M'interrogea Jessica.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle me montrait. Oui, c'était bien sa voiture. Que faisait-il à Port Angeles ?

- Je ne pense pas, Jess'. Et, de toute façon, je ne connais pas la marque de sa voiture. Mentis-je.

- Si, c'est lui ! C'est sa plaque d'immatriculation... Gloussa-t-elle.

- Ah...

- J'espère qu'il va s'arrêter.

- Il n'en a pas l'air et, puis, il ne t'a pas vue. Lui fis-je remarquer en posant mon bras sur son épaule.

- Il a changé de numéro de téléphone. Tu ne l'aurais pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondis-je aussitôt en retirant mon bras. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Ben, vu que son père et ta mère vont se marier, tu le côtoies maintenant, veinarde !

- Ca ne change absolument rien, crois-moi ! Il m'ignore toujours et ne m'adresse la parole que s'il y est obligé. Grimaçai-je.

- J'ai hâte que vous habitiez dans la même maison, je pourrais venir te voir et le voir en même temps !!! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant de joie.

- Bonne chance, ma vieille. marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce mec est un vrai glaçon.

- T'inquiète pas, je le décongèlerai grâce à mes lèvres.

Re-bonne chance ! Alice m'avait confiée ce qu'Edward lui avait dit concernant Jessica. Il ne la portait pas dans son coeur. Mais, je ne dirais rien à mon amie, je ne voulais pas être celle qui lui briserait le coeur. Et puis, connaissant le caractère de Jess', elle serait capable de me mettre tout sur le dos, de crier au monde entier que c'est de ma faute si Edward ne veut pas d'elle... Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller tout seul.

- Dis-moi, Bella, que fait-il de ses journées ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Allez, il a bien dû vous parler de ses loisirs ? Insista-t-elle, curieuse.

- Euh... Il joue du piano, il parait.

- Waw, j'adorerais l'écouter jouer... S'extasia Jessica. Quoi d'autre ?

- Aucune idée... Bon, tu changes de sujet ! Ralai-je afin de clore la conversation.

- Bon, puisque tu ne veux pas me parler de lui, je propose qu'on rentre chez nous... S'agaça-t-elle, méchamment.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

- Parce que TU m'énerves ! Je suis certaine que tu es jalouse de notre amitié et que c'est pour CA que tu ne veux pas me parler de lui ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Moi, jalouse d'Edward Cullen ? Non, mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!! Je ne peux pas le voir ce mec, c'est un crétin !

- Ben, tu sais quoi ? Tu rentreras à pieds...

- Mais, Jess', tu ne vas pas me laisser ici ?

- Je ne vais pas me gêner ! M'annonça-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

Je restais complètement sonnée sur le trottoir, la regardant démarrer sans se soucier que la nuit tombait et qu'elle me laissait seule aussi loin de Forks. Alors, là, je ne lui pardonnerais pas son geste. Je n'avais même pas mon téléphone portable... Après une bonne minute de réflexion, je me décidai à entrer dans le premier lieu ouvert que je croiserais. Bon, vu qu'il faisait très sombre à présent, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je devais entrer dans ce bar miteux.

POV Alice

Jasper et sa famille étaient là depuis une dizaine de minutes et Bella n'était pas encore rentrée. Je commençais à m'inquiéter et Jessica ne répondait pas sur son téléphone portable. J'aurais dû aller avec elles à Port Angeles, au moins, elles auraient été obligées de rentrer à l'heure.

DRING ! DRING !

- Résidence Swan ! Annonçai-je après avoir décroché le téléphone fixe.

- Alice, c'est Bella !

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu es où ? La sermonnai-je.

- Avec Matt, voyons ! Rit-elle.

- Oh, c'est su... Idiote ! Il n'existe pas ! Me repris-je.

- On peut rêver, non ?

- Bon, alors, où es-tu ?

- Toujours à Port Angeles.

- T'as vu l'heure ? Ralai-je.

- Jessica m'a plantée là, je suis dans un bar louche, toute seule au milieu d'ivrognes. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Quoi ??? J'arrive ! Dis-moi où tu es exactement ?

- Près de la boutique de mariage.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive dès que possible !

- Ok... Fais vite, s'il te plait.

Je reposai le combiné sur son socle et réfléchis à la vitesse de la lumière. Il fallait environ une heure pour aller jusqu'à Port Angeles, j'avais besoin d'une voiture plus rapide que la mienne.

- Que se passe-t-il, Alice ? Je t'ai entendu crier...

- Edward, tu tombes bien ! M'écriai-je. Tu as pris ta Volvo pour venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça.

- Ok, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service.

- Ca dépend de ce que c'est ! Répondit-il avec méfiance.

- J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes à Port Angeles, tout de suite, pour chercher Bella. Lui expliquai-je.

- Euh, tu ne préfères pas que je te prête ma voiture ?

- Non, il faut des hommes au cas où... Jasper ?

Jasper nous rejoignit immédiatement dans le couloir. Je l'avais appelé car Emmet n'était toujours pas rentré de son entraînement. Je lui expliquai calmement le problème et

il accepta de m'aider. Nous allâmes prévenir nos parents en racontant que Jessica avait eu une panne de voiture, afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. J'avais visé juste, Edward était un excellent conducteur et roulait rapidement, même si les limitations de vitesse étaient nettement dépassées... Je croisais les doigts pour que nous ne retombions pas sur un contrôle de police.

- Au fait, Alice, comment Bella s'est retrouvée seule à Port Angeles ? Me questionna Jasper.

- Elle était partie faire un tour avec Jessica et, après une petite dispute, cette dernière l'a plantée là-bas, sans se soucier qu'il faisait presque nuit et qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture. Je vais la tuer !!!

- Qui ? S'enquit Jasper.

- Jessica Stanley, notre soit disant meilleure amie...

- Je peux t'aider, si tu veux ? Me proposa Edward.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son regard dans le rétroviseur. Il était vraiment sérieux.

- Non, ça va aller. Je suis une grande fille.

- Sinon, tu sais où me trouver ! Me sourit-il.

- C'est noté. C'est ici ! Lui dis-je en pointant mon doigt vers le fameux bar. Bon, les garçons, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas besoin de jouer les gros durs. Soufflai-je en descendant de la voiture.

- Hé !! On sait se battre, Mademoiselle swan ! Protesta mon amoureux secret.

- Ouai, ben, on verra...

POV Edward

Bon, j'étais embarqué dans l'aventure sans avoir réellement accepté, mais savoir que Bella était seule dans un bar à cause de Jessica, ben, je sais pas, ça me touchait. J'espère seulement qu'elle est vraiment seule et pas avec ce Matt... Si c'est le cas, je ne réponds plus de rien. Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans le bar. Bella était assise au fond de la salle avec deux types, pas très jeunes. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à sa table et, comme à mon habitude, je ne posais pas mes yeux sur elle. Je contemplais la décoration, pff, comme si ça m'intéressait...

- Bella, tu viens ? L'appela Alice, qui ne tenait pas à rester trop longtemps dans cet endroit.

- Oh, je vous présente Lance et Joe, ils sont également jumeaux. Nous raconta-t-elle. Alors, Alice c'est ma soeur jumelle et, lui, Jasper a une soeur jumelle également. C'est pas fantastique tout ça ! Expliqua Bella aux deux hommes.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait bu... Alice nous jeta un coup d'oeil, elle pensait la même chose, apparemment. Si elle ne s'en rappelait pas plus tard, je pouvais la contempler autant que je le désirais, non ? Mes yeux se posèrent, donc, sur elle et mon coeur râta un battement tellement elle était belle en cet instant précis, encore plus que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire illuminait son visage. Je n'aurais pas dû la regarder, mon cerveau n'effacera jamais cette image d'elle... Et, merde ! Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ??? J'aurais dû rester avec papa et Esmée et laisser ma voiture à Jasper.

- Lui, c'est Edward !

Bella expliquait qui j'étais à ses compagnons en me dévisageant de toute ma hauteur, des pieds à la tête, avec un sourire... bizarre, comme si elle allait me dévorer. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement en pensant que, peut-être, ce qu'elle voyait de moi lui plaisait.

- Bella, qu'as-tu bu en nous attendant ? S'enquit sa soeur en reniflant son verre. Beurk ! Du whisky ? Mais, tu détestes l'alcool !

- Mes nouveaux amis m'ont offert un verre pour me faire patienter jusqu'à votre arrivée, je n'allais pas refuser, ça se fait pas voyons !

Elle était tordante, elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui faisait la conversation aux grandes personnes.

- Bon, maintenant, tu nous suis, maman t'attend ! Déclara Alice en la prenant par le coude. Dis bonsoir aux messieurs et on y va.

Bella se leva difficilement et Jasper aida sa soeur à la faire avancer.

- Barman ? S'écria Alice.

Un homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir vint vers nous.

- Oui, ma beauté ?

- Etant donné que vous avez servi de l'alcool à une mineure, vous aurez des comptes à régler. Et, je ne suis pas votre beauté ! Répliqua Alice en le fusillant du regard.

- Mais, je...Tenta de se justifier l'homme.

- Trop tard ! Siffla-t-elle en poussant la porte du bar.

- T'es pas gentille avec le monsieur ! Balbutia Bella en faisant la moue.

Je déverrouillai ma voiture et aidai les deux autres à installer Bella sur le siège arrière. A peine fut-elle assise que ses paupières se fermèrent.

- Elle dort ? S'indigna Alice. Mais, comment je vais expliquer ça à ma mère, moi ? Si elle croit que Jessica était avec elle, elle va aller voir Madame Stanley et saura qu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble. Oh, zut !!!

- Va falloir trouver un bon bobard, cette fois. Soufflai-je en jetant un oeil vers Bella, qui dormait paisiblement contre la vitre.

POV Bella

Qu'est-ce que je faisais dans une voiture ? Je me redressais difficilement à cause d'un superbe mal de tête et croisai deux yeux émeraudes dans le rétroviseur. Je me tenais sur le siège arrière de la voiture d'Edward !!! Son regard n'affichait pas une expression très aimable... Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? J'observai rapidement par la vitre et vis que nous étions à l'arrêt, stationné sur le parking de la bibliothèque. Ma bouche s'ouvrit avec surprise mais aucun son ne sortit.

- Tu veux savoir ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Edward.

J'opinai de la tête.

- Alice nous a demandé, à Jasper et à moi, de l'accompagner à Port Angeles pour venir te chercher. Quand nous sommes arrivés au bar, tu étais en charmante compagnie.

- Hein ??? M'étonnai-je.

- Mmm, deux hommes avoisinant l'âge de mon père. Des jumeaux. Précisa-t-il. Dois-je te préciser que tu as bu ou tu t'en rappelles ?

- Quoi ??? Moi, de l'alcool ? M'écriai-je en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- Ouai, whisky d'après Alice.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Grimaçai-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

- Comme Alice a menti à ta mère en lui disant que la voiture de Jessica était en panne, elle a dû inventer quelque chose pour te couvrir. Imagine la tête de ta mère en voyant sa gentille fille ivre...

- Oh, non... Merde ! Et donc, le mensonge ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Nous avons déposé Alice et Jasper chez toi et nous sommes allés boire un verre avec Jessica.

- Merci. Murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi ?

- D'être venu me chercher aussi loin et de rester là pour me couvrir.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Juste une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé Matt ?

- Qui ??? Demandai-je sans comprendre de qui il parlait.

- Matt, le gars du restaurant, il habite Port Angeles, non ? Insista Edward.

- Oh, lui, je ne l'ai pas appelé depuis. Mentis-je à nouveau.

Merci Alice ! Après m'avoir vue bourrée, maintenant le gars, dont j'étais amoureuse, devait penser que j'étais une fille facile... S'il savait que Matt n'existait pas !

- Il serait arrivé plus tôt si tu l'avais appelé. Ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, ben, je ne l'ai pas appelé et je ne le ferais pas ! On peut changer de sujet ? M'agaçai-je.

- Ok. Que s'est-il passé avec Jessica ?

Oh, mais c'est pas vrai, il en avait encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ?!! Monsieur ne m'adresse jamais la parole et, là, il veut tout savoir. Et, ben, il allait savoir !

- Jessica a repéré ta voiture cet après-midi à Port Angeles et, comme les rumeurs vont vite, elle a voulu que je lui parle de toi. Elle pensait que j'avais ton numéro de téléphone portable aussi, j'ai eu beau nié, elle ne m'a pas crue et s'est fachée. En tout cas, tu es sauvé !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si nous étions encore amies, ce qui n'est plus le cas, elle serait venue squatter à la maison après le mariage, pour te voir... Lui confiai-je.

Il grimaça et mit le contact.

- Tu te sens capable de rentrer chez toi ? Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui, merci. Acquiesçai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il conduisit jusqu'à la maison sans ajouter un mot. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée, je me tournai vers lui.

- Edward, même si tu as été forcé par ma soeur, je tiens à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ce soir. Déclarai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Y'a pas de soucis, Bella. Répondit-il en ouvrant la porte et en passant devant moi.

Ok, Mister glaçon allait faire son retour.

* * *

Pensez aux reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir vos avis !

Twikiss


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à **Sara-Twilight-3**, **Melanie38** (je poste tous les 3/4 jours, tant que j'ai un peu d'avance, après on verra...), **Veronika crepuscule** (vont-ils se rapprocher un jour ? Oui, bien sûr...lol et je sais déjà quand... Edward ne veut pas se lier à Bella par peur de trop l'aimer et que ce soit réciproque, sinon il est foutu), **Fraise** (Edward se dégèle parfois mais se recongèle aussitôt, pour le moment.), **Elo90**, **Bostondirty**, **MadisonPrecious**, **Twilight-poison**, **Ferielou** (oui, Esmée aura des demoiselles d'honneur), **Adore Youu**, **Puky** (mon Edward est un retardé des sentiments, aie pitié, sa maman n'a jamais été caline...snif !lol Il va se rattraper, t'inquiète, après tu vas l'adorer !!!), **Liline57**, **Baby07** (il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour briser l'amitié et la loyauté de Bella envers Jessica ! Sinon, elle n'aurait jamais pu se rapprocher d'Edward, trop gentille Bella...), **Hannae**, **Lapetiotesouris**, **Séraphine** (désolée Alice ne frappera pas Jessica, elle vaut mieux que ça notre petite brunette...mdr ! Envie de giffler Edward ? Euh, comme je l'ai écrit plus haut, après tu vas l'adorer mon Edward !), **Alexa27** (Bella n'a bu qu'un verre, pas une bouteille !lol Ca lui a déjà valu une migraine, faut pas abuser !mdr), **Scrapfaconed** (non, tu ne le détestes pas mon Edward, il te frustre, c'est tout !lol), **Anayata**, **Magicvanille**, **Slakware**, **Annecullen69**, **Nathy91**(GrosROBisouss à toi aussi ! Euh, au fait, j'ai pas parlé d'Angela dans le chapitre précédent !lol), **Mimie30**, **Galswinthe**, **Marie1876**, **Elphina** et **Letmesign23** (vas-y, venge-toi, donne son numéro à Jessica, ça lui apprendra à te frustrer !!!mdr)

**Disclamer rapide****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, je joue avec eux, c'est tout !**

**Chapitre 13**: Organisation.

POV Bella

- Mmm, oui... Comme ça... C'est bonnn ! Gémis-je en me tortillant sous lui.

- Depuis le temps que je rêve de te caresser, ma Bella... M'avoua Edward en accélérant ses va-et-vient.

Je m'accrochais à la ceinture de sécurité sous ses coups de reins puissants. Il m'embrassait dans le cou tout en me murmurant des mots tendres et parfois érotiques. Je l'aimais tellement...

- Oh, oui... Encore... Plus fort ! Le suppliai-je en entourant sa taille de mes jambes.

Il accéléra à nouveau la cadence et je sentis le plaisir qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître.

- Jouis pour moi, ma belle ! J'ai besoin de toi... Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Je sursautai dans mon lit et réalisai que je n'étais pas dans la voiture d'Edward, et que lui non plus n'était pas là... Oh, mince, c'était si réaliste ! C'était tellement bon que mon bas ventre était en feu. Je serrais les jambes très fort afin de faire baisser la tension de mon entre-jambe, mais ça ne marcha pas. Une douche fraîche me calmerait certainement. Rageusement, j'éteignis mon réveil. Le pire c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais enclenché hier soir en me couchant. Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison de me lever tôt, rien de prévu... C'était sûrement un réflexe, une habitude de lycéenne.

- Bonjour, Bella ! S'exclama Alice en me servant une tasse de café fumant.

- Bonjour... Soufflai-je.

- Toi, tu n'es pas remise de ta cuite ! Se moqua-t-elle.

- Je n'ai bu qu'un verre, un seul !

- Tu ne supportes pas l'alcool, tu t'en souviendras pour la prochaine fois.

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, crois-moi...

- J'espère parce que j'ai en marre de mentir. M'avoua-t-elle en s'attablant face à moi. Au fait, pourquoi as-tu bu ? Tu détestes l'alcool.

- Ben, quand ces deux hommes sont arrivés vers moi, j'ai tout de suite remarqué qu'ils étaient ivres et, lorsqu'ils m'ont proposé un verre, je n'ai pas osé dire non. J'ai eu peur que si je refusais leur offre, ils me coincent quelque part, enfin, tu vois...

- Oui, j'imagine. Mais, pourquoi l'as-tu vidé ce verre ? Tu aurais pu simplement faire semblant.

- Ils m'ont dit "coup sec, sinon tu payes une tournée". Alors, j'ai tout avalé d'une traite. Je pensais que le coca empêcherait l'alcool de faire son effet. Grimaçai-je, en repensant au goût amer dans ma bouche.

- Bella, le sucre accroit la quantité d'alcool dans ton sang. Tu n'as pas assisté à la réunion sur l'alcoolisme au lycée ? S'enquit ma soeur.

- Euh, je n'y suis pas allée vu que je ne bois jamais. Lui avouai-je, toute penaude.

- Et, ben, t'aurais mieux fait d'y aller ! Me rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec Edward ?

- Oh, bien. Il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé et le mensonge que vous avez mis en place pour me couvrir. Merci beaucoup Alice, je te revaudrais ça.

- T'inquiète, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Me Dit-elle en saisissant le paquet de viennoiseries. Tu as remercié Edward ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Juste avant qu'il ne se recongèle... Ironisai-je. D'ailleurs, il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas appelé Matt pour qu'il vienne me chercher vu qu'il habite Port Angeles.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je n'avais jamais pris contact avec lui et que je n'allais pas le faire.

- Oh, ça a marché, je le savais !!! S'esclaffa ma soeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui a marché ?

- Edward est jaloux ! J'avais raison ! Je suis trop contente...

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il aurait préféré rester à la maison au lieu de passer la soirée avec moi, dans mon état pitoyable.

- N'importe quoi ! Me rétorqua-t-elle.

- Il m'a dit que tu l'avais obligé à venir.

- Il ne s'est pas fait prier. Protesta-t-elle en mordant dans sa brioche. Surtout que c'est lui qui a eu l'idée de rester avec toi dans la voiture pour faire croire que vous alliez boire un verre avec Jessica.

- Ah bon ? Il m'a dit que c'était ton idée à toi !

- Non, non, Jasper est témoin. Tu peux lui demander, si tu veux ?

- Non, c'est bon, je te crois. Lui répondis-je en repensant aux yeux verts que j'avais aperçus dans le rétroviseur à mon réveil.

Les jours passaient rapidement depuis l'annonce du mariage, il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le grand jour. Maman avait trouvé la maison idéale pour abriter sa grande tribu recomposée, et toujours à Forks... Je n'avais pas revu Jessica depuis qu'elle m'avait plantée à Port Angeles, ni Edward. Alice m'avait prévenue qu'elle avait réglé son compte à Jessica, en lui hurlant dessus chez le coiffeur devant toutes les plus grandes commères de la ville. Et, en ce qui concerne Edward, là, c'est lui qui ne veut pas nous voir, ou plutôt ME voir. A chaque réunion de famille, il se trouvait une excuse, comme par hasard... Génial, dans moins d'une semaine, nous vivrons sous le même toit, l'ambiance serait... Pff, j'ai même pas de mot pour la décrire. Tout compte fait, Rosalie s'avérait être une fille super gentille, très agréable à vivre et chaleureuse, enfin sauf avec Emmet. C'était pire qu'Edward et moi. Nous, c'était silence et ignorance, eux c'était dispute et insulte, ils en viendraient presqu'aux mains. Parfois, je dois l'avouer, c'était tordant de les voir se déchirer ainsi. Maman nous avait mis par couple pour la cérémonie et devait nous en dire plus ce soir. Nous dinions encore avec les Cullen, pour organiser les travaux qui restaient à effectuer dans la nouvelle maison. Des ouvriers s'y trouvaient déjà pratiquement jour et nuit, mais nous devions choisir la décoration de nos chambres et des salle-de-bains. Bref, une semaine, c'était peu pour déménager, décorer, cohabiter, se marier et fêter tout ça... Mais, pas impossible ! J'avais déjà commencé à faire mes cartons.

POV Edward

- Edward, as-tu choisi la peinture pour ta chambre ? Me demanda Esmée.

- Euh, j'aimerais marron et lin, comme dans mon ancienne chambre.

- D'accord et quelle sera ta chambre ?

- Celle de droite au dernier étage. Lui indiquai-je.

- Très bon choix ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu l'as choisie pour sa baie vitrée je suppose ?

J'opinais de la tête. Lorsque j'étais entré dans cette pièce, je n'avais vu que le paysage que me dévoilait la grande baie vitrée. Il y avait une vue exceptionnelle qui donnait sur un ruisseau au bord de la forêt. Soudain, alors que je repensais à ma future chambre, je croisai le regard paniqué de Bella. Quoi ? Est-ce que je lui avais volé la chambre qu'elle envisageait de prendre ? Je détournai immédiatement mes yeux et les posai sur ma tasse de thé.

- Et, toi, Bella ? S'enquit sa mère.

- Et bien, en fait, je ne sais pas encore... Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je te signale qu'il ne reste plus qu'une chambre et c'est celle que tu avais choisie ! Protesta Alice. Il est trop tard pour échanger avec qui que ce soit.

- Donc ? Insista Esmée.

- Celle de gauche au dernier étage. Proclama Alice.

Je contemplai Bella, elle était rouge et avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains croisées. Pourquoi voulait-elle changer de chambre ? C'était moi qui la dérangeait ? Euh... En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je comprenais mieux maintenant son problème. Nous allions partager la même salle de bain... Et MERDE !!! Je croisai son regard et ne pus détourner le mien. Ca va aller, tout va aller... Y'a aucun soucis !

- Edward, ça va ? S'inquiéta mon père.

- Oui. Aucun soucis. Mentis-je.

Déjà que vivre sous le même toit qu'elle et fréquenter le même lycée étaient pénibles, mais partager la même douche, les mêmes tiroirs, sentir son gel douche embaumer la pièce et renifler son parfum si fruité... Mais, qui veut ma mort ??? Je me levai précipitamment de ma chaise et m'enfuis jusqu'aux toilettes. Et, là, enfermé, je restais droit comme un "i" et commençai à frapper, légèrement, ma tête contre le mur. Au bout d'une bonne minute, je tirais la chasse d'eau et sortis.

- Ca va, Edward ? M'interrogea Jasper qui attendait derrière la porte.

- Non, mais on fait comme si tout allait bien... Soufflai-je en lui laissant la place.

- Tout ira bien, n'aie crainte ! Me répondit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Ouai, c'est ça... Marmonnai-je en reprenant le chemin de la salle à manger.

POV Rosalie

- Baisse tes yeux, Swan ! Sifflai-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Ta beauté m'émerveille, c'est plus fort que moi... Ronronna Emmet.

- Esmée, est-ce que vous tenez à votre fils ?

- Oui, Rosalie, j'y tiens. Même s'il est parfois très tentant de s'en débarrasser... Rit-elle.

- Maman !!! S'offusqua-t-il. Je suis un ange...

Edward réapparut au même moment et se rassit en face de moi. Mon frère avait un comportement très louche depuis quelques temps. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. J'allais en parler avec Jasper, il s'était peut-être confié à lui.

- Au fait, les enfants, ce serait beaucoup mieux si tout le monde se tutoyait, non ? Proposa Esmée.

- D'accord, ça me va ! M'écriai-je, ravie.

Mes deux frères acquiesçèrent également ainsi que les Swan. Tout à coup, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Mon visage se tourna pour voir qui c'était.

- Ôtes tes sales pattes de moi ! Crachai-je en dégageant sa main de moi.

- Mais, ma douce colombe, je voulais simplement enlever une plume de ton corps parfait. Chuchota Emmet.

Je me levai aussitôt et allai m'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table.

- Alors, Rose, que penses-tu de la robe que te prépare Alice ? Me demanda Bella.

J'avais proposé aux filles de m'appeler comme ça et, lorsque je croisai le regard topaze d'Emmet, je pus le voir amorcer une grimace. Touché !

- Elle est vraiment magnifique ! M'extasiai-je en souriant à Alice. Les vôtres sont également sublimes. Alice, tu as de l'or entre les mains.

- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Répondit-elle, toute émue.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à parler de l'organisation de la journée de samedi, jour du mariage.

POV Bella

- Alors, commençons par les filles. Déclara Alice en sortant son agenda. Nous avons rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne à 8 heures, manucure, pédicure et maquillage. Ensuite, à 10h30, coiffeur. J'ai le catalogue pour le choix des chignons et autres coiffures que je ferais passer dans un instant. 13 heures, déjeuner au restaurant "l'Empereur". 14 heures, habillage dans la pièce droite de la chapelle. 15h30 début de la cérémonie.

Ma soeur nous distribua des emplois du temps très détaillés. Je le survolai rapidement des yeux et remarquai une chose qui n'était pas prévue, ou dont je n'avais pas eu connaissance.

- Alice ? L'interpelai-je.

- Oui, Bella ?

- Nous partons tous ensemble accompagner les parents à l'aéroport, juste après la soirée ?

- Non, Bella ! Sourit-elle. Nous partons tous en voyage de noces !

- Quoi ??? M'écriai-je, en même temps qu'Edward, tout aussi surpris que moi.

- Personne ne vous a prévenu ? S'enquit-elle en observant nos deux familles. Ok, je vois. Vous étiez avec Jessica, donc c'est normal que vous ne soyez pas au courant. Esmée et Carlisle ont pensé que ce serait bien si nous partions tous ensembles en vacances.

- Et, où partons-nous ? Questionna Edward.

- Tahiti !!! S'exclama Emmet.

- Au soleil ? Bredouillai-je, rêveuse.

- Tout à fait ! Mais, surtout pas d'inquiétude pour vos vêtements, nous allons faire les boutiques demain... Toute la journée ! Intervint Rosalie.

Oh, non ! J'avais d'autres projets pour demain, moi. Je devais me rendre à la bibliothèque pour finaliser mes recherches d'université. Bon, c'est vrai que mon placard d'été, comme le nommait ma soeur, était désespéremment vide. Ce genre de vêtements n'avait pas sa place à Forks... Donc, je n'avais pas le choix. Et, autant avouer que, cette fois, ce serait une journée shopping nécessaire. Je m'imaginai toute la famille en jeans et sweats sur une plage de rêve et ça me fit sourire.

- Celle-ci je vais l'agrandir et l'accrocher dans notre futur salon ! S'exclama mon frère.

Je me tournai vers lui et le vis en train de contempler son i-phone.

- De quoi tu parles ? M'enquis-je, curieuse.

- De ta photo ! S'esclaffa-t-il. C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire alors qu'on t'annonce une journée entière de shopping !

- Rassures-toi, Bella, nous serons là avec toi ! Me dit Jasper.

- Vous aussi, vous venez ? M'étonnai-je.

- Tu ne veux quand même qu'ils restent en jeans et sweats sur la plage ? Marmonna Alice.

Je la fixai dubitative, parfois elle m'effrayait... Elle avait souvent le don pour dire des choses auxquelles je pensais ou elle faisait des rêves prémonitoires, et, là, elle venait encore de le prouver ! Est-ce que j'allais vraiment faire l'amour avec Edward sur l'île ?

- Dis donc, ton visage est une véritable palette d'émotions ! Tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose sans que tout le monde s'en rende compte. S'émerveilla Rosalie.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Bella, tu as rougi avec un air ravi. M'avertit Jasper.

- J'aimerais beaucoup savoir à quoi tu penses ? S'intéressa Alice.

- Devine ! Lui lançai-je afin de tester son soit-disant don.

Elle me contempla quelques secondes droit dans les yeux, puis les écarquilla. Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et articula silencieusement "EDWARD". Je pâlis instantanément. Bon, c'était peut-être facile à deviner vu qu'elle savait que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui.

- Je suppose qu'il y aura des petites criques pour des pauses câlins... Pour des jeunes mariés bien sûr ! Dit-elle en me refaisant un léger clin d'oeil.

MERDE !!! C'était la future Madame Irma !

POV Emmet

- T'es vraiment bizarre, Bell's, aujourd'hui ! Lui déclarai-je.

- Euh... Pas plus que d'habitude. Me rétorqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- N'empêche que cette photo est géniale ! Je vais même la mettre sur facebook, je crois.

- Tu fais passer ? Me demanda Jasper.

Je lui tendis mon i-phone malgré les protestations de ma petite soeur. Jasper s'approcha d'Edward pour lui montrer et Bella se rassit sur sa chaise, la bouche ouverte. Franchement, vu la tête qu'elle tirait j'aurais pu penser qu'elle craquait pour ce dernier. Et si elle flashait vraiment sur lui ? Tout comme Alice et Jasper, et Rose et moi ? Ben, elle avait pas de chance parce que, lui, il n'avait pas l'air emballé, à moins qu'il cache ses sentiments...

- Tu es très photogénique, Bella ! Décréta Jasper en allant lui dévoiler la photo.

- Oh mon dieu !!! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Je te trouve très mignonne dessus. Intervint Rosalie. On dirait une petite fille qu'on félicite.

- C'est tout à fait ça ! Ajouta Alice. N'est-ce pas Edward ?

- Euh... Oui. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher, cette photo n'est pas ridicule. J'ai déjà connu bien pire comme expression. Lui dit Edward en la regardant à peine.

Timide, lui aussi ? Il ne ressemblait pas à sa soeur, elle, c'était une véritable tigresse... avec des lèvres de feu.

- Hop, petite vengeance ! S'écria Bella.

- Ca ne me dérange pas... Tu peux me prendre en photo n'importe quand, je ne serais jamais gêné. Répondis-je en venant lui reprendre mon i-phone. Hé, je suis beau gosse, quand même !

- Avec un énorme melon, alors ! Marmonna Rosalie.

- Peut-être, mais tu l'aimes ce melon. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Ma belle blonde se raidit d'un coup et préféra ne rien répondre. Elle avait certainement peur que je ne dévoile un secret...

POV Jasper

J'étais fasciné par Alice, mais vraiment fasciné... Quand elle faisait quelque chose, elle le faisait toujours à fond. Elle venait de distribuer des emplois du temps aux filles après leur avoir organiser leur journée de samedi et je parie qu'elle a fait de même pour nous. Elle sera chef d'entreprise plus tard, à n'en pas douter, enfin, moi, je n'en doutais pas. Après notre petit interlude très divertissant, à prendre des photos de tout le monde autour de la table par surprise grâce à l'i-phone d'Emmet, Alice se tourna vers nous, pauvres hommes soumis.

- A vous messieurs ! Déclara-t-elle en reprenant son agenda de ministre. Vous avez rendez-vous à 10 heures chez le barbier, donc inutile de vous raser la veille. 11h30, raffraichissement de vos coupes de cheveux chez le coiffeur d'Emmet. 13 heures, déjeuner chez "Henri" et 14h30 habillage dans la pièce gauche de la chapelle. Et, bien entendu, on se retrouve à l'autel pour la cérémonie à 15h30. Voici également vos emploi du temps personnels afin de ne rien oublier.

Lorsqu'elle me tendit ma feuille, nos doigts se frôlèrent et je ressentis une petite décharge électrique passer dans tout mon corps. Elle me sourit et je n'avais qu'une envie: l'embrasser. Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de toucher ses lèvres aujourd'hui, je devais donc y remédier et provoquer l'occasion.

- Alice, aurais-tu un marqueur, s'il te plait ? M'enquis-je en ancrant mes yeux aux siens.

- Bien sûr, Jasper. Tu en veux un de quelle couleur ?

- Pourquoi, tu en as plusieurs ?

- Oui, viens, je vais te les montrer. Me proposa-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Je jetai un oeil vers les autres, personne ne s'occupait de nous alors je me levai en vitesse et la suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Ni une ni deux, elle accrocha ses douces mains autour de mon cou et captura mes lèvres.

- Si tu savais comme j'en avais besoin. Lui murmurai-je.

- Et moi donc... Soupira-t-elle. Ca devient difficile de faire comme si de rien.

- Je sais, mais on leur dira après le mariage, qu'en dis-tu ? Lui demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et m'embrassa à nouveau avec gourmandise.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est presque 21 heures et la réunion n'est pas encore finie. Je ne sais pas quelle excuse je pourrais inventer pour sortir... Me confia-t-elle avec une petite moue.

- Tu as raison. A moins que... Suis-moi, retournons terminer cette soirée familiale. Lui dis-je en souriant malicieusement.

Nous retrouvâmes les autres dans la salle à manger, le marqueur bleu en main et nous rassîmes à notre place.

- Alors, de quoi devons-nous encore parler ? Interrogeai-je mon père.

- De vos rôles pendant la cérémonie.

- D'accord, vous avez déjà tout vu ? S'enquit Alice.

- Euh, non, il ne reste que les couples à former...

- Pas de soucis. Je propose Edward et Bella, Emmet et Rosalie et Alice et moi.

- Oh, parfait ! Me sourit Esmée. Ca réunit parfaitement bien nos deux familles.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tous les jeunes me fusillèrent du regard, à part ma douce et belle petite amie. Je savais qu'ils en mourraient d'envie, je n'avais fait que pousser le destin. Ils pourront se tenir la main ou le bras sans se demander si l'autre le désire également. Ils me remercieront plus tard...

- Edward, pourras-tu jouer la marche nuptiale au piano ? Lui demanda papa, avec des yeux suppliants.

- Euh, oui, si c'est ce que tu veux...

- Merci, ça va être magnifique ! S'enthousiasma aussitôt Esmée.

- Si tu le dis... Marmonna mon frère, presque pour lui.

- Jasper et Alice, nous vous confierons les alliances. Annonça papa. Et, Bella et Rosalie, vous entrerez avant Esmée. Et Emmet, tu serviras de père à la mariée.

- Wah, trop cool ! S'extasia Emmet. Euh, et si je refuse de te donner la main de ma mère ?

- Je la kidnappe ! Plaisanta mon père.

- Ok, maintenant que nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire, qui serait partant pour un ciné ? Proposai-je à l'assemblée en croisant mes doigts sous la table.

- Bonne idée, moi, je suis partante ! Répondit Alice.

Bella refusa vivement, ainsi que nos parents. Edward déclina également l'invitation, il ne restait plus qu'Emmet et Rosalie.

- Euh, non, ça ne me dit rien, j'y suis allée hier avec Léa. Rétorqua ma soeur.

Je jubilai intérieurement mais le visage songeur d'Emmet me calma un peu. A quoi pensait-il ? Il regarda Alice d'un drôle d'air puis soupira.

- Bof, non, ça ne me dit rien... Pas de film intéressant.

YES ! YES ! YESSSS !!! J'étais aussi heureux qu'un enfant la veille de noël. J'allais pouvoir profiter de ma chérie une bonne partie de la nuit. Et quoi de mieux qu'une salle de cinéma pour flirter ?!!

* * *

Alors, avez-vous aimé ou pas ?

Que pensez-vous d'Edward ? Vous fait-il de la peine ? Le comprenez-vous ? Vous énerve-t-il ? Dites-moi tout sur "mon" Edward.

Et qu'avez-vous pensé de New Moon ? Pour celles qui sont déjà allé le voir ... Moi, dimanche, j'ai hâte !

Twikiss


	14. Chapter 14

Merci à **Little-Diary** (désolée, tu vas être déçue, pas de soirée romantique entre Alice et Jasper au menu), **LaureAnne** (merci ma Laulau !!! Ton soutien me fait chaud au coeur), **Karinounie**, **Bostondirty** (ce chapitre va peut-être te plaire davantage...Décongélation !), **Guylaine** (Il y aura un naufrage, tu es sûre ???lol, voyage, naufrage...Si ), **Veronika crepuscule**, **Scrapfaconed**, **Annecullen69**, **Galswinthe**, **Samiaa**, **Jereood29** (quel temps fait-il à la Réunion ?), **Titinesse**, **Elo90**, **Milie-twilight-fan**, **Hannae**, **Gaëlle**, **Ferielou**, **Letmesign23**, **Dawn266**, **Lukilina**, **Flap**, **Vans1985**, **Adore Youu**, **Séraphine** (j'ai l'impression que tu vas bientôt changer d'avis concernant Edward !lol), **Nathy91**, **Baby07**, **EstL** (ton voeux de rating M sera bientôt exhaucé, t'inquète pas... Il y aura bien des lemons), **Sara-Twilight-3**, **Alexa27** (C'est beau de rêver, non ?lol), **Am'yah**, **Soglams75**, **Melanie38** et **Puky**.

**Disclamer: ****Tout appartient à SM...**

* * *

Si vous ne voulez pas connaître mon avis concernant New Moon ne lisait pas ce qui va suivre:

- Les Cullen sont moins beaux que dans Twilight et moins bien habillés, sauf Esmée que je trouve très belle cette fois !

- Jacob était à croquer et je comprends mieux son amour pour Bella, c'est de sa faute à elle, elle lui fait espérer une relation qui n'aura jamais lieu.

- Les loups et Emily étaient vraiment bien.

- Charlie et Harry trop drôles.

- On ne voit pas assez les Cullen dans le film.

- Mais ce qui me déçoit énormément, c'est l'absence du cadeau d'Edward, c'était LE cadeau à ne pas manquer, la musique que je voulais entendre plus que tout et Bella n'a pas vu qu'il avait tout emporté avec lui, plus de souvenirs de lui. C'était LA scène à ne pas zapper, pour moi !

- J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux lors de la séparation, mais pas par rapport à Bella, à cause du regard d'Edward lorsqu'il l'embrasse sur le front, on y voit tout son amour et sa tristesse.

J'ai vu un grand nombre de fois Twilight mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas tentée de revoir New Moon...

Ne me frappez pas, ce n'est que mon avis !

* * *

Le résultat a été sans appel, Mon Edward vous énerve, et parfois bien pire !lol... Très peu ressentent de la peine pour lui... Beaucoup veulent le frapper !mdr... Allez-vous changer d'avis sur notre craquant Mister Glaçon ?

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 14**: Déménagement.

POV Bella

Pourquoi avais-je choisi une chambre aussi éloignée de l'entrée ? Ca fait longtemps que j'avais arrêté de compter mes nombreux aller-retour... Pff... Je m'asseyais sur le petit muret qui se situait juste à côté du camion de déménagement et reprenais un peu ma respiration. En plus, comme par hasard, c'était la journée la plus chaude de l'année. Alice en avait d'ailleurs profité pour nous préparer nos vêtements avant de dire aux déménageurs de tout emmener. Ca fait que je me retrouvais en mini short en jean et léger débardeur, avec une paire de converse. Je pris un élastique dans ma poche et relevai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Ayant les yeux baissés, j'aperçus une paire de baskets noires à mes côtés. Je relevais la tête pour voir qui était mon compagnon de trottoir et aperçus deux magnifiques yeux verts qui me fixaient.

- Euh, j'ai fini de monter mes cartons, tu veux que je t'aide ? Me proposa Edward en regardant vers l'intérieur du camion.

- Oui, ce serait très gentil de ta part. Répondis-je en me relevant.

Edward s'avança vers le camion et fit glisser un carton vers lui.

- Fais attention, ce carton est petit mais très lourd. Le prévins-je.

- Je parie que ce sont des livres dedans.

- Gagné ! Ma collection des oeuvres de Molière.

- En version originale ?

- Malheureusement, non, traduite. Le français, ce n'est pas encore ça... Grimaçai-je en repensant à mes lacunes.

- Oh... Euh, tu as encore beaucoup de cartons à emmener à l'étage ? S'enquit-il.

- Non, il ne m'en reste que cinq. Le rassurai-je.

- Peux-tu ajouter cet autre petit carton au-dessus de celui-ci, j'économiserai un aller-retour comme ça. Me demanda-t-il en me montrant une boite verte.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- C'est encore une collection de livres. Le prévins-je avant de lui poser dans les bras.

- De quel écrivain cette fois ?

- Victor Hugo... Balbutiai-je en comptant mentalement les livres enfermés dedans.

- Mmm, je vois. Ses livres sont beaucoup plus lourds que ceux de Molière. Dit-il en avançant vers l'entrée de la maison.

Je le suivis avec un carton dans mes mains, un peu plus léger. Depuis hier, Edward me parlait et c'était très plaisant. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait changé de comportement, mais ça me plaisait bien. Il était gentil avec moi, nous n'étions pas encore des amis mais nous ne nous ignorions plus.

- J'aurais dû demander à ta mère de mettre un ascenseur dans la maison. Déclara-t-il une fois le second étage franchi.

- C'est vrai que c'est fatigant de monter-descendre trois étages, je ne sais combien de fois, en portant des cartons.

- A qui le dis-tu ?!!

- Mais, on a la plus belle vue de la maison...

- Tout se paye ! Sourit-il en déposant les cartons dans ma chambre. Je retourne au camion. Tu peux rester là et commencer à défaire tes paquets, il ne reste que deux cartons.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.

- De rien. Entre voisins de troisième étage on doit s'entraider. Et qui sait, peut-être que je te demanderais ton aide pour monter mon piano ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, je porterais la pédale...

- Ton aide me sera très précieuse alors ! Ironisa-t-il.

- Je suis une fille, je porte ce qui est léger.

Il me lança un petit sourire et sortit de ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était gentil aujourd'hui ! Si seulement ça pouvait être comme ça tout le temps ? Mais, rien ne m'assure qu'il ne redevienne Monsieur Iceberg dès demain.

POV Edward

Je venais de déposer les derniers cartons à Bella et je me dirigeais maintenant vers ma chambre, afin de commencer à ranger mes affaires. Je devais avouer que je détestais défaire et ranger les cartons. Comme au supermarché, ça me gonfle de sortir les courses du coffre pour les placer dans les placards. Quand on réfléchit bien, c'est une torture de faire les courses... Rien qu'un exemple, j'ai besoin d'un paquet de chips, je prends le paquet, je le dépose dans le caddy, puis sur le tapis de la caisse, puis retour dans le caddy, puis dans le coffre de la voiture, et ensuite dans l'armoire de la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'on le ressorte pour manger son contenu. Ca peut rendre dingue une personne ! Je soupirais en m'allongeant sur mon lit, la seule chose qui était faite dans ma chambre. Mmm, j'avais envie de me déshabiller et de me coucher dans ses draps propres et frais, mais il n'était que 16 heures, trop tôt pour dormir. Tant pis, je ne perdrais pas de temps après le dîner pour venir savourer mon lit. De toute façon, vue la journée de demain, j'avais besoin de sommeil. Heureusement que nous avions été faire les magasins tous ensemble pour le voyage, les valises étaient déjà faites, une chose en moins à effectuer aujourd'hui.

- Allez, courage ! Me motivais-je tout bas en me relevant de mon lit.

Je me saisis d'un carton, l'ouvris et commençai à ranger. J'entendis que Bella était dans la salle de bain, certainement en train de faire la même chose que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, hier, je m'étais enfin libéré de ma frustration envers elle. Nous étions à table et elle me demanda si je pouvais lui passer l'eau et, là, ça fit tilt dans ma tête, je lui ai souri en lui donnant la bouteille. Rien que l'entendre me dire "merci" m'a réchauffé le coeur. C'est une sensation bizarre d'ailleurs... Par la suite, je lui avais parlé de Julianne, la bibliothécaire, que j'avais croisé en ville le matin même et qui s'inquiétait de ne plus nous voir. J'avais trouvé l'excuse du prochain mariage de nos parents pour excuser mon absence, par contre, je ne savais pas que Bella n'y allait plus. C'était Julianne qui m'en avait averti sans le faire exprès en me disant "Ah, c'est pour ça que Bella se fait rare !". Evitait-elle la bibliothèque pour la même raison que moi ? A vrai dire, c'est impossible de me l'imaginer, elle ne doit pas me voir autrement qu'en futur demi-frère... Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me plait que je lui plais forcément. Elle ne devait pas le savoir d'ailleurs sinon la vie dans cette maison risquerait d'être un enfer si elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour moi. Je n'entendais plus de bruit dans la salle de bain et décidais donc d'y aller afin de ranger mes affaires de toilettes. La porte qui menait à la chambre de Bella était close. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ce qu'elle faisait à tout moment de la journée, ça allait me rendre dingue si je continuais sur cette voie-là. Je me dépêchai de tout mettre dans l'armoire et repartis dans ma chambre. Je n'avais plus grand chose à ranger alors autant que ce soit fini avant le dîner.

POV Alice

- Tu crois qu'il restera de la place pour mes affaires lorsque tu auras terminé de ranger tes produits de beauté ? Plaisanta Jasper qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bien sûr ! Regarde, les deux étagères du bas sont vides.

- Mais je vais me faire un tour de reins à force de me baisser au raz du sol... Grimaça-t-il.

- Il suffit de plier les genoux et ton dos sera intact. Lui répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

Mon amoureux s'approcha et m'attrapa par la taille.

- Tu ne veux pas échanger ?

- Contre quoi ?

- Un baiser tous les soirs avant de te coucher... Me proposa Jasper en posant ses lèvres dans mon cou.

- Mmm, trouves mieux, ça, je suis déjà sûre de l'avoir.

- T'es dure en affaire ! Bouda-t-il sans se décoller de moi.

- Un échange doit m'apporter quelque chose. Lui expliquai-je, malicieuse.

Il desserra son étreinte et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, pensif.

- Une journée de shopping en tête à tête tous les mois ? Tenta-t-il tout à coup.

- Ah, là, je ne refuse pas ! M'enthousiasmai-je. Mais, je te laisserai la place une fois que tu me l'auras retranscrit sur une feuille avec ta signature.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si ! Mais, c'est une sûreté au cas où tu oublierais, ou si tu devenais amnésique... On ne sait jamais ! Ris-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche.

- Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle ! Ronronna Jasper.

Je savais que personne ne me résistait, surtout pas les garçons, parfois Bella tenait bon mais j'arrivais souvent à détourner le sujet et à la faire changer d'avis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. J'étais très douée !!!

POV Esmée

J'appuyai sur un bouton magique et déclarai:

- Les enfants, nous vous attendons au rez de chaussée, tout de suite ! Merci.

- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser à tous ces petits détails qui nous rendront énormément service. Chuchota Carlisle à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser délicatement sur la nuque.

- Je sais, mon amour. Mais, sache que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de cette immense maison, je ne voulais rien oublier.

- Et, tu n'as rien oublié !

- J'espère... Soupirai-je.

Les enfants débarquèrent pratiquement tous en même temps.

- Que se passe-t-il, Esmée ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Nous allons vous dévoiler ce qui se cache derrière les portes fermées à clé. Leur expliquai-je.

- Ah, bon, il y a des portes qu'on ne pouvait pas ouvrir ? S'étonna mon fils.

- Oui, Emmet ! Souris-je en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Ben, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je ne suis pas très curieux et la seule porte que j'ai voulu ouvrir était celle de Rosalie. Mais, elle me l'a reclaquée en pleine figure ! Raconta-t-il sous le regard incendiaire de cette dernière.

- Touche encore une fois ma poignée de porte et je te la fais avaler ! Siffla Rosalie.

- Allons, les enfants, restons calme. Demanda Carlisle.

- Mais, c'est lui... Commença sa fille.

- Tu veux que je dise à tout le monde pourquoi je t'embête ? La défia Emmet.

- Ferme-la, abruti ! Rétorqua aussitôt Rosalie.

- Bon, en avant ! Ordonnai-je en souriant. Comme vous le voyez au rez de chaussée se trouvent la cuisine, le salon, la salle à manger, une salle d'eau, notre chambre ainsi que nos bureaux, il y a également cette porte !

- Et il y a quoi derrière ? S'enquit Jasper.

- Avant de l'ouvrir, je tiens à préciser que tout le monde en a accès. Dis-je en déverrouillant la porte. TADAM ! M'écriai-je en ouvrant grand.

Les enfants restèrent tous la bouche ouverte devant le spectacle qui s'affichait devant eux. J'avais choisi d'en faire une pièce "DETENTE", avec tous les appareils les plus sophistiqués qui convenaient aussi bien aux filles qu'aux garçons. Dans cette grande pièce se trouvait un sauna, un jacuzzy, une table de massage avec tous les produits qui vont avec et un espace fitness (banc de musculation, stepper, vélo...).

- Alors ? Les interrogeai-je curieuse de connaître leur avis.

- Sublime ! Sourit Emmet.

- Le paradis ! Ajouta Rosalie.

Les autres acquiesçèrent l'air satisfait.

- Ah, oui, j'allais oublier. Le sous-sol a été aménagé en garage pour pouvoir rentrer toutes les voitures, donc ne vous inquiétez pas de ne voir qu'une seule porte de garage, c'est la même pour tout le monde et il y a de la place pour dix voitures.

- C'est cool ! S'exclama Jasper. Ma moto compte pour une voiture ?

- Oui. Confirma son père.

- Bon, maintenant, montons au premier étage ! Dis-je en les emmenant vers une nouvelle porte tout aussi magique que le petit bouton de l'interphone qui était installé dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

- Maman, pour monter, il vaut mieux prendre les escaliers qu'attendre devant une porte. Me conseilla Alice.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle porte... Répondis-je en appuyant sur un bouton ressemblant aux autres interrupteurs de la maison.

- Un ascenseur ??? S'écria Bella en regardant Edward. Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant qu'on fasse tous ces aller-retour les bras chargés de cartons ?

- J'ai oublié... Grimaçai-je.

- Si on a des courbatures demain, on saura qui remercier ! Ajouta Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Désolée les enfants !

Tout le monde put entrer dans l'ascenseur en même temps et, en à peine cinq secondes, nous fûmes arrivés sur le palier du premier étage. Face à nous se situaient la chambre d'Alice et celle de Jasper, leur salle de bain et juste à gauche de l'ascenseur une nouvelle porte close.

- Voici la pièce "MODE". Il y a tout ce qui est nécessaire pour coudre, dessiner, coiffer, maquiller...

- Yahou !!!!! Hurla Alice en sautillant partout dans la pièce. Une machine à coudre ! Une table de repassage ! un lavabo pour les shampooing ! Je suis au paradis !!!

- Ah, c'est vrai que c'est génial ! Ajouta Rosalie. J'adore coiffer et maquiller les filles, je pourrais en profiter aussi quand je reviendrais de la fac' !

- Je parie que je serais la tête à coiffer ? Soupira Bella.

- Notre cobaye plutôt ! Répondit Rosalie en souriant. Il y a tant de potentiel en toi, tu verras, tu vas adorer être entre nos mains.

- Ouai, ouai, on verra... Souffla ma fille.

- Bon, remontons dans l'ascenseur ! Déclarai-je.

Deuxième étage, les chambres de Rosalie et d'Emmet. Nouvelle porte close. Je leur présentais la salle "LOISIRS": écran géant, home vidéo, plusieurs consoles derniers cris, table de billard, baby foot, flipper, canapés d'angle douillés...

- YES YES YESSSSSS ! Je t'aime Esmée ! Hurla Jasper en me prenant dans ses bras.

Emmet me sauta également dessus et nous broya entre ses bras.

- T'es la meilleure, maman ! S'écria mon fils.

- On va s'éclater ici ! Déclara Alice.

- Tu m'étonnes, plus besoin de sortir, on a tout sur place ! Ajouta Edward.

- N'abuse pas, petit frère ! Protesta Rosalie. Tu ne sortais déjà pas avant mais alors là ce sera bien pire encore !

Je les invitais à me suivre au dernier étage pour la dernière surprise. Nous trouvions les chambres de Bella et d'Edward et, face à elles, la dernière porte à ouvrir.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette dernière pièce ? S'enquit Bella.

- C'est quelque chose qui va sûrement t'intéresser. Souris-je en contemplant ma fille.

- Ah, ben, pourquoi dois-je attendre avec vous, moi ? Me questionna Emmet.

- Pour que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir.

- Ok, j'y mettrais rarement les pieds, c'est ça ? Insista-t-il.

- C'est tout à fait ça, mon chéri ! Même si j'aurais aimé que tu y passes beaucoup de temps. Lui avouai-je en ouvrant la porte.

- Mon piano ?!! S'écria Edward, surpris.

- Ainsi que ta guitare et ta batterie. Intervint Carlisle.

- Waw, la bibliothèque est immense et ces fauteuils ont l'air très confortables ! Déclara Bella en avançant vers le coin bureau.

A l'autre bout de la pièce se dressait une immense étagère avec toutes sortes de livres, ainsi qu'un bureau ancien et un ordinateur, puis il y avait deux fauteuils individuels en cuir vert foncé et une lampe halogène sur pied entre les deux.

- La pièce est insonorisée, tu pourras même jouer la nuit sans peur de réveiller qui que ce soit ! Dis-je à l'intention d'Edward.

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! M'avoua-t-il tout ému.

- C'est normal, voyons ! Rétorquai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

- Bon, vu que la visite est terminée que diriez-vous d'aller dîner au restaurant ? Proposa Carlisle.

- Bonne idée, mon chéri !

- Mais, on ne rentre pas tard, demain est un grand jour et tout le monde doit être en forme ! Conseilla Alice.

- Oui, maman ! Ironisa Rosalie en la prenant par les épaules.

- C'est dingue, on a une maison formidable, encore mieux que tout ce qu'on voit à la télévision, et on ne pourra pas en profiter avant 15 jours ! Lança Edward.

- Ne t'inquète pas, le voyage se passera très bien et je suis sûre qu'il y aura un piano dans l'hôtel. Lui répondit Bella.

- Ca y'est, vous vous adressez la parole ? S'étonna Emmet en les dévisageant.

- Laisse-les tranquilles, Emmet ! Le sermonnai-je en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

- Hé ! Pourquoi on ne prend pas l'ascenseur ? S'écria-t-il.

- Parce que tu es puni ! M'exclamai-je en riant. Ca t'apprendra à embêter les autres.

- Mais, c'est pas juste !!! Protesta-t-il.

POV Jasper

- Edward ? L'appelai-je en arrivant au rez de chaussée.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as décidé de laisser sa chance à Bella ? Lui demandai-je tout bas alors que les autres étaient partis en avant.

- Quelle chance ?

- Ben, tu sais qu'elle te trouve tout à fait à son goût et comme tu lui parles enfin, je pensais que tu allais tenter ta chance avec elle.

- Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ! Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Tu plaisantes ? Elle est raide de toi...

- N'importe quoi !

- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? C'est bien, tu craques pour elle, elle craque pour toi, c'est un bon début que tu lui adresses enfin la parole !

- Si je lui parle c'est parce que je sais qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à moi, sinon j'aurais toujours le même comportement distant. Rétorqua-t-il agacé.

- Pourquoi ??? M'étonnai-je, ne le comprenant plus.

- Parce que si elle s'intéressait à moi, je ne pourrais pas résister à la tentation... Je suis certain que Bella ne me voit que comme un frère et c'est tant mieux !

- Pff... T'es trop compliqué Ed' ! Soupirai-je en le laissant seul.

Il croyait que Bella ne s'intéressait pas à lui et c'est pour ça qu'il lui parlait maintenant... C'était du grand n'importe quoi, mon frère était pathétique... Il ne se rendait même pas compte que Bella l'aimait d'amour et pas comme un frère potentiel. Il avait vraiment des lacunes en matière de filles... J'espère au moins que ce que je lui ai dit, ne le fera pas redevenir froid avec elle.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ma maison ???

Et que pensez-vous, maintenant, d'Edward ? Il y a de l'amélioration ou pas ?

MoonKiss


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à **Magicvanille**, **Charlootte**, **Marie1876**, **Scrapfaconed** (j'ai essayé de pensé à tout !lol...Cette maison n'existe que dans mon imagination, quoique je suis certaine que certains millionnaires ou people ont le même genre de demeure), **Fantasiie**, **Fraise**, **Iselie** (enfin une personne qui comprend et apprécie mon Edward sans vouloir le baffer !lol), **Titinesse**, **Bebe8669** (tu ne trompes pas par rapport au glaçage d'Edward...lol), **Annecullen69** (TU es la seule à avoir ces pensées envers la pièce insonorisée^^, même moi je n'y avais pas pensé en écrivant), **Jereood29** (ne me tue pas, sinon pas de suite !lol), **Galswinthe** (je suis d'accord avec toi pour NM, mais les photos ce n'est pas Edward qui les a retirées c'est Bella qui les enlève au fur et à mesure, donc ça ne m'a pas fait le même effet), **Veronika crepuscule**, **Letmesign23**, **Ferielou**, **Mimie30** (et une de plus sur la liste d'adoption des Cullen !mdr), **Christou57** (je ne suis pas sûre que le Père Noël te l'apportera cette maison, mais c'est bien d'y croire !lol), **Nathy91**, **Lapetiotesouris**, **Adore Youu**, **Vans1985**, **Melanie38**, **X8-twilight-8x**, **EstL** (pour le carton de livres, ça m'a fait rire car c'est une chose que j'ai vécue. Lors de mon déménagement, j'avais mis des catalogues et des dictionnaires dans un petit carton et un ami a souffert en le soulevant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si lourd. J'avoue que faire les courses, ça me gonfle aussi et j'y vais seulement quand je suis obligée... Bella sort de ce corps !lol...500m2 ? Euh, peut-être plus en fait !), **Séraphine** (je le secoue très souvent mais rien ne tombe de son cerveau !lol), **Baby07**(je proposerai bien ton idée pour les cours d'Edward, mais l'argent irait dans ma poche !mdr), **Elphina**, **Kikinette11**(en effet, ils ne vont pas en profiter avant le voyage ! Après oui...), **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Alexa27**, **Hannae** (une commande de plus pour la même maison ! Mon architecte (moi en l'occurence) va avoir un boulot monstre !mdr), **Elo90** (tout à fait de ton avis pour Quil et Jared, pas épais ces deux-là !lol), **Little-Diary**, **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Floraline** et **Twilight-alice-jasper** (Milliardaire ? On peut dire ça...lol).

**Chapitre 15**: Cérémonie

POV Edward

Malgré que j'étais en train de jouer du piano, je ne pouvais détâcher mes yeux de Bella. Elle était éblouissante dans sa robe bustier bleu marine. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, laissant s'échapper quelques mèches. Je la trouvais déjà parfaite au naturel mais, là, les mots me manquaient pour décrire ce que je ressentais en la voyant s'avancer doucement dans ma direction. Croisant mon regard, elle me sourit timidement et vint se placer à gauche de l'autel. J'étais certain d'avoir le rouge aux joues après m'être fait repérer à la dévorer des yeux. Je reposai, difficilement, mon attention sur le piano et tentai de penser à autre chose qu'à Bella.

POV Jasper

Alice me souriait béatement, elle était rayonnante dans sa robe bustier rose fushia qui dansait autour de ses jambes à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait changé de coiffure pour l'occasion et je devais avouer que ce chignon lui allait comme un gant et sublimait son visage. Bella apparut au bout de l'allée, elle portait la même robe mais dans une couleur différente et j'étais sûr que Rosalie allait faire son entrée dans la même robe mais de couleur verte, je m'étais rendu compte que, nous, leurs cavaliers portions la cravate assortie à leur robe. D'ailleurs, la preuve, ma cavalière était Alice et ma cravate était rose fushia. Oui, je sais, c'était voyant mais Alice savait être très convainquante.

POV Emmet

Est-ce que j'ai déjà décrit Rosalie comme un ange ? A vrai dire, je ne sais plus... Mais, là, dès que son pied avait passé le seuil de la porte, il n'y avait qu'un mot qui résonnait dans ma tête: ANGE. Elle était tellement belle et le vert pomme était devenu ma couleur préférée. Euh... Tiens, j'ai déjà vu cette couleur aujourd'hui, mais où ? J'observai rapidement Ed' et Jazz, pas de vert sur eux, Carlisle non plus et heureusement car cette couleur aurait fait tâche sur son costume et sa cravate marron chocolat, le blanc de son gilet et de sa chemise était beaucoup plus assorti. Je baissai mes yeux sur ma propre cravate et sourit. "T'es qu'un idiot, mec !" Soupirai-je tout bas en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. C'est moi qui porte du vert... Rosalie passa devant moi et me fusilla du regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Pff... Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle serait bientôt à moi, rien qu'à moi. Elle m'aimait, j'en étais plus que certain depuis son baiser enflammé. Quel baiser ! Ses yeux bleus croisèrent à nouveau les miens et je lui envoyai un clin d'oeil.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon ange ! Lui lançai-je avant qu'elle n'entame sa marche jusqu'à l'autel.

- Oh, c'est mignon, mon chéri ! Moi aussi, je t'aime. Intervint maman qui venait de sortir de la pièce réservée aux filles.

Grillé ! Je me tournais vers elle un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu es magnifique, maman ! Lui déclarai-je, ému.

- Merci, Emmet. Alice a vraiment fait un chef d'oeuvre.

- C'est certain mais le mannequin est d'enfer !

Je lui tendis le bras lorsque les premières notes de "L'hymne à l'amour", joué par Edward, se firent entendre.

- Prête ?

- Oh, que oui ! Me sourit-elle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

POV Carlisle

La musique changea et me donna la chair de poule... Cette chanteuse française, Edith Piaf, était un point commun entre Esmée et moi et c'est donc naturellement que nous l'avions choisie pour l'entrée de ma future femme. Alice était là, à ma gauche, tenant le coussin en soie blanche où tronaient les alliances, Bella arriva suivie de Rosalie puis mon amour fit enfin son apparition au bras de son fils. Les larmes menaçaient déjà de couler au bord de mes paupières lorsqu'elle avança vers moi, magnifique dans sa robe de princesse chocolat et blanche. Elle me sourit tendrement et n'avait d'yeux que pour moi, tout comme moi, c'était comme si les invités avaient disparu, qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux. Emmet s'arrêta près de moi, se tourna vers sa mère et embrassa son front avant de me confier la main d'Esmée.

- Merci. Balbutiai-je à Emmet, tout ému. Tu es sublime, mon amour ! Déclarai-je à la femme de ma vie.

- Toi aussi.

Le pasteur s'approcha de son pupitre face à nous juste quand la musique s'arrêta. Edward vint prendre place à ma droite entre Jasper et Emmet. Les filles se tenaient à gauche d'Esmée, souriantes. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme et nos enfants.

- Mes chers amis, nous sommes présents aujourd'hui afin de célébrer l'union de cette femme et de cet homme...

POV Alice

Le pasteur venait de déclarer nos parents unis par les liens du mariage et c'est avec joie que nous les suivions au bras de nos cavaliers respectifs. Cela avait été très émouvant comme cérémonie et je savais que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à notre famille. Je relevai le visage vers celui de Jasper et vis qu'il me souriait. Il était tellement beau et parfait pour moi. Une chose était certaine c'est que nous aussi un jour nous passerons par cette étape, ensemble. Je le sentais, c'était lui, c'était le seul homme fait pour moi sur cette terre. Je lui souris en retour, confiante en l'avenir.

POV Rosalie

J'avais encore les larmes aux yeux lorsque je dus prendre le bras d'Emmet. Ce simple geste m'avait donné des frissons dans tout le corps.

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet ? Ronronna-t-il à mes oreilles.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Bien sûr que c'était lui, mais je ne voulais pas lui faire plaisir en le lui avouant. J'étais raide dingue de lui mais il était si arrogant, si sûr de lui, que je ne voulais absolument pas lui dire. J'avais déjà eu la faiblesse de l'embrasser à cette soirée alors je devais tenir bon.

- Sèche ces larmes mon ange, mon coeur est tout à toi. Badina-t-il.

Je soupirais et me retenais de lui crier dessus. Il m'agaçait tellement, autant qu'il me plaisait. Bon, je ne lui accorderais qu'une seule danse, la première par obligation, et après, fini, je ne le laisserais plus poser ses mains sur moi. Enfin, peut-être, une deuxième danse...

POV Bella

- Tu danses ? S'enquit Edward, qui se tenait devant moi.

Devant mon silence, il ajouta:

- Désolé, mais même si tu n'en as pas envie, on est obligé. C'est la danse des mariés, je te rappelle.

- Oh, oui, pas de soucis. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Bafouillai-je.

La musique qui venait de commencer était sublime et j'allais devoir danser avec mon fantasme sur pieds. Il passa sa main dans le bas de mon dos afin de m'inviter à le suivre jusqu'à la piste de danse. Maman y était tendrement enlacée avec Carlisle, Jasper et Alice débarquèrent juste avant nous puis suivirent Emmet et Rosalie. Edward posa ses mains sur ma taille et je mis les miennes sur ses épaules. Heureusement que j'étais plus petite que lui, au moins je pouvais cacher mon visage cramoisi et mon expression de bien-être. Nous nous balancions lentement au son de "Cherish de Kool and the gang" et j'étais tellement bien. Son odeur m'envoutait, sa respiration était un peu saccadée au début mais ensuite elle se calma, tout comme les battements de mon ceur. Mon dieu que c'était bon d'être ainsi, près de lui, dans ses bras, même si je savais qu'il aurait bien aimé éviter cette situation, nous étions obligés, en tant qu'enfants des mariés, à danser ensemble. Tout à coup, je sentis ses bras resserrer leur étreinte autour de moi et mon coeur reprit une allure folle dans ma poitrine. Plus rien n'existait autour de moi, c'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Je sentis son souffle tiède descendre vers mon visage, me regardait-il en ce moment ? Pitié, faites que non... Je n'osais pas lever les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir l'expression des siens. Je le sentis se raidir d'un coup et son souffle s'éloigna de ma peau.

- On change de cavalière ! S'exclama Emmet.

- Euh... D'accord. Bredouilla Edward en me relâchant comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Il s'éloigna aussitôt de moi, m'abandonnant aux bras froids de mon frère. Je dévisageais Emmet en essayant de calmer mes pulsions de meurtre. Mais, pourquoi ??? Ne pouvait-il pas aller déranger Alice ?

- Je m'excuse soeurette, c'est Rosalie qui a insisté et je n'ai pas voulu déranger Jasper et Alice.

- Ouai... C'est pas grave. Mentis-je en esquissant un léger sourire.

Un nouveau slow débuta et nous continuâmes à évoluer calmement sur la piste. Je jetai un oeil vers la foule, oui la foule, nos parents avaient beaucoup d'amis et de connaissances de travail. D'après ma soeur, nous devions être 150 personnes au repas. Nous avions déambulé quelques minutes auparavant entre les invités afin de les remercier pour leur présence. Encore une obligation de plus...

- Dis-moi, Emmet, tu ressens quoi pour Rosalie ? L'interrogeai-je en remarquant que cette dernière le regardait en catimini.

- La vérité ?

- Rien que la vérité !

- J'en suis fou. Sourit-il. Mais, elle résiste à cause de mes antécédents. Je suis sorti avec beaucoup trop de filles et elle les connait toutes, donc elle sait tous les détails de mes pires conneries.

- Montres-lui que tu as changé. Lui conseillai-je.

- Comment ?

- En lui dévoilant le vrai Emmet Swan.

- Je suis toujours le vrai Emmet Swan ! Protesta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle, sans faire l'idiot.

- Oh, tu me crois incapable d'être sincère avec elle ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je sais que tu es toujours sincère, mais soit moins rapide, moins de mots plus de gestes.

- Et tu ferais pareil avec Edward ?

- Hein ??? M'écriai-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

- Ne fais pas l'ignorante, Bell's. Je vous ai vu pendant que vous dansiez, vous étiez très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Mais, non ! Niai-je vivement.

- Arrête, Bell's ! Il te dévorait des yeux et, toi, tu n'osais même pas le regarder.

- Il me dévorait des yeux ?

- Oh, que oui... Rit-il en me resserrant dans ses bras. Tout le monde peut le voir, sauf vous deux apparemment.

POV Rosalie

- Pardon d'avoir voulu échanger nos partenaires. M'excusai-je auprès de mon petit frère.

- Y'a pas de mal. Me répondit-il trop rapidement à mon goût.

- Tu l'aimes bien, Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Tu peux te mentir à toi-même, mais je ne suis pas dupe, Edward.

- Mais, arrête ton délire ! Râla-t-il.

- Un délire ? Mon cher frère, sache que tu ne peux pas tromper Rosalie Cullen. Je sais tout, je vois tout, je sens tout.

- Dans tes rêves, alors ! Ironisa-t-il.

- T'es vraiment lâche...

- Pas du tout !

- Oh, que si ! Tu as la trouille d'aimer, de l'aimer, elle.

- N'importe quoi ! Et puis vu ta situation, tu es mal placée pour parler. Rétorqua-t-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Moi, c'est pas pareil.

- Ben, voyons ! Souffla-t-il.

- Emmet sait ce que je ressens pour lui.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Oui, je lui ai... montré mais il sait aussi pourquoi je ne veux pas de lui.

- Tu m'épateras toujours, toi ! Rit Edward en secouant sa tête.

- C'est un coureur de jupons, je ne veux pas n'être qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Je veux être LA fille. Lui confiai-je, sans détour.

De toute façon, Edward avait deviné depuis longtemps mes sentiments pour Emmet alors inutile de lui mentir.

- Par contre, toi, c'est différent. Tu résistes à Bella par peur.

- Je ne résiste pas !

- Oh que si !!! Insistai-je avec force. Ne fais pas l'autruche, Edward. Avance. L'amour ne pourra pas nuire à tes études, pas si tu es sincère avec toi-même, sinon tu deviendras frustré et ce sera pire.

Il ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et nous dirigea vers Alice et Jasper. Il défit leur étreinte et me planta avec Jasper sur la piste de danse, prenant sa place auprès d'Alice.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta mon jumeau.

- Oh, la vérité est parfois dure à encaisser. Tu danses ?

POV Alice

Il y a une seconde, j'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde dans les bras de mon amoureux et la seconde d'après je me retrouvais dans ceux d'Edward, remonté contre sa soeur et raide comme un piquet !

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? M'étonnai-je.

- Il y a que nous sommes au mariage de nos parents et qu'on me rabache les oreilles avec ma vie privée. Siffla-t-il en fusillant sa soeur du regard.

- Calme-toi, elle va bien finir par te lâcher avec ta vie. Le rassurai-je.

- Ca m'étonnerait...

- Tu sais, on peut arrêter de danser et aller faire un tour pour discuter ou juste pour changer d'air. Ca te dit ?

- Ouai, pourquoi pas !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie après que j'eus envoyé un petit regard de connivence à Rosalie. Petit regard qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi pour destresser son frère. Nous nous installâmes sur un banc au bord du parc qui ornait la salle de réception. Edward ne parlait pas et je ne désirais pas le forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait me parler.

- Nos parents se sont bien trouvés, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui. Lui souris-je. Ils forment un très beau couple et ils s'entendent vraiment à merveille. Ca donne de l'espoir.

- De l'espoir ?

- Ben, oui. Ca nous montre que tout est possible malgré un premier mariage râté, qu'il y a quelqu'un pour chacun et qu'il faut saisir sa chance lorsqu'elle se présente. Lui expliquai-je, posément.

- Et, toi, tu as trouvé ce quelqu'un ? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oui. Lui avouai-je. Et je suis heureuse auprès de lui, même si notre relation est difficile pour le moment.

- C'est Jasper, hein ?

J'acquiesçais d'un simple hochement de tête. A quoi bon nier de toute façon ?

- Il m'a avoué avoir des sentiments pour toi, mais, ne t'inquète pas, je n'en parlerais pas.

- Merci. Nous préférons le garder pour nous pour l'instant, pour laisser du temps aux parents.

- Ouai, je comprends.

Il comprenait notre choix mais, lui, il était incapable de faire pareil. Quoique son choix était plutôt de ne pas faire de place dans son coeur, ne voulant pas être détourné de ses envies de réussite. Ses études passaient avant tout le reste, c'était son choix à lui. Même si ça me faisait de la peine pour Bella, je le comprenais. Je comprenais pourquoi il avait érigé un mur autour de lui.

- Et si nous retournions à l'intérieur ? Je crois que le repas va bientôt être servi. Déclara-t-il en se relevant.

- Je te suis.

POV Esmée

La cérémonie avait été grandiose. Nos amis ne cessaient de nous féliciter pour notre mariage et notre famille recomposée. J'étais sur mon petit nuage mais il était l'heure de faire une petite halte et de réunir les enfants pour le départ. Je montais alors sur l'estrade et pris le micro de l'animateur.

- Coucou, tout le monde ! Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour votre présence parmi nous pour ce grand jour. Ensuite, je voudrais vous annoncer notre départ mais tout reste à votre disposition et vous pouvez continuer à vous amuser tous ensemble. Je demanderais seulement à nos enfants de nous rejoindre. Tahiti n'attend pas !!! M'exclamai-je en souriant.

Je descendis sous les applaudissements et retrouvai Bella, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice et Edward près de la sortie. Carlisle arriva en courant. Il avait tenu à saluer quelques collègues de l'hôpital avant de partir.

- Bon, nous allons retourner à la maison afin de nous changer. Nous avons 30 minutes pour nous préparer, d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et nous rejoignîmes les voitures.

* * *

Pour celles qui veulent les photos des robes et costumes et coiffures de nos héros, laissez-moi votre mail et je vous les enverrais.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues par cette cérémonie, j'avoue qu'elle n'est pas très détaillée...*confuse*

Twikiss


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à **Twilight007**, **Hannae** (je vais devenir super riche, c'est clair, mais vous super pauvres si vous voulez la même maison car à mon avis c'est loin d'être donné !mdr), **Bostondirty**, **Scrapfaconed**, **Veronika crepuscule** (oui, tout se précise et dès maintenant...), **Ferielou** (je dirais Lost car 6 jours et 7 nuits, ben, connais pas !lol), **Am'yah** (alors, est-ce qu'Edward va mettre du temps à être avec Bella sur l'île ? Ben oui et non...lol ! Tu verras pourquoi je dis ça plus tard !), **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Annecullen69** (tu es une coquine ? Ben je l'ai remarqué tout de suite en voyant ton pseudo...mdr ! C'est quoi la signification du 69 ?), **Lukilina**, **So-Amel**, **Alexa27** (les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre !lol), **Lenerol**, **LoVeFan47** (je vais mettre les liens des robes et autres sur mon profil ce sera plus simple. Pour le nombre de chapitres, ce sera 39.), **Vans1985**, **Baby07** (bon, si tu insistes, et s'il y a des dons, tu auras 50% des gains !lol), **Letmesign23**, **Séraphine** (désolée, ton mail n'apparaissait pas en entier dans tes messages. Mais je vais tenter de tout mettre sur mon profil.), **Elo90**, **BellaSwan12** (idem, je vais mettre les liens sur mon profil dès que possible), **Titinesse** (A quand le voyage ? Ben, maintenant !lol), **Melanie38**, **Galswinthe**, **Sara-Twilight-3**, **Adore Youu** (mais j'adore qans tu me racontes ta vie !!! Heureuse de voir que mes héros ne sont pas les seuls frustrés sur terre, même s'ils ne sont que virtuels...mdr) et **Little-Diary** (ils vont bientôt s'échouer, très bientôt !).

**Disclamer****: Tout appartient à la grande SM, je joue juste avec ses créations.**

**Chapitre 16**: Le crash

POV Carlisle

- Papa, on prend quel avion ? Le gros blanc ou le grand tout poisseux ? Me demanda Rosalie, méfiante.

- Aucun de ces deux-là, ma puce ! La rassurai-je.

- Lequel alors ? Insista Alice.

- Celui-ci. Soufflai-je en pointant mon index sur un avion beaucoup plus petit.

- Un jet privé ?!! S'exclama ma femme.

- Oui, c'est le cadeau de mes collègues de l'hôpital et du grand patron ! Répondis-je fier de ma petite surprise.

- Il n'y aura que nous à bord ? M'interrogea Edward.

- C'est bien cela.

- Ah, le pied !!! S'écria Emmet.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'embarquation et suivîmes l'hôtesse. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, nous fûmes tous émerveillés par le luxe de ce jet. Tous, à part Bella. Elle était déjà installée à sa place et son visage était livide.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandais-je en m'accroupissant devant elle.

- Oh, c'est rien, Carlisle. Nia-t-elle, peu convaincante.

- Tu peux me dire la vérité, Bella. L'encourageai-je alors qu'Esmée posa sa main sur les cheveux de sa fille.

- C'est juste que j'ai... peur. Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion et...

- Ne t'inquète pas, on restera tout le temps avec toi. L'interrompit Alice en s'asseyant à sa droite.

- Tout à fait. Ajouta Rosalie en prenant place à gauche. On va tellement te saouler avec nos blablas que tu ne verras pas le temps passer.

- Et si tu insistes, je peux même te parler de sport pour que tu t'endormes. Dit Emmet, ce qui la fit sourire.

- Tu sais, moi non plus je n'aime pas prendre l'avion. Si tu veux, on peut se faire une partie d'échec. Je viens juste de trouver la boite. Proposa Edward.

Je contemplai mon fils avec surprise. Depuis qu'il connaissait Bella, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait des efforts pour lui parler et être aimable avec elle, ce que je l'avais laissé faire pour ne pas le braquer. Là, il m'épatait... Bon, je n'étais pas aveugle et je voyais bien les liens qui se créaient entre nos six enfants, et je savais parfaitement qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais de simples frères et soeurs, c'était beaucoup plus que ça et Esmée était de mon avis.

POV Bella

- C'est gentil de ta part, Edward, mais tant que l'avion n'est pas stable, haut dans le ciel, je ne pourrais pas me détâcher de mon siège. Peut-être après... M'excusai-je.

- J'ai une meilleure solution. Me dit-il en rabattant une tablette devant moi et en tournant le siège.

- Waw, les sièges tournent sur eux même ?!! S'exclama Emmet en l'imitant avec le premier siège à sa portée.

- Noir ou blanc ? Me questionna Edward, qui commencait à installer les pièces.

- Blanc.

Eh bien, si on m'avait dit que je jouerais aux échecs contre Edward, je n'y aurais absolument pas cru ! Le silence régnait entre nous deux mais j'adorais le regarder froncer les sourcils pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la partie. Ce silence n'était pas pesant, bien au contraire...

- Bella ? M'appela ma soeur. Il y a ton film préféré dans la vidéothèque !

- Bridget Jones ? Plaisanta mon frère.

- C'est ton film préféré ? Me demanda mon adversaire, avec un sourire en coin.

C'est possible de se liquéfier sur place ? Parce que c'est ce que je ressentais en voyant son magnifique sourire.

- B-Bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai déjà vu mais ce n'est pas mon préféré.

- Oh, quel est-il alors ? Insista-t-il.

- De quoi ? Bafouillai-je, perdue.

- Ton film préféré, Bella.

- Euh, Orgueil et préjugés.

- Très bon film, personnellement, je préfère le livre que le film. Me confia-t-il. Echec et mat.

Zut, je n'avais rien vu de la partie, trop intéressée par son visage, j'avais très mal joué.

- On se fait une partie ? Lui demanda Jasper.

- Ok, je me retourne et je suis ton homme. Lança-t-il en rangeant les pièces dans la boite afin de changer de tablette.

- Merci. Chuchotai-je lorsqu'il se leva.

- De rien, ça m'a fait penser à autre chose qu'au décollage.

POV Rosalie

- Alice, vient voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! M'écriai-je.

Elle accourut immédiatement et me prit la bouteille des mains.

- Il y a du shampooing Chanel dans cet avion ??? Ah, il faut que je l'essaye. S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Oui, dans ce jet, il y avait une salle de bain et ça m'avait beaucoup surprise. Du shampooing Chanel c'était le summum du luxe... Je n'en revenais pas et Alice non plus apparemment.

- Est-ce que tu sais où sont les toilettes ? Me demanda Bella qui venait enfin de se lever de son siège.

- Oui, c'est juste là. Lui répondis-je en montrant la porte à ma droite. Ca va mieux ?

- La partie d'échec m'a fait penser à autre chose.

- Merci, Eddy ! Lui souris-je.

- Hum, ouai, on peut dire ça. Mais, j'ai quand même la nausée, là.

- Oh, enferme-toi vite dans les toilettes alors ! Je tiens énormément à mes chaussures. Plaisantai-je en la regardant fermer la porte.

J'allai rejoindre Alice dans la salle de bain et la vis en train de renifler la bouteille de shampooing, les cheveux mouillés.

- Que fais-tu ? Ris-je en la voyant ainsi.

- Il sent tellement bon, c'est une vraie drogue... Et quand tu le mets sur tes cheveux, mmmh, la mousse est si douce et quand tu le rinces, tes cheveux sont tellement... Oh, lala, mais je deviens folle, moi ! Tu crois que quelqu'un s'en rendra compte si je le garde ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un visage de folle furieuse.

- Wow, du calme... Ce n'est que du shampooing ! Me moquai-je gentiment. Si tu ne la prends pas, c'est moi qui la prends cette bouteille.

- Non !!! Elle est à moi. Elle est parfaite pour mes cheveux.

La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Bella avancer vers nous pour se laver les mains au lavabo.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Je vous ai entendu crier des toilettes. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tu savais que ta soeur se droguait ! Ricanai-je.

- Hein ??? S'étonna-t-elle, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

- Eh, oui, au shampooing Chanel... Soupirai-je.

- Oh, tu m'as fait peur... Répondit-elle en portant sa main sur son coeur.

- Rosalie veut me prendre ma bouteille. Bouda Alice, malicieuse.

J'avançai lentement vers Alice après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à Bella. Je me penchai vers elle et humai le flacon.

- Beurk, tu peux le garder. Je n'aime pas du tout ! Grimaçai-je. Et, Jasper sera de mon avis.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Paniqua-t-elle, tout à coup.

- Mon frère a les mêmes gouts que moi et je peux te dire que cette odeur lui fera plisser les narines.

Alice renifla une nouvelle fois le shampooing et referma la bouteille.

- Tiens, tu peux le prendre. Je me suis un peu trop emballée, c'est vrai que ça tourne la tête à force de le sentir. Déclara-t-elle en me le tendant.

- Je plaisantais, Alice !

- Oh... Mais, non, c'est tout à fait vrai. Je n'en veux plus. Insista-t-elle en attrapant le sèche-cheveux.

Je donnai la bouteille à Bella en lui souriant. Elle comprit immédiatement et sortit avec. Je savais qu'elle allait le mettre dans le sac de sa soeur.

POV Jasper

Alors qu'Emmet s'éloignait de nous, j'en profitais pour murmurer à mon frère:

- Tu as été génial, tout à l'heure, avec Bella.

- Ca m'a destressé aussi. Me répondit-il sans me regarder.

- Ouai, mais il y a quelques jours encore, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

- Je sais. Bon, vu que t'as gagné, on se visionne un film ?

- Heu, ouai, pourquoi pas !

Je vis Rosalie et Bella rejoindre leur siège derrière nous, Alice n'était pas encore ressortie de la salle de bain, ça me donnait une idée.

- Je vais aux toilettes, j'arrive. Déclarai-je en me levant rapidement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer à la porte et l'ouvris directement. Alice se retourna vers moi, après un sursaut, elle afficha un grand sourire. Je la pris tout de suite dans mes bras et, sans perdre de temps, je l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. J'aimais vraiment ça, la tenir tout contre moi, la toucher... Pff, c'était un vrai supplice de la voir si près de moi et de ne pas pouvoir l'enlacer quand j'en avais envie. Nous devrions bientôt avertir nos parents parce qu'à ce rythme-là, nous finirions notre vie cachés...

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Badina-t-elle.

- Tu te rends compte que je n'ai pas pu t'embrasser depuis hier soir ? Me plaignis-je. Il va falloir en parler, c'est trop dur...

- Tout ce que tu voudras... Si tu es prêt, je le suis également.

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte et nous entendîmes la voix de l'hôtesse.

- Tout le monde doit retourner à sa place, nous allons traverser une zone de turbulences et il serait préférable que vous restiez attachés jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes. Nous conseilla-t-elle à travers la porte close.

- Oh, c'est vraiment pas de chance. Bouda mon amoureuse, en m'embrassant une dernière fois rapidement.

- On se rattrapera plus tard. Lui promis-je. Je sors le premier, tu comptes jusqu'à 20 puis tu me suis, ok ?

Elle acquiesça en grimaçant.

Rosalie était assise près de Bella et Edward près d'Emmet, je rejoignis les garçons sans regarder mon frère, je savais qu'il savait d'où je sortais et je ne voulais pas rencontrer un sourire narquois de sa part. Alice sortit de la salle de bain et s'installa à sa place.

- Alors, elle est gentille avec toi ma petite soeur ? Plaisanta Emmet.

- Pardon ? Rétorquai-je surpris par son allusion.

- Elle embrasse bien ? Insista-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Elle m'a tout dit... Me confia-t-il. Mais, je ne dirais rien aux parents, t'inquiète pas.

- Merci. Balbutiai-je, pas très sûr de moi.

POV Edward

Je jetai un oeil vers Bella. Elle était livide et apeurée, si je ne me retenais pas j'irais la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer, mais, mon corps refusait de bouger. C'était impossible... Déjà être assis en face d'elle, avec seulement un échiquier entre nous, avait été difficile, mais la toucher... Non, c'est inenvisageable. Les turbulences ne se calmaient pas, ça faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes que ça durait. L'hôtesse revint vers nous et nous demanda de mettre les gilets de sauvetage, juste au cas où. Bizarre, mais j'avais du mal à croire que c'était juste comme ça... Le visage de mon père n'était plus aussi serein et celui d'Esmée était paniqué, il se tramait quelque chose... Bella serrait les accoudoirs dans ses mains tandis qu'Alice bavardait avec ma soeur, comme si de rien, certainement pour penser à autre chose. Jasper écoutait les blagues salaces d'Emmet et, moi, je me souciais des autres. J'avais la trouille, c'était certain, mais j'avais peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux personnes que j'aime.

- Les enfants, ça va aller, n'ayez pas peur... Tenta de nous rassurer mon père.

Soudain, l'avion descendit d'un coup sec, comme dans les manèges à sensations fortes, tout le monde cria, même moi surpris pas ce mouvement rapide. Puis, il se stabilisa de nouveau. Je soupirai de soulagement. Un regard vers les autres me montra les filles apeurées et Bella en larmes, les yeux clos. Elle devait être tétanisée par la peur. Merde, merde, merde ! Pourquoi n'étais qu'un pitoyable refoulé ? Je n'osais même pas aller la réconforter alors que j'en mourais d'envie. Bouge-toi, mec, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la calmer. Juste au moment où j'allais détâcher ma ceinture, l'avion sursauta et se mit à plonger, nos corps étaient attirés vers l'avant sans que nous ne puissions rien faire. La voix de l'hôtesse se fit entendre par-dessus les cris.

- Nous avons un énorme problèmeeeee ! Hurla-t-elle sans le micro. Le pilote fait... tout ce qu'il peut pour essayer de remonter... l'appareil, mais... il semble que... cela soit impossible. Dès que nous... vous le dirons, vous ouvrirez la... porte et sauterez deux par deux. Véri...fiez que...vos gilets soient bien... attachés...

Quoi ??? Nous devons sauter ??? Mais pourquoi ??? Je le savais, je le savais... Ce pressentiment... Merde !!! L'avion se redressa quelque peu et perdit un peu de sa vitesse.

- Nous allons arriver au-dessus de l'océan. Se fit entendre à nouveau la voix de l'hôtesse. Dès que je vous le dirais, vous sauterez !

- Mais, elle est folle ?!!! Hurla Bella. Je peux pas sauter !!!

Elle paniquait grave, beaucoup plus que les autres. Je défis ma ceinture et m'approchai du mieux que je pus d'elle.

- Bella ? Ca va aller, on est tous ensembles. Lui dis-je pour la rassurer, mais ça ne marcha pas. Emmet, tu sauteras avec Rosalie, Jasper avec Alice.

- Bonne réaction, Edward. M'encouragea mon père en se levant difficilement de son siège. Esmée et moi, nous sauterons les derniers.

- N'emmenez rien avec vous, pour ne pas vous alourdir dans l'eau, d'accord ? Nous prévint Esmée. Juste une veste fermée ou un pull. Nous vous aimons les enfants et je sais que tout ira bien.

L'hôtesse nous précisa qu'il fallait nous approcher de la porte, deux par deux. J'étais toujours accroupi face à Bella, elle avait encore les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas.

- Bella, s'il te plait, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. La suppliai-je.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Fais-le pour moi... Je ne te lâcherais pas, promis.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme si elle allait parler, mais aucun mot ne se fit entendre. Mes mains décrochèrent tout doucement la boucle de sécurité de sa ceinture, afin de ne pas la faire paniquer. Je vérifiai l'état de son gilet de sauvetage et lui proposai de se lever. Elle regarda les autres, qui se tenaient près de la porte.

- Viens avec moi... Lui murmurai-je en tendant ma main vers elle.

Elle respira fortement entre deux sanglots puis bougea rapidement de son siège. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous nous joignèrent aux autres.

- Merci, Edward. Me souffla Esmée.

L'hôtesse arriva près de nous, lia son gilet de sauvetage autour de son corps et nous expliqua:

- Nous voici au-dessus de l'océan. Le pilote a passé un message radio afin de les prévenir de notre panne. Les secours ne tarderont pas, n'ayez crainte. Personne ne sera blessé, nous sommes proches de l'eau et sa température n'est pas très froide à cet endroit. Néanmoins, il faut que tout le monde fasse attention et que vous ne vous perdiez pas de vue.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec l'aide d'Emmet et de mon père.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !!! Pleura Bella la tête contre mon torse.

- Tu peux le faire, on est tous là ! Lui dit sa mère. Je t'aime ma chérie et il ne nous arrivera rien, tu m'entends ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement mais resta blottie contre moi.

- Sautez !!! Cria l'hôtesse.

Emmet emmena Rosalie avec lui, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, c'était la meilleure solution... Jasper serra Alice dans ses bras et les suivit. C'était notre tour mais Bella hésitait.

- Je t'en prie, Bella, si on reste là, on mourra ! Et, si tu ne sautes pas, je ne saute pas non plus, et nos parents non plus... Lui chuchotai-je pour tenter de la convaincre.

Elle releva les yeux vers les miens et, à travers ses larmes, elle eut un faible sourire.

- D'accord... Mais, ne compte pas avant de sauter, emmène-moi avec toi sans m'avertir... Me répondit-elle, tout bas.

J'hochai la tête et m'approchai du vide. Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder vers la mer et le spectacle était impressionnant. J'aperçus les quatre autres, déjà dans l'eau et sans m'attarder plus longtemps, je m'élançai avec Bella dans mes bras. J'entendis mon père me suivre.

* * *

Alors, fleurs ou tomates pour ce moment que vous attendiez tant ???

Twikiss


	17. Chapter 17

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews, je n'en ai jamais eu autant et c'est génial. De ce fait, je vous poste plus tôt que prévu le nouveau chapitre ! C'est bien mérité...

Merci à **Scrapfaconed** (non non, je ne dis rien...lol), **Mimie30** (j'avoue que j'ai de l'avance, c'est pour cela que je peux poster aussi vite...Et, je sais où je vais, j'ai le titre de mes futurs chapitres ainsi qu'un résumé rapide.), **Poppie'cat**, **Karinounie**, **Magicvanille** (euh, le nom de la compagnie... Air crash ?mdr... Non, pas d'Edward en option pour l'achat d'un billet), **Anna**, **Sophiebelier**, **Iselie** (lemon prévu au chapitre 20 et 21, je sais c'est long...), **Annecullen69** (merci ma belle ! Je m'en doutais pour le 69, mais je demande quand même...lol), **Zaika**, **Veronika crepuscule **(ne pleure plus, voici la suite, tu peux ranger les tomates !lol), **Kalika-ma**, **Charlootte**, **Truch**, **Carine**, **x3-Twilight57-x3**, **Lukilina**, **Titinesse**, **Lolak96**, **Séraphine** (hihi, ton adresse mail ne veut toujours pas se mettre, tu es fichée ou quoi sur ff ?lol), **Ferielou**, **Sophielac**, **Hannae** (appelle-moi si tu rencontres un riche, je te ferais les plans de ta maison sans soucis !lol), **JaneDeBoy**, **x8-twilight-8x**, **Melielola**, **Alice'n'tom**, **Am'yah** (je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre !), **Chloéé**, **Floraline** (peut-être des tomates alors !!!lol), **Puky**, **So-Amel**, **Baby07** (moi je n'ai jamais pris l'avion et je ne suis pas prête de le faire !mdr !!! Bonnes vacances...quand même !lol), **Allaya**, **EstL**, **Nesi666**, **Galswinthe**, **Espelette**, **Alexa27**, **Lenerol**, **Adore Youu **(mais nan, t'es pas cinglée !lol), **Nathy91**, **Letmesign23** (j'espère qu'il ne redescendra pas dans ton estime le petit Eddy !lol), **Marie1607**, **Little-Diary**, **Astral77** (je suis aussi accro aux parfums), **Aude84**, **Melanie38** (pas grave si tu te répètes !lol), **Elo90** (réponse à ta question sur les blessés même très légers dans ce chapitre), **Twintania** (range tes tomates, voici la suite !!!mdr), **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Bebe8669**, **Mariacarlota** et **Gabi**.

**Chapitre 17**: L'île

POV Emmet

Rosalie continuait de s'accrocher à moi alors que Carlisle et ma mère venaient d'attérir dans l'eau, à quelques mètres de nous. Dans d'autres conditions, ça aurait été le paradis, mais là, j'aurais pu m'en passer. Je relevai la tête, l'hôtesse n'avait pas encore sauté, elle était tournée vers l'intérieur de l'avion, comme si elle parlait au pilote.

- Elle va sauter, oui ! S'exclama Rosalie, énervée.

- Calme-toi, peut-être qu'elle attend le pilote pour ne pas le faire toute seule.

Tout à coup, nous entendîmes une déflagration. Nous levâmes tous nos têtes vers le ciel, le visage effrayé. L'avion venait d'exploser. Des morceaux retombaient de tous côtés, accompagnés de flammes.

POV Edward

L'avion venait d'exploser... Je tenais toujours Bella contre moi, et ne réagis pas immédiatement.

- Bougez !!! Hurla Emmet.

- Mais... ils... ils n'ont pas sauté. Paniqua Bella.

- Il est trop tard ! Et si vous ne voulez pas finir comme eux, barrez-vous, TOUT DE SUITE ! Insista son frère.

Un morceau de carlingue attérit à quelques mètres de nous, puis un autre tout autant enflammé suivi. Ma réaction ne tarda pas plus longtemps. Je saisis le bras de Bella et la forçai à me suivre.

- Edward ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Tais-toi et nage... Vite ! Lui rétorquai-je afin de ne pas perdre une minute.

Elle obéit enfin et nous prîmes la même direction que les autres. Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, la mer sembla plus calme et nous abandonnâmes notre crawl énergique pour une brasse plus reposante. Je me tournai pour vérifier l'état de ma famille. Tout le monde allait bien et avait imité ma nage. Mes yeux se portèrent un peu plus loin en arrière et je vis l'avion en morceaux, fumant, sur une mer moins agitée que tout à l'heure.

- Les enfants, venez par ici ! Nous appela papa.

Nous nous réunîmes, tous, autour d'Esmée et lui.

- Bon, nous allons rester groupé et prendre la direction de l'ouest. Lorsque nous survolions l'océan, Esmée a aperçu une petite île. Nous attendrons les secours là-bas. Nous expliqua-t-il.

- Vu que le soleil est levé, nous allons pouvoir nous sécher et récupérer une fois arrivés. Ajouta Esmée.

Nous acquiesçâmes et prîmes la direction indiquée, tous ensemble.

POV Alice

Je ne pouvais pas calmer mes larmes... Même les mots tendres et réconfortants de Jasper n'y parvenaient pas. Je revoyais le visage de l'hôtesse, tentant de nous rassurer. Nous rassurer... Elle était morte à cause de nous. Pourquoi n'avait-on pas voyagé à bord d'un avion normal au lieu de ce luxueux jet ? Si nous n'avions pas pris ce jet, ils seraient encore tous les deux vivants. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me dire que c'était écrit, que c'était leur destin... Rien n'est tracé à l'avance et, encore moins, la date de notre mort.

- Ma chérie, sois forte et accroche-toi, d'accord ? S'enquit maman.

Je ne l'avais pas vue se rapprocher de moi et je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Je continuais à nager par automatisme, sans y penser.

- Ca va ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Non.

- Je suis là si tu as besoin, je ne te quitte pas.

J'opinai simplement de la tête, sans le regarder.

POV Rosalie

- Merci. Lui dis-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

- De quoi ? Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'était tout à fait normal. Me répondit Emmet.

- Non, grâce à toi, je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai pas paniqué.

- C'est dans ton caractère, Rose. Tu es une battante.

Comme je gardais le silence, il ajouta:

- Tu t'en serais très bien sortie, même sans moi.

- C'est faux ! Protestai-je.

- Non, c'est la vérité. Insista-t-il.

- C'est faux !

- C'est vrai.

- C'est...

- Bon, écoutez vous deux, stoppez cette dispute puérile et gardez votre souffle pour nager. Nous interrompit Esmée.

- Rose... Tu saignes. Me prévint Emmet.

- Quoi ?

- Tu saignes à la nuque.

Il vint prés de moi et noua mes cheveux autour de sa main afin de vérifier ma blessure.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai reçu un débris lorsque l'avion a explosé.

- Carlisle ? Cria Emmet.

POV Carlisle

- Que se passe-t-il ? Les questionnai-je en les rejoignant.

Emmet me montra la plaie de ma fille, juste derrière l'oreille. Quelques points de suture n'auraient pas été de trop. Mais je n'avais rien à ma portée, rien pour remplacer mon kit de premiers soins qui était resté dans l'avion.

- Pour l'instant, ça saigne beaucoup mais, c'est un endroit sensible donc c'est normal, ça va vite s'atténuer, surtout avec l'eau salée de la mer. Expliquai-je calmement afin de ne pas les effrayer.

- Île en vue !!! Hurla Jasper.

- Nous y sommes presque. Courage ! M'enquis-je en les regardant.

Ils avaient l'air épuisé, notamment les filles.

- Tu tiens le coup, mon amour ? M'informai-je en revenant près de ma femme.

- J'irais jusqu'au bout, ne t'inquiète pas. Comment va Rosalie ?

- Ca ira, même si quelques points auraient été nécessaire.

Je l'embrassai tendrement sur le front.

- Allez, plus qu'une dizaine de mètres avant de pouvoir se reposer.

POV Bella

Le soleil tapait fort sur nos têtes, même si nos cheveux étaient trempés, la chaleur et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

- Ca va, Bella ? Me demanda ma soeur.

- Oui, et toi ?

- Un peu mieux, enfin quand j'évite de penser aux deux personnes mortes à cause de nous.

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute, Alice ! Lui répondit Edward. Ils ont trop attendu avant de sauter. L'hôtesse serait encore en vie si elle nous avait suivi.

- Elle ne voulait pas abandonner le pilote, c'est normal qu'elle n'a pas plongé. Insista ma jumelle.

- Peut-être, mais regarde où ça l'a menée. Grimaça Edward.

- J'espère qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants et qu'ils étaient célibataires. Déclarai-je.

- Et qu'ils étaient orphelins aussi, non ? Ironisa Alice.

- C'est juste pour ne pas imaginer les personnes qui vont souffrir de leur disparition tragique. M'expliquai-je.

- J'ai pieds ! Nous avertit Emmet.

Ouf ! Emmet nous avait encore sortis d'une conversation épineuse. Il avait toujours le chic pour désamorcer les bom... Oh, zut ! Comment pouvais-je seulement penser à ce mot-là alors que deux personnes venaient de perdre la vie dans une explosion ? Je me traitais mentalement d'idiote tout en continuant à nager.

POV Jasper

- C'est bon, Alice, tu peux te mettre debout maintenant.

- Tu es sûr que je ne vais pas boire la tasse ? Se méfia-t-elle.

- Crois-tu que je vais te laisser te noyer ? M'enquis-je en lui souriant.

- Non... Mais, je ne peux pas me noyer vu que j'ai encore mon gilet de sauvetage !

- Donc, tu peux te redresser...

- Ah, oui. Je n'y avais pas pensé, pardon. S'excusa-t-elle en obéissant enfin. Ouf, ça fait du bien de se tenir sur ses jambes.

Je lui pris la main, sans entrelacer nos doigts, et l'aidai à parcourir les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient du sable. Emmet et Rosalie étaient déjà allongés au sol, près de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Je me tournai et vis Edward qui attendait Bella, un peu plus loin en arrière. Nous avions eu beaucoup de chance dans ce drame. Nous étions tous vivants et il y avait cette île... Même si elle avait l'air sublime, j'espérais que nous n'y resterions pas trop longtemps.

POV Edward

Bella prenait tout son temps pour retrouver la terre ferme, pourtant elle n'avait pas l'air fatigué. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'attendre, nageant très lentement exprès. C'était vraiment irréel ce qui venait de se dérouler sous nos yeux. Voir l'hôtesse à la porte du jet et, en quelques secondes, plus rien, seulement des flammes et de la fumée. Plus d'hôtesse, plus de pilote, plus d'avion... Je me moquais complètement d'avoir perdu mes bagages, au moins ma famille était en vie, j'étais en vie.

- Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre ! Déclara Bella en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Ben, imagine que tu aies une crampe, le temps que quelqu'un arrive, tu auras coulé. Me défendis-je, un peu trop brutalement. Excuse-moi, je commence à fatiguer.

- Pas grave. Mais, tu sais, j'ai mon gilet de sauvetage, donc je ne peux pas couler...

- Oh !! J'y avais pas pensé. Dis-je en rougissant. Mais, bon, on ne sait jamais, il peut arriver n'importe quoi. Une grosse vague...

- La mer est étrangement calme, non ?

- Une insolation...

- Euh, pareil, j'ai mon gilet.

- Un requin. Insistai-je.

- Un re-quin ?!! Il y en a ici ? S'inquiéta-t-elle, tout de suite.

- Ben, je ne sais pas, c'est pour ça que je reste pas loin de toi. Inventai-je.

En réalité, je n'avais aucune idée s'il pouvait y avoir des requins par ici, dans cet océan. Mais, il fallait bien que je trouve une explication. Bella se mit à nager beaucoup plus vite, comme si elle était pourchassée. Je me mordis la joue afin de ne pas éclater de rire. Déjà, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment adéquat pour rire, et puis Bella le prendrait peut-être mal, croyant que je me moquais d'elle... En fait, j'étais persuadé que je n'avais pas le droit de rire, tout simplement.

POV Esmée

- Pourquoi pleures-tu maman ? Me demanda Alice en s'approchant de moi.

- Ce voyage est un désastre ! Reniflai-je. Ils sont morts tous les deux et ma famille est dans un sale pétrin. C'est la pire journée de toute ma vie !

- Mais, on a de la chance, on est vivant nous... Tenta de me réconforter mon fils.

- Je sais, Emmet. Mais, quand je vois tout ce qui vient de se passer, c'est plus fort que moi... Sanglotai-je.

Bella, qui venait de poser le pied sur le sable, se dirigea immédiatement vers nous, agenouillés au sol. Mes enfants se réunirent autour de moi et m'enlaçèrent, Carlisle et ses enfants nous rejoignirent et je devins le centre d'un calin collectif.

- Nous allons nous en sortir. Décréta mon époux. Nous allons tout faire pour survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête silencieusement et les enfants m'imitèrent.

- Allez, courage, maman ! Murmura Bella en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Ouai, on va jouer à Robinson Crusoé ! Plaisanta Emmet.

- Tu te crois marrant, là ? Se facha Rosalie en lui lançant un regard noir. Je te signale que ce naufrage n'est pas un jeu, ni un film, on ne va rien gagner à la fin et peut-être même tout perdre...

- Rose, je crois qu'il a compris, que tout le monde a compris. L'interrompit gentiment Carlisle.

- Vaut mieux rire que pleurer ! Contra Emmet en dévisageant ma belle-fille. On doit rester positif si on ne veut pas mourir.

- Mourir ?!! S'enquit Alice.

- Mais, non, c'est juste...

- On peut mourir de faim, tout bonnement ! Ajouta mon fils en coupant la parole à Jasper.

- Et si nous changions de sujet afin de garder notre calme ? Proposa Edward en se relevant.

- Tu as raison, mon fils. Nous allons réfléchir à ce qu'il faut faire au cas où nous serions obligés de passer la nuit ici. Aquiesça Carlisle.

POV Jasper

Alice était très pâle. Elle devait penser au pire dans sa petite tête et je n'osais pas trop m'approcher à cause de notre secret. J'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je serais là, près d'elle, et que je la protégerais.

- Papa, Esmée, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire et... j'espère que vous ne le prendrez pas mal, mais...

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

- En fait, ça dure depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, enfin nous ne voulions pas en parler...

Je regardais Alice, afin d'avoir son consentement avant de tout avouer. Elle souriait. Alors, elle était heureuse ? Elle voulait que je leur dise, elle avait l'air fier de moi. Elle se leva et vint à mes côtés.

- En fait, Alice et moi, nous nous voyons régulièrement et...

- Vous êtes amoureux ? Questionna Esmée en nous observant.

- Oui, maman. Répondit Alice.

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? S'enquit papa.

- On avait peur que cela nuise à votre relation. Leur expliquai-je.

- Mais, c'est absurde, voyons ! S'exclama Esmée. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de cacher vos sentiments. C'est une chose merveilleuse...

- C'est vrai, maman ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est interdit vu que nous faisons maintenant partie de la même famille ? L'interrogea ma chérie.

- Bien sûr que non, ma puce ! Vous n'avez aucun lien du sang, et les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas. La rassura-t-elle.

Je soupirai de soulagement et ne me retins plus de prendre Alice dans mes bras. Ca me faisait tellement de bien de la tenir tout contre moi, devant tout le monde. Je me sentais entier. Nos parents étaient d'accord et nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous cacher.

- Euh, c'est beau, c'est romantique, mais n'abusez pas quand même. Rigola Emmet. Pensez aux autres, à ceux qui sont seuls.

- Ouai, ne lui donnez pas l'espoir de me tenir dans ses bras ! Grimaça ma soeur.

- Mais, je ne parlais pas pour moi, je pensais à Bella et à Edward. Rétorqua Emmet.

- Hein ??? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? S'étonna tout à coup mon frère.

- Ben, t'es célibataire et Bella aussi, vous ne pouvez pas vous encadrer alors y'aura pas de rapprochement possible entre vous. Répondit Emmet, comme si c'était logique.

Bella rougit immédiatement et baissa la tête, trouvant ses pieds passionnant.

- Qui t'a dit qu'ils ne s'appréciaient pas ? Protesta vivement Rosalie.

- Ca se voit, non ? Personne ne peut dire le contraire...

- Tu ne sais rien, pauvre crétin ! S'insurgea ma soeur.

- Emmet, je te signale qu'Edward s'est occupé de moi de notre départ de l'aéroport jusqu'à l'île. Intervint Bella.

- J'aurais pu le faire, moi aussi !

- Oui, mais, lui, il n'était pas obligé de le faire mais il l'a fait, gentiment. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Hé ! J'aime bien Edward !! Ce n'était pas le sujet du début ! Se défendit Emmet.

- Ben, alors, pourquoi tu nous inclus dans ton histoire ? Demanda Edward.

- Parce que, si j'avais parlé de moi, ta soeur m'aurait achevé dans la minute !

- Bon, les enfants, on se calme. Jasper est avec Alice, tant mieux, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Maintenant, tout le monde s'occupe de ses affaires et fait ce qu'il souhaite dans sa vie privée, c'est bien compris ? Déclara mon père.

Emmet allait dire quelque chose mais Bella lui lança un regard noir lui ordonnant de se taire. Par miracle, il obéit.

- Bella ? L'appela mon frère.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne te déteste pas. La prévint Edward, gêné.

- Moi non plus. Et je te remercie encore pour ton aide, pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as été patient avec moi et... la prochaine fois, je te battrai aux échecs. Lui sourit-elle.

- Alors, t'as vu qu'ils s'aiment bien ! S'écria Alice à l'intention de son frère.

- On verra bien qui aura raison ! Plaisanta-t-il.

* * *

Petite question : Qu'emmèneriez-vous sur une île déserte ? A part Edward bien sûr...lol

Twikiss


	18. Chapter 18

Merci à **Twilight-fiction-5**, **Carine**, **Hp-drago**, **Gauux**, **Aude77**, **Poppie'cat**, **Am'yah**, **Elo90**,** Angelwhite69**, **Adore Youu**, **Baby07**, **Little-Diary**, **Karinounie** (j'ai du mal avec les détails de paysage, je n'arrive pas à les décrire... Je sais ça manque dans mes fics), **Sophiebelier**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Slakware**, **Abyss**, **Gaga**, **Melanie38** (mieux vaut tard que jamais), **Lenerol** (des secours ? Ils en ont besoin ?lol), **Mimie30**, **Lukilina**, **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Annecullen69**, **Nathy91**, **Letmesign23**, **So-Amel**, **EstL**, **Melielola**, **Zaika**, **Kadronya** (hum, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais la thèse de l'accident est intéressante !), **BellaSwan12**, **Paty50**, **Isasoleil**, **Twintania** (je ne prendrai pas l'avion avec toi !lol, bien sûr des lemon sont prévus et tu sauras tout bientôt, sur tout), **Puky**, **Titinesse**, **Alexa27**, **Veronika** **crepuscule**, **Galswinthe**, **Scrapfaconed** (qu'est-ce que tu ne piges plus ? Je peux peut-être t'éclairer...) et **Vans1985**.

J'aurais dû préciser, si je ne l'ai pas fait, que vous n'aviez le droit d'emmener qu'une seule et unique chose sur l'île !lol Certaines veulent tout prendre d'autres se contentent d'un pot de Nutella... Ou d'un Jacob... En tout cas, c'était très gentil de votre part de vous prêter au jeu. Moi, ce que j'emmènerai sur une île déserte ? Rien, parce que je n'irais pas de mon plein grés et parce que je ne prendrai pas l'avion !mdr

**Chapitre 18**: Comme à la maison

POV Carlisle

Cela faisait une heure que nous nous étions séparés en deux groupes afin de chercher de quoi nous nourrir ainsi qu'un point d'eau douce. Emmet, Jasper, Alice et Bella avaient pris la direction des bords de plage, à la recherche de coquillages et autres crustacés. Esmée, Rosalie, Edward et moi, nous nous étions dirigés vers l'intérieur des terres, à travers la forêt.

Il était 11h10 du matin et je remerciais silencieusement Alice de nous avoir tous forcés à nous acheter des montres résistantes à l'eau. Mine de rien, ce simple objet était d'un grand recours et nous aidait à surmonter cette épreuve. Grâce à ma montre, je ne me sentais pas coupé du monde entier.

- Papa, regarde ! S'écria Edward en pointant son index vers la cime des arbres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demandai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

- A droite, il y a des bananiers et à gauche des cocotiers.

- Génial, on va pas mourir de faim ! S'exclama ma fille, soulagée.

- Juste un soucis, comment on va faire pour ouvrir les noix de coco ? M'interrogea mon fils en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bonne... question... Soufflai-je, pensif. On va en ramener le plus possible sur la plage et on cherchera un moyen plus tard.

Ils acquiesçèrent d'un hochement de tête et nous commençâmes à ramasser quelques cocos tombées au sol. Ensuite, Edward grimpa à un arbre pour y décrocher un régime de bananes.

- Hé, vous avez entendu ? Lança Esmée.

- Moi oui, on dirait le bruit d'une cascade. Répondit Rosalie en souriant.

Nous suivîmes le bruit de l'eau et ne tardâmes pas à apercevoir un petit lac ainsi qu'une magnifique cascade. J'avais réellement l'impression d'être dans un rêve... Mes enfants coururent jusqu'au lac afin de s'y abreuver.

- Délicieuse ! S'émerveilla Rosalie.

- Mmm, ça fait du bien ! J'avais la bouche toute pateuse. Déclara Edward.

J'étais tellement soulagé par toutes ces trouvailles en si peu de temps que je me laissais tomber à genoux près de l'eau.

POV Bella

- Vous croyez que ça se mange ça ? Demandai-je en retournant une coquille à l'aide d'un baton.

- Bien sûr que ça se mange ! Rétorqua Emmet en ramassant la bestiole dont les pattes remuaient dans le vide. C'est un Bernard l'ermite.

- Un quoi ??? S'enquit Alice.

- Un bernard l'ermite, c'est un crustacé. Celui-ci, plus exactement, est un crabe de cocotier. Comme son abdomen est mou et non protégé par une coquille, il se sert de coquille vide pour se mettre à l'abri. Il arrive à casser des noix avec ses pinces alors autant ne pas tenter de toucher ses pattes. Celui-là ne doit pas être adulte car dans cette espèce, les adultes n'ont pas besoin de se protéger, ils se renforcent leur abdomen par leur propre moyen. Il y en a même qui mesurent jusqu'à 40 cm de long. Expliqua Jasper.

- Ah, d'accord... Souffla ma soeur. C'est un crabe qui se prend pour une tortue !

- Euh... ouai... Si on veut. Grimaça Jasper sans vouloir la contredire.

- Une fois, j'en ai vu un qui se servait d'une boite de conserve vide comme coquille ! Ajouta mon frère.

- Ouai, c'est ça... Très drôle ! Ironisa ma soeur.

- Désolé, Alice, mais j'ai vu cette émission également. Avoua Jasper.

- Oh... Excuse-moi, Nounours. Lui lança-t-elle d'un air faussement navré.

- C'est pas grave. Mais rappelle-toi à l'avenir que je ne dis pas que des conneries. Je suis plus instruit qu'il n'y parait. Bella, est-ce que tu peux retirer ton gilet ? M'interrogea mon frère.

- Euh, pourquoi ?

- Pour mettre les bébêtes dedans ! T'es la seule à ne pas être en tee-shirt. Rétorqua-t-il.

Je l'enlevai aussitôt et lui tendis mon vêtement. C'est vrai que nous n'avions rien pour les stocker et les garder dans nos mains étaient inconcevables, à cause de leurs pinces.

Nous revînmes rapidement à l'endroit de la plage où nous avions décidé de nous installer. Emmet s'activa à faire je ne sais quoi avec des batons de différentes tailles à même le sol, ne voulant pas nous mettre au courant. Alice était assise près de Jasper, la tête contre son épaule, pendant qu'il comptait les crustacés que nous avions collectés.

- Yes !!! Je suis le meilleur ! Hurla Emmet en se relevant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle qui venait tout juste de revenir avec les autres.

- TADAM ! S'écria mon frère en nous montrant un petit tas de branchages, fumant, entouré de gros cailloux. Appelez-moi SURVIVOR !

- Du feu ??? Mais c'est merveilleux... S'extasia maman.

- Maintenant, je suppose qu'il nous faut du bois. Tu viens avec moi, Jasper ? S'enquit Edward.

POV Edward

L'île était tellement silencieuse, si paisible que ça me fit peur. Oui, peur. Moi qui suis un accro de musique, je devais bien avouer que ce calme m'effrayait. Ce fut donc pour cette raison que je me proposai immédiatement pour aller chercher du bois, et je ne voulais pas être seul.

- Tu sais, Ed', j'ai beaucoup apprécié tes réactions lors du crash. Tu as su garder ton calme et aider Bella. Même papa a paniqué, mais pas toi. Heureusement que tu étais là... Me confia Jasper.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Jazz. Tu as fait pareil que moi...

- Non, j'ai juste obéi. Me coupa-t-il. Je n'ai même pas pensé à la détresse de Bella, j'ai pensé qu'à Alice et à moi. A nous sortir de là.

- Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas pensé à Bella parce que j'étais là, près d'elle. Si je n'avais pas été là tout le monde se serait occupé d'elle.

- J'en suis pas sûr, Ed'. Grimaça-t-il.

- N'en parlons plus, veux-tu ? Lui proposai-je.

Regardant autour de nous, je me rendis compte que nous n'avions pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour ramasser du bois. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait ici. Je commençai à réunir les plus grosses branches que je trouvais alors que mon frère amassait du petit bois.

- Dis, Ed', tu vas lui avouer quand ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Avouer quoi, à qui ?

- Tes sentiments... à Bella.

- Jamais ! Soufflai-je.

- Tu l'aimes et je sais que c'est réciproque. C'est idiot de ne rien dire.

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Si, ça me regarde. J'aime bien Bella et tu n'es pas honnête envers elle.

- Jazz, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Je ne lui dirais rien, jamais, tu m'entends ? M'énervai-je.

- Est-ce que tu penses à elle ?

- Bella n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, ok ? Et, même si elle en avait, ça ne changerait rien.

- Tu l'aimes mais tu ne lui diras pas ? Résuma-t-il.

- C'est tout à fait ça.

- Et si elle te dit qu'elle t'aime ?

- Je lui mentirais et je dirais que ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Mais, c'est débile !!!

- C'est mon problème, pas le tien.

- Tu n'as pas envie de la toucher, d'être près d'elle, de l'embrasser ?

- Non ! Rétorquai-je un peu trop rapidement pour sembler sincère.

- Tu mens très mal, Edward.

- Tiens, depuis quand tu m'appelles Edward, toi ?

- Depuis que t'es devenu con ! Dit-il en me tournant le dos.

Il recommença à récupérer du bois en faisant comme si je n'étais pas là. Mais, merde, de quoi se mêlait-il ? Ca ne le concernait pas. Et puis, je faisais ce que je voulais de ma vie. Mon but était de ne pas me laisser distraire, de rester ciblé sur mes études, quitte à devenir le plus vieux puceau du monde. Pour le moment, je résistais très bien à la tentation et Bella n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles. Elle n'essayait pas d'attirer mon attention à tout bout de champs, ne venait pas se coller à moi, ne tentait ps de me toucher les cheveux ou le bras. Elle ne me montrait aucune attention particulière et, même si parfois ça me frustrait, j'appréciais son comportement.

POV Bella

Je revenais sur mes pas, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Je venais de surprendre une conversation entre Edward et Jasper que je n'aurais pas dû entendre. Il m'aimait... Edward m'aimait, moi, insignifiante fille, si banale, si quelconque... Il ressentait la même chose que moi mais refusait catégoriquement que quelque chose se passe entre nous. Apparemment, même si je me jetais à ses pieds, il ne succomberait pas la tentation. Comment un garçon pouvait résister à une fille ? Je n'en connaissais aucun qui serait prêt à éviter des baisers, des caresses et bien plus encore de la fille qu'il aime. Euh... en fait, les garçons ne pensaient qu'à ça, à moins qu'ils n'éprouvent qu'une profonde révulsion envers la fille... Est-ce qu'Edward a menti à son frère ? Peut-être qu'il ne m'aime pas, c'est pour ça qu'il peut résister. Je trébuchai une nouvelle fois après avoir encore pris mon pied dans une racine d'arbre.

- Alors, tu les as trouvé ? M'interrogea ma jumelle.

- Non ! Sifflai-je, énervée, tout en continuant d'avancer.

- Je sais que tu les as vu... Sourit-elle.

- Je t'ai dit "non".

- Pourquoi tu râles ?

- Je ne râle pas, Alice.

- Oh que si... Tu as entendu quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?

Je me stoppai net et lui fis face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, Madame Irma ? M'agaçai-je, les poings sur les hanches.

- Je suis certaine qu'il s'est passé un truc là-bas... Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

J'allai me laisser tomber sur un tronc d'arbre, et Alice m'imita en silence.

- Je les ai trouvé facilement, ils n'était pas loin d'ici. Ils ne m'ont pas vue. Expliquai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. J'allais les prévenir de ma présence, leur dire que je venais les aider pour le bois, comme tu me l'as conseillé, mais j'ai entendu Jasper... Il... Il a demandé à Edward quand est-ce qu'il allait avouer ses sentiments... pour moi.

- Je le savais, je le savais ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, sautillant à mes côtés et en tapant dans ses mains.

- Calme-toi, c'est pas fini. La prévins-je.

- Oui, mais maintenant tu sais qu'il t'aime...

- Ben, justement. Edward a dit qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre nous.

- C'est à toi de foncer ! Il ne veut pas faire le premier pas, c'est tout.

- Non... Il a ajouté que même si je lui avouais mes sentiments, il les ignorerait.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il t'aime mais ne veut pas de toi ?

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à employer les grands moyens. Déclara Alice.

Je la contemplai incrédule, que voulait-elle dire par là ?

- Tu vas le rendre fou de toi sans le faire exprès... Crois-moi, vu qu'il t'aime, il ne résistera pas bien longtemps. Me sourit-elle, malicieusement.

- Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine...

- Tu doutes ? C'est pas bon signe alors. Bella, est-ce que tu aimes Edward ?

- Oui mais, s'il ne veut pas de moi, je ne peux pas le forcer. Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi. Peut-être qu'il confond amour et amitié. Peut-être que...

- Arrête ! Les "peut-être" et les "si", y'en a marre. Tu préfères lui obéir et souffrir en silence ? Me demanda Alice, sévèrement.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Soupirai-je.

- Alors, réfléchis à ce que tu veux et quand tu seras prête à bouger ton joli petit fessier, tu viendras me voir.

POV Emmet

Le feu, c'était fait, et, même s'il faisait très chaud pour le moment, le soir venu tout le monde sera bien content de s'asseoir autour. Et puis, ça éloignera les bestioles, enfin j'espère. La nourriture, affaire réglée. A présent, nous avions besoin d'un endroit où dormir et d'un objet pouvant contenir de l'eau.

Carlisle et Esmée étaient en train de tresser des feuilles de palmier comme je leur avais montré. Ca nous servirait de matelas, pour ne pas dormir à même le sol, ou de toiture. Bella et Alice venaient de rejoindre Rosalie, qui était assise près de nos parents. Je me dirigeai vers elles.

- Ca intéresse quelqu'un de venir explorer les alentours avec moi ? Leur proposai-je.

- Pourquoi ? M'interrogea Alice.

- Ben, il commence à se faire tard et ce serait bien de trouver un endroit où dormir, non ?

- Je viens. Répondit Rosalie en se levant.

Bah, ça alors ! Mes prières servaient à quelque chose tout compte fait. Je fis semblant de rien, que ça ne me touchait pas, mais intérieurement je sautais dans tous les sens.

Nous marchions côte à côte sans parler. Je n'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle. Et puis pour être honnête, chaque discussion finissait en dispute entre nous.

- Où as-tu appris tout ça ? Chez les scouts ? M'interrogea ma belle blonde.

- Moi, chez les scouts ? Rigolai-je.

- Ouai, le grand Emmet Swan n'irait pas apprendre à obéir...

- Exact ! Approuvai-je.

- Alors, d'où te vient tout ça ?

- Une émission de télévision. Le gars va jusqu'à boire son urine pour se soigner de démangeaisons et fait griller une tortue après l'avoir poignardée.

- Oh, mon dieu ! C'est horrible !!! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Ouai, mais au moins on apprend comment survivre, comment se nourir et se soigner.

- Mouai... Même si ça me parait barbare, heureusement que tu as regardé. Grâce à toi, on se croirait presque en vacances.

- Merci.

Nous croisâmes Edward et Jasper qui revenaient au camp les bras chargés de bois. Ils m'avaient expliqué que le bois ne serait pas un problème, qu'il y en avait énormément au sol et que deux aller-retour suffiraient pour cette nuit. Nous continuâmes à explorer les alentours et tombèrent par hasard sur une avancée rocheuse qui était assez grande pour nous accueillir à huit plus le feu.

- C'est impeccable, le lac se tient juste à quelques mètres d'ici. Déclara Rosalie. Et la plage n'est pas loin non plus.

- A mi chemin entre les deux. On pourrait s'en servir s'il vient à pleuvoir et le reste du temps se tenir sur la plage, au cas où les secours arriveraient.

- Bonne idée ! Approuva-t-elle.

Tout à coup, sans que je m'y attende, elle s'empara de ma main et noua ses doigts aux miens. Aucun son ne voulait sortir de ma bouche, j'étais stupéfait par ce geste.

- Viens, je vais te montrer la cascade ! Tu ne l'as pas encore vue. Me sourit Rosalie en me tirant pour avancer.

POV Alice

- Que se passe-t-il, Jasper ? Lui demandai-je en voyant son visage fermé.

- Rien, pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu t'es disputé avec Edward ?

- Pour être franc, je ne comprends pas mon frère.

- Chacun a sa propre personnalité, il faut l'accepter tel qu'il est, il finira peut-être par changer.

- J'espère... Soupira-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Nous étions enlacés, assis sur le sable, regardant l'horizon. C'était un paysage magnifique, tellement pur. Cela faisait quelques heures que je n'avais pas pensé aux deux disparus, je me sentais un peu moins coupable de leur décés, mais ça faisait mal quand même. L'un d'entre nous aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui... Soudain, je me rappelais d'une chose importante et me levai avec hâte.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta mon petit-ami.

- J'arrive ! M'écriai-je en me précipitant vers les crustacés.

Le gilet de Bella était encore rempli de bernard l'ermite, mais je n'hésitai pas à lui faire les poches. Je trouvai ce que je cherchais et accourus vers Carlisle.

- Carlisle ? L'appelai-je, essoufflée par ma course.

- Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? S'étonna mon beau-père.

Je lui tendis la petite boite que j'avais dans la main. Il me regarda intensément comme si je lui avais fait le plus beau cadeau du monde.

- Mais, où l'as-tu eue ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Ben, en fait, quand l'hôtesse nous a parlé du problème et que nous allions devoir sauter de l'avion, je l'ai fourrée dans la poche du gilet de ma soeur. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait servir. Elle est si maladroite...

- Tu es un ange, ma chérie ! M'embrassa maman sur la joue.

Carlisle l'ouvrit et constata que tout était parfaitement au sec, la boite étant étanche, l'eau n'était pas entrée. Je regardai avec lui à l'intérieur et aperçus une petite seringue sous protection, un petit sachet avec du fil médical, une boite en plastique comprenant des petites aiguilles et autres matériels, des pansements stériles et des petits flacons de produits. La boite était petite mais contenait l'essentiel pour soigner la blessure de Rosalie. La plaie ne saignait plus mais elle n'était pas très belle.

- Tiens, en parlant du loup... Soufflai-je en voyant Emmet et Rose arriver main dans la main.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en les regardant, ils semblaient si proches en cet instant. Pour une fois, ils ne se chamaillaient pas et ils formaient un très beau couple. Bientôt un nouveau couple dans la famille !

* * *

J'attends vos avis avec impatience...

Je sais, vous allez me dire que c'est un peu simple pour eux, que tout leur tombe dans les mains... Feu, nourriture.... Mais ils sont trop beaux pour souffrir, non ???lol

Ah oui, j'ai mis les liens sur mon profil pour les détails de la cérémonie de mariage, vêtements et coiffures. J'attends vos impressions si vous aviez pensé à ça.

TWIKISS


	19. Chapter 19

Merci à **Edward-Cullen-Addict**, **Am'yah**, **Elo90**, **Kacie27**, **Carootheprincess**, **Karinounie** (c'est bien ça, les "Karine" ont les mêmes délires à ce que je vois !lol... Mon mari regarde et moi j'écoute...), **Lukilina**, **Melielola**, **Veronika crepuscule **(tu ne précises pas si tu as aimé les photos !), **Bbpoule**, **Scrapfaconed** (non, j'ai juste précisé 6 jeunes adultes, pas 6 survivants...lol), **Hannae**, **Clochette13**, **Baby07**, **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Séraphine** (cette fois j'ai ton adresse mail mais j'ai mis les photos sur mon profil), **Lenerol**, **Poppi'cat**, **Chloéé** (comme je l'ai dit plus haut, mon homme regarde de temps en temps et moi j'écoute en pianotant sur mon clavier), **Letmesign23**, **Iselie**, **Alexa27** (je n'ai pas dit qu'Emmet et Rose étaient en couple !lol), **Zaika**, **Galswinthe**, **Mimie30**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Twintania**, **Adore Youu**, **Magicvanille** (oh oui, retourne à tes traductions !Vite !!!), **Titinesse** (j'espère que j'arriverais à te surprendre pour le rapprochement !lol), **Annecullen69**, **EstL** (non, non, Rose va très bien !), **Nathy91**, **Aude77**, **Melanie38**, **Ferielou** et **So-Amel**.

**Chapitre 19**: La crique

POV Bella

Cela faisait trois jours que nous étions des naufragés... Trois longs jours dont deux très longues nuits ! J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Ben, oui, autant être franche, je suis une peureuse née. Comment dormir sans toit, sans mur et à quelques mètres du seul garçon qui fait battre mon coeur ? Ajoutez à cela, des bruits étranges, des insectes encombrants et le bruit incessant des vagues. Ca me donnait presque le mal de mer. Je commençais à vraiment en avoir marre d'être là, sur cette île. Pas de livre, pas de musique, pas d'ordinateur et pas de savon. Mes cheveux ressemblaient à ceux d'une sauvageonne. Seuls les garçons n'avaient pas ce genre de problème, leurs cheveux courts restaient bien coiffés. Même ceux d'Edward, qui les portaient pourtant un peu plus longs que les autres, étaient impeccables, enfin toujours dans le même style "coiffé-décoiffé" soigné.

Je me laissais tomber dans le sable, de tout mon long, allongée face à la mer et le soleil brillant au-dessus de moi. Pas un seul nuage dans ce magnifique ciel bleu. Pff, je ne pouvais même pas m'amuser à chercher le dessin de chaque morceau cotonneux.

- J'en ai marre !!! Soufflai-je tout bas.

- Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda Jasper, qui venait juste d'arriver à mes côtés, accompagné d'une autre paire de pieds nus qui n'étaient pas ceux de ma soeur ni de Rosalie.

Je levais mon regard vers leur visage et aperçus Edward près de lui. Il me regardait comme s'il me comprenait. Je mis mon avant-bras sur mes yeux et soupirai un grand coup, à nouveau.

- J'en ai marre d'être coincée ici !

- Jasper ? J'ai besoin de toi !!! L'appela ma soeur.

- Euh, désolé, je vous laisse. S'excusa-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre Alice.

Edward ne bougea pas, je le sentais, et je ne voulais pas le voir lorsqu'il s'éclipserait discrètement pour ne pas rester en ma compagnie, alors je n'ôtais pas mon bras de mon visage. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, je l'entendis s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Je ressens la même chose que toi, tu sais. Murmura-t-il.

Quoi ??? Etait-il réellement en train de me dire ce que je croyais qu'il me disait ? Je baissais timidement mon bras et l'observai, confuse.

- Vraiment ? Balbutiai-je, sceptique.

- Ouai. Je m'ennuie aussi.

- Ah ! Soupirai-je, déçue.

Fallait pas rêver non plus. Cela aurait été trop beau...

- Il n'y a rien à faire sur cette île, à part le bois et la nourriture à aller chercher. Mes affaires me manquent, mes livres, mon piano, mon ordinateur, mon téléphone ! M'expliqua-t-il en enfonçant ses longs doigts dans le sable.

- Je suis sûre que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour répondre à un sms de Jessica ! Plaisantai-je.

- Euh... presque. Grimaça-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Il posa ses yeux émeraudes sur moi et me sourit.

- Je suis pathétique !

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis dans le même état que toi. En manque ! Crois-tu que nous sommes les seuls ? M'enquis-je en faisant un signe de tête vers notre famille.

- Apparemment, oui. Nos parents sont sur leur petit nuage...

- Fous amoureux, oui ! Intervins-je.

- Alice et Jasper donnent l'air d'être au paradis...

- Depuis qu'ils ont avoué être en couple.

- Et Emmet et Rosalie... ? S'arrêta-t-il en me laissant poursuivre sa phrase.

- Ne se disputent même plus et passent tout leur temps ensemble.

Il opina de la tête et me confia:

- Je suis certain qu'ils vont bientôt nous avouer qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- Tout mais pas ça ! M'exclamai-je, vivement.

- Pourquoi, tu ne serais pas contente pour eux ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais, imagine le tableau, déjà qu'on s'ennuie mortellement alors si, en plus, on doit vivre entre trois couples fous amoureux, je capitule, moi !

- Moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Ben, moi si ! Je suis jalouse.

- Jalouse de quoi ? Me demanda Edward.

- De... D'être toute seule, de n'avoir personne pour me réchauffer la nuit, de les voir s'embrasser et se câliner, de les voir si complices et heureux. Je suis une fille, Edward ! Je rêve du prince charmant et de l'amour éternel.

Il resta sans voix, m'observant comme si je venais de dire une énormité. Je me relevai doucement et m'assis, quittant son regard insistant. Je me saisis d'une petite poignée de sable fin et le laissai glisser entre mes doigts, recommençant plusieurs fois.

- Regrettes-tu... Mike ? M'interrogea-t-il, hésitant.

Je relevai mon visage instantanément vers lui, ébahie par cette question. Il ne rigolait pas. Je frissonnai en pensant à mon ancien petit copain.

- Jamais de la vie !!! M'écriai-je, écoeurée. Il n'avait rien du prince charmant, crois-moi ! Sortir avec lui a été ma pire erreur, je crois.

- A ce point-là ? Sourit mon voisin de plage.

- Imagine-toi à ma place et tu comprendras peut-être.

- Non, merci ! Mais, si tu regrettes à ce point-là, pourquoi tu es sortie avec lui ?

- Je...

- Ed', faut que tu viennes avec moi, pour pêcher. Jasper est occupé et ce n'est pas un truc pour les filles. Nous interrompit mon frère.

- J'arrive ! Lui répondit-il. Désolé. Bon moment... d'ennui. Me dit-il en se levant.

- Merci. Bonne pêche à toi... veinard ! Rétorquai-je me rallongeant sur le sable.

POV Alice

Mon plan avait fonctionné. Je jubilais et Jasper comprit vite la cause de mon enthousiasme.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi, n'est-ce pas ? M'interrogea-t-il tout sourire.

- Oh, mais bien sûr que si ! Mentis-je.

- Ah, oui, et pour quoi faire ?

- Euh... Pour avoir un câlin ? Tentai-je en lui rendant son sourire. Pour avoir un baiser ?

- Mmm, je pense que c'était plutôt pour laisser mon frère et ta soeur seuls, tous les deux.

- Ok, je suis découverte. Tu es très perspicace, mon cher. Mais t'avoir près de moi était urgent... J'avais très envie de t'embrasser. Minaudai-je.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu ?

Je m'approchais de lui tel un félin et nouai mes mains autour de sa nuque. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me hissai à hauteur de son visage pour m'emparer de ses lèvres charnues. Je l'entendis gémir de plaisir lorsque nos bouches se touchèrent enfin.

- Monsieur est bien gourmand ! Plaisantai-je en rompant le baiser.

- Non, Monsieur est juste heureux. Répondit Jasper en m'embrassant à nouveau.

- J'aimerais, presque, ne jamais quitter cette île. Soupirai-je en me blotissant un peu plus contre lui.

- C'est vrai que c'est le paradis ici, enfin pour nous...

Je jetai un oeil vers ma soeur. Edward n'était plus à ses côtés, il partait avec Emmet en direction de la mer. Je sentais bien que ma soeur n'était pas heureuse, mais j'étais persuadée que cela allait bientôt changer, très bientôt.

- Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton plan pour les rapprocher ? S'enquit mon amoureux.

- Les laissez seuls le plus possible, sans que Bella ne soit au courant. C'est une très mauvaise actrice, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Grimaçai-je. Il est préférable qu'elle ne sache pas quand elle sera seule avec ton frère. C'est dingue, ils s'aiment mais aucun ne veut faire le premier pas de peur d'être rejeté par l'autre.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué pour Edward. M'avoua Jasper.

- Ah, bon ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui, mais je lui ai promis de...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Tu sais, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles. Je sais ce qu'il en est pour ton frère et ses études.

- Comment... ?

- Je te l'ai dit, je sais tout...Ris-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

POV Rosalie

- Salut, toi ! Lançai-je à Bella en m'écroulant près d'elle.

- Salut. Me répondit-elle simplement.

- On dirait que tu as autant le moral que moi, je me trompe ?

- Je dois être dans un pire état que le tien...

- Ah bon ?? M'étonnai-je. Sais-tu que j'en ai marre de porter les mêmes vêtements depuis notre arrivée, de ne pas pouvoir me coiffer les cheveux, de ne pas pouvoir regarder une série débile à la télévision, de ne pas pouvoir téléphoner à mes amies et j'en passe... ?

Elle opina de la tête.

- Et tu penses être dans un pire état que le mien ? Insistai-je.

- Bien pire, en effet... Soupira-t-elle.

- Alors, raconte-moi ton problème.

- Non, désolée, je ne peux pas. Mais, toi, par contre, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec mon frère à présent.

- Euh, disons qu'on fait une pause dans nos disputes.

- Fais attention, tu vas y prendre goût à cette pause. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- J'aimerais bien... Soufflai-je. Emmet est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Je sais, c'est mon frère. En plus, vous faites un très beau couple.

- Mmm, il parait. Mais, je ne veux pas être une fille de plus dans sa vie. Lui confiai-je.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Parce qu'il me l'a dit. Fais-lui confiance, tu verras. Me déclara Bella.

- Et toi, mon frère joue toujours les icebergs ?

- Un peu moins... Mais, je n'espère rien venant de lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mon état est pire que le tien. Toi, tu sais qu'Emmet n'attend que toi... Edward, lui, ne veut tout simplement pas de moi.

- Il va ouvrir les yeux, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a juste besoin de murir un peu.

- Ouai, ben, je n'y crois pas de trop... Répondit-elle en se levant. Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

- Non, j'attends le retour des pêcheurs.

- Ok. A plus tard, alors !

Je lui fis un petit signe de la main et tournai mon regard vers l'horizon.

POV Jasper

- Les amoureux, ça vous dit une petite promenade ? Nous interpela Bella.

J'observai Alice afin de connaître son avis, elle acquiesça et nous nous levâmes. Nous empruntâmes un chemin à peine dégagé de verdure et de branches. Je tenais la main de ma petite amie et celle-ci donnait la main à sa soeur. Nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à une crique.

- C'est sublime ! S'émerveilla Alice en nous lâchant la main.

Je contemplai le paysage qui s'affichait devant moi et seul le mot PARADIS me venait en tête. Une plage de sable fin, encore plus propre que celle où nous étions installés, s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. De chaque côté, un mur de rochers nous isolait des autres, personne ne pouvait nous voir sauf de la mer. L'eau était aussi belle et dépourvue d'algues. C'était vraiment l'endroit idéal si on avait besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

- Je propose qu'on garde ce lieu secret, rien que pour nous. Déclarai-je aux deux soeurs.

- D'accord ! Répondirent-elles en écho.

Nous avançâmes un peu plus près de la mer et mon regard fut attiré par des objets flottants juste à côté des rochers. Je me précipitai dans cette direction sous le regard interrogateur d'Alice. J'avais peur que ça reparte. Je courus et stoppai ma course en reconnaissant le sac de Rosalie.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Me questionna Bella.

Je sortis le sac de l'eau et le posai sur le sable.

- C'est à Rose ! Souris-je, heureux d'avoir trouvé au moins une chose nous appartenant.

- Il y a des autres trucs, là-bas ! S'exclama Alice en se précipitant dans l'eau. Oh, mon dieu, c'est ta valise Bella !

Bella alla la rejoindre immédiatement et ramassa autrechose en même temps.

- Des bouteilles en plastique vides ? Dis-je surpris. Mais, c'est super !

Nous retournâmes au camp avec tout ce qu'on avait trouvé. La valise de Bella, le sac de Rosalie, les bouteilles vides qui allaient grandement nous servir. Bien entendu tout était trempé et il allait falloir les faire sécher, mais c'était inespéré. Comme prévu, ma soeur sauta de joie et sortit rapidement tous ses effets personnels, Bella fut plus pudique.

- Naturellement, mes affaires sont également les vôtres. Ne me demandez pas mon autorisation pour vous servir. Déclara-t-elle.

- Oh, alors, moi, je t'emprunterai ce petit bikini bleu ! Plaisanta Emmet. Non mais franchement, des sacs s'échouent sur l'île et, comme par hasard, c'est des trucs de filles. T'aurais pas pu glisser un jeu dans ta valise ?

- Euh, si tu insistes, j'ai trois livres. Lui proposa Bella en souriant.

- Nan, ça va aller... Soupira-t-il en ramassant les cinq bouteilles vides. Je vais m'amuser à les remplir, ça nous évitera d'aller jusqu'au lac avant que la nuit tombe.

- Dites les enfants, où avez-vous trouvé tout ça exactement ? S'enquit papa.

- On était parti faire un tour et on les a trouvé en longeant la plage. Mentis-je afin de préserver notre petite crique.

- Il faudra y retourner demain matin, peut-être qu'il y en aura d'autres. Dit Esmée.

- Bonne idée, on ira tous les trois. Répondis-je vivement en regardant Alice et Bella.

Elles acquiesçèrent silencieusement tout en prenant les vêtements afin de les faire sécher près du feu.

POV Edward

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que certaines valises avaient été retrouvées, mais rien de plus depuis. J'étais allongé sur le sable, lisant "Les fleurs du mal" de Baudelaire que j'avais emprunté à Bella. Heureusement qu'elle avait une passion pour les oeuvres françaises au moins j'étais sûr de ne l'avoir jamais lu. Je revivais enfin. Lire m'avait remonté le moral, j'en pleurerais presque de joie.

Grâce à ce que nous avions trouvé dans les sacs, lacets et autres bouts de ficelle, Emmet et mon père avait construit une petite cabane. Enfin, quand je dis "petite", c'est par rapport à la taille d'une maison car nous pouvions quand même y dormir à huit et, vu nos tailles, elle était spacieuse.

Cela faisait donc cinq jours à présent que nous étions ici, ce qui signifiait que nous devions être le 22 août, sauf erreur de ma part.

- Ed', tu viens ? S'écria mon frère.

- Quoi faire ? Répondis-je sans grand enthousiasme.

- On va faire un jeu, tous ensemble, pour passer le temps. Déclara Alice.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre, il était 19h20. Nous avions déjà dîner, d'excellentes petites sardines grillées pêchées grâce au paréo de ma soeur. Je refermai mon bouquin et les rejoignis autour du feu.

- Alors, à quoi joue-t-on ? Demandai-je en m'asseyant entre Bella et Emmet.

- Action-vérité ! Lança Alice.

- Oh, non ! Protestâmes tous en choeur.

- Soyez sympa'... On changera après, d'accord ? Plaida-t-elle avec sa petite moue.

Vu que tout le monde céda, Alice décida de commencer.

- Carlisle, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Qu'as-tu pensé de nous la première fois que tu nous as vus ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je vous ai tout de suite adoré. Vous formiez une très belle famille et j'avais très envie de vous connaître encore plus. Confia mon père. Emmet, action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Rapporte-nous un crabe plus gros que la paume de ta main.

- Facile ! Répondit-il en se précipitant vers les rochers.

- Vous croyez qu'il va réussir ? S'enquit Esmée.

- Tu connais ton fils, maman, même s'il doit y passer la nuit, il reviendra victorieux. Rétorqua Bella.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, brandissant un énorme crabe dans sa main droite, d'un geste victorieux. On pouvait vraiment lui demander n'importe quoi, il était prêt à tout !!!

- A moi !!! S'écria-t-il après avoir libéré son trophée à quelques mètres de nous. Bella !

Cette dernière laissa sa bouche ouverte en le regardant d'un air effaré, elle n'était pas en confiance apparemment.

- Action ou vérité, ma petite soeur adorée ?

- Euh, j'hésite... Action, ça me fait peur et vérité... , mais un peu moins quand même. Je dirais vérité. Choisit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- De quelle couleur sont les yeux du garçon que tu aimes ? L'interrogea-t-il, sérieusement.

Bella avait le visage baissé, triturant un morceau de bois dans ses mains. Personne ne parlait, attendant une réponse.

- On vous laisse les enfants, nous allons nous balader. Déclara Esmée en se levant, la main dans celle de mon père.

Bella n'avait toujours rien dit et Emmet la relança:

- Rien que la vérité, Isabella...

- Les parents sont partis, plus la peine de faire la timide. Plaisanta Rosalie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Euh, si tu n'as pas de garçon en vue, tu n'as qu'à le dire. Je suis certain que ton frère te trouvera une autre question. Lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

- Hé, ne l'incite pas à mentir, Ed' ! Déclara mon frère.

- Bon, Bella, t'accouche ? Insista Emmet.

- Vert... Bredouilla-t-elle sans relever la tête.

- Ben, c'était pas si difficile que ça, j'aurais pu te demander ses initiales ! Ironisa-t-il. A ton tour !

- Rosalie. Action ou vérité ?

- Action. Sourit ma soeur, très sûre d'elle.

- Euh... Emmène un garçon avec toi dans la cabane et revient avec son... caleçon ? Proposa-t-elle.

Ah, ben, là, elle me scotchait ! Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle choisirait ce genre d'action. Même si c'était plutôt facile à faire, deux des trois garçons étaient ses frères, Rosalie n'avait pas à avoir peur. Soudain, je repensais à sa réponse: Vert ? Le garçon qu'elle aimait avait les yeux verts, comme moi... Nan !!! C'était pas moi, des tas de garçons avaient les yeux de cette couleur, rien d'exceptionnel, quoique j'avais du mal à trouver le nom d'un mec avec des yeux verts au lycée... Ma soeur se leva et se dirigea vers Emmet. Wow, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Elle lui attrapa sa main et l'emmena jusqu'à la cabane. Ils restèrent absents un certain temps, plus qu'il ne le faudrait pour revenir avec un caleçon en tout cas...

- Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils font en ce moment... Intervint Alice, impatiente.

- Ben, il faut dire que ça fait un bon cinq minutes qu'ils sont partis et on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont loin. Rit Jasper.

- Ni qu'Emmet soit très habillé pour être aussi long. Ajouta Bella.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandai-je.

- On continue ! Rétorqua Alice. Edward ! Que choisis-tu ?

- Vérité. J'ai pas franchement envie de partir à la recherche d'un crabe ni du caleçon de ton frère. Plaisantai-je.

- Ok... Décris-nous ta fille idéale.

- En fait, je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mentis-je.

- Oh, allez ! Tu as bien un style de fille. Insista-t-elle.

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- Alors, quelle fille préfères-tu, physiquement, entre Jessica, Angéla et Bella ?

Je sentis mes joues rougir instantanément et ma bouche devenir sèche. Merde ! Elle le faisait exprés, j'en étais sûr...

- Ce n'est pas compliqué comme question, Edward. Tu dois juste donner un prénom. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Euh... Ben... C'est-à-dire que... Bafouillai-je.

- Juste un prénom entre les trois, c'est pas la mer à boire ! Dit mon frère.

- Bella... Chuchotai-je.

- Désolée, je n'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ? S'enquit Alice.

- Bella. Répétai-je plus fort.

- En même temps, ce n'est pas compliqué à choisir vu que tu ne supportes pas Jessica ! Me sourit Bella, compatissante.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, Angéla est très jolie aussi. Rétorqua Jasper. Bon, on continue ?

- Non ! Répondit Bella en se levant. Je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Alice se blottit aussitôt dans les bras de mon frère.

- Attends, je viens avec toi. J'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle ici et la cabane est toujours occupée.

- Comme tu veux.

Nous marchâmes un instant jusqu'au bord de l'eau et y trempâmes nos pieds.

- Tu sais, je trouve que tu es plus jolie qu'Angéla. Lui avouai-je, en scrutant les étoiles.

- C'est gentil.

- Et, j'espère que le garçon aux yeux verts te rendra heureuse.

- Ben, c'est pas gagné... Soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faudrait d'abord qu'il se rende compte de mon existence. Me confia-t-elle avant de repartir vers le feu de camp.

* * *

Alors ???

Lemon léger au chapitre suivant entre Bella et Edward... A votre avis comment vont-il en arriver là ? Je vous préviens ce sera en 2 parties.

Twikiss


	20. Chapter 20

Merci à **Edward-Cullen-Addict **(merci pour ton marathon de reviews !lol), **Emma-des-iles-974**, **Magicvanille** (t'as raison, c'est plus fort que nous et moi je dépéris sans ta traduction !), **x8-twilight-8x**, **Galswinthe** (tu as raison, il ne voit que ses études !), **Twintania** (tu n'auras pas les deux parties d'un coup, désolée), **Hannae**, **Adore Youu **(j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue...), **Elo90** (pour le lemon, t'as tout faux !hihi), **Karinounie** (ton petit doigt dit bien, sauf que Bella ne vendra pas la mèche...Il trouvera tout seul), **Baby07**, **Bebe8669**, **Aude77**, **Annecullen69**, **Melanie38** (tu penses bien pour le lemon !), **Kacie27**, **LoveJazz**, **Scrapfaconed** (pas de chute !lol), **Lilie30** (t'inquiète la cascade sera pour la suite !), **Poppie'cat**, **Lukilina**, **Séraphine** (oui, tu peux lui coller un coup de pied sur ses belles fesses, mais pas trop fort !), **Ferielou**, **Fan-par-hasard21**(et je dirais même un gros rapprochement dans l'air !), **Melielola** (non, t'as faux ! Pas d'explication entre eux...), **Dawn266**, **Veronika crepuscule **(et si j'ai osé...mdr), **Louise Malone **(non, il va venir tout seul...), **Carine** (j'espère que ta journée a été moins difficile que la dernière fois !), **Paty50**, **Lenerol** (euh, c'est quoi un mirador ???), **Kaena Black**, **L'EnvOl-du-dragOn**, **Floraline**, **So-Amel**, **Alexa27**, **Lolak96** (haha, non, pas d'alcool...), **Titinesse**,** Am'yah**, **Letmesign23** et **Twilight007**.

**Chapitre 20**: Le pacte (partie1)

POV Edward

J'étais allongé sur le sable et je vis Bella me sourire en s'approchant de moi. Sans me prévenir, elle s'assit à califourchon sur mon bas ventre et ses yeux fixèrent ma bouche sans se détacher de son sourire. Je ne pouvais ni bouger ni parler, tellement j'étais surpris par son attitude. Elle ne portait qu'un minuscule bikini blanc. Soudain ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers les miennes et je la laissais faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Nous nous embrassâmes sauvagement, totalement en manque et attirés l'un par l'autre tel deux aimants. Ma virilité se gonfla aussitôt du désir que je ressentais pour Bella et je ne pouvais empêcher mon bassin de se frotter au sien. Bella répondait de la même façon et nos sexes se caressaient de plus en plus vite. C'était tellement bon... Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose, normal vu que j'étais encore vierge. C'était merveilleux de la sentir contre moi, de l'embrasser et de la faire gémir contre ma bouche. Ma Bella gémissait... Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en main et dégrafa le haut de son maillot de bain. Sa poitrine se découvrit rapidement et je quittai ses lèvres pour venir embrasser son buste. Bella me caressa le torse puis le ventre, faisant des cercles autour de mon nombril. Je la rapprochai davantage de ma bouche et pris son mamelon à pleine bouche. Elle cria mon prénom, le visage en arrière et sa main en profita pour se faufiler sous l'élastique de mon short. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement en sentant sa main caresser le haut de mes fesses, puis mes hanches et ensuite mon sexe. Elle débuta un lent va-et-vient et je grognais de plaisir avant de l'embrasser à nouveau sur la bouche. Ma langue força le barrage de ses dents et rencontra la sienne. Mes mains se posèrent alors sur ses fesses, puis sur ses hanches et ma main droite glissa dans son shorty. Mes doigts passèrent tendrement sur son clitoris et mon pouce y resta afin de le torturer tandis que mon index pénétra son intimité. Sa respiration se fit saccadée alors que j'accélérais mes caresses, elle m'imita et sa main s'activa plus rapidement sur mon sexe. Je ne voulais plus quitter sa bouche, ni m'éloigner de sa langue. Sa main gauche remonta mon dos et vint s'enfouir dans mes cheveux. Je devais être au paradis...

- Je te veux en moi, maintenant, j'en ai besoin. Me murmura-t-elle en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.

- Tout ce que tu veux... Lui répondis-je en enlevant ma main de sa culotte.

Je lui ôtai le dernier bout de tissu qu'elle portait alors qu'elle se levait et me mis debout également. Elle s'adossa au palmier derrière elle et je la repris dans mes bras, embrassant son cou et caressant son dos et ses épaules. Bella descendit tout doucement mon short et je m'en débarrassai rapidement. Nous étions tous les deux nus à présent. Je lui saisis la jambe droite et la remontai sur mon flanc gauche.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, tu me rends fou ! Balbutiai-je avant de la pénétrer.

Je tenais sa cuisse serrée contre moi et accélérais le mouvement. Je l'entendais gémir et j'en fis de même tant cet acte était merveilleux. Elle m'appartenait, elle était mienne et c'était mon prénom qu'elle murmurait. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous étions dans cette position mais je sentis des gouttes de sueur couler sur ma colonne vertébrale. Je bougeais de plus en plus vite.

- Oh, oui, Edward ! Haleta Bella en me griffant les fesses. Encore...

J'approfondis encore plus mes pénétrations et, tout à coup, je sentis son sexe se resserrer sur le mien. Bella se cambra puis cria plus fort son plaisir avant d'être prise de légers tremblements, elle me serra plus fort contre elle et tout cela me fit un effet dingue, mon sexe se contracta encore plus et libéra sa semence dans une sensation de plaisir intense. C'était donc cela la jouissance ??? Waou ! J'en voulais encore...

- Aïe !!! Soufflai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je venais de me faire piquer au bras par une bestiole.

Je m'aperçus alors qu'il faisait nuit et que j'étais seul sur mon matelas de feuilles de palmier. MERDE !!! Ce n'était qu'un rêve... Bella dormait à deux mètres de moi, près d'Alice. Je me disais aussi qu'elle était bien trop directe avec moi. Dans la réalité, Bella était plus timide et ne s'approchait pas vraiment de moi, intentionnellement. Surtout avec mon attitude froide et distante.

Je soupirais en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Ce rêve était mortel ! Moi qui n'avais jamais connu l'amour, je pouvais dire que mon esprit avait une sacrée imagination pour me faire vivre tous ces détails. Certainement à cause de tous les exploits et histoires que nous racontait Emmet... Je me relevais tout doucement et vis que mon érection matinale n'était toujours pas retombée à la normale. J'essayais de penser à n'importe quoi sauf à Bella, mais peine perdue, j'étais encore dur et c'était horriblement génant. Comme les autres dormaient encore, je me mis debout silencieusement et me dirigeai vers la plage. J'entrai doucement dans l'eau tiède jusque la taille.

- Merde ! Ca veut toujours pas redescendre... Soupirai-je en frolant de ma main mon membre dur.

Ca devait bien faire cinq minutes que j'étais dans la mer, ça aurait dû suffir !

J'entendis des clapotis dans l'eau et me retournai brusquement, surpris.

- Désolée de te déranger. Déclara Bella en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Euh... Tu ne me déranges pas. Dis-je en retournant ma tête vers l'horizon.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'aperçoive de mon état et de la rougeur qui devait s'être installée sur mes joues.

- Je ne suis pas rassurée quand je suis seule, même si je sais qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que nous sur l'île. Me confia-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu plus de moi.

Je lui tournais toujours le dos mais pouvais sentir sa présence proche. " Allez, ramolli !!! " Priai-je dans ma tête.

POV Bella

Edward était déjà dans l'eau lorsque je sortis de la cabane. Le jour commençait à se lever et les autres dormaient encore. Trouillarde comme je l'étais, et encore plus depuis les histoires effrayantes racontées autour du feu d'hier soir... Brrrr... J'en frissonnais encore ! Je marchais quelques instants sur le sable. J'entendais des bruits bizarres tout autour de moi et Edward ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se tenait immobile, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et les bras croisés sur son torse, son visage était tourné vers l'horizon. Il devait certainement être plongé dans ses pensées. Quelque chose toucha mon pied et me fit sursauter. Je baissais les yeux et vis deux gros crabes. Ni une ni deux, je me précipitai vers la mer. Je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres alors la seule solution était de me rapprocher d'Edward, même s'il ne me portait pas dans son coeur. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, toute seule, avec tous ces "trucs" autour de moi.

Je m'imergeai dans l'eau quand il se retourna vers moi, surpris.

Apparemment, je ne le dérangeais pas et il ne m'envoya pas balader lorsque je lui expliquais ne pas être rassurée toute seule sur la plage. Mais, il avait l'air géné. Certainement à cause de ma présence vu qu'on n'était pas très proches en temps ordinaire. J'avançais encore un peu plus vers lui lorsque mon pied marcha dans un trou et que je perdis l'équilibre. Je tombai dans l'eau complètement et, en voulant refaire surface, je m'accrochais au bras d'Edward. J'avais "bu la tasse" et en tentant de reprendre ma respiration, ma main frola le short de mon demi-frère par alliance. Ce que je sentis alors me fit retomber dans l'eau. Edward m'aida à me relever et je recrachai l'eau salée qui était rentrée dans ma bouche.

- Excuse-moi... Je... Je ne savais pas que... Tu étais... Occupé ! Bredouillai-je en repensant à ce que j'avais senti quelques secondes auparavant.

Edward me lacha immédiatement, sûrement géné parce qu'il était en train de faire avant mon arrivée. Après tout, tous les garçons le faisaient, enfin je crois... Il rougit furieusement et son visage se crispa.

- Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que... Moi, je faisais... Ca ??? S'enquit-il en me fusillant du regard.

- Ben, c'est-à-dire que... enfin, tu vois quoi... Articulai-je difficilement en montrant son short de ma main.

- Je ne me tri-po-tais pas ! S'énerva-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier ! Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout... Répondis-je embarassée par la tournure de la discussion.

- Je me suis réveillé comme ça et je n'arrive pas à... faire baisser mon... enfin tu vois, quoi ! Se justifia-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je réfléchis un peu et m'approchai de lui.

- Tu ne peux pas... régler le... probème, par toi-même ? Le questionnai-je, surprise par mes propres paroles.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, tout seul, avec... ta main !

- Tu veux que je me... masturbe ? S'étonna-t-il en me jetant de gros yeux.

- Ben, c'est ce que font les mecs, non ?

- Pas moi ! Tonna-t-il sans dévier son regard du mien.

- Ok ! Que vas-tu faire si ça reste comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu pourrais en parler à ton père, il est médecin, il aura une solution. Tentai-je en baissant mes yeux.

- T'es folle ou quoi ? S'affola-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas le crier au monde entier tant qu'on y est ?

- Mais, il pourrait t'aider...

- NON ! Me coupa-t-il. Je ne veux en parler à personne... Et, j'espère que tu ne le raconteras pas non plus.

- Bien sûr que je ne dirais rien, c'est trop personnel et ce n'est pas mon genre les ragots. Lui avouai-je.

- Merci. Chuchota-t-il tellement bas que j'aurais pu croire l'avoir rêvé si son regard ne me le disait pas aussi.

- De rien. Est-ce que... je peux t'aider à quoi que ce soit ? Lui proposai-je.

Je le vis ravaler sa salive et son visage rougit violemment. Avais-je dit quelque chose qui... OH MON DIEU !!! Il avait dû comprendre autrechose. Je voulais simplement l'aider s'il en avait besoin, mais pas de cette façon là !

- Je crois que je me suis mal exprimée. Le rassurai-je de suite.

Il se décrispa quelque peu et expira l'air contenu dans ses poumons.

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin que je fasse quelque chose ou parler de quelque chose... Pour te détendre.

- J'ai déjà essayé et ça ne marche pas. Souffla Edward en regardant le ciel.

- Ca... Ca ne te fait pas mal au moins ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Ben, ce n'est pas douloureux, ça serre et ça me gène, et en plus c'est assez voyant.

- Donc, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'Emmet et Rosalie te voient, sinon ce sera la Saint Edward pendant un sacré moment.

- Ouai et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se lever. Grimaça-t-il.

Le pauvre !!! Je savais qu'il était très pudique et qu'il devait vraiment être très mal à l'aise, surtout devant moi qui ne suis rien pour lui.

- Depuis quand es-tu levé ?

- Avant que le soleil se pointe...

- Mmm, ça fait un bail donc.

Il affirma d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ca n'a toujours pas bougé ?

- Pas d'un millimètre.

- Wow ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait durer aussi longtemps.

- Moi non plus.

Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, faire comme s'il allait bien. Et si ça durait toute la journée ? Non, ça m'étonnerait quand même, par contre, une chose était sûre c'est que les autres seraient au courant dès leur réveil. Avant chaque petit-déjeuner, nous avions pris l'habitude de nous "laver" dans la mer et ils viendront vers lui pour le saluer, à ne pas manquer. Je ne voyais qu'une seule solution pour régler ça. L'aider, dans le sens propre du terme. Comme il ne voulait pas le faire tout seul, je ne voyais que ça. Après tout, nous allions tout deux être adultes dans pas longtemps, et nous pouvions gérer ce "truc". Je me mordillais encore plus fort ma lèvre inférieure.

- Arrête, tu vas saigner si tu continues.

- Comment ?!!

- Si tu continues à te mordre comme ça, tu vas te blesser. M'expliqua-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Qu'il était beau quand il souriait comme ça. Il était déjà magnifique, mais c'était pire quand il souriait...

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

- A ton problème. Les autres vont bientôt débarquer pour leur bain du matin...

- Ah, c'est vrai. Grimaça-t-il.

- Ecoute Edward, je sais qu'on n'est pas proche tous les deux, qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment mais je ne vois qu'une solution.

- Laquelle ? Me questionna-t-il, méfiant.

- Que je... te... sou-lage.

- QUOI ??? S'écria-t-il.

- Tu ne veux pas le faire tout seul alors...

- Je ne le ferai pas et toi non plus ! S'emporta-t-il de plus belle, toujours à la même place et droit comme un "i".

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, attendre que tout le monde se moque de toi ? M'énervai-je.

- Ben, tant pis pour moi...

- Ok. C'est comme tu veux. Tu sais ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé même si je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose avant et je ne l'aurais dit à personne.

- Tu n'as jamais fait ça ? s'enquit-il doucement.

- Non. Je suis toujours vierge et je n'ai pas eu de flirt poussé non plus. Me confessai-je, rougissante. Et toi ?

- J'aurais du mal vu que je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je veux réussir mes études avant tout, ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. M'avoua-t-il en me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

- Je suis très surprise.

- Ah, bon ?

- Tu es tellement... parfait... Enfin, tu es... Beau et intelligent.

- Tu me trouves beau ?

- Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! Ris-je.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, mais il ne dura pas. Comment pouvait-il douter de sa beauté ? Toutes les filles étaient folles de lui... Et, elles me tueraient pour prendre ma place ! Surtout Jessica !!! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Oh, je pense à toutes ces filles qui pleurent parce que tu ne daignes pas poser tes yeux sur elles. Et à toutes celles qui soupirent lors de tes passages...

- A toutes les Jessica de Forks ?

- Tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

- Non ! Je ne la supporte plus. Ca fait deux années qu'elle me traque jour et nuit, cette île, loin d'elle, c'est le paradis pour moi ! Plaisanta-t-il.

- Elle pensait avoir une chance avec toi.

- Pas la moindre, désolé. Ce n'est absolument pas mon genre de fille.

Un bruit se fit entendre, puis des voix. Je me retournai vers la cabane. Ils étaient tous sur le sable. Emmet me fit signe et je lui répondis par un petit signe de la main.

- Ils sont réveillés, hein ?

- Exact. Je vais aller leur dire bonjour. Ecoute, s'il n'y a aucun changement, pense à mon offre, elle tient toujours et ça restera entre nous, d'accord ?

Il opina de la tête.

- Essaye de te détendre, je vais les occuper autant que possible. Lui déclarai-je avant de repartir vers la plage.

- Merci, Bella. Murmura-t-il.

- De rien.

Je l'entendis plonger dans l'eau. Nager le soulagera peut-être.

* * *

Alors ???

Des reviews ?

Bon, plein de reviews et je mets rapidement la suite !lol

Twikiss


	21. Chapter 21

**Beaucoup de reviews en peu de temps, donc, comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre !**

Merci à **JennyTeamBellaEdward**, **Ptitewam** (bienvenue toi !!!lol et ta prière personnelle est exhaucée !), **Baby07** (voici la réponse à ta question !), **Espelette**, **Dawn266**, **Sweetygirl**, **Hannae**, **Zaika**, **Mélanie**, **Séraphine** (mdr sacrée review !!! Non, je n'imposerai pas la venue d'Emmet, il souffre déjà assez comme ça le beau gosse !), **Karinounie** (non, Karine ne partage pas, bon sauf avec Bella, mais vraiment parce que je suis obligée...mais comme tu t'appelles comme moi, il peut nous confondre... t'habites où ?), **Fan-de-jacob-black**, **Mélanie38** (je préfère vierge à puceau !lol), **So-Amel**, **Twilight-poison**, **Nathy91** (je connais quelqu'un à qui s'est arrivé quelques jours après que j'ai posté sur le forum !mdr... Mais y'a un remède plus efficace que je révèle dans un autre futur chapitre, enfin toi tu l'as lu !lol), **Galswinthe**, **Magicvanille** (salut fan accro !mdr... pas de suite de LOA ??? Tu sais que je pleure là ?!), **Mimie30** (je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ta première review !), **Annecullen69** (continue d'éponger tes noeils !hihihi c'est la suite !), **EstL**, **Aurelia1979**, **Jereood29** (le sauvetage n'est pas au programme !lol), **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Am'yah**, **x8-twilight-8x**, **Blanchette**, **Kaena Black**, **Poppie'cat** (mais non tu n'es pas folle, on est toutes pareilles !mdr), **Lukilina**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Iselie**, **Nesi666**, **Louise malone **(non, elle n'était pas idiote ta dernière review, tu as proposé, c'est tout !), **Paty50**, **Eris59**, **Alexa27** (merci à toi de m'encourager !), **Lenerol**, **Isasoleil** (contente de te faire du bien, enfin au niveau de ton moral bien sûr ! mdr Tu as tout à fait raison pour cette suite !), **Flap**, **Titinesse**, **Ferielou**, **AlieCullen4ever**, **Slakware**, **IsabellaMasenCullen**, **Veronika crepuscule**, **Letmesign23**, **Puky** et **Scrapfaconed** (hahaha, j'ai tous les droits !).

**Chapitre 21**: Le pacte (partie2)

POV Bella

Lorsque j'arrivais près de ma famille, Alice me sauta dans les bras.

- Je suis trop contente !!! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu t'es rapprochée d'Edward, c'est magnifique ! Mon plan fonctionne !

- On a juste discuté un peu, c'est tout.

- Mais, c'est un grand pas, vous êtes si distants...

- Je pense que ça ira un peu mieux à partir de maintenant. Lui confiai-je, l'espérant sincèrement.

Je me retournai vers l'endroit où j'étais quelques minutes avant. Edward nageait d'un crawl énergique. Je croisais secrètement les doigts pour lui. Carlisle nous appela pour venir déjeuner. Edward ne daigna pas venir, signe que son problème était toujours présent. Je mangeai rapidement puis déposai des fruits dans mon sac et pris mon livre.

- Je vais bouquiner un peu. Prévins-je ma mère.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, ma chérie. Me conseilla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je vais juste me trouver un endroit calme et silencieux... La rassurai-je.

Je vis qu'Edward nageait vers la crique que j'avais trouvée avec Alice et Jasper. Je me dirigeai donc vers cet endroit, ce serait idéal pour lire tranquillement. Elle était en retrait de notre plage et la vue était protégée par un énorme rocher. J'avais marché presqu'un kilomètre avant d'y arriver et de m'assoir sur le sable fin.

- Alors, un peu de solitude ?

Je sursautai et tournai ma tête de tous côtés afin de voir où était Edward. Car c'était lui qui venait de me faire peur, sans aucun doute possible. Mes yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il était allongé sur le ventre, le visage posé sur ses avant-bras et il me fixait.

- Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Lui avouai-je en le rejoignant.

- Tu avais l'air plongé dans tes pensées quand tu as débarqué.

- Je pensais à toi. Enfin, à ton problème. Je me demandais si c'était réglé. Balbutiai-je, en rougissant.

- Rien n'est réglé ! Soupira-t-il, énervé. Les autres ne t'ont pas interrogée sur mon absence ?

- Non, ils pensent juste que tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu n'as pas faim. Que tu as besoin de solitude...

- Mouai, dans un sens, ils ont un peu raison.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'appelle ton père ? Il pourrait venir discrètement...

- NON !!! Me coupa-t-il, en retournant son visage de l'autre côté.

- Si tu as faim, j'ai emmené des fruits et de l'eau. Lui proposai-je.

- C'est gentil, peut-être... après.

- Ok.

Je m'allongeai près de lui et commençai ma lecture de " Madame Bovary ". Au bout d'une dizaine de pages, je me rendis compte qu'Edward dormait. Le pauvre, cette situation était vraiment embarrassante pour lui. Il avait l'air tellement serein pendant son sommeil que je ne pus me retenir de frôler ses cheveux avec ma main. Ils étaient soyeux malgré que nous n'avions pas de shampooing sur cette île. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, signe qu'il était dans les alentours de midi, environ car ma montre était restée à la cabane, je devais repartir au campement afin d'aider à préparer le repas. Je me relevais lorsque je sentis une main se poser sur mon mollet.

- Arrête de m'attraper comme ça sans prévenir ! Je te signale qu'il n'y a pas d'hôpital et qu'une crise cardiaque me serait fatale malgré la présence d'un médecin. Sermonnai-je mon compagnon.

- Désolé, j'ai juste vu que tu partais et...

- Et quoi ?

- Ben... J'aurais voulu que tu...

- Que je quoi, Edward ? M'enquis-je doucement.

- Euh, que tu essayes de...

- Que j'essaye quoi ? Vas-y, n'aie pas peur, je ne mords pas. Lui souris-je.

- Ben, pourtapropositiondetoutàl'heure. Débita-t-il très rapidement.

- Oh !!! Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je crois. Ca fait des heures que je suis comme ça et c'est fatiguant. Et, comme je refuse de le faire moi-même, ben, je... je... Bref, il n'y a que toi qui puisse m'aider. Si tu le veux toujours, bien sûr.

Bon, je n'avais plus le choix vu que c'était mon idée. Comment devais-je m'y prendre ? OH MON DIEU !!! Dans quelle galère m'étais-je encore fourrée ??? J'allais faire ce que j'avais refusé à Mike... En même temps, ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, c'est seulement pour l'aider à aller mieux... Enfin, j'espère qu'il ira mieux !

POV Edward

Ca y'est, je venais de lui demander de m'aider... Punaise !!! Ca faisait des heures que j'étais dans cet état et c'était vraiment génant, presque douloureux, et mon absence auprès de ma famille aura des répercussions tôt ou tard, ils se poseront des questions et chercheront à savoir. Bella était ma seule solution parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire tout seul, il en était hors de question ! Je ne me toucherais pas !!!

Bella s'assit à mes côtés et rangea son livre dans son sac. Vu que j'étais allongé, mon visage ne voyait que son dos et sa chevelure brune. Au moins, nos yeux ne se croiseraient pas pendant ce... moment.

- Alors, que dois-je faire ? M'interrogea-t-elle sans me regarder.

- Euh... Attends, je vais me tourner sur le dos. Voilà, c'est bon.

Je baissai mes yeux vers mon short et aperçus l'énorme bosse qui pointait vers le ciel. C'était très visible, surtout en short. A la rigueur, un jean aurait été plus approprié, mais je n'en avais pas. Bella jeta un coup d'oeil rapide vers mon short et je la vis se raidir. Ca devait être aussi génant pour elle que pour moi.

- Euh... Je vais fermer les yeux pendant que je te fais... ça, tu auras un peu plus d'intimité. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que je dois faire ?

- Ben, donne-moi ta main... et... je vais te montrer. Articulai-je, confus.

Elle me tendit sa main droite et, après avoir soufflé un grand coup, je la lui pris. De mon autre main, je baissai un peu mon short afin de libérer ma virilité "dérangeante" et posai doucement sa main sur mon sexe. Ses doigts l'encerclèrent fermement et je lui montrai le mouvement de va-et-vient à effectuer. Rien que de sentir sa main sur moi, me faisait frissonner.

- Oh, ta peau est très douce à cet endroit. Murmura-t-elle en continuant le mouvement toute seule.

- Ah, bon ? Je n'ai jamais fait attention. Lui avouai-je.

- Préviens-moi si je te fais mal ou si quelque chose te gène.

- D'accord. Je crois que je vais fermer les yeux moi aussi. Balbutiai-je.

Le geste de Bella était doux et lent, ça ne me faisait pas beaucoup d'effet pour l'instant. Je me remémorai mon rêve de cette nuit, celui qui m'avait mis dans cet état, et pensai aux détails de nos actes. Si seulement, je pouvais la toucher également, ça irait peut-être un peu plus vite. NON ! Je ne devais pas la toucher. Nous ne faisions pas l'amour et n'avions pas non plus un flirt poussé, nous ne nous étions même pas embrassés une seule fois, alors... Il était hors de question que je m'excite en la caressant, même si j'en avais très envie. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle accéléra son mouvement et descendit jusqu'à la base de mon sexe. Waw ! Ca commençait à devenir très... intéressant. Je me pinçais les lèvres afin de ne pas gémir de plaisir sous ses caresses. Je ressentais la même chose que lors de mon rêve. Bella serra un peu plus fort sa main autour de moi et je me laissai envahir par cette onde de bien-être qui augmentait en même temps que ses va-et-vient. Ma respiration devenait rapide et des images de Bella et moi défilaient dans ma tête. Des images où je caressais son corps de déesse, où je l'embrassais fougueusement. Le souffle de Bella était également plus rapide, certainement dû à l'effort qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. Elle allait de plus en plus vite et je me retenais toujours de gémir, allant jusqu'à me mordre la lèvre. Ma main droite s'enfonça dans le sable et se resserra dedans, en attrapant une poignée. C'était divin ! Ses doigts qui montaient et descendaient rapidement sur mon sexe... Mon bassin se cambra légèrement en avant et, ne pouvant plus me retenir, je laissai un grognement s'échapper de ma gorge alors que mon membre se déversait sur la main de Bella. Ma première jouissance...

POV Bella

Je sursautai en sentant le liquide tiède couler sur ma main. J'ouvris mes yeux et regardai le sexe d'Edward en action. Ouah... C'était donc ça le sperme ? En tout cas, ça avait marché ! Il se ramollissait enfin. Mais, même dans cet état, je pouvais dire qu'Edward était bien... monté ? Batti ? Euh, bref, il était plus gros et long que ceux que j'avais déjà vu dans les magazines et les livres. Je continuais plus doucement ma caresse et, une fois que j'étais sûre que sa jouissance était finie, je le lâchais délicatement. Je sortis un mouchoir de mon sac, m'essuyai la main et en tendit un à Edward. Ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Ne voulant pas le déranger dans son état, je l'essuyai et remontai son short.

Tout compte fait, ça n'avait pas été si génant que ça. J'avais même apprécié de l'avoir aidé de cette façon. Et le gémissement qu'il avait eu avant de se libérer m'avait quelque peu émoustillée. Une chaleur se propageait entre mes cuisses et, honnêtement, j'aurais bien aimé ressentir ce qu'il avait ressenti. J'avais vraiment envie de le sentir en moi, qu'il me caresse avec ses longs doigts de pianiste... Merde ! Je fantasmais encore plus que d'habitude maintenant.

Je sentis Edward s'asseoir près de moi et je n'osai pas le regarder.

- Merci, beaucoup, Bella ! Chuchota-t-il.

- De rien. C'est bon, ça reste calme ?

- Apparemment, oui. Tout est redevenu normal. Je ne t'ai pas traumatisée ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Non, ça va ! Souris-je. Il y a pire comme situation. Pour une première fois, c'était...

- C'était sensationnel. Dommage que c'était un acte solitaire. Si jamais tu veux savoir ce que ça fait, je serai là pour toi, comme tu l'as été pour moi aujourd'hui. Enfin, même si ça n'était pas le but recherché, je dois avouer que je suis étonné d'avoir ressenti... Tout ça.

J'étais contente que ça lui ait plu, mais mon feu à moi ne se calmait pas et je devais serrer les jambes pour me calmer. Il faisait déjà chaud sur cette île, mais la chaleur qui me consumait de l'intérieur était bien pire. Je me mis debout et allai tremper mes pieds dans l'eau, il me rejoignit aussitôt, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Je gardais le visage baissé par peur de faire quelque chose qui me serait interdit, comme de lui sauter dessus...

- Je voudrais m'excuser... pour mon comportement envers toi, depuis le début que nous nous connaissons. Je ne suis pas facile à vrivre et parfois très distant, mais je t'apprécie, beaucoup, tu sais. M'avoua-t-il. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, je t'appréciais déjà avant.

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi et acceptais ses excuses, même si je savais que nous n'allions pas nous entendre comme frère et soeur du jour au lendemain, mais c'était déjà un grand pas en avant. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de plus avec lui, plus que de la simple amitié même si lui ne ressentait pas la même chose. Une idée germa dans mon esprit et, sans avoir réfléchi, les mots franchirent mes lèvres.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Une faveur ? Tentai-je en évitant toujours de le regarder.

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps nous allons être coincés ici et je me demandais, enfin, si ça t'intéressait... Mais, bien sûr, je ne te force à rien, ce n'est pas comme si tu me devais quoique ce soit... Mais, je... Enfin...

- Bella, accouches ! C'est compliqué à comprendre ton histoire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi.

- Nous sommes tous les deux célibataires...

- Euh, oui.

- Et vierges.

- Exact.

- Voilà, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être apprendre, certaines choses, ensemble.

- Comme quoi ?

- Tout ce qui est physique.

- Tu veux qu'on perde notre virginité ensemble ??? S'étonna-t-il.

- Euh, disons qu'on se rendrait mutuellement service. Enfin, si tu as envie, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter...

- Je ne sais pas, c'est... c'est quelque chose d'important et le faire avec toi, alors que nos parents sont mariés, c'est...

- Je comprends, laisse tomber... Répondis-je rapidement, gênée d'avoir osé lui demander une telle chose.

- Mais, ce que nous venons de faire n'était pas non plus approprié à notre situation et nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang.

- Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave, Edward, c'était une idée comme ça. On va bientôt avoir 18 ans et ce serait un truc en moins à penser quand on rentrera chez nous.

- Ok ! Faisons un pacte.

- Quoi ? Tu as dit "ok" ?

- Ouai, je suis d'accord. Nous le ferons quand nous serons prêts, tous les deux, à franchir le pas. Mais, nous devons lister un réglement.

J'opinais de la tête. Je garderai tout ça pour moi, je n'en parlerai même pas à Alice. Pour le faire céder à son amour pour moi, Alice m'avait juste conseillée de le toucher sans faire exprès, légèrement, de lui parler, bref, de me rapprocher de lui tout doucement. Là, ce "pacte" était plus qu'osé. Comment, MOI, j'avais pu lui proposer CA ?

- 1: C'est un secret. Personne ne doit être au courant. 2: Pas de baiser sur la bouche. 3: Ne rien faire que l'autre pourrait regretter. 4: Pas d'amour, ni de sentiments. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Oui. C'est correct. On commencera en douceur, tu sais, comme les bases dont parle souvent Emmet.

- Mmm, je te ferai savoir quand je serais prêt à commencer, mais si, toi, tu ne l'es pas, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire.

- Très bien. Lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il la fixa quelques instants avant de la serrer dans la sienne. Notre pacte était conclu. J'allais découvrir le sexe avec le plus beau garçon de la terre, sans lui déclarer mes sentiments, sinon, il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous, le pacte serait rompu... à cause de moi.

- Tu viens ? Allons rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne te portent disparu. Plaisantai-je en rebroussant chemin. Oh, et ne sois pas trop gentil avec moi,sinon ils auront des soupçons, tu les connais ?

- Pas de soucis, je ne te supporte toujours pas de toute façon ! Rit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je la lui retirai en tirant la langue.

*****************

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous de ce pacte ??

Twikiss


	22. Chapter 22

Merci à **Chriwyatt** (ça y'est tu as rattrapé ton retard et tout lu ? Merci pour toutes tes reviews après chaque chapitre...), **Mimie30**(x3 reviews...c'est bon, tu peux arrêter de relire les deux derniers chapitres, le nouveau est là !lol... Quelques réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre.), **Magicvanille** (ma grande copine accro à ma fic comme moi je suis accro à la sienne !mdr...), **Bouclette** (oui c'est difficile, mais va-t-il craquer pour autant ?), **LoveJazz**, **Ptitewam** (tu as déjà eu ta réponse, toi !lol mais en tout cas, contente de te voir ici aussi !), **Iselie**, **Farah** (tu vas savoir très vite ce qu'ont fait Emmet et Rosalie dans la cabane ! Moi aussi ça me lasse quand Edward et bella craquent tout de suite, j'en perds un peu l'envie de lire la fic... Alors, cette fois, j'ai décidé de faire durer le plaisir !), **JaneDeBoy**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Karinounie** (faire le même pacte ??? Ben, trouve ton Edward perso !lol Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu au sujet de MSN ?!! Pour ce que tu m'as demandé, j'en serais très heureuse... ), **Titinesse** (une qui n'aime pas le pacte ? C'est rare pour le moment !lol), **Baby07**, **IsabellaMasenCullen**, **Melielola**, **Sweety**, **Ferielou** (tu as raison de ne pas lâcher l'affaire, réponse dès le début de ce chapitre !), **Kacie27**, **Nana**, **Lily1987**, **Lorena13** (j'espère que tu continueras de me lire quand même...), **Marguerite P.** , **Blanchette**, **Edward-Cullen-Addict**,** JennyTeamBellaEdward **(ben ça pour les détendre, ça va les détendre !mdr), **Miss-Aurore **(je postais mes chapitres tous les 3-4 jours, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance et une petite panne d'inspiration, alors pour le moment c'est plus une fois par semaine), **Galswinthe**, **So-Amel**, **Liline57** (une sensualité incroyable ? Là, tu me flattes énormément !), **Lenerol**, **Hannae**, **Lukilina**, **Melanie38**, **Twilight-poison**, **Scrapfaconed**, **Flap**, **Elo90**, **EstL**, **Poppie'cat **(reste zen, il va t'énerver encore un peu dans ce chapitre mais pas très longtemps !lol), **Bbpoule**, **Ousna**, **Bebe8669**, **Kikinette11**, **Sophiebelier **(on veut toutes un pacte avec lui !lol), **Veronika crepuscule**, **Annecullen69** (c'est plus une review c'est un roman ! Mais j'adore !!! Toi aussi tu m'as fait rire et j'essuie aussi mes noeils !lol),** Alexa27 **(mystère et boule de gomme ! quoique un peu de réponses dans ce chapitre...), **letmesign23** (mais si, Bella sait ce que ressent Edward pour elle !), **Am'yah** (ils le savent déjà que c'est plus que du sexe mais ne l'avoue pas à l'autre ), **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Twintania**,** Aude77 **et **Nathy91**(toujours là, toi aussi, partout... J'adore te lire partout !!!lol).

**Chapitre 22**: Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

POV Emmet

Depuis le jeu "Action-Vérité" de la dernière fois, tout se passait bien avec Rosalie. Mais ça pourrait être encore bien mieux... Alice n'arrêtait pas de nous chambrer avec l'histoire de la cabane, et on ne l'avait pas contredit. C'est vrai que ça peut prêter à confusion vu qu'on n'était pas ressorti. Malheureusement, il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Rose n'avait tout simplement plus envie de jouer à ce jeu débile, alors on a parlé... Juste parlé. A vrai dire, c'était une première pour moi de passer une soirée à discuter, seul, avec une fille. Je ne faisais ça qu'avec mes soeurs. Mais, là, avec Rose, c'était plaisant. On avait beaucoup rigolé. Je n'avais même pas tenté de me rapprocher physiquement d'elle, je voulais que ce soit Rose qui vienne vers moi, qui fasse le premier pas. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. Je dois gagner sa confiance pour gagner son coeur.

POV Jasper

Alice me rendait fou, complètement fou... Depuis que nous avions retrouvé la valise de Bella, elle ne cessait de parader, sous mon nez, en bikini. Soit disant que c'était plus pratique qu'un pantalon et un tee-shirt pour bronzer. AH AH AH ! Elle me prenait vraiment pour un débutant en matière de fille ! Naturellement, il faisait très chaud la journée et nos bermudas, à nous les garçons, étaient rapidement devenus nos seuls vêtements. Nous gardions nos maillots et nos pulls pour la nuit, lorsqu'il rafraichissait. Heureusement que c'était Alice qui s'était occupée de la valise de sa soeur car, maintenant, elle avait du choix en vêtement, jupes courtes, shorts, bikini et débardeurs, et même du savon... Il n'empêche que ma douce Alice défilait en maillot de bain deux pièces à longueur de journée et que, moi, je n'étais qu'un homme. D'ailleurs, elle devenait de plus en plus câline, réveillant ma libido. Même la nuit, alors que nous étions à huit dans la cabane, elle se lovait tout contre moi, très serrée contre moi, me murmurant qu'elle avait froid. Bon, je la tenais dans mes bras avec grand plaisir mais sentir ses fesses se coller contre mon bas-ventre et se mouvoir en prétextant d'être mal installée, là, je commençais à perdre mon sang froid. Je devais lui en parler et vite, parce que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans ces conditions-là...

POV Edward

Je posai mon livre sur le sable, incapable de me concentrer sur ma lecture. Bella était en maillot de bain bleu nuit, s'amusant à sauter dans les vagues avec Alice et Rosalie. Emmet et Jasper étaient partis à la pêche et nos parents partis se promener. C'était Bella qui me perturbait. Cela faisait deux jours qu'on avait conclu notre pacte, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à aller plus loin. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre nous et à mon petit "soucis"réglé, après de longues et interminables heures, par les doigts fragiles de la plus belle fille qui existe sur terre. Nous nous étions un peu rapprochés tous les deux, on pouvait même dire que nous étions devenus des "amis". C'était une fille fantastique, gentille, attentionnée, douce et posée... Je ne pensais plus qu'à elle une fois que la nuit tombait et que le silence régnait.

- Bon, Eddy, tu viens ? M'appela ma soeur en riant.

- Nan, je préfère rester là. Lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

Pourquoi étais-je incapable de m'amuser ? J'étais vraiment coincé. Oui, oui, je l'avoue, je suis coincé. Pourquoi ? Parfois, les voir s'amuser, rire et s'éclater comme en ce moment, me rendait envieux, jaloux, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre et faire comme eux. Pourquoi étais-je comme ça ? Pourtant ça me bouffait de l'intérieur parce que j'en avais envie mais quelque chose en moi me retenait. Peur du ridicule ? Peut-être...

- Tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai longtemps été comme toi.

Je relevai la tête et aperçus Ma Bella à mes côtés, les cheveux trempés dégoulinants sur son corps. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les ramena en arrière. Elle me sourit timidement.

- Et comment as-tu fait pour te lâcher ? Lui demandai-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Rit-elle.

J'opinai de la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

- C'est Alice qui m'a poussée à la rejoindre et à l'imiter, malgrè mes protestations.

- C'est tout ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui, mais d'une façon particulière, tu connais ma soeur ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je commence à la connaître, en effet. Alors, comment s'y est-elle pris ? Insistai-je.

Bella se releva et, alors que je pensais qu'elle allait retrouver les filles, elle se posta devant moi. J'avais une vue splendide sur son ventre, son nombril, son... intimité. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et tentai de détourner mon regard de son corps lorsque je reçus une giclée d'eau venant tout droit de la chevelure brune de ma déesse. Elle venait de m'éclabousser le visage et le torse en un mouvement rapide de crinière. Je pus apercevoir son sourire joueur quand elle redressa la tête. Ma bouche restait ouverte sous la surprise de son geste.

- Tu as voulu savoir ! Ironisa-t-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- Tu sais que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ?!! La prévins-je en me relevant rapidement.

Elle se mit à courir en direction de la mer et je la repoursuivis à toute allure.

- Tu vas me le payer ! M'exclamai-je en gagnant du terrain sur elle.

- Cours toujours, Cullen ! Rétorqua-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

J'accélérai mes pas et, au bout de quelques secondes, je la saisis par la taille, nous faisant tomber, tous les deux, sur le sable.

- Alors, tu disais quoi ? L'interrogeai-je, victorieux.

- T'es lourd, je... peux... plus... respirer ! Rit-elle.

Je la retournai sur le dos, toujours allongé sur elle, et attrapai ses poignets dans mes mains.

- Tu fais moins la maligne, là !

Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, je n'eus envie que d'une chose: l'embrasser. Mes yeux remontèrent vers les siens et elle ne souriait plus, son regard était noirci par je ne sais quel sentiment... Avait-elle aussi envie de m'embrasser ? Non, impossible, c'était interdit dans notre réglement du pacte. Je fis alors un truc complètement dingue. Je me penchai vers son épaule et la mordis, assez fort pour qu'une marque rouge apparaisse.

- Aïeeee ! Mais t'es pas bien ?!! S'écria-t-elle en me repoussant, mais en continuant de rire.

Je me mis debout et lui fis un clin d'oeil.

- Vengeance, ma belle ! Déclarai-je en repartant calmement vers ma place initiale, là où était mon livre.

- Sauve-toi, Edward, tu vas regretter !!! Cria-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Je me tournai légèrement dans sa direction et la vis revenir à l'assaut. Ni une ni deux, je me mis à courir en direction de la mer.

- Plus vite, Swan, tu cours comme une fille ! M'esclaffai-je.

- Tu vas voir, espèce de macho ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

POV Rosalie

Alors, là, BRAVO BELLA ! Elle avait réussi à décoincer mon frère. Je ne reconnaissais plus Edward ! Il riait, courait, s'amusait... Mais qu'a-t-elle fait de mon frère ??? J'étais assise, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, en compagnie d'Alice, assistant au spectacle de nos deux amoureux. Ben, oui, apparemment, il n'y avait que ces deux-là pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Ils étaient si coincés... Même si mon frère n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie, et par conséquence jamais échangé un baiser, il était vraiment coincé. Difficile de croire que c'était un Cullen ! Mais, Bella, elle n'était pas mieux que lui, malgrè qu'elle soit sortie avec ce Mike Newton. Bon, physiquement, il n'était pas repoussant, loin de là, bien que nettement moins beau que mon frère je devais l'avouer. Mais, alors, niveau mentalité, ça volait bas chez lui...

- Pourquoi tu ris ? Me demanda Alice.

- Oh, je pensais à Mike Newton. Lui avouai-je sans détour.

- Toi aussi, tu te rends compte de la naïveté de ces deux-là ? Me dit-elle en me faisant un signe de tête vers eux, qui couraient le long de la plage tout en riant et en se menaçant, tel des enfants.

- Tout le monde sait qu'ils s'aiment, mais pas eux. Soupirai-je. Il n'empêche que ta soeur a réussi l'exploit de faire rire Edward. Regarde-le, il s'amuse !!! Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu comme ça.

- Il est très renfermé, non ?

- Oui. Il a toujours la tête plongée dans ses bouquins ou ses partitions de piano. J'ai tout le temps l'impression qu'il est triste, enfin, depuis que maman nous a quittés. Tu sais, elle n'a jamais été câline envers nous et ça a peut-être joué un rôle dans le comportement d'Edward. Lui confiai-je.

- Je comprends et c'est fort possible que ce soit ça. Me répondit-elle en observant mon frère. Il n'a pas confiance en les femmes, ce qui explique son rejet et sa peur de l'amour. Même avec moi, il reste distant, pourtant on discute ensemble, on rit, on s'entend bien, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Il ne se confie pas réellement et c'est très étrange.

J'opinai de la tête et regardai au loin vers l'endroit où Emmet et Jasper étaient partis pêcher.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Me questionna ma voisine.

- Ouai... Soufflai-je. Mais...

- Mais, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux dans la cabane. Conclut-elle.

- Rien du tout. Souris-je en repensant à cette soirée.

- Je le savais, tu sais. Mais, j'avais envie de le taquiner. Mon frère t'aime énormément lui aussi.

- Il paraît.

- Non, c'est certain ma grande ! S'esclaffa-t-elle en secouant la tête. On voit bien que tu ne le connais pas encore très bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec une fille.

- De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de sexe entre nous, même si on sort ensemble. Lui déclarai-je, sans détour.

- Euh... Là... Je... Pourquoi ? Bafouilla-t-elle.

Haaa, j'avais réussi à couper la parole à Alice "la bavarde" ! Trop fort !! Son visage était même rouge de gêne. Si je ne me retenais pas, j'éclaterai de rire et me roulerait dans le sable comme une folle.

- Alors, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Insista-t-elle.

- Pas de préservatifs, pas de pillules et ton frère a eu trop de petites copines pour que je lui fasse confiance les yeux fermés. Voilà, pourquoi.

- Quoi ??? Tu n'as pas d'implant ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non.

- Eh ben, je pensais que tu suivais la mode.

- Tu en as un ?

- Bien sûr, même Bella en a un. M'informa-t-elle.

- Et il est où, exactement ?

- Là. Me dit-elle en prenant ma main.

Lorsque mes doigts se posèrent sur sa peau, je sentis la forme allongée de l'implant sur son biceps. Ca faisait un effet bizarre...

- Et si on reste coincé ici pendant des années, ou pour toujours, que feras-tu ?

- Rien. Lui répondis-je déterminée.

- On verra...

POV Jasper

Le paréo de Rosalie était, encore une fois, rempli de sardines. Nous avions mis au point, Emmet et moi, une technique de pêche inratable, ça marchait à tous les coups et nous permettait de bien manger tous les jours. Pour le moment, personne ne faisait d'overdose de poissons, de bananes ou de noix de coco. Quoique la noix de coco n'était pas notre aliment de base, nous en mangions le matin seulement parce que, même s'il y en avait beaucoup sur l'île, c'était très dur à ouvrir sans outil coupant. D'ailleurs c'était le rôle d'Emmet de les fracasser en morceaux. Grâce à sa force impressionnante, il les pulvérisait contre les rochers à plusieurs reprises afin de les diviser en nombreuses parts. Seule Esmée n'en raffolait pas, mais elle se forçait à en avaler.

- Jazz', je vais chercher des crustacés ! M'avertit Emmet.

- Ok, je t'attends là !

Je posai le vêtement de ma soeur, noué de tous côtés afin que les sardines ne s'échappent pas, près de moi dans l'eau afin qu'elles restent bien fraîches malgrè la chaleur qu'il faisait encore aujourd'hui. Ce paysage était vraiment magnifique et Forks me manquait de moins en moins. C'est pas là-bas qu'on pourrait sortir torse nu du matin au soir, à moins de mettre les radiateurs à fond dans la maison, on pouvait sortir de nos chambres ou de la salle de bain, mais pas dehors.

- C'est bon, j'en ai ramassé assez pour aujourd'hui, on peut y aller ! Me prévint Emmet à son retour.

POV Edward

J'étais en train de nager dans le lac lorsque j'aperçus Jasper et Emmet arriver. Apparemment, ils venaient se laver à l'eau douce après leur pêche.

- Salut, Ed' ! Lança mon frère en me rejoignant.

Emmet me sourit, se nettoya rapidement puis repartit aussitôt afin d'aider les filles à préparer les brochettes de poissons.

- Dis, Jasper, je peux te poser une question ? M'enquis-je sans le regarder.

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'un gars qui aurait eu un problème... de... d'érection ?

- Euh, ça dépend de quelle sorte de problème, il y en a des tas, tu sais.

- Disons une érection qui dure des heures sans faiblir.

- C'est ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta-t-il en baissant ses yeux vers mon short.

- NON !!! Non, bien sûr que non, tout va bien à ce niveau-là. J'en ai juste entendu parler une fois et ça m'est revenu en tête. Mentis-je.

- Oh, ce problème se règle facilement.

- Hein ??? M'exclamai-je surpris par sa réponse. Euh, désolé, c'est parce que ce gars disait que ça avait duré presqu'une journée entière et...

- Non, je t'assure, que ça disparait rapidement. Me coupa mon frère en souriant.

- Et, comment ?

- Il suffit d'aller uriner et tout se remet en place, bien sagement.

- Ah, ben, ça alors ! Le pauvre a enduré cette torture aussi longtemps alors qu'il avait juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes... M'étonnai-je.

- Eh oui, frérot ! Parfois la nature est simple... Si tu le revoies, explique-lui pour la prochaine fois.

- J'y manquerai pas !

Il posa sa main sur ma tête et sortit de l'eau.

- Je vais voir Alice. Tu viens ?

- Euh, après. Je vais encore profiter pour nager quelques longueurs avant le repas.

- Ok, Ed'.

Mais, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Mon problème aurait pu être réglé en quelques minutes si seulement j'avais pensé à vider ma vessie. Quel con ! En plus, je n'avais même pas eu envie d'uriner de toute la journée... J'aurais dû me forcer... Mais pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Me faire tripoter par une fille, et pas n'importe quelle fille: Bella... Je n'en revenais pas, et puis ce pacte entre nous deux !!! Oh, mon dieu, pourquoi avais-je accepté ? Et si j'avais refusé ? Et si on restait pour toujours sur cette île ? Et si je restais vierge pour toujours ? Et si je ne reprenais jamais mes études ? Et si je disais non et que Bella ne voulait plus de moi dans 10 ans ? Fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec toutes ces questions ! Mais le pire, d'ailleurs pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt, nous n'avions pas de préservatifs sur cette île.... Notre pacte était donc impossible, il fallait que j'en parle à Bella. Je me précipitai vers la plage et la repérai de suite, assise avec les autres autour du feu en train de préparer le repas. Zut, je ne pouvais pas lui demander de me suivre pour parler, tout le monde allait se rendre compte qu'on avait un secret... Ben, oui, de quoi pourrions-nous parler alors que nous n'étions pas en couple ? J'attendrais donc qu'elle soit seule pour lui dire que ce pacte ne pouvait pas avoir lieu, en tout cas ici, sur cette île.

POV Bella

Nous avions encore dîné de brochettes de poissons et de cructacés et, en dessert, de la banane cuite. Ca ne m'écoeurait pas encore et je ne m'en lassais pas non plus. Nous étions tous autour du feu, riant des blagues d'Emmet, heureusement qu'il était là pour mettre l'ambiance. Edward se tenait face à moi et me regardait, parfois, bizarrement, comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il se retenait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. En tout cas, sa beauté m'éblouissait toujours et j'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser. D'ailleurs j'avais bien failli céder à mes pulsions cet après-midi lorsque nous étions tombés dans le sable. Mais, ma raison et l'envie de voir se concrétiser notre pacte m'en avaient enpêchée. Je ne pus réprimer un bâillement et maman le remarqua aussitôt.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, ma chérie, tes yeux tombent de fatigue. Me sourit-elle bienveillante.

- Non. Non, je ne suis pas fatiguée. Niai-je vivement.

- Maman, tu sais très bien que ta fille n'ira pas se coucher tant que personne n'y va ! Plaisanta Emmet.

- Idiot ! Râlai-je en baissant les yeux.

- Bella, on sait que tu as peur et que tu n'iras pas toute seule. Tu veux que quelqu'un t'accompagne afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucune bestiole dans la cabane ? Me proposa Jasper.

J'opinai de la tête, gênée.

- Pas de soucis. Edward va venir avec toi, de toute façon il a l'air fatigué lui aussi. Intervint Carlisle.

"Reste calme ! Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé entre nous deux et surtout pas son père !" me rassurai-je pensivement. Je jetai un oeil vers Edward et remarquai qu'il se levait déjà, sans rechigner.

- Tu as deviné juste, papa. Je crois que les longueurs de tout à l'heure m'ont épuisé. Et puis, je préfère accompagner Bella que de la porter quand elle sera endormie et que personne ne voudra le faire ! Plaisanta-t-il en me regardant.

- Ouai, ben, tout compte fait, je vais peut-être rester ici, comme ça tu me porteras plus tard ! M'agaçai-je.

- Ok, mais imagine qu'il y ait un truc bizarre sur ton matelas et que je te pose dessus sans vérifier, tu vas te réveiller en hurlant !!! Me prévint Edward avec son petit sourire en coin si craquant.

- Hum, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Grimaçai-je en me levant. Bonne nuit !

- A vous aussi ! Nous répondirent-ils tous en choeur.

- Et pas de bêtises ! Ajouta mon frère.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai bruyamment.

Edward vérifia donc l'intérieur de la cabane avec la torche enflammée avant que je n'entre à mon tour. Une fois couchée, il posa sa torche à l'entrée et l'éteignit. Il vint ensuite s'allonger à sa place. Après quelques minutes de silence, je l'entendis se tourner et se retourner sur son matelas.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué, en fait, hein ? Lui demandai-je.

- Pour être honnête, non. J'avais juste besoin de te parler, seul à seul.

- Ok, c'est le moment alors. Profite que les autres sont encore dehors.

- Euh, ouai. Voilà, j'ai réfléchi à ce pacte entre nous et je crois que ce ne sera pas possible.

- Ah, bon, pourquoi ? Demandai-je, surprise. Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que nous n'avons aucun... aucun moyen de contraception. Pas de préservatifs et ce serait vraiment irresponsable de notre part de tenter le diable.

- Ecoute, Edward. Nous n'avons jamais été intime avec un partenaire, donc pas de risque de MST ou de SIDA.

- Non, ça c'est sûr. Et mon père nous a fait faire un test sanguin au cas où nous aurions été en contact avec une plaie infectée porteur du virus, enfin tu vois...

- Oui, on a fait le même au lycée. Donc, à ce niveau-là pas de soucis.

- Mais, il reste une possibilité de grossesse non désirée. Ajouta-t-il

- Aucun risque non plus. Soufflai-je.

- Ah bon ?

- J'ai un implant qui me couvre pendant au moins trois ans. Lui expliquai-je.

- Ahhh ! Ben, je ne vois plus rien qui pourrait empêcher ce pacte alors. Déclara Edward tout bas.

- Moi non plus, sauf si tu n'en as pas envie bien sûr.

- Euh, si. Si mais, et toi, tu le veux aussi ? Tu es prête à le faire ?

- Oui. J'ai confiance en toi et le fait que tu sois novice pour ces choses, tout comme moi, me rassure.

- Bien, moi aussi, j'ai confiance en toi. Et, je suis prêt à commencer.

Je déglutis difficilement en entendant son aveu. Mon coeur battait fort dans ma poitrine et ma salive avait disparu de ma bouche. Les choses intéressantes et plaisantes allaient enfin commencer...

- Quand ? Balbutiai-je.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Là ? Maintenant ? Paniquai-je à l'idée de nous faire prendre par la famille.

- Non, pas tout de suite ! Rit-il. Il est plus de minuit, donc je pensais à ce soir, ce soir pas cette nuit.

- Oh, comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

- Après le dîner, on pourrait aller faire un tour tous les deux pendant que les autres se prélassent autour du feu.

- D'accord, on trouvera bien une excuse.

* * *

Je ne réclamerai pas de reviews c'est à vous de juger si j'en mérite une ou pas !

Sinon, je tiens à vous souhaiter de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'années !

Je vous embrasse toutes très fort et portez vous bien... Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce dont vous méritez !

ROBisous


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à **Mimie30** (toi, tu n'as pas dû attendre très longtemps pour avoir la suite !lol), **Montana2008**, **Sweet-girly-eclipse**, **HEFIDA**, **Galswinthe**, **Karinounie**, **Paty50**, **SamiaCullen** (encore une qui a fait un marathon avec ma fic' lol), **Baby07** (je ne sais pas encore pour le lemon Alice/Jasper, je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable en fait... Mais qui sait ?!!), **Virginie067** (merci beaucoup d'être ici aussi et tu me manques déjà...), **So-Amel**, **Letmesign23** (non, ne t'inquiète pas, pas de lapins dans ma fic'), **Veronika crepuscule **(pauvre Emmet ? Tu m'étonnes, il a pas fini de ramer !mdr),** Alexandra-luna-1019**, **Lenerol**, **Hannae**, **Amé**, **Mélanie** (ils ne vont pas coucher ensemble de suite, les bases avant tout, ça se respecte !!!lol), **x8-twilight-8x**, **Magicvanille** (merci ma Vanessa ! De même pour toi !), **Iselie**, **Dawn266**, **Sophiebelier**, **Blandine**, **Mélanie38**, **Séraphine**,** Am'yah **(pas encore de bonnes résolutions pour 2010, de toute façon, je ne les tiens pas...lol), **Slakware**, **Chloé**, **Elo90** (en fait, Edward en a parlé à Jasper, parce que j'ai eu un éclair de lumière sur le sujet, j'en avais entendu parler et ça m'est revenu), **Poppie'cat** (pour l'instant, Rosalie ne craquera pas...), **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Twilight-poison**, **Scrapfaconed**, **Louise malone**, **Bebe8669**, **Sweety**, **Lukilina**, **Charlootte**, **Annecullen69** (tu me diras à combien tu estimes ce chapitre en cacahuète, ok ?), **Edward-Cullen-Addict**, **Christou57**, **Alexa27** (oui, vider la vessie, ça aide beaucoup plus que la masturbation, crois-moi, j'ai dû tester après l'écriture de ce chapitre... Comme par hasard !mdr), **LoveJazz**, **Twintania**, **Melielola**, **Titinesse**, **Zaika**, **Alice'n'tom**, **IsabellaMasenCullen**, **Mafiction2twilight3 **(meilleure fic' ??? Tu exagères...) et **Chriwyatt** (une de plus qui a subi le marathon de lecture des Naufragés !!!mdr).

J'ai été plus longue à poster ce chapitre car je n'ai plus d'avance et un manque cruel d'inspiration, ou plutôt de silence... Il me faut du silence pour écrire et avec les vacances et mes fils, c'est pas gagné !!! Donc, vous aurez des chapitres un peu plus écartés, mais vous les aurez. Voici ce que vous attendez toutes !

**Chapitre 23**: Directement la seconde base

POV Edward

Mes paupières se soulevèrent tout doucement, je venais de passer une nuit affreuse, ne trouvant le sommeil qu'au lever du soleil. Au début, c'était le fait d'être seul dans la cabane avec Bella. La savoir près de moi, sans pouvoir la toucher avait été une véritable torture. Puis, quand les autres étaient venus se coucher, les petits rires d'Alice et les baisers légers mais sonores de nos parents m'avaient énervé. Heureusement qu'Emmet et ma soeur ne sortaient pas ensemble, parce que déjà qu'ils dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors si en plus je devais les entendre eux aussi... Je n'aurais plus qu'à m'isoler toutes les nuits et les fuir. Et, pour couronner le tout, juste quand mes yeux commençaient à se fermer, j'ai entendu la douce voix de Bella murmurer mon prénom... Au départ, je pensais qu'elle m'appelait et je lui avais répondu, mais elle s'était tue et avait soupiré lascivement. Elle parlait dans son sommeil, mais à part "Edward", je n'avais pas compris le reste. Je finis quand même par m'endormir au petit matin, mais ce fut pour rêver d'elle. Il fallait que je tienne bon, nous allions entamer notre pacte ce soir et je ne devais pas enfreindre les règles. Bella ne devait pas savoir à quel point je tenais à elle.

Je décidai donc de me lever et d'aller faire un tour au lac afin de faire un brin de toilette. Les filles nous avaient quand même autorisés à emprunter leur savon. Même si c'était à la fraise, c'était merveilleux de s'en servir en petite quantité. J'embrassais mon père et Esmée en passant et courus jusqu'à la cascade. Rien que le bruit me faisait sourire, j'adorais l'entendre. Comme il n'y avait personne, je me déshabillai rapidement et posai mes affaires sur un rocher. Je plongeai tête la première dans l'eau douce et tiède et nageai quelques instants avant de m'approcher de la cascade. Je m'installai sous le jet puissant, tel une douche, et commençai à me savonner. Une fois fait, je me tournai pour bien me rincer et j'aperçus une sorte de grotte derrière le jet. Je réfléchis un petit moment avant de succomber à ma curiosité, notamment parce que j'étais nu... Tant pis, il ne devait y avoir personne de toute façon ! Je grimpais avec précaution sur les rochers et me glissai hors de l'eau. L'endroit ne devait pas excéder les 15m2, l'intérieur était propre et n'avait pas l'air d'héberger de petites bestioles, comme les appelaient Bella. Bella ! Il me vint une idée. Cet endroit était parfait pour nos petits rendez-vous nocturnes, à l'abri des regards et si quelqu'un arrivait, on l'entendrait bien assez tôt. Je lui en ferai la surprise...

POV Bella

- Ma petite soeur adorée !!! Badina Emmet en s'asseyant à mes côtés sur le rondin de bois.

- Que veux-tu ? Soupirai-je.

- Oh, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? Je suis déçu... J'ai besoin de tes services, Bella !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi ? Demandai-je avec méfiance.

- Ben, je ne sais pas si tu es la meilleure personne pour me donner des conseils sur les relations amoureuses mais tu es une fille, alors...

- Et Alice ?

- Nan... Alice est trop enthousiaste et trop tête brûlée, toi tu es plus en douceur, plus posée.

- Bon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite alors ?

- C'est Rose.

- Ah, ben, ça, je l'aurais deviné toute seule ! Plaisantai-je.

- Mouai, t'as raison.

- Que se passe-t-il avec elle ?

- Ben, on est proche, mais elle ne tente pas de m'embrasser et, du coup, moi non plus vu que j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Tu comprends ?

- Hum, oui, je comprends très bien ta situation. Tu lui en as parlé ouvertement ?

- NON !!!

- Pourquoi ? Me renseignai-je.

- C'est à elle de venir vers moi.

- Emmet, une bonne discussion n'a jamais tué personne !

- Ouai, c'est ça !! Alors, pourquoi il ne se passe rien entre Edward et toi ?

- Parce que c'est compliqué.

- Vas-y, explique.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Jasper et Edward et il disait à son frère qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il ne voulait pas sortir avec moi. Et même si j'allais lui dire que c'est réciproque, il me repoussera car il ne veut pas de petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est compliqué ce Cullen !!! Pire que Rose ! S'exclama-t-il, ahuri. Ben, bon courage soeurette ! Tout compte fait, je pense que je vais aller parler à Rosalie, c'est plus simple.

Emmet se leva et embrassa mon front. S'il savait ce qu'Edward et moi avions fait à la crique et, surtout, ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire tous les deux ce soir... Il le tuerait sur place !

Après le départ de mon frère, je vis Edward qui revenait du lac, vu qu'il avait ma bouteille de gel douche à la fraise. Il me salua d'un geste de la main, son petit sourire en coin si craquant sur les lèvres. Qu'il était beau avec ses mèches mouillées retombant sur son front. Le souvenir de son sexe entre mes doigts s'afficha dans mon cerveau et je baissai vivement la tête, gênée et les joues en feu. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

- Bella !!! C'est affreux !!! S'écria ma jumelle en courant vers moi, toute affolée.

Je me levai et époussetai le sable de mes jambes en attendant qu'elle me rejoigne.

- Affreux !!! Répéta-t-elle, essoufflée.

C'était ma journée ou quoi ?!! Emmet, maintenant Alice... Mais pourquoi moi ? Avais-je une tête de bon samaritain ? Je soupirai légèrement en examinant le visage effrayé de ma soeur. Effrayé ? Que se passait-il de si grave pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? Je regardai vers la cabane, maman et Carlisle étaient là ainsi qu'Edward, Emmet venait de partir retrouver Rosalie... Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Jasper ? Voyant qu'elle avait toujours du mal à reprendre sa respiration, je l'interrogeai:

- Jasper est blessé ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Ouf, j'étais rassurée... Je posai ma main droite sur mon coeur et soufflai un bon coup.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il alors ? M'enquis-je tout doucement.

- C'est...c'est... Oh, Bella, c'est si affreux ! Sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras.

Alors, là, je ne comprenais plus rien, déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas clair, mais alors là...

- Vous êtes retombés sur les corps de l'hôtesse et du pilote ? Tentai-je, en caressant ses cheveux.

- Beuk, non !!! Grimaça-t-elle.

- Tu as rompu avec Jasper ?

- Mais, t'es pas bien ?!! On s'aime trop, voyons !

- Bon, alors, tu vas me le dire ???

- De quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Mais tu te moques de moi ? Dis-je en la repoussant. Tu débarques en courant et en hurlant comme une hystérique, tu te mets à pleurer et tu ne sais plus pourquoi ?!! Des grains de sable se sont installés dans ton cerveau ou quoi ? M'énervai-je.

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais un troisième oeil en plein milieu du front et pinça ses lèvres.

- Mes poils repoussent. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Pardon ?

- Regarde ! Déclara-t-elle en soulevant ses bras. Mes poils repoussent et sur mes jambes aussi...

Je restai sans voix face à elle. C'était donc ça la chose affreuse ? Elle attrapa mon bras droit et le souleva pour vérifier l'état de mes aisselles.

- Mais, c'est pas juste ! On ne voit presque rien sur toi, on dirait un duvet de bébé et, moi, je ressemble à un gorille ! Rose ??? Appela-t-elle en la cherchant des yeux.

Elle la vit à quelques mètres derrière nous avec Emmet et s'élança dans sa direction en criant:

- Rose, c'est affreux !!!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Alice ? Me demanda Edward.

Je me tournai vers lui et me mis à rire doucement.

- Quoi ?

- T'as de la barbe et pourtant tu ne viens pas en hurlant que c'est affreux !

- Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? S'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alice est devenue folle car ses poils repoussent. Lui expliquai-je.

- Oh ! C'est si grave que ça ?

- Pour elle, oui.

- Et pas pour toi ?

- Disons que je n'y pensais pas et que j'ai la chance d'avoir une très faible pilosité.

- Alice doit te détester là, non ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Certainement. Mais, ça lui passera, de toute façon, on ne peut pas remédier à ce problème ici.

- C'est la nature... Soupira Edward.

Nos regards se croisèrent et, sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, ma main caressa sa barbe naissante sur le bas de sa joue. Il rougit immédiatement et baissa les yeux. Je la retirai aussitôt.

- Excuse-moi, je voulais juste voir si ça piquait !

- Non, c'est pas grave, j'ai juste été surpris, c'est tout...

- Les enfants, on mange !!! Nous prévint Carlisle.

POV Edward

L'après-midi s'était passée calmement, à part Alice qui boudait pour son histoire de poils, tout le monde était bien trop silencieux à mon goût. J'avais accompagné mon père et Jasper à la pêche pour le repas du soir pendant qu'Emmet explosait des noix de coco. Esmée et ma soeur papotaient près de la cabane et Alice avait passé de longues heures à tresser les cheveux de Bella. Cette dernière s'était laissée faire sans rechigner. Dommage. Je ne pourrai pas passer ma main dans ses longs cheveux ce soir. Ce soir... Dans pas très longtemps, je l'emmènerai à la grotte et nous commencerions ce... pacte. Rien qu'à y penser, une boule se logea dans ma gorge. Comment allait-on faire ça ? Comment faire pour ne pas craquer et lui dévoiler ce que je ressens pour elle ? Comment ne pas l'embrasser sur les lèvres ? Pff, pourquoi avais-je accepté ? J'allais devenir fou, à n'en pas douter !!!

Nous étions tous réunis autour du feu, lorsque Bella se leva.

- Je vais aller nager un peu au lac. Prévint-elle en regardant sa mère.

- Bella, il fait sombre, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber...

- Edward va l'accompagner, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrompit Alice en me fixant.

Est-ce que Bella lui avait dit quelque chose ? Avait-elle deviné ce que nous envisagions de faire ? Je levai les yeux vers Bella, celle-ci avait l'air aussi surprise que moi. Elle n'avait donc rien raconté...

- Ce serait préférable, en effet, que tu sois accompagnée. Répondit sa mère. Ca ne te dérange pas Edward ?

- Euh, non. Balbutiai-je en me mettant debout à côté de Bella. On y va ?

- O-oui. Bredouilla-t-elle aussi mal à l'aise que moi.

Au bout de quelques mètres, je me tournai vers elle.

- J'ai trouvé un endroit très discret pour notre pacte. Lui confiai-je en souriant. Tu as ton maillot de bain ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Heureusement, sinon personne n'aurait cru à mon histoire de natation tardive... Souffla-t-elle sans lever les yeux du sol.

Elle semblait gênée par la situation, intimidée. Mais c'était son idée à elle !

- Bella ?

- Oui ? S'enquit-elle en me regardant enfin.

Je m'arrêtai net et lui demandai:

- As-tu toujours envie de le faire ?

- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas là et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de mentir devant toute la famille. Rétorqua-t-elle vivement.

- C'est parce que je te sens... nerveuse.

- Et pas toi ?

- Si, mais comme c'était ton idée...

- Edward, je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un garçon, surtout en prenant rendez-vous... Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Ouai, c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre.

Je me remis en route et attrapai sa main.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Au lac.

- Ben, on sera vraiment mouillé alors ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

- A qui le dis-tu !

Nous arrivâmes près de l'eau et nous déshabillâmes. Je lui repris la main et l'emmenai vers la cascade.

- Tu veux faire ça sous le jet ? S'étonna Bella.

- Non, tu vas voir...

Nous passâmes sous l'eau puis je l'aidai à escalader les quelques rochers glissants. Elle inspecta la grotte et je la rassurai de suite sur l'absence d'insectes en tout genre.

- J'ai déjà vérifié tout à l'heure, pas de petites bestioles aux alentours...

- Tu y as pensé ?

- Oui, sinon j'aurais choisi un autre endroit.

Bella resta silencieuse. Etant donné que j'étais le garçon, il fallait que je prenne les choses en main, apparemment. Mais, comment ?

- Euh, je suis navré, je n'ai pas de serviette, ni de couverture pour mettre au sol, mais tu préfères qu'on s'assoit ou qu'on reste debout ?

- On peut s'asseoir et discuter un peu avant ?

- Bien sûr ! M'exclamai-je. Tu sais, on n'est pas forcé de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir...

- Non, c'est pas ça... Enfin, disons que faire ça alors qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, ça fait bizarre. M'avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

- Mmm, je comprends tout à fait.

Elle s'assit contre la paroi et je fis de même. Nous commençâmes à parler de nos loisirs, de la bibliothèque puis de mon frère et de sa soeur.

- Dis-moi, quelles sont exactement les bases dont tu m'as parlée ? L'interrogeai-je.

- C'est un truc d'Emmet. Il nous a expliqué qu'une fille devait passer par quatre étapes quand elle voulait se rapprocher physiquement de son s'appelle des bases et il parait que c'est important et qu'il faut les respecter.

- Vraiment ? Ton frère vous a vraiment raconté ça à ta soeur et à toi ?

- Oui.

- Il m'épate ! Il tient son rôle de grand frère à merveille...

- Ca lui arrive d'être sérieux et protecteur, tu sais ! Me sourit-elle.

- C'est bien... Je suppose qu'il me tuerait de ses propres mains s'il venait à savoir ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ?

- Je pense... Rit-elle. Mais, peut-être ne te tuera-t-il pas si je lui dis qu'on applique les bases.

- On va les graver sur la paroi, ok ? Plaisantai-je en secouant la tête.

Elle était si craquante quand elle me souriait comme ça, si naturelle et si douce.

- Donc, la première base, selon Emmet, c'est les baisers, mais on va passer directement à le seconde base vu que notre règlement nous les interdit.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Seconde base: les caresses sans la nudité.

Je déglutis difficilement.

- Troisième base: la nudité et les caresses.

Mon coeur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Quatrième base: l'acte... Rougit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil vers moi.

Là, je crois que mon coeur a râté un battement...

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

J'opinai simplement de la tête.

- Tu sais, 4 bases ne signifie pas 4 jours. On peut effectuer la même base pendant plusieurs jours. Jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts à passer à l'étape suivante.

- Mmm... Ca fait juste bizarre de parler comme ça, comme si c'était normal entre nous.

- Ouai. Et dire qu'on ne se parlait pas avant !

- J'ai été nul, hein ?

- On peut dire ça. Se moqua-t-elle, gentiment.

Je passai un bras autour de ses épaules en riant et la taquinai en tirant sur une de ses tresses. Je ne me rendis pas compte, tout de suite, de mon geste et de notre rapprochement. Mais, il fallait bien se lancer avant que les autres s'inquiètent de notre retard.

Bella tourna son visage vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Son geste m'électrisa et je ne pus me retenir de frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? Me demanda-t-elle en ôtant sa main de mon visage.

- Un peu... Mentis-je afin de ne pas devoir expliquer la chair de poule qui avait envahi mon corps.

Elle se releva rapidement et vint s'installer entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Elle attrapa mes bras et les fis passer autour de sa taille. La nuit était tombée dehors et la grotte était pratiquement plongée dans l'obscurité, seule l'eau éclairait un peu l'intérieur. Je sentis les doigts de Bella frôler mon genou et remonter vers ma cuisse. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je caressai doucement ses bras et ses épaules. J'entendis sa respiration s'accélérer. J'aimais savoir que mes gestes lui plaisaient et je ne pus me retenir de gémir tout bas lorsque sa main passa sur mon torse.

- On va changer une règle... Soufflai-je contre son oreille.

- Laquelle ?

- Les baisers. Tant que ça ne concerne pas la bouche, ils sont autorisés. Déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Je la sentis frissonner à mon contact.

- Ca me va... Soupira-t-elle tout bas.

Je continuai donc de parsemer sa nuque de baisers et descendis vers la clavicule. Mes mains se faufilèrent sur son ventre et je la serrai contre moi. Son maillot de bain une pièce rendait mes caresses plus douces. Je remontai légèrement vers sa poitrine, sans pour autant oser la toucher. J'effleurai d'une main le côté de son sein et de l'autre sa hanche. Ma virilité était déjà très tendue, mais c'était normal, je n'en avais pour une fois pas honte vu ce que nous faisions. Bella expira fortement et d'un mouvement souple se retourna et se positionna face à moi. Je resserrai les jambes pour qu'elle s'installe confortablement à califourchon et passai mes doigts dans son dos. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de moi, si tentantes, et elle les posa dans le creux de mon cou. Ses lèvres étaient douces et son souffle tiède me donna à nouveau des frissons. Mes doigts se dirigèrent sur le haut de ses fesses et roulèrent jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi et sa bouche s'empara d'un de mes tétons alors que ses mains se frottèrent contre mon nombril. Elle avait un avantage sur moi, elle m'avait déjà touché plus bas alors que, moi, je restais à l'écart de sa féminité, n'osant pas la toucher à cet endroit précis. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière, me cognant légèrement contre les rochers, lorsqu'elle passa ses doigts sous la ceinture de mon caleçon, sur mes fesses. Bella ne retenait pas ses caresses et laissait libre court à ses envies. Je devais me décoincer et agir de la même façon, après tout elle était plus que consentente. Mes mains vinrent se mettre sur ses hanches et mes pouces caressèrent l'aine, puis se faufilèrent légèrement sous les côtés de son maillot de bain.

- Seconde base, au-dessus des vêtements, Edward... Souffla-t-elle en embrassant mon cou.

- Mais, tu as vu où sont tes mains ? Lui dis-je en souriant contre son épaule.

Elle retira vivement ses mains de mes fesses et les repassa au-dessus de mon vêtement.

- Désolée... Répondit-elle, confuse.

- Y'a pas de soucis.

Nous reprîmes nos caresses, sur les maillots de bain, et nos baisers sur le haut du corps, en évitant soigneusement le bas du visage. Je m'appliquai à mordiller son lobe d'oreille quand je sentis sa main se poser sur mon sexe et en toucher toute la longueur.

- Mmmm... Gémis-je sans pouvoir me contrôler.

Mon souffle s'accéléra en même temps que ses caresses et, à cet instant, j'avais envie de la dévorer de baisers, je la mordais un peu plus fort à l'oreille et elle s'exclama:

- Doucement, espèce de vampire ! Je te signale qu'aucun mensonge ne couvrira les suçons et les morsures...

- Pardon, je me suis laissé aller. Plaisantai-je en continuant malgrè tout mes baisers.

Comme sa main continua de s'activer sur mon membre dur, je fis de même et glissai mon pouce vers le haut de son sexe. J'entendis son contentement et appuyai un peu plus sur ce que je devinais être le petit bouton de plaisir chez la femme, tandis que mon index caressa la totalité de ses lèvres intimes. Elle nicha son visage au creux de mon cou et accéléra ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur mon sexe. C'était tellement bon, tellement meilleur que la première fois qu'elle m'avait touché. Son bassin ondula contre moi et je la serrai encore plus dans mes bras. Mon pouce se fit plus insistant et Bella gémissait de plus en plus contre ma peau. J'avais tellement envie de lui retirer son fichu maillot de bain et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ma main libre vint se poser sur son sein et en pinça le bout tout dur. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui me mordit le biceps et, contre toute attente, ce geste m'émoustilla un peu plus. Le plaisir se fit plus intense et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir de jouir, là, tout de suite. Bella se tendit contre moi et, dans un râle, elle se mit à trembler et à gémir plus fort, je sentis son sexe se resserrer et, face à ses petits cris, je me déversais dans mon caleçon sous la pression de sa main qui n'avait pas faiblie. Son visage était toujours posé contre mon torse et ses tremblements cessèrent en même temps que je retrouvais mon souffle. J'appuyai mes lèvres contre ses cheveux et je l'entendis rire doucement.

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- C'est... C'est la première fois que je ressens ça et c'est... c'est génial. M'avoua-t-elle.

Je la serrai à nouveau fort contre moi et l'embrassai sur le front. Nous restâmes quelques minutes l'un contre l'autre, sans bouger.

- Il est temps d'y aller si on ne veut pas être découvert... Me murmura-t-elle.

- Ouai, je me vois mal devoir expliquer notre présence ici, dans cette position, à ton frère. Plaisantai-je, à moitié.

Elle se défit de mon étreinte et se mit debout. Je l'imitai et nous passâmes sous la cascade. Je me nettoyai vite fait sous le caleçon afin d'ôter toute trace de notre soirée et rejoignis Bella pour revêtir mon short. Ma belle me sourit et me dit:

- C'était super et je ne regrette absolument pas.

Je lui souris en retour et, tout à coup, je me sentis fier.

* * *

J'attend vos impressions sur cette base avec impatience...

Twikiss


	24. Chapter 24

Merci à **Twilight-adict**, **Nathy91**, **Bouclette** x2reviews(peut-être que la disparition de l'avion n'a pas été signalée... Que personne ne s'inquiète pour eux parce que tout le monde croit qu'ils s'amusent au soleil !lol T'inquiète, ils rentreront chez eux... un jour ou l'autre !mdr), **Bebe8669**, **Scrapfaconed**, **Valy1075** (10 chapitres en une a-m ?!! Ben, t'as été envoutée par ma fic ?lol), **Titinesse**, **Naiis** (je ne sais pas pour le lemon Alice/Jasper... Mais, je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire plus que les autres !lol), **Twlight-poison **(tu m'étonnes, surtout quand ton petit-ami est avec toi dans un endroit paumé et que tu essaies de le séduire !), **Emy299** (2 jours ? Courageuse... En fait j'ai du mal à imaginer que ma fic intéresse à ce point là !), **Valy**, **Karinounie** (ouai, ils vont vite en besogne... Faut dire qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire sur cette île !mdr), **Joannie01**, **Liline57**, **Baby07** (Dans le chapitre 25, si tu lis bien, tu sauras pourquoi Edward est si doué !lol), **Seraphine13** (ouf, ce ne sont que des briques, je pensais que tu voulais lui jeter des parpaings !!!mdr), **Alexandra-luna-1019**, **Kacie27**, **Lele64500**, **Jlukes** (merci ça me touche !), **Iselie** (waw ! Ma fic te fait cogiter dis donc !lol Tu as des idées très intéressantes !), **x8-twilight-8x**, **Am'yah** (ce serait dommage que Jasper se sauve et abandonne Alice parce qu'elle a les poils qui poussent !lol Imagine-le s'enfuir à la nage parce qu'il la voit nue, toute poilue !!!mdr), **HEFIDA**, **MaCha1983** (hihihi, encore une courageuse qui a dévoré les 23 chapitres ! Bravo), **Annecullen69**, **Sweety**, **Sweet-girly-eclipse**, **Sophiebelier**, **Ptitewam**, **Virginie067**, **Dawn266**, **Letmesign23** (moi résister à Edward ? Exit le mari ! Je lui saute dessus !!!mdr), **So-Amel **(t'inquiète, ils seront ensemble, un jour ou l'autre... ou pas !), **Fan-par-hasard21**, **SamiaCullen**, **Oliveronica cullen massen**, **EstL**, **Jereood29** (oui, ces bases existent ! lol), **Veronika crepuscule**, **Magicvanille** (toujours aussi gourmande !!!mdr), **Lenerol**, **Isasoleil**, **Galswinthe**, **Zaika**, **Poppie'cat**, **Montana2008** (et une courageuse de plus qui n'a pas pu attendre pour lire ma petite fic complète ! Merci, c'est trop gentil), **Lorena13**, **Chriwyatt** (s'il fait chaud dans la grotte à la deuxième base, celle-ci va les cramer !lol), **Kikinette**, **Alexa27**, **Miss-Aurore **(Mais Edward n'a pas d'âge, même dans ma fic !lol), **Alphonsine** (tu as le droit d'avoir ton avis et ça ne me blesse pas que tu n'aimes pas ce qu'ils font...), **Ferielou**, **Mafiction2twilight3** (désolée, cette fois, j'ai été longue à poster !) et **Elo90**.

**LES PERSONNAGES APPARTIENNENT A SM, rien qu'à elle !**

**Chapitre 24**: 3ème base

POV Bella

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Edward et moi nous retrouvions le soir dans la grotte en secret. Nous en étions encore à la deuxième base, mais ce soir, nous allions passer à la troisième, ça c'était certain !

Jasper et Emmet avaient parcouru quelques kilomètres autour de notre camp afin de placer des petits rochers en "SOS". Toujours pas de secours pour nous. A croire que personne ne s'inquiétait de notre sort, ou peut-être que personne ne savait que nous avions été victime de cet accident... En tout cas, les jours défilaient et aucun avion ne survolait notre île.

J'étais toujours assise dans la cabane, pendant que les autres s'amusaient dans l'eau ou préparaient le repas du midi. J'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas penser à Edward, à sa gentillesse, à sa douceur d'hier soir et à son sourire en coin. Nous parlions pendant un bon moment avant de passer à l'action, de tout et de rien. C'était quand même pathétique la manière que j'utilisais afin de l'avoir que pour moi... Je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, et moi pour lui, et c'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé pour qu'il ne me rejette pas, malgré tout. Il n'empêche que ces deux jours m'avaient conforté dans mes sentiments. Edward serait le petit-ami idéal, à n'en pas douter, si seulement il voulait bien se laisser aller et nous donner une chance... Je suis sûre que bon nombre de filles me tuerait pour prendre ma place, si nous venions à sortir ensemble. Et dire qu'aucune fille n'avait eu le bonheur de gouter à ses lèvres... Pff, j'en frissonnais rien qu'en repensant à ses baisers sur ma peau. C'était inhumain d'être aussi parfait. Si rester sur cette île signifiait être dans ses bras tous les soirs, alors je ne voulais plus jamais repartir.

Je me décidai quand même à sortir de ma cachette mais, lorsque je mis un pied dehors, j'aperçus ma soeur et Jasper s'embrasser amoureusement, allongés sur le sable à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je n'étais pas jalouse de leur amour au grand jour, simplement envieuse. Soudain, deux bras vinrent m'enlacer les épaules par derrière, instinctivement je posai ma nuque dans le creux de son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça t'arrivera bientôt à toi aussi. Quand nous serons à la maison, tu pourras vivre la même chose.

- J'espère, maman. Soufflai-je sans lâcher Alice des yeux.

- Tu plaisantes, ma puce ?!! S'exclama ma mère en me relâchant.

Elle se posta face à moi juste quand Edward arriva. Je croisai son regard interrogateur avant de reposer mon attention sur maman. Elle secouait la tête de gauche à droite, les poings sur les hanches.

- As-tu déjà oublié tous ces gentils garçons qui voulaient t'inviter au dernier bal ? Moi, je me rappelle très bien avoir dû en consoler deux après que tu leur aies dit "non"...

Je relevai les yeux et aperçus Edward, le regard vide et la bouche à moitié ouverte, réfléchissant à je ne sais quoi.

- Bella, même Alice n'a pas autant de prétendants que toi ! Continua-t-elle, indignée.

Edward fronça les sourcils puis fit demi tour. Que devait-il penser de moi après avoir entendu ça ? Etait-il fâché contre moi ?

- Aucun ne m'intéresse, maman.

- Alors, trouve-toi la bonne personne.

- Je l'ai trouvée mais c'est lui qui ne veut pas de moi. Balbutiai-je avant de m'enfuir en courant.

Je voulais le rattraper et savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, pourquoi il avait l'air vexé tout à coup. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas à cause de moi.

POV Edward

Les propos d'Esmée avait fait ressortir ma jalousie. Je ne pensais pas que Bella avait tant de succès que ça avec les garçons. J'étais un idiot ! Si, moi, je la trouvais parfaite, d'autres devaient penser la même chose. Elle avait tout pour elle, tout... Voilà pourquoi je ne devais rien lui dire sur mes sentiments, parce qu'une fois que nous serons rentrés à Forks, les mecs de la ville reviendraient à l'assaut et je ne ferais pas le poids face à certains d'entre eux. Qui étais-je pour prétendre être celui qu'elle aimerait ?

Je marchais à vive allure jusqu'à la crique, rageant contre mes sentiments envers Bella que je n'avais pas demandé. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'aperçus pas la branche qui vint s'écraser sur ma figure.

- Putain !!! M'écriai-je en frottant mes mains sur mon front.

Je savais que cette grosse branche se tenait à cet endroit précis et que je devais me baisser pour l'éviter mais, cette fois, j'avais oublié. Je repris ma route et, au bout d'à peine une minute, je m'affalai enfin sur le sable, seul, au calme.

POV Bella

Arrivée au lac, je n'aperçus aucune trace d'Edward. Je retirai ma robe dos nu rapidement et plongeai en direction de la cascade. Je grimpai difficilement jusqu'à la grotte, personne... Je regagnai la rive en un crawl énergique, pressée de le trouver. J'allai tenter la crique. Sur le chemin, mes larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je maudissais le monde entier en me prenant les pieds dans des racines d'arbres, pratiquement à chaque foulée. Rageusement, j'essuyais mes pleurs avec le dos de ma main.

Il était là... Edward était allongé sur le sable, le visage levé vers le ciel. Je me stoppai net, balayai mon visage mouillé à l'aide de ma robe et plaquai un léger sourire sur mes lèvres avant de me diriger vers lui.

- Tiens, quelle coïncidence ! Déclarai-je, feignant la surprise.

Il posa son regard émeraude vers moi à peine deux secondes, puis le reporta dans les nuages. Je m'assis à ses côtés et lui demandai:

- Ca va ?

Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

- Ben, pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air...

Il ferma les yeux et soupira, comme si je le dérangeais.

- Ok ! Soufflai-je en me relevant.

Puisqu'il voulait être seul, j'allais le satisfaire. Je m'approchai de l'eau, ôtai ma robe et rentrai dans la mer tiède.

" Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'énerve !!!! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau... " Criai-je dans ma tête. C'était plus fort que moi, je l'aimais tellement que je ne pouvais pas être en colère contre lui.

POV Alice

- Jasper, il faut qu'on parle, sérieusement. Le prévins-je en arrêtant d'un coup notre baiser.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, ma chérie ?

- De nous.

Il me regarda surpris et s'éloigna un peu de moi, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- J'en peux plus !

- Euh, tu n'en peux plus de quoi ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

- De notre relation. Lui répondis-je, comme si c'était logique.

- Tu veux... rompre ? Ajouta Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais, bien sûr que non, idiot ! Souris-je.

- Ouf ! Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus de moi.

- N'importe quoi !!! Je t'aime trop pour ça, voyons. Le rassurai-je en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis frustrée.

- Ah bon ?!!

- On n'avance pas, Jasper. J'ai envie que tu me touches, que tu découvres mon corps. J'ai besoin de caresses ! J'en ai marre des baisers, je veux plus.

- Mais... euh... ben... C'est que... Bredouilla-t-il, perdu.

- Finis tes phrases, s'il te plait ! M'agaçai-je.

- Mais, t'es une fille, Alice !

- Ca, je le savais, figure-toi. Je suis bien obligée de réagir vu que tu ne tentes rien.

Je l'entendis déglutir.

- C'est parce qu'on n'a pas de préservatifs sur cette île.

- Et alors, c'est ça qui t'empêche de me toucher sous les vêtements ?

- Oui ! Enfin, non ! C'est pas ça...

- Ecoute Jasper. J'ai déjà eu des rapports mais j'ai fait des tests régulièrement, je suis clean, et toi ?

- Ben, avec un père médecin, même Edward, qui n'a jamais rien fait, y a eu droit. Donc, pas de soucis pour moi non plus.

- En plus, j'ai un implant contraceptif.

- Oh... C'est bien.

- C'est bien ??? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

Je me détâchais de lui, précipitamment, et partis à la recherche de Rosalie. Elle, elle me comprendrait car elle avait l'expérience qui manquait à ma soeur.

- Alice, attends ! Ne te fâche pas... S'écria Jasper.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir... Lui répondis-je sans me retourner.

POV Emmet

Rosalie était bien calée entre mes jambes et je m'appliquais à lui faire une multitude de fines tresses, comme me l'avait appris Alice. Elle avait l'air d'aimer car elle ne bougeait pas. Je faisais tellement attention à être doux et à ne pas lui tirer les cheveux qu'elle s'était probablement endormie...

- Rose ? L'appelai-je, tout bas.

- Mmm ?

- Tu dors ?

- Non, Emmet, je savoure ce que tu me fais. J'aime qu'on me touche les cheveux... Ronronna-t-elle.

- Cool ! Répondis-je, fier de moi. J'ai bientôt fini. Tu veux faire quelque chose d'autre après ?

- Je ne sais pas... On vient juste de manger et la chaleur m'épuise.

- Oh, je sais ! M'exclamai-je. Un massage dans la cabane ?

- Tu veux que je te masse ?

- Non, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi. Il parait que j'ai des doigts de fée !

- Des doigts de fée ??? S'étonna-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- C'est ma maman qui me l'a dit !

Elle se mit à rire.

- Quoi ? Si tu ne me crois pas, va lui demander.

- Mais qu'avez-vous fait d'Emmet ? Où est le sportif frimeur ? S'exclaffa-t-elle de plus belle.

- Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ? Boudai-je en lâchant ses cheveux.

- Mais, franchement, tu te rends compte de la situation ? Toi, le grand Emmet adulé par tous les lycéens de Forks, tu joues à la poupée avec moi. Me répondit Rosalie en essuyant les larmes de son visage.

- Ben, quoi, faut bien que je m'occupe sur cette île... Et puis, tu ne veux pas jouer à la maman et au papa, et encore moins au docteur, avec moi. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Pauvre bout d'chou !

- Vas-y, rigole. J'irais coiffer et masser quelqu'un d'autre avec mes doigts de fée ! Rétorquai-je en bougeant mes doigts sous ses yeux.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire.

- C'est la fête ici ! S'exclama Alice en s'assoyant à côté de nous.

- Tiens, tu t'es décollée des lèvres de Jasper ? La taquinai-je.

- Du vent, Emmy, je dois parler à Rosalie.

- Tu peux le faire devant moi.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ma sexualité ? S'enquit-elle en me dévisageant, signe de défi.

- Non. Quoique, là, je pense que tu veux discuter de ta non-sexualité, plutôt.

- Exact.

Ma petite soeur avait l'air énervée, je préférais m'éclipser et rejoindre Jazz'. Et, vu sa tête, il ne serait pas contre une partie de pêche.

POV Edward

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre lorsque Bella était ressortie de l'eau et qu'elle était repartie. J'étais un con... Ouai, et dans toute sa splendeur ! Je ne voulais pas sortir avec elle, ni lui avouer mes sentiments et, encore moins l'embrasser. Je n'avais jamais eu envie d'embrasser une fille en 17 ans, mais tout avait changé le jour où je l'avais rencontrée. Isabella Swan était comme un rayon de soleil pour moi et la tenir dans mes bras, contre moi, était un pur délice. Je l'aimais tellement, à présent, que j'avais complètement effacé sa vie d'avant et moulée à mon image: chaste... Mais la réalité m'était revenue en pleine face. Bella avait du succès avec les garçons, elle avait déjà eu un copain: Mike Newton, et elle avait déjà posé ses lèvres, si douces et pulpeuses, sur d'autres lèvres. Pas comme moi ! Je n'embrasserai une fille que quand je serais certain qu'elle soit la bonne. Je croyais réellement que Bella était mon âme soeur, mais pensait-elle la même chose ? Pour le moment, nous étions sur cette putain d'île, dans notre petit monde, mais que se passera-t-il lorsque nous reviendrons à la vraie vie ? Peut-être que les sentiments changeront, que la magie disparaitra, peut-être même qu'Alice et Jasper se sépareront...

J'avais regagné à mon tour le camp, trainant les pieds et parlant tout seul. Il était bientôt 19 heures et les filles s'activaient aux grillades. Rien qu'à l'odeur du poisson grillé, mon estomac se retourna. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette nourriture, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un plat de pâtes, même nature, ou un morceau de pain.

- Edward, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta mon père en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Ouai, c'est juste l'odeur du poisson qui commence à me donner la nausée... Lui répondis-je sans quitter Bella des yeux.

Elle était assise près du feu à côté d'Esmée et avait l'air de bien rigoler avec mon frère et le sien.

- Tu viens, il faut quand même que tu te nourrisses, tu sais ? Insista papa en me souriant.

- J'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Soupirai-je en le suivant.

- T'es quand même sorti de ta tanière, Ed' ! S'écria Emmet en me donnant une petite frappe amicale dans le dos.

J'hochai la tête simplement en me joignant à la famille. Je croisai rapidement les yeux chocolats de Bella, mais elle ne répondit pas à mon léger sourire. Pff, j'avais réussi à me fâcher avec elle... Et, MERDE !!!

POV Jasper

Dès le repas terminé, je saisis Alice par le bras avant qu'elle n'aille s'asseoir avec les filles pour papoter. Elle m'avait fait la tête toute l'après-midi, je décidai donc de crever l'abcès.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Lui dis-je.

- Hey, doucement ! Protesta-t-elle.

Mais je ne la lâchais pas pour autant et l'emmenai jusqu'à la crique, pour être tranquille.

Une fois arrivés, je me détâchai d'elle et me plantai devant elle. Vu son regard, elle se demandait vraiment la raison de mon comportement. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, fougueusement. Elle noua aussitôt ses bras autour de mon cou et répondit ardemment à mon baiser. Voilà, je craquais... Mes mains descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et je l'entendis soupirer de contentement contre ma bouche.

- J'ai envie de toi, ma chérie. Là, maintenant, tout de suite... Lui avouai-je entre deux baisers.

- Enfin ! Rit-elle en me sautant dans les bras et m'entourant la taille de ses jambes.

POV Bella

Je ruminais, toujours et encore, contre Edward lorsque Rosalie m'invita à la suivre au lac. Alice venait d'être "enlevée" par Jazz' et, du coup, on ne se retrouvait quà deux pour cette soirée confidence entre filles.

- Bella, tu m'entends ?

Et dire qu'après m'avoir ignorée à la crique, Monsieur m'avait lancée un petit sourire... Non, mais je rêve ?!! La perfection ne donne pas tous les droits.

- Bella ???

- Hein ?!! Sursautai-je en réalisant que Rose s'était arrêtée de marcher et hurlait mon prénom.

- Ah, ça y'est, tu m'entends ?

- Désolée... Tu disais ?

- Il faut retourner à la cabane, j'ai des crampes à l'estomac, j'ai envie de...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vomit sur place. Ooops ! Il valait mieux que Carlisle l'ausculte tout de suite. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec sa plaie à la tête qui tardait à cicatriser. Nous fîmes demi-tour immédiatement. Quand Emmet nous aperçut, moi soutenant Rosalie par les épaules, il accourut et la porta dans ses bras telle une jeune mariée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit-il, inquiet.

- Elle vient de vomir. Lui expliquai-je en me dirigeant vers mon beau-père. Carlisle, Rose ne va pas très bien, vous pouvez venir ?

Il me suivit tout de suite jusqu'à la cabane où mon frère venait d'allonger Rosalie. Il l'ausculta comme il put, mais avec soin, avant de nous rassurer sur son état. Il avait diagnostiqué une simple indigestion et avait chargé mon frère de la faire boire régulièrement. Je la laissai se reposer et sortis. Ma soirée était vraiment maudite. Edward qui fait la tête, Alice qui disparait et Rose qui tombe malade. J'attrapai mon livre et allai m'installer près du feu.

- Je peux ?

Je relevai ma tête et tombai nez à nez avec Edward. Je l'invitai à s'installer d'un geste de la main. Il s'assit à mes côtés.

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement.

- Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Rétorquai-je d'un ton froid.

- Je sais, je suis un idiot...

- Au moins tu t'en rends compte !

- Ecoute, Bella, je regrette, d'accord ?!! S'agaça-t-il.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à la grotte ? Proposai-je en refermant mon bouquin.

- Mais, je ne m'excuse pas pour ça !!! S'offusqua-t-il en grimaçant.

- Loin de moi cette pensée, Edward. J'en ai simplement envie... Et tout de suite !

Il me contempla abassourdi mais me suivit quand même.

- Maman, on va au lac ! Prévins-je en passant devant nos parents.

Je pris une torche enflammée avant de quitter le camp car la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Le silence entre nous régna tout le long du trajet, et je ne cessais de cogiter. Je ne me reconnaissais pas... Moi, la calme et réservée Isabella, je m'étais transformée en "Bella, la dévergondée du sexe". J'étais peut-être devenue bipolaire pendant le crash de l'avion ! Non, mon dédoublement de la personnalité était dû à l'Apollon, actuellement, près de moi. J'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour être à ses côtés. Je l'aimais, il m'aimait mais ne voulait pas de moi, officiellement, alors je ferai tout pour qu'il craque, pour qu'il ne puisse plus vivre sans moi. Ouai, c'est sûr, je suis bonne à enfermer ! Comme hier, nous nous déshabillâmes et traversâmes le petit lac à la nage, puis entrâmes dans la grotte.

- Troisième base, ce soir. Décrétai-je en le poussant gentiment contre la paroi.

Il ne pipa mot malgrè son air étonné, mais finit par me faire son adorable sourire en coin. Je me collai à lui et commençai à embrasser le creux de son cou et sa clavicule alors que mes mains se tenaient de chaque côté de sa taille. Edward caressa mes bras, de mes poignets jusqu'à mes épaules puis descendit le long de ma poitrine, de mes côtes, s'arrêtant sur mes hanches. J'en profitai alors pour prendre son téton dans ma bouche et le mordiller tendrement. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer le bas de mon dos et remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque. Il défit, lentement, le noeud de mon bikini sans pour autant ôter le haut. Ses gestes étaient aussi légers qu'une plume et je ne pus retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il caressa mes seins de ses pouces. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et rejetai ma tête en arrière, tout en me serrant un peu plus contre son corps. Sa bouche en profita pour venir embrasser mon cou et le haut de mon buste. Je sentais son sexe dur contre mon bas ventre et il m'était très difficile de ne pas le toucher tout de suite. Ses longs doigts fins de pianiste défirent l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et dénudèrent ma poitrine. Instinctivement, je la cachai à l'aide de mes bras, même s'il faisait très sombre à présent. Edward bougea et échangea nos places, je me retrouvai dos à la paroi. Il dénoua mes bras et son regard, posé sur ma poitrine, m'enleva toute trace de gêne. Il me dévorait des yeux avec gourmandise.

- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ? Demandai-je, les joues en feu dues à ma soudaine audace.

- Oh que oui ! Tu ne t'imagines même pas à quel point... Me répondit-il en se rapprochant encore plus de moi. Tu es si douce à cet endroit. Ajouta-t-il en frôlant l'arrondi de mes seins.

Je gémis de plaisir lorsque sa langue vint titiller mes tétons, durcis, à tour de rôle.

- Endroit sensible. Remarqua-t-il.

- Très... sensible.

C'était tellement bon, bien meilleur que sur les vêtements. Alors qu'il continuait à s'occuper de ma poitrine, je ne pus résister plus longtemps et glissai mes mains dans son caleçon, tâtant ses fesses fermes et musclées. J'adorais les caresser, c'était si doux que je ne m'en lassais pas. Je baissai tout doucement son sous-vêtement puis mes mains dévièrent sur le devant de son corps, effleurant au passage ses hanches. Il décolla sa bouche de ma poitrine et soupira de plaisir lorsque je passai ma main sur le bout de son sexe.

- Endroit sensible. Souris-je en levant mon regard vers lui.

- Hyper sensible.

Il avait les yeux clos et la bouche entre-ouverte, je lui retirai alors complètement son caleçon et il s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement du pied. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer son membre érigé vers moi.

- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude et rauque.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point... Rétorquai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Hum, je suis jaloux.

- De quoi ?

- Toi, tu me vois nu... Moi, il y a encore un petit bout de tissu qui me nargue.

- Alors, enlève-le. Murmurai-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et s'agenouilla afin de m'enlever la culotte de mon bikini. Il resta un instant dans cette position, sans bouger. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vu un sexe de fille de si près mais, là, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise... Alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, je vis son visage s'approcher de mon ventre. Qu'allait-il faire ??? Il parsema mes hanches de baisers, le contour de mon nombril puis un peu plus bas, à la limite de mon pubis. Ses mains agrippèrent le rebondi de mes fesses et après m'avoir lancée un regard, comme s'il me demandait la permission pour continuer, il dirigea sa bouche vers mon sexe. Oh, mon dieu, il allait faire ce que je crois qu'il allait faire !!! De son genou, il sépara un peu plus mes jambes et vint embrasser mes lèvres intimes. Une décharge électrique me parcourut le corps tout entier et il s'éloigna une seconde le temps que je me remette. Sa main droite quitta mes fesses pour venir se poser sur mon sexe déjà très humide. Son index glissa sur mon clitoris alors que sa langue s'insinuait au bord de mon vagin. Je me cambrais en avant afin de coller mon sexe un peu plus contre sa bouche et enfouis mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il accentua le mouvement de son doigt et sa langue remonta pour le remplacer. Il me léchait divinement, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Ben, en fait, je n'avais pas de comparaison possible vu que c'était la première fois que je vivais cette expérience, mais c'était tellement BON !!!! Alors que sa langue continuait ses caresses, je sentis un doigt s'imiscer en moi et commencer à effectuer de lents va-et-vient. Je gémis de plus belle et il ajouta un deuxième doigt avant d'accélérer. Je resserrai mes doigts sur sa chevelure alors que mon vagin se contractait autour de ses doigts, j'allais jouir d'un moment à l'autre et il le sentit car il amplifia ses caresses. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me laissais transporter par la jouissance contre sa langue. C'était tellement plus fort que les deux premières fois. Edward se releva dès que mes frissons cessèrent et m'embrassa dans le cou. Sans le prévenir, j'imitai son geste de toute à l'heure et m'accroupis face à lui.

- Mais... que... mais... T...

Je le fis taire en mettant ma main devant sa bouche et la laissai ensuite descendre le long de son torse, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne mon autre main, située à la base de son sexe. Je frôlai ses testicules et empoignai son sexe. Il était vraiment bien armé et pourtant il ne s'en vantait pas, même quand Emmet supposait des choses sur la grosseur ou la longueur des autres garçons, Edward ne relevait jamais. Pourtant, il aurait pu... Je continuais mes va-et-vient avec un peu plus d'ardeur et, n'en pouvant plus, j'embrassais chastement sa longueur. Il sentait bon. Il se raidit un peu au contact de ma bouche mais ne protesta pas, au contraire il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et caressa ma nuque. Enhardie par sa réaction, je fis courir ma langue sur son sexe puis le prit dans ma bouche. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire ce genre de truc avant, mais ça m'était venu comme ça, après que lui me l'ait fait. Et j'aimais ça... J'accélèrai ma caresse et le fis entrer complètement dans ma bouche, chose que je ne réitérais pas car j'avais failli m'étouffer tellement son sexe était long. Je masturbais donc la base avec ma main et continuai les va-et-vient plus rapidement.

- Bella, je vais...

Je laissai glisser son sexe hors de ma bouche mais le caressai encore de plus en plus vite. Il gémit et se déversa sur ma poitrine. Il était encore plus beau, si c'était possible, pendant la jouissance. Je me mis debout et, malgrè le sperme sur mes seins, il m'attira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras.

POV Alice

Je venais de vivre le meilleur orgasme de ma petite vie et, vu l'air béat de mon amoureux, il avait apprécié.

- Je t'aime tant.

- Et moi donc ! Souffla-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'avoir accepté de faire l'amour avec moi.

- Si tu savais depuis quand j'y pense et à quel point c'était difficile me tenir loin de ton corps, surtout le soir quand tu te frottes contre moi... D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû me douter que tu voulais abuser de moi ! Rit-il.

- Tu sais, Jasper, je ne suis pas une fille facile. Je n'ai fait l'amour qu'une seule fois avant toi, et après de longs mois de réflexion. Mais, avec toi, c'est différent. Je veux tout de toi, j'ai toujours besoin de te toucher, de t'embrasser, d'être près de toi. Tu comprends ? Lui avouai-je.

- C'est ce que je ressens aussi. Tu es tout pour moi et je sais qu'on ne se quittera jamais, qu'on est des âmes-soeur. C'est tellement dingue cette alchimie entre nous !

J'opinai de la tête, complètement d'accord avec lui.

- C'était fabuleux, Alice. Faire l'amour avec toi est la plus belle chose au monde. Je t'aime...

Il m'embrassa à nouveau passionnément, tendrement, amoureusement. Une larme coula sur ma joue et il l'essuya de son pouce. J'étais si heureuse que j'avais envie de le crier sur les toits.

- On devrait rentrer, nos parents vont s'inquiéter sinon. Me dit-il après un dernier baiser.

* * *

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette 3ème base ?

Et si vous me disiez comment vous avez connu ma petite fic' ?

Je vous souhaite, encore une fois:

**Une Excellente Année 2010 !!! Bonheur, Santé, Argent et plein de bonnes choses pour vous et vos proches !**


	25. Chapter 25

Merci à **Karinounie**, **Virginie067**, **Pride-and-prejudiceee **(j'espère que ce chapitre va autant te plaire que le reste de ma petite fic !), **Melielola**, **Pauline**, **Marie1876** (en fait c'est le soutien-gorge du bikini, pour ne pas répéter toujours les mêmes mots), **Emy299**, **Micka33** (ta review me touche beaucoup, merci !), **Titinesse**, **Chloé**, **Juliet1802** (patience, tu auras bientôt tes réponses !), **Jereood29** (les règles ? Euh, je ne sais pas encore... Grâce à l'implant Alice et Bella n'ont plus ce problème, reste Rosalie... On verra où me porte l'inspiration !), **Sophiebélier**, **Aude77** (même réponse qu'à Jereood !), **Beeboo**, **LoveJazz**, **Oliveronica cullen massen**, **JasperWife**, **Dawn266**, **Naiis**, **Am'yah**, **Mimie30** (un secret...toujours pas de bisou !lol), **Inès**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Valy** (ma plus grande fan ??? Et c'est qui ta soeur ?), **Aldie**, **Bouclette** (tu le sauras bientôt pour Carlisle et Esmée...), **Annecullen69**, **SamiaCullen**,** Galswinthe**, **MaCha1983**, **Bebe8669**, **Slakware**, **Doudly**, **Veronika crepuscule**, **Lenerol**, **Edward-Cullen-Addict**, **Chriwyatt**, **HEFIDA**, **Alexa27**, **Poppie'cat** (trop drôle ton comm', j'ai bien ri... J'en toucherai un mot à Esmée et Carlisle de ta part !lol), **Scrapfaconed**, **Elo90** (en effet, il y a eu une majorité de Bella./Edward pour le lemon, mais Alice et Jasper sont arrivés en 2ème), **Ferielou**, **Magicvanille** (contente de t'avoir réchauffée avec mon chapitre ma belle !mdr), **Charlootte**, **Baby07**, **EstL** (c'est quoi le sauvetage à la LOST ??? J'ai pas regardé après la 2ème saison...), **Letmesign23**, **Mafiction2twilight3** et **So-Amel**.

Merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité, ça me touche énormément... Bonne lecture !

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à la grande SM.

**Chapitre 25**: Quatrième base

POV Edward

Il était 3 heures du matin et je ne dormais toujours pas. Bella était assoupie à sa place habituelle, soit à l'opposé de moi, et toutes mes pensées allaient vers elle. Ce que nous avions vécu ce soir était magique. J'avais l'impression que Bella ne pouvait plus se passer moi... Ou de mon corps. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris lorsque je lui avais enlevé son bas de bikini, je me tenais face à son intimité, pour la première fois de ma vie, et je n'avais qu'une envie: y poser mes lèvres. Peut-être qu'un jour je remercierai Rosalie de m'avoir forcé à regarder des films érotiques... Euh, pour mon éducation, naturellement. Vu que le sommeil ne voulait pas de moi, je me levai tout doucement, mais juste avant de franchir la porte, j'entendis la petite voix de Bella me murmurer:

- Attends-moi...

Parlait-elle encore pendant son sommeil ou était-elle réveillée ? Mes doutes s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle se leva à son tour et me rejoignit. Nous sortîmes de la cabane en essayant d'être les plus discrets possible et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le feu. Je remis un morceau de bois afin d'augmenter les flammes et nous nous assîmes sur un tronc couché au sol.

- Toi non plus, tu n'arrivais pas à dormir . Demandai-je à Bella.

- Disons que les ronflements d'Emmet m'en empêchaient.

- Je n'ai rien entendu...

- C'est parce que ton oreille n'était pas collée à son visage. Ils ne sont pas bruyants mais agaçants. M'expliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Notre relation était vraiment devenue bizarre depuis notre arrivée ici. Le pacte nous avait rapproché physiquement, enfin sexuellement surtout, mais ne posait aucune gêne entre nous, loin de là même. Nos corps se séparaient à peine que nous discutions déjà comme de vieux amis. Au début, j'avais eu peur que ce rapprochement nous mette mal à l'aise, mais pas du tout. On ressemblait à un couple...

- Edward ? M'appela Bella.

- Mmm ? Répondis-je en sortant de mes rêveries.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu avais aujourd'hui ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ton mutisme, de ton isolement ou, encore, de ton sale caractère. Rétorqua-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

- Oh, ça ! Hum, en fait, j'étais malade ("de jalousie" ajoutai-je mentalement). Ces odeurs de poisson me donnent la nausée. Et je suis désolé de m'être défoulé sur toi. Ce n'était pas voulu, ça aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui. Mentis-je avec aplomb.

- D'accord. J'ai eu peur que ce soit à cause de moi. M'avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Non !! C'est seulement moi. Je suis toujours désagréable lorsque je ne me sens pas bien, demande à mon père, il te le confirmera volontiers.

- Mouais... Tu peux m'accorder une faveur ? S'enquit-elle sans toutefois me regarder.

- Euh... Ca dépend laquelle. Dis-je avec prudence.

- Et bien, ce serait gentil de me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu ne te sens pas bien. Au moins, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir.

- D'accord, ça je peux même te le promettre. Lui souris-je, en la bousculant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule.

- C'est gentil.

Nous restâmes ensuite un moment sans parler, à contempler les flammes, puis je l'interrogeais :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire en premier quand on rentrera chez nous ?

- Engloutir tout mes aliments préférés, même ceux qui seront périmés. Rit-elle.

- En second ?

- Prendre un bon bain chaud.

- Ensuite ? Insistai-je car elle n'avait pas abordé le sujet que je désirais entendre.

- Euh, j'irais voir Angéla.

- Et puis ?

- Edward, dis-moi plutôt où tu veux en venir, ok ?

- Ben, en fait, je me demandais ce que tu ferais de nous, de notre pacte. On a dit qu'il se déroulerait seulement sur l'île, mais que fera-t-on une fois rentrés ?

- Oh... Je pense que... Le pacte sera terminé puisqu'on avait dit qu'ici. Je te rendrai donc ta liberté. Répondit Bella en ancrant ses yeux aux miens.

Si elle savait à quel point je m'en foutais de ma liberté ! Elle allait pouvoir mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on avait découvert, physiquement, tous les deux. Cette idée fit monter une nouvelle vague de jalousie dans tout mon être.

- Tu vas pouvoir retrouver Mike. Crachai-je tout bas.

- Mais t'es pas bien ! Rigola-t-elle de suite.

- T'as raison, ta mère a dit que tu avais des tas de prétendants, tu n'auras que l'embarras du choix à ton retour à Forks.

- Si tu avais écouté jusqu'au bout notre conversation, tu m'aurais entendue lui répondre qu'aucun ne m'intéressait et que le seul que je voulais ne voulait pas de moi. Rétorqua-t-elle sans quitter mon regard.

Alors, son cœur était bien pris par un mec qui ne voulait pas d'elle, quel pauvre naze !!!

- Peut-être, mais les garçons ne baisseront pas les bras et tenteront encore plus leur chance avec toi.

- Ben, à moins d'un miracle, je ne changerais pas d'avis et puis, s'ils insistent trop, je leur dirais que je suis prise et que mon petit-ami est resté sur l'île. De toute façon, toi, tu peux parler !

- De quoi ?

- Arrête de faire l'innocent, toutes les filles sont folles de toi, même à Port Angeles, il y a des filles qui n'espèrent qu'un sourire de ta part.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Il y en a au moins une qui ne me court pas après. Dis-je sérieusement en pensant à elle.

- Non, pas une mais trois sûr !

- Trois ???

- Ben, oui ! Rose parce que c'est ta sœur. Alice parce qu'elle a toujours été folle de ton frère et Angéla, elle n'a jamais eu le moindre béguin pour toi.

- C'est vrai ??? M'étonnai-je en entendant cela.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour résister au raz-de-marée Edward Cullen, mais elle préfère Ben.

- Mais je l'adore cette fille ! M'écriai-je en plaisantant.

- Désolée mais je peux te jurer que tu n'as aucune chance avec elle.

- Et c'est très bien comme ça ! Je pourrais m'en faire une amie.

POV Jasper

Debout à l'entrée de la cabane, je m'étirais doucement sous le soleil, contemplant les vagues calmes de la mer. Un coup d'œil vers ma montre m'apprit qu'il était à peine 8 heures du matin. J'étais drôlement matinal aujourd'hui ! Soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur une grosse forme allongée près du feu. Je m'approchai prudemment et souris de mon analyse: une grosse forme ?!! C'était Edward endormi avec la tête et les bras de Bella sur son torse, lui, il la tenait fermement contre son corps. Ils étaient très touchants comme ça et tout le monde serait heureux de les voir ainsi, enfin amis. Mais ma conscience décida de les réveiller parce que je crois qu'ils n'aimeraient pas se faire surprendre dans cette position par le reste de la famille, notamment par Emmet.

- Réveillez-vous ! Déclarai-je à voix basse en tapotant leur bras.

- Mmm ? Gémit Bella en ouvrant à peine les paupières.

Mon frère, lui, ne bougea pas du tout, une véritable marmotte.

- Bella, les autres vont bientôt se lever et vous vous êtes endormis dehors. Lui expliquai-je.

- Oh ! Dit-elle en me regardant les yeux grands ouverts. Edward, debout, dépêche-toi !

Elle le secoua plus vivement que moi et, quand les yeux de mon frère croisèrent les miens, il effaça le sourire béat collé à ses lèvres. Etrange, que se passait-il entre ces deux-là ? Amis ou plus ?

POV Rosalie

- Emmet, je voulais te remercier pour t'être occupé de moi hier...

- Oh, c'est...

- Laisse-moi poursuivre, veux-tu ? Le coupai-je à mon tour. Ainsi que m'excuser pour m'être moquée de toi et de l'attention que tu me portais. Très peu de garçons seraient aussi gentils que toi.

- Je peux ? S'enquit-il.

J'opinai de la tête.

- J'aime bien faire tout ça pour toi et j'aime être en ta compagnie. Je sais que j'ai changé depuis nous sommes sur cette île, mais c'est de ta faute !

- Hein ???

- T'as très bien entendu. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu as changé, en tout cas avec moi.

- J'ai juste appris à te connaître.

- Pareil pour moi sauf que, pour moi, c'est autre chose et il faut que je te le dise.

Oh oh, je m'attendais à tout avec lui.

- Je sais que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, et je le comprends vu mon passé, mais j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, depuis le début. Enfin, bref, je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu ne m'as pas cru alors je te le redis maintenant: Je t'aime Rosalie Cullen.

Ma bouche resta ouverte sous le choc de cette annonce, de la manière qu'il l'a faite, il avait l'air si sincère.

- Pour combien de temps ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi... Souffla-t-il.

- Je... Je ne sais pas, Emmet. Tu changes de filles comme de chemises et ce sera encore pire à notre retour.

- Quoi ??? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'emporta-t-il.

- Parce que tu seras frustré à notre retour, tu seras en manque de fille et de sexe, et en plus ce sera l'université et on n'ira pas dans la même, alors comme on dit " Loin des yeux, loin du coeur "...

- Mais pour qui tu me prends ?!! Tu es la première fille à qui je dis "Je t'aime" et tu me réponds que je suis un drogué de sexe !

- Sois logique et honnête, tu n'as fait que ça depuis ta première conquête.

- C'est peut-être parce que j'ai jamais trouvé la bonne. Pff, laisse tomber... Tu comprendras le jour où tu auras un cœur à la place de ce caillou. Soupira-t-il en me plantant sur place.

- Hey, minute ! J'ai un cœur mais il veut pas souffrir à cause de toi ! M'écriai-je en le suivant.

- Comment sais-tu que tu vas souffrir ? M'interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Parce que tu es Emmet Swan, le tombeur de ces dames.

- Laisse-moi une chance et tu jugeras par toi-même.

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Balbutiai-je en baissant la tête.

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi depuis très longtemps, Rose. Et je suis sûr que si ça avait eu lieu, je n'aurais pas eu d'autres filles dans ma vie. Tu aurais été la seule... Déclara-t-il en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas de sexe entre nous sur cette île, enfin si on sort ensemble.

- Je n'ai même pas pensé au sexe avec toi pour le moment. Grimaça-t-il.

- Mouais... On pourrait peut-être essayer et voir ce que ça donne. Cédai-je sans toutefois lever les yeux vers lui.

- Rosalie, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Hum... Oui, je veux bien.

- Cool ! Sourit-il en me prenant la main.

- Eh, tu m'embrasses pas ? M'étonnai-je.

- Nan mais pour qui tu me prends ?!! J'embrasse pas le premier jour, je suis pas un mec facile.

- Idiot ! Répondis-je en l'attirant vers moi.

Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mmm... Quel délice !

POV Bella

Il faisait tellement chaud aujourd'hui, qu'Edward et moi préférions lire dans la cabane où il faisait un peu plus frais grâce aux palmiers qui l'abritait.

- Les enfants, nous partons visiter un peu plus l'île. Nous serons de retour avant qu'il ne fasse sombre. Nous prévint Carlisle.

- Qui ça, exactement ? L'interrogea Edward.

- En fait, tout le monde sauf vous deux, ça ne vous ennuie pas ? Il vaut mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici, on ne sait jamais si des secours arrivent.

- Non, ça ne nous embête pas. Répondis-je. Rose part avec vous aussi ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'était son idée.

- Elle n'est plus souffrante, alors ? Me renseignai-je.

- Du tout ! Elle a hâte de manger autre chose que de la coco et du poisson. Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, ben, bonne promenade, alors. Conclut Edward.

Ca nous laissait plusieurs heures avant leur retour. Mes pensées s'envolèrent immédiatement vers ce qu'Edward et moi pourrions faire en leur absence. Etait-il trop tôt pour passer à la 4ème base ? Oh, mon Dieu ! J'étais devenue une vraie perverse assoiffée de sexe... Je secouai la tête afin de m'enlever ses pulsions de la tête.

- Dis, est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille se baigner ? Proposai-je à mon compagnon.

Aucune réponse. Je me tournai vers lui, il était endormi, couché sur le ventre, son livre encore ouvert entre ses doigts. Il était tellement adorable ainsi que je ne pus retenir un sourire. Je lui retirai doucement le livre et le posai un peu plus loin. Le pauvre, c'est vrai que nous n'avions pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je décidai de faire pareil et me collai contre son flanc, je passai son bras autour de ma taille et m'endormis.

POV Edward

J'ouvris lentement mes paupières. ZUT ! Je m'étais endormi alors que, pour une fois, nous étions seuls au camp. Oh ! Bella aussi dormait, serrée tout contre moi. Mmmh, quelle délicieuse sensation... Je vérifiai rapidement l'heure à ma montre. Ouf ! Ca ne faisait que trente minutes que les autres étaient partis. Sans que je ne pus l'empêcher, ma main caressa le bras de Bella. Sa peau était toujours aussi douce. Soudain, ses doigts s'entrelacèrent aux miens et elle se lova un peu plus contre moi. Je me relevai un peu afin de la caller dos contre mon torse. Je l'entendis gémir de protestation mais elle se calma bien vite lorsqu'elle comprit que je ne m'éloignais pas. J'avais tellement l'impression que nos corps étaient conçus pour s'emboiter, seulement le sien et le mien, personne d'autre... Je posai mes lèvres dans le creux de son cou et parsemai des dizaines de petits baisers de son oreille jusqu'à sa clavicule.

- Quel doux réveil ! Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

- Ouais, je sais ! Plaisantai-je en continuant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- T'as pas ta montre ?!! M'exclamai-je sans rompre de contact entre mes lèvres et sa peau.

- Elle est près de mon matelas, pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, je suis juste étonnée que tu l'aies retirée.

- Je n'aime pas dormir avec, ni avec des bijoux.

- Dans ce cas, il est 14h20.

- Seulement ?

J'affirmai d'un mouvement de tête et tirai sur le noeud de sa robe dos nu.

- 4ème base ? M'interrogea-t-elle.

- Ce serait tentant... On verra !

Bella se retourna et s'assit sur le haut de mes cuisses à califourchon. Je fis glisser le haut de sa robe que j'avais dénoué et le descendis jusqu'à sa taille. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme si elle s'empêchait de faire ou dire quelque chose. En fait, c'était également mon cas parce que, la voir dans cet état à demi-nue sur moi, ça me donnait envie de l'embrasser sur les lèvres et de lui dire à quel point elle était belle. En fait, tout ce que je m'interdisais de faire. Combien de temps pourrai-je tenir avant de succomber à mes sentiments ? Je laissai mes mains caresser son dos, ses hanches avant de descendre vers ses cuisses. Je remontai sur ses fesses et me saisis de l'ourlet de sa robe, je la lui retirai complètement.

- Je la pose juste à côté au cas où on entendrait quelqu'un arriver. Soufflai-je en fixant sa poitrine si parfaite.

- Mmm, ok... Répondit Bella en dénouant ses cheveux.

Ils tombèrent en une cascade de boucles sur ses épaules et ça ne la rendit que plus magnifique. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de mes joues pour ne pas lui dire. Elle commença à me caresser le torse et descendit en formant des cercles du bout des doigts jusqu'à mon nombril, cela suffit à me rendre dur comme le marbre et, vu son sourire, Bella appréciait de me sentir ainsi contre elle. Elle défit les boutons de mon bermuda et le baissa légèrement en emportant mon caleçon par la même occasion. Elle se souleva et m'enleva mes seuls vêtements, me laissant nu sous son regard gourmand. Je n'étais même plus gêné qu'elle me voit ainsi, le sexe dressé pour elle. Vu qu'elle était toujours à genoux, me contemplant comme si j'étais sa gourmandise préférée, je m'assis face à elle et embrassai le creux entre ses seins, puis ses tétons durcis par le désir. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux et mes lèvres descendirent jusqu'à son ventre plat, tandis que je fis glisser mon pouce jusqu'à son intimité, que je frôlai par dessus le tissu de son string. J'adorais l'entendre gémir et je lui ôtai alors son bout de tissu de suite. Je continuai de caresser son clitoris tout en léchant sa poitrine. Dans cette position, Bella était à ma merci et ne pouvait que toucher mes cheveux, d'ailleurs je sentis la force de son plaisir accroitre lorsqu'elle se laissa aller à la jouissance parce que je suis sûr qu'une poignée de mes cheveux se tenait entre ses doigts. Je ne cessai mes caresses que lorsque ses tremblements cessèrent. Aussitôt remise de ses émotions, Bella appuya sa main sur mon torse afin que je m'allonge, ce que je fis.

- A ton tour... Dit-elle en souriant timidement.

- Non, mais...

- Chut ! M'interrompit-elle en posant son index sur ma bouche. Je fais ce que je veux.

Elle se saisit immédiatement de mon membre, toujours dur, et commença de lents va-et-vient dans sa paume. Mmm... Elle pouvait effectivement faire tout ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je ne pus que fermer les yeux sous ses caresses. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, puis sur mon torse et prirent ensuite la direction de mon bas-ventre. Sa main fut vite remplacée par sa bouche. J'étais à elle, complètement soumis. Mon plaisir ne faisait que monter en flèche quand sa bouche quitta mon sexe. J'ouvris rapidement les yeux, étonné par cet abandon soudain.

- Pourquoi ? Balbutiai-je.

- Pour en profiter davantage... Déclara-t-elle en s'allongeant près de moi.

Bella reposa ses doigts fins sur mon sexe en me fixant intensément.

- Oh ! 4ème base ? M'enquis-je, surpris.

Elle hocha la tête et m'attira vers elle. Je me mis au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes légèrement écartées et, là, la panique. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

- Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Je secouai bêtement la tête, incapable de réagir.

- Réponds-moi, Edward.

- Et... Et si je te fais mal ? Bredouillai-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je m'y attends de toute façon. Toutes les filles passent par là, c'est NORMAL.

- Mais...

- Ecoute, Edward, que ce soit toi ou un autre, j'aurais certainement mal et je veux que ce soit TOI qui le fasse. Allez, je ne vais pas rester vierge jusqu'à ma mort parce que tu as peur que j'ai mal, si ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle voulait que ce soit MOI ?!! Ca me flattait énormément, même si elle n'avait pas le choix sur l'île...

- Ok. Cédai-je en embrassant son cou. Mais si tu as mal, dis-le.

Elle acquiesça et reprit ses caresses dans le bas de mon dos, le sourire aux lèvres. Je dirigeai mon membre à l'entrée de son sexe, prêt à m'accueillir tellement elle était mouillée à cet endroit. Une petite pression de ses mains sur mes fesses me fit comprendre que je devais agir avant qu'elle ne le fasse à ma place, enfin c'est ce que son regard me disait. Alors, je poussai doucement en elle, ne rentrant qu'à moitié. Etant donné qu'elle ne protestait pas, je continuai mon intrusion jusqu'à ce que mon sexe soit entièrement en elle.

- Tu es si serrée... Ne pus-je m'empêcher de gémir tout bas.

- Et même pas mal ! S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à onduler sous moi. Continue, Edward.

Je débutai alors des petits va-et-vient pour qu'on s'habitue tous les deux à ces nouvelles sensations. Si j'avais cru que sa bouche autour de moi était merveilleux, là, être dans son corps, c'était le paradis. J'accélérai la cadence et c'était si bon que je nichai mon visage dans le creux de son cou, bercé par ses gémissements. Sa respiration était saccadée et, l'entendre, accentuait mes propres soupirs. Nous étions proches de l'extase et je décidai de m'enfoncer en elle encore plus rapidement et plus profondément. Elle se resserra encore autour de mon sexe et se laissa emporter par sa jouissance, criant mon prénom, ce qui déclencha immédiatement la mienne. Je me déversai en elle, l'enlaçant fort contre moi.

Une fois nos respirations reprises, nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement au cas où les autres rentreraient plus tôt que prévu. A part un petit sourire, nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, pas par gêne, mais par peur de rompre cet instant... Enfin pour moi, et j'espérais que c'était la même chose pour Bella.

POV Bella

Si je ne me retenais pas, je danserai et chanterai sur place. Cette première fois avait été géniale, même mieux que ça. Mes amies, ainsi que les magazines, m'avaient prévenue que le premier rapport serait douloureux, et bien j'étais l'exception à la règle. Ajouter à cela que, soit disant, une fille n'arrivait que très rarement à l'orgasme, ça faisait de moi "La perle rare" ! J'avais ressenti un orgasme fulgurant grâce à Edward. Non ! Que dis-je ? Deux orgasmes !!! Ah la la, si j'avais su je n'aurais installé qu'une seule base, la quatrième. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote et, même si le silence régnait entre nous, tout était normal. Je voyais bien qu'il avait autant apprécié que moi...

Edward nageait tranquillement dans la mer calme et, moi, je l'observais assise sur le sable chaud. Il était déjà 17h30, la famille n'allait sûrement plus tarder à revenir. Il n'empêche qu'Alice avait encore eu raison dans ses rêves prémonitoires, avant notre départ, elle m'avait vue avec Edward dans des ébats passionnés et elle avec Jasper. Elle avait vraiment un don extraordinaire et je ne pouvais plus me moquer d'elle à présent.

- A quoi tu penses ?

Je relevai la tête et tombai face à deux émeraudes encore plus scintillantes que d'habitude.

- Je me demandais s'il était trop tard pour recommencer la 4ème base. Déclarai-je, amusée.

- Oh, euh... je... Bafouilla-t-il en fixant tout à coup ses pieds.

- Relax, Edward, je plaisantais !

- Hum... Dommage. J'ai juste été surpris par ce que tu as dit. Se reprit-il.

- Pourquoi dommage ?

- Parce qu'adieu la solitude. Murmura-t-il avant de porter son attention sur quelque chose derrière moi.

Je suivis son regard et aperçus ma soeur courir jusqu'à nous.

- Hey, vous ne devinerez jamais !!! Emmet et Rosalie sortent ensemble, pour de vrai !

- Ah, bon ?!! Répondis-je en même temps qu'Edward.

- Ouais, on a même eu droit au big kiss en direct. Il ne reste plus que vous deux, maintenant ! S'exclama-t-elle en sautillant dans tous les sens.

Si elle savait...


	26. Chapter 26

Merci à **t171191**, **CaRoOThePriinCess**, **Micka33**, **Mitia** (le nouveau chapitre ? Ben, maintenant !), **Leti60** (t'es une sacrée courageuse pour avoir tout lu d'une traite !), **Magicvanille**, **Kacie27** (Bella n'a pas le choix si elle veut Edward, elle doit aller le chercher et le trainer par les cheveux !lol), **Sophiebélier**, **Cathou3 **(merci pour ta présence ici aussi ma Cathou !!!), **Jereood29** (et oui, les grandes soeurs sont faites pour instruire les plus jeunes !!!mdr... Avouer à quelqu'un qu'ils couchent ensemble alors qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble ??? Ca m'étonnerait...lol), **Mimie30** (pour les baisers, tu chauffes pas du tout !), **Karinounie** (j'en parlerai au Père Noël pour tes souhaits, mais rêve pas !mdr), **Titinesse**, **Galswinthe**, **Pauline** (je les mets environ tous les 10 jours, tout dépend à quelle vitesse j'avance pour l'écriture), **Melanie38**, **Elo90**, **MaCha1983 **(Rose fait de la résistance !!!lol), **Bouclette** (tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se déclarer leur amour ?), **Virginie067**, **Annecullen69** (et moi j'adore tes reviews *gros soupir*), **Baby07**, **Veronika crepuscule**, **Foxy White**, **SamiaCullen**, **JasperWife**, **Poppie'cat**, **Oliveronica cullen massen**, **Matrineu54** (merci d'avoir fait le grand chelem pour lire ma petite fic !), **Scrapfaconed**, **Mafiction2twilight3**, **Aulandra17**, **Aude77**, **So-Amel **(quand ? Peut-être jamais ou bientôt !), **Juliet1802** (après ? tu verras, Miss !), **Dawn266**, **Lenerol** (surprise, je ne te dirai rien !), **Pride-and-prejudiceee**, **Claire91**, **EstL** (pas de sauvetage à la LOST !), **Zaika**, **Fan-par-hasard21**, **Ptitewam**, **Alexa27** (je ne sais plus si je t'ai envoyé un MP !! Mais, pas de bisous pour le moment, désolée !), **Sweet-girly-eclipse**, **Emy299**, **Letmesign23** (non, tu ne te trompes pas !mdr) et **Chriwyatt**.

Un grand** MERCI **à **Ptitewam** qui me sert de bêta !!! Ben, oui, les bêta ont le droit de prendre une bêta aussi ! Ca m'évite d'oublier des erreurs car je connais tellement mon chapitre que j'ai tendance à survoler les phrases... Et puis, plus besoin de me relire, c'est elle qui s'en charge !lol

Les personnages appartiennent toujours à SM, je ne fais que jouer avec eux !

**Chapitre 26**: Découverte d'une tribu

POV Carlisle

- Mon amour, cet endroit est parfait ! S'exclama ma femme.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé, moi aussi, en le découvrant. Lui confiai-je en la serrant plus fort contre moi.

- Tu crois que les enfants vont se douter de quelque chose ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour eux, ils savent très bien ce que nous faisons, mais pas où !

Je soupirai de bonheur. Nous avions enfin eu notre lune de miel, même si c'était en retard... J'avais trouvé cette grotte par hasard, en me mettant sous la cascade. Je pensais qu'il n'y en avait que dans les films, en fait. C'était vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour des petits ébats passionnés.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? S'enquit Esmée.

- Oh, je pensais au fait que nous agissions comme des adolescents, sauf que nous ne nous cachons pas de nos parents, mais de nos enfants.

- C'est vrai ! Rit-elle. Il ne manquerait plus que nous nous fassions surprendre par l'un d'eux.

Un fou rire nous prit en même temps. Nous étions peut-être sur une île déserte mais aucun membre de notre famille ne s'en plaignait. C'était comme des vacances à la dure !

POV Emmet

- Bella, tu sais où sont les parents ? Lui demandai-je en m'asseyant entre Edward et elle.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Aucune idée, non plus. Répondit Edward.

- Bizarre... Ca fait un petit moment qu'ils sont partis maintenant. Alice ?

Mon autre soeur se baignait à quelques mètres de nous avec Rosalie et Jasper.

- Quoi ? S'écria-t-elle.

- Ils sont où les parents ?

- Je les ai croisé tout à l'heure, ils partaient au lac. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ok. Je suppose qu'il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger, alors ! Plaisantai-je.

- T'as raison, ils ont besoin d'être un peu que tous les deux. N'oublie pas qu'ils n'ont pas pu profiter de leur lune de miel. Intervint Bella.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Ca doit être frustrant quand même. Concédai-je, sérieusement.

- En plus, ils sont toujours avec l'un d'entre nous, alors pas d'intimité non plus. Ajouta Edward.

- Bon, je leur laisse encore une heure avant d'aller à la pêche.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Bella.

- Maman n'aime pas que quelqu'un s'éloigne du camp sans qu'elle soit au courant.

Elle se contenta de me sourire et je me levai pour aller rejoindre Rose. Je pénétrai dans l'eau en faisant le moins de bruit possible alors qu'elle riait avec ma sœur, et plongeai silencieusement. Une fois sous l'eau, j'ouvris grand les yeux et nageais un peu jusqu'à ses jambes, même dans l'eau elles étaient parfaites. Je ne pus retenir un sourire lorsque je me saisis de ses mollets. Je la sentis se débattre mais l'eau effaçait les cris qu'elle devait émettre. Je la tins fermement et la soulevai complètement hors de l'eau.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! S'écria-t-elle en me martelant le torse de coups de poing.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre tellement je riais. Elle continua de m'insulter à cause de la peur bleue que je lui avais faite. Pour la faire taire, je l'embrassais fougueusement et elle me rendit mon baiser avec autant d'ardeur.

- Je t'aime quand même mais la prochaine fois, je te tue, c'est clair ? Me déclara-t-elle.

Je lui répondis d'un baiser.

- C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais si vous voulez remplir vos estomacs ce soir, il est temps qu'on aille à la pêche, Emmet. Nous interrompit Jazz'.

- Mais les parents sont pas là... Soupirais-je. Tu connais ma mère ?!

- Faux, frérot. Les revoilà ! M'avertit Alice.

- Mmmh, ils ont l'air comblé ! Sourit Rose.

- Mouais, ben, je préfère pas savoir ! Grimaçais-je.

POV Edward

Malgré ce que nous faisions avec Bella, j'avais du mal à me mettre en tête que nos parents aient aussi une vie sexuelle. Je comprends les parents qui prennent mal le fait que leurs enfants aient des relations, en fait, vaut mieux le garder pour soi et n'en parler à personne, comme ça chacun s'imagine ce qu'il veut. Donc, pour moi, mon père et Esmée ne connaissent pas le sexe, ils ne le pratiquent même pas...

- J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu penses, toi ! Sourit Bella.

Je la regardai, surpris.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ton visage est passé par un tas d'émotions différentes, même des grimaces de dégoût !

- Je suis si transparent ? M'étonnai-je.

- D'habitude, je ne sais pas, mais à l'instant oui !

- Je pensais à la sexualité de nos parents. Lui avouai-je, sans détour.

- Ah ?!!

- Et j'ai décidé qu'ils n'en avaient pas et qu'ils n'en auront jamais.

Bella éclata de rire.

- Mon pauvre, Edward ! T'as raison, il vaut mieux que tu te voiles la face !

- Je ne plaisante pas, Bella !

- Ah non... C'est sûr !!!

- Vas-y, tu peux te rouler au sol, te gêne pas pour moi. Dis-je en la voyant se tenir les côtes.

Elle se calma un peu et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu m'imagines avoir des relations sexuelles ? S'enquit-elle, sérieusement.

- NAN !!! M'exclamai-je sans même réfléchir.

- Mais pourtant j'en ai, et avec toi en plus. Répondit-elle, surprise.

- C'est pas pareil...

- Et en quoi c'n'est pas pareil ?

- Ben, parce que c'est avec moi.

- Hum, donc en rentrant à Forks, vu qu'il n'y aura plus de pacte entre nous, je devrais rester célibataire pendant que, toi, tu batifoleras de fille en fille ?

Mon visage se décomposa rapidement.

- Pourquoi t'as déjà un mec en vue ? Crachai-je, dégoûté par cette idée.

- Non !!! S'écria-t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi tu parles de ça ?

- C'était juste... pour savoir.

- Du moment que je ne vois rien, je ne m'imaginerai rien.

- Ok. Pareil pour toi.

- Je ne compte pas sortir avec une fille en rentrant, enfin si on rentre un jour...

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucun avion, auc...

- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Me coupa-t-elle. Si tu tombes amoureux d'une fille, tu sortiras avec elle...

- Non !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Déclara-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Je ne veux pas de petite amie pour le moment et c'est pas parce que je ne suis plus vierge que ça changera. J'ai d'autres projets dans la vie.

- T'es trop compliqué.

- Ah bon ?

Elle se contenta d'opiner de la tête et reprit la lecture de son livre. Je ne voulais personne d'autre qu'elle dans ma vie, mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça... Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je ne m'intéresse à elle seulement à cause du sexe. Et puis, peut-être qu'elle ne voudra pas de moi.

- Au fait, Edward, maintenant que nous avons atteint la 4ème base, est-ce qu'on continue notre pacte ? M'interrogea-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Alors ça y'est, on a couché ensemble lors de la dernière base et plus rien, c'est terminé ? Je ne comptais vraiment pas pour elle. Je tournai la tête vers elle et croisai ses yeux chocolat. Elle attendait une réponse de ma part.

- Euh... Comme tu veux, c'est toi qui as proposé ce pacte.

- Mais tu es concerné aussi.

- Ouais, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

- Rassure-toi, si quelque chose me dérange, je te le dirai tout de suite. Je pense qu'on va continuer le pacte au feeling. Quand l'un de nous en aura envie, et bien, il lui suffira d'en parler ou de le faire comprendre à l'autre.

J'hochai la tête simplement.

POV Alice

Je regardai Rose avec insistance, je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui en parler ou non. Après tout c'était de son frère dont il s'agissait.

- Alice, crache le morceau ! Soupira Rosalie.

- Hein ? Bafouillai-je, prise en flagrant délit.

- Je connais ce regard, tu veux me dire quelque chose, alors j'attends.

- Oui, mais ça concerne Jasper, alors...

- Pas grave, je m'imaginerai que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'écoute.

- On l'a fait... Et c'était super ! Lui avouai-je enfin.

- D'accord. Tant que tu gardes les détails pour toi, y'a pas de soucis. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Très bien ! M'exclamai-je. C'est un garçon très doux et attentionné, il a été parfait.

- T'en as de la chance ! Mon frère est un vrai gentleman.

- Ca tu peux le dire ! Ce serait bien s'il pouvait donner des cours à son petit frère. Dis-je en montrant Edward d'un léger signe de tête.

- Tu ne les trouves pas bizarres, ces deux-là ? M'interrogea Rose.

- Maintenant que tu en parles... Ils sont drôlement proches depuis un moment.

- Oui, étrange...

- C'est sûr qu'ils ont plein de choses en commun, comme leur passion pour la lecture et la natation. Sauf qu'avant Bella n'allait pas souvent à la piscine, je crois que c'est une nouvelle passion: aller nager au lac.

- A moins qu'ils fassent autre chose que nager ! Sourit mon amie.

Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux puis les observâmes un instant.

- NAN, c'est impossible !!! Nous écriâmes en même temps.

- Eddy n'osera jamais, il est bien trop sérieux. Il n'a jamais touché une fille... Même pas un smack !

- Et Bella est trop prude pour envisager de prendre les devants. Déclarai-je en secouant la tête.

- Aucune chance que ces deux-là sortent ensemble avant un bon moment. Soupira Rosalie.

- Et, sinon, Emmet et toi ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit: pas de sexe. Me répondit-elle.

- Oh ! Et tu vas réussir à tenir ?

- Bien sûr. Mais si ça devient trop dur, on se fera plaisir mutuellement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Je vois parfaitement !

POV Emmet

C'était génial la pêche en compagnie de Jaz', il était si calme. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il a sur moi, il m'apaise complètement. Moi qui ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens, de délirer, ben, avec lui, ça ne me venait pas trop à l'esprit. Bon, sauf quand il s'y mettait aussi car Jaz' peut être un sacré bout en train quand il veut. Mais quand il ne parlait pas, qu'il marchait près de moi en silence, je copiais son comportement sans le faire exprès.

- Dis-moi, c'est pareil avec Alice ? M'enquis-je en posant mon poisson frétillant à ses côtés.

- De quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'elle est aussi calme que moi à tes côtés ?

- Ca dépend. Sourit-il. En fait, c'est très rare. Pourquoi, toi, tu as l'impression que je te calme ?

- Carrément. Lui avouai-je en souriant à mon tour.

- Je ne savais pas que je pouvais avoir cet effet-là sur les gens ! S'étonna-t-il.

- Tu aurais dû faire psychologie comme étude.

- Ben, c'est un peu tard pour changer de voie... Mais j'y penserais au cas où le commerce me gave. On y retourne ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'opinai de la tête et me relevai lorsque j'entendis un drôle de bruit, on aurait dit un petit cri de fille. Mes yeux firent le tour de la plage à la recherche du son entendu, mais rien.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- T'as pas entendu ? M'étonnai-je.

- Non, j'aurais dû ?

- Je pense, à moins que je ne me fasse des idées.

Je me saisis du paréo de Rose, rempli de poissons et le fixai sur mon épaule. Nous avançâmes de quelques mètres lorsqu'un bruit de craquement se fit entendre à nouveau.

- Là, j'ai entendu. Déclara Jasper.

- Tu crois que c'est un animal ?

- Aucune idée. Dépêchons-nous de rejoindre les autres et de ramener le poisson, on ne sait jamais.

J'acquiesçai et nous reprîmes la route. Mon regard se posait partout autour de nous, j'avais l'impression d'être épié. Etait-ce une blague d'Edward ? Non, pas son genre. Les filles ? Je n'en voyais pas le but recherché et n'entendais aucun ricanement. Soudain, j'aperçus un visage derrière nous entre les arbres. Une fille.

- Et, toi ?!! L'appelai-je en stoppant mes pas.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? S'enquit Jasper en se retournant.

- Non, je viens d'apercevoir une fille là-bas. Répondis-je en pointant l'endroit du doigt.

- Euh, Alice ?

- Nan, une fille, une inconnue, quoi ! Expliquai-je en fouillant les alentours des yeux.

- T'es sûr ? Il n'y a personne pourtant.

- Je te dis que j'ai vu une fille !!!

J'entendis un nouveau bruit dans la même direction.

- Suis-moi ! Criai-je à Jasper en me mettant à courir.

Il m'obéit immédiatement et nous nous lançâmes à sa poursuite. Après avoir couru quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtâmes afin de savoir dans quelle direction elle avait disparu.

- Elle court très vite ! S'exclama Jasper.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Je continuais de scanner les alentours pour retrouver sa trace, le paréo encore accroché à moi. Après un léger bruit droit devant nous, je vis une longue chevelure châtain.

- Hey, nous sommes échoués sur cette île depuis des jours ! Tu peux nous aider ? Criai-je à l'attention de la "sauvageonne".

- Tu crois qu'elle parle notre langue ? S'inquiéta mon compagnon.

- Aucune idée, mais si on continue de courir après elle, on risque de se perdre dans cette jungle et je doute que le poisson pour ce soir soit encore mangeable.

- S'il te plait, on a besoin de ton aide ou peut-être que tu as besoin de la nôtre ! Ajouta Jaz'.

Nous attendîmes une bonne minute avant d'avoir un signe de sa part.

- Surtout ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas la brusquer, laisse-la parler en première. Me chuchota-t-il.

Oh, que oui, il ferait un excellent psychologue !

La fille se posta face à nous, avec plusieurs mètres de distance. Elle était fine, de la même taille que Bella à peu près, de longs cheveux châtains avec une longue frange retombant sous les sourcils. Des yeux marron et la peau légèrement hâlée. Elle était aussi jolie que mes soeurs. Elle portait un short kaki et un débardeur beige ainsi qu'une paire de baskets en tissu beige. Elle nous détaillait de la même façon que je venais de le faire, apparemment.

- Je m'appelle Marie.

- Lui c'est Emmet et moi Jasper. Tu t'es échouée sur l'île toi aussi ?

- Non, je vis ici. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Toute seule ? Demandai-je, surpris.

- Non ! Rit-elle. Je fais partie de la tribu des Quilleutes, nous sommes une petite centaine.

- Quoi ??? Mais on n'a jamais croisé personne ! M'étonnai-je à nouveau.

- C'est parce que nous ne venons que rarement par ici. Le village se situe de l'autre côté de cette île.

- Un village ?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- On pourrait y aller avec toi ? Demanda Jaz'.

- Il faudrait que je me renseigne avant. Je ne suis pas sensée être venue jusqu'ici. Mais, retrouvez-moi au bord des rochers où vous avez pêché, demain vers midi, d'accord ?

- On sera tous là ! Déclarai-je, vivement.

- Qui ça "on" ? Me questionna Marie.

- Nous sommes huit. Nos parents, 3 filles et un garçon nous attendent au camp.

- D'accord. Je serai certainement accompagnée moi aussi. Je dois y aller, il me reste beaucoup de chemin et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. A demain !

Nous restâmes scotchés sur place à regarder dans la même direction.

- Tu crois qu'on a rêvé ?

- Non, Jaz', ou alors on a fait le même rêve éveillé. Dépêchons-nous d'aller retrouver les autres, ils ne vont jamais nous croire ! Lançai-je, pressé de tout leur raconter.

* * *

Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue... Ben, oui, j'ai moins de reviews... A croire que cette 4ème base n'a pas plu à tout le monde ! Heureusement qu'il y a des nouvelles lectrices, sinon j'aurais été un peu démotivée...

Comme le disent beaucoup, les reviews sont nos seuls salaires et ça fait tellement plaisir de vous lire !

Mais je ne peux pas vous forcer à laisser une trace de votre lecture...

ROBisous


	27. Chapter 27

WAOUHHH !!! 71 reviews pour ce chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis contente, moi qui avais peur que vous vous lassiez de ma fic... Je suis comblée.

Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews des inscrits, désolée si j'ai oublié quelqu'un...

Merci donc aussi aux non-inscrits: **tachavaillant** (oui à tout ce que tu souhaites pour ma fic !lol), **aulandra17** (tu sauras tout sur les Quileute dans ce chapitre, enfin presque tout), **doudly** (contente que ma fic te plaise. Elle contient 39 chapitres, donc il n'en reste plus beaucoup...), **Marguerite P. **(j'espère que la présence de Jacob ne t'a pas fait fuir... Reste, ça va te plaire !), **Sabrina** (ton imagination ? J'espère que la mienne te comblera alors...), **sophiebélier** (contente que tu me suives toujours !), **' **(tu ne t'attendais pas à la présence d'autres personnes sur l'île, mais j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par ça !), **matrineu54** (la jalousie ? Ils ne vont voir que ça...lol), **bouclette** (oui, c'était la même grotte pour nos deux couples, sinon, est-ce que tu as un don de voyance ? lol), **twilight-poison **(Alice et Rosalie s'imaginent nos deux tourtereaux comme des anges purs...Si elles savaient !mdr), **beeboo** (merci de me rassurer sur la 4ème base !), **Delphella** (Lance-toi dans l'écriture, je serais heureuse de te lire et peut-être de t'aider au besoin), **Phanie** (merci de me laisser une trace de ton passage), **Clochette13** (ils vont pas se l'avouer tout de suite, malheureusement...sorry), **Pauline** (Ben si, il fallait bien un petit Jacob pour énerver Edward !) et **Lilinéa** (et bien, voici la suite que tu attendais !)

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à SM, mais l'histoire est à moi !

**Un grand merci à Ptitewam pour sa correction !**

**Chapitre 27**: Soirée indienne

POV Bella

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que je nageais, seule, au lac lorsqu'Edward me rejoignit. Il fit quelques longueurs à mes côtés, silencieux. Ca m'agaçait. IL m'agaçait. Il vient ici pour quoi faire ? Nager ? Il pourrait le faire à un autre moment. Me faire l'amour ? Ben qu'il me le dise au lieu de faire son timide...

- Les garçons sont rentrés ? Lui demandai-je, interrompant ses longueurs.

- Non, d'ailleurs ta mère se fait du soucis.

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les coiffant en arrière afin de retirer le maximum d'eau. Je me perdis quelques secondes dans la contemplation de son visage, de ses gestes, de son corps... Reposant mon attention dans la réalité, je croisais ses yeux verts, malicieux.

- Quoi ? M'enquis-je, rougissant légèrement.

- Rien, sauf que j'ai l'impression que tu vas me dévorer ! Rit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Ca se pourrait ! Tu es peut-être meilleur que le poisson. Badinai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Edward plongea sous l'eau et fit quelques brasses afin de se retrouver juste derrière moi. Je le laissais décider sans bouger. Lorsqu'il refit surface, il m'enlaça par la taille et nicha son visage dans le creux de mon cou. C'était tellement bon que je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui faire face et capturer enfin ses lèvres. Il posa sa bouche sur ma nuque et parsema une nuée de petits baisers. Mmmh, un pur délice ! Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ma poitrine et effleurèrent l'arrondi de mes seins avant de redescendre dessiner le contour de mon nombril.

- Allons dans la grotte, on ne sait jamais... Souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

J'acquiesçai immédiatement et posai ma main dans la sienne. Dès le premier pas dans l'antre sombre, je me lovai dans ses bras protecteurs et embrassai sa clavicule. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, la chute de mes reins puis le haut de mes fesses, j'en fis de même sur sa peau. C'était tellement agréable, tellement bon. Mon coeur se serra dans ma poitrine lorsque son souffle tiède s'accéléra dans le creux de mon oreille. Je sentis sa virilité se réveiller et cogner contre mon bas ventre. Je l'aimais tellement que ça me faisait mal, surtout quand il me touchait et me tenait fort contre lui, j'en aurais pleuré...

- Aïe ! S'écria Edward en se séparant vivement de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M'inquiétai-je de suite, me demandant si j'étais fautive.

- J'ai marché sur un truc piquant. Grimaça-t-il en soulevant son pied droit.

- Assis-toi et fais-moi voir.

Il m'obéit et je m'accroupis à sa hauteur. Une boucle d'oreille était légèrement enfoncée dans sa voute plantaire. Je la retirai.

- C'est quoi ?

- Une boucle d'oreille. Murmurai-je, gênée.

- A toi ?

- Non, celle de ma mère...

- Ne me dis pas que...

- Qu'ils viennent ici eux aussi ? Ben, en voilà la preuve, non ?

Il opina de la tête et se pinça l'arête du nez, signe qu'il réfléchissait sérieusement.

- Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi en sachant que nos parents viennent ici pour faire la même chose. Me dit-il les yeux fermés.

- On est d'accord... Soupirai-je. Imagine qu'ils débarquent ici alors que nous y sommes.

Il en frissonna de dégoût.

- On va se trouver un autre endroit. Souris-je en me relevant.

Edward m'imita et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Moi aussi, mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Nous traversâmes la cascade en plongeant et regagnâmes la rive du lac afin de récupérer nos affaires. Le bijou resta bien entendu dans la grotte, je n'allais pas le lui ramener, trop de questions auxquelles il valait mieux éviter de répondre.

POV Jasper

Nous avions décidé d'attendre le retour d'Ed' et Bella pour tout leur raconter. Emmet avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Il était si pressé de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Ouf, les voilà ! J'en peux plus de te voir tourner en rond comme ça. Annonça Rosalie en observant Emmet.

Bella et Edward avaient l'air mal à l'aise de nous voir ainsi, debout à l'entrée de la cabane, les scrutant comme s'ils avaient fait quelquechose de mal.

- Quoi ? S'enquit Bella en nous regardant.

- Dépêchez-vous un peu, Emmet et Jasper ont un truc à nous dire et ça fait plus de trente minutes qu'on vous attend parce qu'ils voulaient qu'on soit tous réunis. Leur expliqua Alice.

- Oh... Ca doit être très important alors. Conclut mon frère.

Emmet et moi hochâmes la tête et Emmet me fit signe de parler.

- On a rencontré quelqu'un tout à l'heure. Une fille.

- QUOI ??? S'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Mais pas dans notre cas. Elle vit ici. Ajouta Emmet. En fait, elle fait partie d'une tribu dont le village se situe de l'autre côté de cette île.

- Il y a des habitants sur l'île ? S'exclama mon père.

- Oui, papa. Elle nous a confié qu'ils étaient environ cent personnes. Nous devons la retrouver demain.

- Pourquoi demain ? Interrogea Esmée.

- Elle devait demander l'autorisation pour nous amener là-bas. On a rendez-vous à midi. Continuai-je.

- On va vraiment quitter cette plage et voir d'autres personnes ? Balbutia ma chérie.

- Normalement, oui.

- Et sûrement bientôt rentrer chez nous. S'extasia Esmée, tout sourire.

- Oui, maman. Répondit Emmet.

- Ce ne sont pas des canibales au moins ? Questionna ma soeur.

- Euh... Elle n'a pas tenté de nous bouffer. Mais j'en sais rien, en fait. Rétorqua Emmet.

- Restons positifs et attendons de voir demain. Nous calma papa.

POV Rosalie

Ah ben, mince ! Je n'y croyais toujours pas... Demain, nous allons rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, changer une nouvelle fois nos habitudes. Et s'ils étaient méchants ? Non, il fallait rester positif. Ils vont être super accueillants, drôles et ils vont nous offrir l'hospitalité avec tout le confort qu'ils auront à leur disposition. Ouai, c'est ça.

- Elle était habillée comment la fille ? Demandai-je à Emmet.

- Short, débardeur et baskets en toile, pourquoi ?

- Elle n'était pas sale ni mal coiffée ? Insistai-je.

- Non, pas du tout ! Ses cheveux étaient même moins ébourriffés que les tiens en ce moment. Rit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bien, ce ne sont pas des sauvages alors ! Conclus-je en m'allongeant plus confortablement sur mon matelas.

- En tout cas, elle n'en avait pas l'air. Marie ressemble à une fille comme les autres.

- Elle s'appelle Marie ? M'étonnai-je.

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Elle est belle ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Elle est jolie, elle m'a fait penser à Bella.

- Ouf ! Soupirai-je.

- Quoi, t'es jalouse ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Non !!! Niai-je, rapidement. Enfin, de toute façon, tu ne vas pas tomber amoureux d'une fille qui ressemble à ta soeur. Par contre, Eddy...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère ?

- Il est célibataire et ta soeur lui plait, physiquement. Donc, Marie peut lui plaire.

- S'il fait souffrir ma petite soeur, il ne reverra Forks qu'en carte postale. Se raidit mon amoureux en déviant son regard vers mon frère.

Heureusement ce dernier dormait déjà paisiblement.

- Calme-toi... Rien n'est fait.

- Ouai, ben, je me méfie des timides comme lui.

- Peut-être que c'est ta soeur qui craquera pour un garçon dans ce village.

- Impossible, Bella est amoureuse d'Ed', tout le monde le sait.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas décider à leur place. Du moment que, toi, tu ne cours pas après une autre fille... Soufflai-je.

- Aucune chance. T'es la plus belle fille qu'il y ait sur terre. Me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement sur la bouche. Et si c'était toi qui craquais pour un des Quileutes ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Le taquinai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et ses lèvres se jetèrent sur les miennes pour un baiser fougueux.

- Personne ne te rendra aussi heureuse que moi je le ferai. M'avoua-t-il sûr de lui. Je suis le seul pour toi et tu es la seule pour moi. Compris ?

J'opinai de la tête, complètement hypnotisée par ses paroles. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Emmet Swan m'appartenait, tout comme je lui appartenais. J'étais fière.

POV Esmée

Nous avions rassemblé le peu d'affaires que nous possédions au cas où nous ne reviendrions plus sur cette plage. Il était presque midi et nous attendions cette Marie tranquillement, enfin en apparence. J'étais morte de peur à l'idée de rencontrer ces personnes, et s'ils n'étaient pas dignes de confiance ? Et s'ils ne venaient pas, tout simplement ?

- Ca va, maman ? Me demanda Bella en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Oui. Mentis-je pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Tu mens très mal, mais tu le sais déjà... Sourit-elle en me serrant fort contre elle.

Un bruit se fit entendre et une jeune fille apparut, sûrement Marie, accompagnée de trois jeunes hommes grands et musclés. Heureusement qu'ils avaient l'air aimable car leur carrure était impressionnante.

- Bonjour. Excusez-moi pour mon retard mais Jacob n'était pas rentré de la chasse. Dit-elle en regardant le jeune homme brun à sa droite.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Déclarai-je, sincère.

Elle me sourit et nous présenta les deux autres garçons à ses côtés: Paul et Embry. Elle nous prévint que le chemin nécessitait deux bonnes heures de marche.

- Euh, avant de vous suivre, vous vous nourissez de quoi ? Interrogea Rosalie, les sourcils froncés.

- De belles blondes, pourquoi ? Plaisanta le dénommé Jacob.

- Mouai... De toute façon, vous ne nous le diriez pas si vous étiez des cannibales. Ajouta-t-elle.

Marie ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'attitude de ma belle-fille, par contre les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal. La rassura Marie.

- Qui vivra verra... Soupira Rosalie.

- Allez, viens ma belle, je te protègerai de toute façon. Lui murmura mon fils en le prenant par la taille.

- Prête ma chérie ? S'enquit mon mari.

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête et lui donnai la main.

POV Edward

Nous arrivâmes au bout d'exactement de deux heures de marche, à l'entrée du village. Je m'attendais à voir des petites cabanes ou des huttes comme dans les émissions de télévision, mais, à la place, c'était des maisons en bois plus ou moins petites, certainement selon le nombre de personnes y habitant. Ca faisait super étrange d'entrer dans leur vie après avoir été isolé pendant deux semaines. Là, des enfants jouaient devant une maison, vêtus tout à fait comme nous à Forks, enfin quand il faisait hyper chaud. Il y avait également un gros chien noir et roux qui vint à notre rencontre et que Marie caressa avec tendresse. Deux chats se reposaient sous un porche. Un peu plus loin, des femmes d'âge mûr discutaient mais cessèrent en nous voyant, elles nous sourirent lorsqu'on passa près d'elles.

- Vous êtes des Indiens ? Demanda Bella.

J'allais justement poser la même question car, à part Marie, ils étaient tous très bronzés avec les cheveux noirs, à l'image des garçons nous accompagnant.

- Des Quileute, plus précisément. Répondit Jacob en s'approchant d'elle.

Je le sentais pas celui-là, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il me tapait sur les nerfs. Et puis, il était tout mielleux avec Bella alors qu'il s'était moqué de ma soeur un peu plus tôt...

- Ca t'énerve aussi, hein ?

Je me tournai sur la droite et aperçus Marie qui observait, elle aussi, le même couple que moi.

- Non, c'est pas ça... Mentis-je.

- Je ressens la même chose, ta soeur est très jolie et il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles dans la tribu.

- Bella n'est pas ma soeur.

- Ah bon ?!! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Non, heureusement d'ailleurs ! Bella, Alice et Emmet sont les enfants d'Esmée, la nouvelle femme de mon père.

- Oh... Et les deux blonds ?

- Mon frère et ma soeur. Ils sortent avec Alice et Emmet.

- Et toi avec Bella ?

- NON !!! Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Lui avouai-je.

Je ne sais pour quelle raison, mais j'avais confiance en Marie. Elle se baissa un peu, caressa le chien et lui dit:

- Sam, va chercher Billy !

Il obéit apparemment tout de suite et partit en direction d'une maison. A peine une minute plus tard, il en ressortit suivi d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, souriant, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Marie nous apprit que c'était le chef du village.

- Vous êtes les naufragés qu'a trouvé notre petite Marie ? S'enquit-il en venant vers nous.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme Esmée, ainsi que nos enfants. Déclara mon père en lui serrant la main.

Billy nous salua tous un par un. Ensuite, il nous invita à le suivre jusqu'à sa maison et nous proposa des rafraichissements, autre que de l'eau. Jacob, Paul et Embry nous laissèrent et Marie nous quitta aussi afin d'aller aider sa mère. Carlisle raconta l'accident dont nous avions été victimes puis comment nous survivions depuis. Billy félicita vivement Emmet pour ses exploits et son savoir-faire.

POV Bella

Boire un jus de fruits frais était divin, surtout après une marche aussi longue sous un soleil de plomb. Bien sûr, on avait des petites bouteilles mais l'eau contenue était tiède. A mon grand étonnement, je n'avais pas été impressionnée par les Quileute. Marie était très gentille et Jacob m'avait bien fait rire pendant le trajet. Nous avions été chaleureusement accueillis par les habitants et leur chef, Billy. D'ailleurs ce dernier était en train de nous expliquer qu'ils allaient nous prêter une maison le temps que les secours arrivent jusqu'à l'île. Ma mère l'en remercia, émue par tant de générosité.

Au bout d'une heure, il nous emmena à la maison située juste en face de la sienne, nettement plus grande que la sienne mais tellement minuscule comparée à celle de Forks. Jacob, Paul et Embry étaient à l'intérieur.

- On a fini papa ! Déclara Jacob.

Alors, comme ça, Billy était son père ?!

- Merci les garçons ! Répondit Billy en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

- De rien, Bill' ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres garçons.

En fait, les garçons s'étaient chargés de meubler la maison. C'était vraiment très gentil.

- Bon, je vous laisse vous installer et vous reposer. Rejoignez-nous à 18 heures devant chez moi, ce soir c'est dîner au feu de camp et vous êtes invités, bien entendu. Nous prévint Billy avant de sortir avec les trois autres.

- Quelle chance nous avons dans notre malheur, n'est-ce pas ? S'extasia Alice.

- Et ce ne sont pas des cannibales ! Rit Emmet.

- Qui te dit que nous ne serons pas leur repas, ce soir ? S'agaça Rose.

- Rôtis à la broche avec des chamallows, miam miam ! Plaisanta mon frère en faisant claquer ses dents à l'oreille de Rose.

Celle-ci le repoussa énervée et suivit ma sœur qui ouvrait une par une les portes closes de la maison.

- Chambre des parents ! Annonça-t-elle. Chambre des garçons ! Chambre des filles ! Salle de bain et sanitaires ! Cuisine !

- Des toilettes ? M'écriai-je, heureuse.

- Oh, c'est moderne quand même... Souffla Edward en passant près de moi.

- Idiot ! Souris-je en le regardant. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être une fille et de devoir aller vider ta vessie dans la nature, plusieurs fois par jour.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait dans la mer ? S'étonna Emmet.

- Hein ? Euh, j'y ai pas pensé... Non, mais c'est dégoûtant !!! Tu nages dans cette eau ! M'indignai-je après réflexion.

- Ben, moi, je ne me suis pas gêné ! Rigola mon frère.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en pensant à ce que contenait la mer à présent avec les déchets de mon frère... Emmet sera toujours Emmet. Nous nous séparâmes le temps de nous installer dans nos chambres et de faire un brin de toilette.

POV Alice

Je m'épatais moi-même ! Aucune remarque sur le mobilier, la décoration ou les matières utilisées dans cette maison ne m'était venue à l'esprit. J'étais fière de moi parce que, pour une fois, je n'analysais pas ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. C'était certainement dû aux semaines vécues sur la plage. Je m'aimais bien comme ça...

- Jasper, est-ce que tu me trouves superficielle ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, ma chérie ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir changé, en mieux bien sûr. Lui expliquai-je.

- Tu as peut-être juste... Mûri un peu ?

- Oui, ça doit être ça. Bon, allez, il est 17h58, allons rejoindre les autres et faire connaissance avec nos sauveurs ! M'exclamai-je.

Jasper m'attrapa par le bras et me tourna vers lui.

- Je t'aime Alice. Dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

- Autant que je t'aime.

Billy et Jacob nous attendaient déjà. Le plus jeune lança un grand sourire vorace à Bella. Hum, je n'aimais pas ça, d'autant que je connaissais les sentiments d'Edward pour ma sœur et inversement. Je jetai un regard discret à Edward, il ne souriait pas et ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Bella et Jacob. Ma sœur avait un sourire et un regard amical, complètement différent de la façon qu'elle regardait Edward. Je décidai d'intervenir.

- Marie n'est pas avec vous ? Demandai-je à Jacob.

- Elle est avec sa mère, pourquoi ? Me répondit-il, déviant son attention de Bella.

- Oh, je pensais qu'elle était de ta famille, en fait. Mentis-je.

- Du tout ! Mais elle sera là ce soir.

- Super ! Vous venez, on y va ? Interrogeai-je Billy.

- Suivez-moi, c'est juste à quelques pas d'ici.

POV Bella

Nous venions de nous installer autour du feu alors que la nuit tombait déjà. Jacob s'était assis à côté de moi. Je le trouvais gentil et assez mignon, mais sans plus. Je lançais un coup d'œil autour de nous et aperçus Edward à plusieurs mètres de moi, entre Alice et Marie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait l'air de lui faire la conversation et il participait apparemment... L'ancien Edward n'aurait pas réagi ainsi avec elle, il aurait été plus distant. Grâce à moi, ou plutôt à cause de moi, il s'ouvrait enfin aux filles. Je n'avais, définitivement, plus aucune chance qu'il me déclare son amour. Je crois qu'en me rapprochant de lui, je l'ai perdu.

- Lui aussi, il te regarde.

La voix de Jacob me sortit de mes pensées, je baissai instinctivement les yeux vers le sol.

- Pas la peine d'être gênée, je sais ce que c'est. Me déclara-t-il en me poussant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule.

- Ah bon ?!! M'étonnai-je.

- Ouais. Marie est mon ex-petite-amie. Nous sommes sortis ensemble alors que nous avions à peine 15 ans.

- Et vous avez quel âge, maintenant ?

- 17 ans, bientôt 18 pour moi.

- Et pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

- Mon père et sa mère sont veufs et ils ont commencé à se fréquenter il y a un an environ. Mais il y a trois mois ils ont décidé d'accélérer les choses et de vivre ensemble. On a préféré se séparer d'un commun accord, mais je le regrette. En plus, c'est pas évident de vivre sous le même toit alors je passe beaucoup de temps avec mes potes. Et toi, ton histoire avec lui c'est quoi ?

- Disons encore plus compliquée que la tienne et je ne pense pas que je peux en parler.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Bella.

- Peut-être une autre fois, il y a trop de monde ici.

- Ok, quand tu veux ! Euh, au fait, je peux te demander un service ? S'enquit-il.

- Déjà ? Souris-je. Ca dépend quoi. Rétorquai-je sur mes gardes, après tout nous ne nous connaissions pas vraiment.

- Est-ce que je peux être ton pot de colle attitré pendant ton séjour parmi nous ?

- En quel honneur ?

- Je voudrais rendre jalouse Marie, pour qu'elle fasse le premier pas et revienne vers moi.

- Ok, pas de soucis. Peut-être que ça me rendra service aussi...

- Vu sa tête à ton Edward, c'est ça ?, il l'est déjà. Monsieur voit noir ! S'esclaffa Jacob.

Je lui donnai un petit coup dans les côtes pour qu'il se calme et il éclata de rire.

POV Edward

J'en ai marre ! Je ne vais pas supporter longtemps de voir ce crétin d'Indien, surtout s'il reste à coller ma Bella !

- Tu as de la chance qu'elle soit amoureuse de toi. Me dit Marie qui s'était assise à côté de moi.

- Bella n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?!! Elle n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis tout à l'heure.

- Mouais, j'y crois pas de trop.

- Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si je te suis un peu partout pendant que tu es au village ?

- Euh, non... Mais...

- T'inquiète, c'est juste pour rendre jaloux Jacob.

- Oh, ben, si c'est pour ça, y'a pas de soucis ! Lui souris-je.

- Et puis, ça te servira peut-être pour Bella. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, non.

- Moi, je te dis que ça la rendra folle de jalousie.

- Mouais... Mais, de toute façon, on ne sortira pas ensemble, donc je ne vois pas à quoi ça servira.

- Pourquoi es-tu si défaitiste ?

- Parce que je suis un gars compliqué et que je ne veux pas de petite-amie avant d'avoir fini mes études.

- Mais si vous vous aimez ? Insista-t-elle.

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas et je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué. Et, de toute manière, Bella ne sera plus libre quand je serais prêt pour elle. Avec tous les mecs qui lui tournent autour au lycée... Grimaçai-je.

- Si, vous, vous ne vous aimez pas alors personne ne s'aime autour de ce feu. Déclara ma voisine. Vos regards parlent pour vous.

Je secouai négativement la tête en me mordant l'intérieur de mes joues. Il était hors de question que Bella se rende compte de mon amour pour elle, je ne le permettrai pas et je continuerai d'affirmer que c'est impossible.

- Au fait, tu veux faire quel métier ?

- Procureur.

- Waw !!! Ca c'est de l'avenir ! Tu as de la chance.

- Et toi, tu fais des études ?

- Oui, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec vos écoles. Il n'y a qu'une institutrice pour tous les enfants du village, ici. J'espère pouvoir la remplacer dans quelques années alors elle m'aide et me fait parvenir des cours et des livres, et, une fois par mois, je vais sur le continent pendant deux jours afin de passer des examens et de me servir d'internet.

- C'est bien que quelqu'un t'aide dans tes études et que tu aies envie d'avancer. Ca ne doit pas être évident ici.

- C'est spécial, on n'a pas beaucoup de choses pour se distraire, même pas l'électricité, alors...

- Ouais, mais je suis sûr que tu vas réussir dans la vie.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Un nouveau regard vers Bella me fit grimacer, encore. Elle riait avec Jacob et Paul, et je fulminais. J'avais énormément de mal à rester assis à ma place, si loin d'elle. Mais je devais me retenir et ne pas aller éclater le nez de ce Jacob.

POV Carlisle

Ma merveilleuse épouse était assise à ma gauche et je discutais avec Billy qui était à ma droite. Nous avions dégusté des mets succulents à base de légumes, inconnus à notre culture, dans des assiettes en terre cuite. Un véritable festin sans parler des poissons grillés qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux dont nous nous étions nourris jusqu'à présent.

- Je dois vous avertir que nous n'avons aucun moyen de communication avec l'extérieur pour le moment, la radio est en panne et le bateau ne passe qu'une fois tous les quinze jours. Et malheureusement pour vous, il est venu il y a quatre jours de cela. M'informa mon voisin.

- Mais si vous avez une urgence médicale ?

- Nous devons nous débrouiller avec nos faibles moyens. Les femmes du village sont très bien instruites et savent parer aux problèmes de santé et aux accidents.

- Tant que je suis sur l'île, vous pourrez profiter de mon savoir-faire, je suis chirurgien. Lui confiai-je.

- Oh, alors là c'est une très bonne nouvelle !!! Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut en matériel médical, il ne manquait qu'un médecin.

- Dans ce cas-là, je suis votre homme ! Mais, au fait, de quoi vivez-vous sur l'île ?

- Nous avons des contrats artisanaux avec différentes entreprises sur le continent, surtout de la confection. Nous avons également des aides financières et scolaires.

- Bien, je vois qu'on ne vous laisse pas choir sur votre île.

- Aucune inquiétude à ce niveau-là, sinon nous ne serions pas restés au village. Ah, j'allais oublier, mon fils vous apportera des vivres tous les matins afin que vous vous restauriez correctement et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à le demander.

Nous continuâmes à parler tandis que les enfants et ma femme faisaient connaissance avec les habitants. Il y avait vraiment une bonne ambiance et c'était agréable de voir enfin du monde.

* * *

Petite pause publicitaire:

Voici les fics que je corrige, venez leur faire coucou, ce serait sympa ! Les pseudo en rouge sont les auteurs du forum où j'ai établi mon campement !!!

.net/s/5705905/1/Ma_vie_apres_lui  
resumé: Bella se sent coupable de la mort de son frère Ryan, et recherche la rédemption en sauvant des vies. Ira-t- elle jusqu'à mettre la sienne en danger ? Trouvera t- elle l'amour et la compréhension dans son voisin de payasse Edward ?

.net/s/5656376/1/Une_fille_pas_comme_les_autres  
résumé: Bella 17 ans lycéenne est une fille tout ce qui est n'a pas le même physique que toutes les jeunes filles de son lycée, jusqu'au jour, où elle tombe sous le charme d'Edward, va-t-il l'accepter comme elle est ?

.net/s/5688848/1/Sugar_and_Spice_Everything_But_Nice_TRAD  
résumé: Traduction d'une histoire de ANNEMARIECULLEN. Le badboy Edward avait le look, l'attidude, la moto. Tout. Sauf Bella Swan. Une fille qui le traitait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Edward pourra t il l'éblouir? Et changer? ALL HUMAN

.net/s/5518772/1/Le_Remplacant by LaureAnne (Laulau pour les intimes)  
résumé: Bella n'a pas eu une belle vie jusque maintenant. À son université, son prof de math tombe malade et est remplacer par un beau jeune homme, Edward... All Human

.net/s/5653614/1/Deux_timides_Pas_tant_que_ca  
résumé: Edward et Bella sont deux grands timides . Vont-ils le rester? rating M pour lemon Tous humain

.net/s/5655698/1/Sos_Medecin_de_lespoir by Nathy  
résumé: un regard une rencontre et me voici avec un nouveau né, tel était ma destinée. OS concours Bloody Valentine organiser par les TPA merci a mes correctrices Phika et Lillas

.net/s/5485922/1/Coma_FR  
résumé: Bella est dans le coma parce qu'Edward n'était pas là pour la sauver du van de Tyler. Est-il possible d'envisager une relation quand vous êtes "endormi" ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'en deviendrait-elle quand, et si vous vous réveillez ? Traduction

.net/s/5166562/1/Edward_Cullen_Mon_tyran  
résumé: Bella Swan se fait humilier tous les jours par son tyran Edward Cullen. elle décide de partir loin de lui, mais le destin les réunira une seconde fois ! mais cette seconde rencontre va t-elle etre différente de la premiere ?

.net/s/5696778/1/Vengeance by Chouchoumag  
résumé: Edward était le souffre douleur de Bella au lycée. Ils se retrouvent un jour dans un bar mais comme elle ne le reconnait pas, il décide de la séduire pour se venger. Seulement lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent, Edward perd le contrôle de la situation AH

* * *

Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, j'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre !

Twikiss


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews !**

Réponses au non-inscrites: **Am'yah** (donne-moi le titre de ta fic, stp !), **Coukie** (tu me diras si tu as ri ou pas pendant ce chapitre...), **Pauline** (merci pour ton comm'),** matrineu54 **(ils vont être jaloux, c'est certain, mais tu découvriras par toi-même l'effet de ce sentiment sur eux) et **Carine** (et oui, l'histoire avance, mais la fin aussi... encore 11 chapitres).

Vu que le nombre de reviews joue à l'élastique, 71 au chapitre 26 contre 39 pour le 27, ben, je ne vous en réclame plus. Je vous laisse seul juge, si j'en vaux la peine ou pas.

**Les personnages sont à SM et l'histoire à moi !!!**

**Merci à ****Ptitewam**** de m'avoir relue et corrigée... Je t'embrasse ma belle et vive tes magnifiques créas !!!**

**Trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 28**: Jalousie

POV Edward

Il était 2 heures du matin et, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je me rendis dans la salle de bain et attrapai tout le nécessaire offert par les Quileute pour me raser. Cette petite barbe commençait vraiment à me gratter et c'est avec plaisir que je me badigeonnais le bas du visage de mousse. Rien qu'au premier passage de la lame sur ma peau, je me sentais déjà mieux. Mon regard était fixé sur le miroir mais je laissais mes pensées divaguer. Revoyant Bella rire avec Jacob autour du feu, ma main glissa plus fortement et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas grogner de douleur. Et voilà, le sang coulait légèrement de cette fichue entaille. Même quand il n'était pas là, ce gars m'énervait. Je finis de me raser en faisant plus attention et m'essuyai doucement le visage afin de ne pas m'irriter davantage.

Il était à présent 2h30 et je n'étais toujours pas fatigué. La chaleur était encore importante alors je décidai de sortir sur la terrasse qui se tenait à l'arrière de la maison. Je fus surpris d'apercevoir Bella accoudée à la balustrade. Sans faire de bruit, je m'avançai vers elle et me collai contre son dos, la saisissant doucement par la taille. Elle sursauta mais ne dit rien. Mon cœur se gonfla de bien-être, je savais que les autres dormaient et qu'il ne fallait pas être bruyant. Je posai mon menton dans le creux de son cou sur le côté et soupirai, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mmmh, tu t'es rasé ! Gémit-elle en frottant lentement sa joue sur la mienne.

- Ouais, c'est doux, hein ? Souris-je.

- Très. Ca fait bizarre parce que je t'ai toujours senti "piquant", mais c'est très plaisant.

Soudain, elle se mit à rire tout bas.

- Quoi ? M'enquis-je en relevant mon visage de mon nid douillet.

- Oh, je pensais juste à ma sœur et à ses poils.

Soulagé, je reposai ma tête sur son épaule.

- Elle va s'éclater demain ! Plaisantai-je. Au fait, tu ne dors pas ?

- J'y arrive pas. Je crois que je n'ai plus l'habitude des matelas. Et toi ?

- La chaleur et mon cerveau fonctionne un peu trop pour que je puisse réussir à m'endormir.

- Et tu pensais à quoi ?

- Des... trucs qui m'énervent.

- Bien entendu, tu ne me parleras pas de ces "trucs".

- C'est pas important... Dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Bella pencha la tête sur le côté opposé afin de me laisser plus de place pour y poser mes lèvres. Ma langue passa entre mes lèvres et remonta le long de sa gorge pour venir titiller son lobe d'oreille.

- Dommage qu'on ne connaisse pas d'endroit secret ici. Murmurai-je contre sa peau.

- En effet, mais peut-être qu'une petite cachette dans le jardin suffirait.

J'haussai les sourcils, étonné par sa réponse.

- Et tu en connais une ?

- Ca se pourrait, Cullen. Suis-moi ! Dit-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Nous descendîmes les trois marches qui nous séparaient du jardin et marchâmes quelques mètres en direction de gros buissons. La pleine lune éclairait faiblement cet endroit et je pus apercevoir le regard tendre et rempli de désir de ma Bella. J'avais encore cette envie folle de l'embrasser, mais je ne pouvais pas. Premièrement parce que c'était dans le règlement et deuxièmement parce que je ne savais pas comment faire et ça me terrorisait... Elle, elle avait déjà embrassé Mike. Alors, à la place, je posai mes lèvres sur sa tempe et la serrai dans mes bras. Ses doigts caressèrent le bas de mon dos et remontèrent jusqu'à ma nuque, c'était si doux que j'en eus la chair de poule.

- Tu aimes mes caresses ? Me taquina Bella.

- Un peu trop à vrai dire... Soufflai-je dans ses cheveux.

- Dans ces cas-là, je suis obligée de continuer. Badina-t-elle en souriant.

Bella commença à parsemer mon cou, puis mon torse, de baisers, descendant lentement sur mon ventre plat. Arrivée à mon nombril, elle donna un petit coup de langue qui eut pour effet de faire frétiller mon sexe déjà durci par l'envie. La pointe de sa langue dessina des cercles sur mes hanches et ses mains déboutonnèrent mon bermuda, elle le fit glisser lentement, accompagné de mon caleçon, le long de mes jambes, je l'ôtai complètement.

- Tu as l'air très en forme. Plaisanta-t-elle en effleurant de ses doigts ma longueur.

- Mmmh, je dirai que c'est la natation qui me maintient en forme. Gémis-je.

- Alors là, je suis outrée !

- Tu pensais que c'était toi qui me rendais si... en forme ?

Elle opina de la tête tout en continuant de m'embrasser sur mon bas-ventre et à cajoler ma virilité.

- Désolé de te décevoir, alors... Soufflai-je en retenant un sourire.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me prit entre ses lèvres et m'engouffra jusqu'au fond de sa bouche. Je ne pus éviter un grognement de sortir de ma gorge. C'était trop bon ! Elle débuta un lent va-et-vient faisant bouger mon bassin en rythme. Elle me torturait délicieusement, je voulais qu'elle accélère mais elle ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Je donnai alors de légers coups de reins pour qu'elle aille plus vite mais pas moyen qu'elle cède. Je passai alors une main dans ses cheveux et empoignai une grosse mèche pour la faire stopper.

- Mais !!! Protesta-t-elle vivement.

Je la redressai hâtivement contre moi et lui ôtai son débardeur, puis son short de pyjama. Je fus ravi de constater qu'elle n'avait pas de sous-vêtement.

- Tu t'es bien amusée à me rendre dingue, à mon tour de jouer. Lui déclarai-je avant de la coincer sur un tronc d'arbre.

Je la retournai dos à moi et Bella posa ses mains contre le bois sans rechigner. J'avais envie d'essayer cette position depuis tout à l'heure lorsque je l'avais vue appuyée contre la balustrade. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et remontai doucement vers l'arrondi de ses seins que je caressai tendrement. Bella recula ses fesses vers mon bassin et commença à se frotter contre ma virilité. Je la serrais donc un peu plus encore contre moi. Ma main gauche vint taquiner la pointe de son sein alors que ma main droite descendit jusqu'à son intimité et trouva son clitoris.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Gémit-elle tout bas en penchant sa tête en arrière. Oh, c'est trop bon, Edward...

Sa nuque se posa contre mon torse et sa main droite partit à ma recherche. Elle s'accrocha à ma hanche et appuya dessus, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma chair. Je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt craquer alors je retirais mes doigts de son sexe.

- NON !!! S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi tu fais...

Je la fis taire en posant ma main droite sur sa bouche.

- Je te signale que tu cries, Bella, et que ce serait fâcheux de réveiller quelqu'un.

Elle opina sagement de la tête mais avant que je n'enlève mes doigts de ses lèvres, elle les lécha sensuellement. WAW... Où est passée la fille timide de notre première rencontre ? Vu qu'elle tenait ma main droite entre ses lèvres, je fis glisser la gauche jusqu'à ses hanches et attirai ses fesses un peu plus en arrière. De mon genou, je lui écartai légèrement les jambes, puis je repris le contrôle de ma main droite et la posai sur mon sexe dressé afin de le présenter à son entrée. Je poussai en elle et entrai complètement.

- Mmmh, tu es si serrée dans cette position, c'est fou. Soufflai-je à son oreille.

- Si ça te plait, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Chuchota Bella.

- Pour faire durer le plaisir. Es-tu pressée ? Demandai-je en entrant à nouveau en elle.

- Non ! Gémit-elle sous l'effet de surprise.

- Peut-être fatiguée alors ? Plaisantai-je en ressortant mon sexe complètement.

- Oh que non...

- Tant mieux parce que moi non plus. Je suis en pleine forme. Souris-je.

Cette fois, ma virilité resta en elle et j'accélérai tout doucement mes va-et-vient. Mon bas-ventre claquait contre ses fesses et j'allais de plus en plus vite, émoustillé par sa respiration haletante. Bella était à moi, rien qu'à moi et ce n'était pas un Jacob Black qui posera ses sales pattes sur elle... Jamais. La cadence était à son paroxysme et je sentais la jouissance pointer le bout de son nez dans mon corps. Bella n'allait pas tarder non plus alors je reposai ma main sur sa féminité et trouvai son petit bouton de plaisir. Je le pinçai gentiment puis le caressai plus vite pour la faire craquer, je voulais sa jouissance en même temps que la mienne. Je sentis enfin ses parois intimes se resserrer et je me laissai aller au même orgasme, étouffant mes gémissements dans ses cheveux.

POV Bella

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée ce matin, je pensais avoir rêvé ce moment si intense avec Edward, mais mon reflet dans le miroir confirma que cela avait été bien réel. J'avais un énorme suçon sur ma poitrine, juste sous mon téton gauche, heureusement personne ne pourrait le voir. J'espérais que mes ongles l'avaient marqué aussi, sinon je me vengerai la prochaine fois.

- Bella, Edward ! Il y a Jacob et Marie qui vous attendent ! Cria maman.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en même temps qu'Edward passait la tête de sa chambre.

- Tu as rendez-vous avec Jacob ? S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, et toi ?

- Avec aucun des deux. Répondit-il en se joignant à moi.

Nous nous rendîmes à l'entrée. Jacob zieutait Marie du coin de l'œil et, elle, elle fixait le bout de ses chaussures.

- Bonjour ! Dis-je en les regardant tous les deux.

- Salut ! Répondirent-ils en écho.

- Que faites-vous là au juste ? Demanda Edward.

- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider pour mon exposé en littérature. Se justifia Marie.

- Mais, tu n'es pas en vacances ? S'étonna Edward.

- Pas de vacances pour moi. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Ok, on va s'installer dans la salle à manger, et toi, Jacob ? Continua-t-il.

- Je suis venu pour emmener Bella se promener. On en avait discuté hier soir. Sourit-il.

Edward se tourna vers moi, attendant ma réponse.

- C'est très gentil de ta part, Jake. Je vais mettre mes baskets, j'arrive.

Après tout, pourquoi refuserai-je ? Edward allait bien passer du temps avec Marie et, vu leur bonne entente d'hier soir, ça ne lui déplairait pas... Je mis mes chaussures et retrouvai Jake dans l'entrée. Marie était repartie chez elle chercher ses cours et Edward dévisageait méchamment mon nouvel ami.

- Je suis prête !

Tout à coup, Edward s'approcha de moi et posa un baiser sur ma tempe, une main autour de ma taille.

- Passe un bon après-midi ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant à Jacob.

C'était quoi ça ?!! Depuis quand était-il si protecteur ? Aussitôt sortis de la maison, Jake éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?! Râlai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Oh, allez, t'as vu comment il était jaloux ? J'suis trop fort ! Ricana-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

Juste quand nous passâmes devant chez Marie, elle sortit de sa maison avec un gros classeur rouge. Elle regarda Jake furieusement mais ses yeux s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle croisa les miens, je lui souris timidement, gênée par le bras de mon ami toujours posé sur moi.

- Retire ton bras... Sifflai-je entre mes dents tout en continuant de sourire.

- Non, il faut qu'elle craque. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- T'es ignoble ! Secouai-je la tête.

- Je veux juste que ce soit elle qui revienne, et puis, je te rends service avec ton demi-frère.

- Pff, tu ne connais pas Edward, il ne craquera jamais. Me résignai-je.

- Ah ouais ?! Est-ce qu'il t'embrasse souvent devant quelqu'un ?

- Non, jamais, mais ça ne signifiait rien.

- Ecoute, Bella, j'ai vu ta tête quand il a posé ses lèvres sur ton front, et tu ne t'y attendais pas du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'était la première fois, en fait.

- Alors, tu vois qu'ça marche ! Il est prêt à me tuer, là !!! Rit-il à nouveau. Allez, viens, on va rejoindre mes potes sur la plage.

POV Rosalie

- Merci, Marie !!! M'exclamai-je sautillant sur place telle Alice.

- C'est rien, nous en avons beaucoup sur l'île.

- WAW, c'est trop cool ! Je te revaudrai ça, ma belle !

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, n'hésite pas. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Ben, maintenant que tu le dis, je vais bientôt avoir un petit souci typiquement féminin, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire...

- Serviettes ou tampons ? S'enquit immédiatement Marie.

- Les deux.

- Je t'apporterai ça tout à l'heure.

- T'es un ange ! La remerciai-je vivement. Je vais aller chercher Emmet de suite... Ah, au fait, pas touche à Edward !

- C'est pas mon intention, rassure-toi. Me sourit-elle.

- Tant mieux, ça évitera que tu te fasses des ennemis. Lui lançai-je avec un clin d'œil. Bon, allez, je me sauve !

- Hey, Rosalie ! M'appela Marie avant que je ne franchisse la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Il y a une petite crique sympa tout près d'ici.

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et elle m'expliqua comment m'y rendre. Je la remerciai à nouveau et me hâtai d'aller retrouver Emmet qui était chez Billy avec mon père. J'entrais sans frapper comme nous l'avait demandé l'hôte de la maison et murmurai à l'oreille de mon chéri:

- Lève-toi, excuse-toi pour ton départ et suis-moi tout de suite, sans poser de question.

Emmet m'obéit et je l'entrainais jusqu'à la crique.

- Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il alors que nous arrivions sur une minuscule plage bordée de palmiers.

Je sortis un préservatif de la poche arrière de mon short et m'éventai avec. Un immense sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il se jeta sur ma bouche, m'embrassant fougueusement.

POV Bella

Jake et ses copains étaient vraiment de bonne compagnie, je n'avais cessé de rire pendant deux heures. De retour à la maison, nous passâmes par la porte du jardin. Jake était silencieux depuis notre départ de la plage, en fait depuis que Paul lui avait dit qu'il était moins drôle qu'avant sa séparation d'avec Marie. Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la maison, il n'y avait que de légers rires, apparemment seuls Edward et Marie étaient présents. Quand j'entrai dans la salle à manger, je vis la main de Marie sur la joue d'Edward. Et malgré qu'Edward la retira de suite, mal à l'aise, lui demandant si la tâche était partie, sans nous avoir aperçu, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. " Cool, Bella ! " Me calmai-je intérieurement. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Jacob m'apprit que ce dernier était dans le même état que moi, mais qu'il y avait de la déception en plus. Je m'armais alors de mon plus beau sourire et fis remarquer notre présence en m'esclaffant:

- Oh, Jake ! T'es vraiment trop drôle !

Ce dernier entra illico dans mon jeu et répondit:

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, ma belle !

- Salut vous deux ! Alors cet exposé, il avance bien ? Lançai-je en m'approchant de la table.

- Presque fini. Rétorqua Marie en fusillant mon ami du regard.

Je me positionnai derrière Edward et, tout en regardant par dessus son épaule pour lire ce qu'il avait noté de sa magnifique écriture, je passai mes doigts dans sa tignasse désordonnée mais tellement douce.

- Alors, quel était le sujet ? M'enquis-je en massant son cuir chevelu.

"Edward va me tuer ! Il ne voudra plus rien avoir à faire avec moi après cette petite démonstration... Oh et puis zut ! Il m'avait bien embrassée le front devant Jacob tout à l'heure !" Marmonnai-je dans ma tête.

- Les auteurs français du 18ème siècle. Dit Edward. Tu pourrais me masser les épaules aussi, Bella ?

Je lui administrai une petite claque derrière la tête et me reculai d'un pas.

- Ben quoi ? Tu peux continuer, j'adore ça... Me sourit-il.

A priori, Monsieur ne m'en voulait pas.

- Où sont les autres ? Demandai-je en me servant un verre d'eau.

- Alice et Jasper sont partis aider mon père pour les vaccinations des enfants, Esmée est chez Sue et Rose et ton frère, je ne sais pas. M'expliqua Edward.

- Euh, ils sont partis profiter de la nature avec mes petits cadeaux. Intervint Marie.

- Ne me dis pas que tu leur as donné des capotes ?! S'exclama Jake en riant.

Elle lui sourit en retour et hocha la tête.

- Ben, on n'est pas prêt de les revoir ces deux-là ! Soupirai-je en m'asseyant en face d'Edward.

Jacob se servit à boire et s'assit près de moi. Nous étions tous les quatre silencieux, nous observant à peine. Marie referma son classeur et annonça qu'elle pouvait terminer toute seule. Jacob se leva en même temps et déclara devoir aider son père à couper du bois. Après les avoir salué, Edward et moi restâmes à notre place, immobiles, muets. Il étira ses longs bras avant de partir dans la chambre des garçons, me laissant seule à table. J'en aurais pleuré. Pourquoi me sentais-je si triste, si désemparée tout à coup ? Pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas être un couple normal ? Pourquoi étions-nous dans ce village ? J'étais tellement plus heureuse sur la plage, seule avec Edward... Sans Jacob, sans Marie.

*****************

Alors, ça vous a plu ???

A très vite !

Twikiss


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !**

**Et Merci aussi aux non-inscrits**: **iselie**, **matrineu54**, **Am'yah** (Non, Marie n'est pas de la famille à Bella, c'est juste le prénom d'une fille sur le forum à qui j'avais promis un petit rôle... J'ai pas trouvé ta fic, peux-tu me mettre le lien ?), **Delphella** (merci de me dédier ta première review, ça me touche beaucoup.), **'**, **Pauline**, **Lily-pixie **(j'ai adoré ton jeu de 7 familles !) et **Carine**.

Merci également à **Ptitewam** pour sa correction !

Les perso' appartiennent toujours et éternellement à la grande SM, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

**Pas plus de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture !**

**Chapitre 29**: Rompre le pacte

POV Alice

Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que nous étions installés chez les Quileute. Carlisle exerçait son métier avec le sourire et toute la gentillesse qui le caractérisait. Maman aidait à la fabrication des paniers en osier. Jasper donnait des cours de comptabilité à quelques personnes, Rose et Emmet passaient leur temps à faire l'amour grâce aux capotes présentes sur l'île, et Bella et Edward, ben, c'était bizarre en fait. Bella passait beaucoup de temps avec Jacob, Paul, Leah (la copine de Paul) et Embry, et Edward discutait pendant des heures avec Marie, l'aidant dans ses cours. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Plus de complicité entre ces deux-là... Il fallait que je m'en mêle dès que possible. Ils étaient enfin proches depuis le crash et, là, plus rien, ça redevenait comme au début de leur rencontre. J'étais certaine que Jacob et Marie en étaient la cause. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés amoureux des deux Quileute.

- T'as pas l'air bien, Alice, à quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Rose.

- A Edward et Bella.

- Moi aussi, j'ai remarqué qu'ils s'étaient éloignés depuis notre arrivée ici. On n'aurait pas dû venir. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Je te signale que si on était resté au campement, tu n'aurais pas connu les joies du sexe avec mon grand frère.

- Peut-être... On aurait juste attendu encore un peu plus, mais Bella et Eddy c'est plus sérieux qu'une partie de jambes en l'air. Déclara-t-elle en s'allongeant dans le fauteuil.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sentent seuls, surtout le soir. Bella erre comme une âme en peine et ne veut rien me dire et Edward s'isole beaucoup, il a l'air aussi triste que ma soeur. Confiai-je à ma demi-soeur.

- C'est qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux des deux Quileute, alors ! S'écria Rose en se redressant.

- Mais oui, t'as raison ! Ils doivent être jaloux, c'est tout !!! Bon, on doit agir, toi tu parles à Marie et moi je parle à Jacob.

- Ok !

POV Edward

Quatre jours que je n'approchais plus Bella et elle faisait pareil. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je la délivre de ses obligations envers moi. Elle était si heureuse et souriante en compagnie de ce Black, c'était clair qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Elle ne venait même plus vers moi, parfois juste des regards timides. Notre relation avait tellement changé et Bella me manquait tellement... Mais je ne devais pas être égoïste. Je devais bien reconnaître une chose à Jacob, c'est que, lui au moins, il la faisait rire. Ouai, j'étais pas un marrant et les filles aimaient rire, voilà pourquoi Bella passait autant de temps avec lui.

Ce soir, nous étions invités chez Harry, le père de Paul, et les filles se préparaient depuis un petit moment dans la minuscule salle de bain. Dès que Bella sortirait de cette pièce, je lui parlerai.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre longtemps car elle sortit la première cinq minutes après avoir pris ma décision. Je me levai aussitôt du fauteuil et me dirigeai vers elle, dans la cuisine.

- Euh, je peux te parler ? M'enquis-je en posant mes yeux partout sauf sur elle.

- Oui, bien sûr. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- C'est à propos du pacte, euh, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux le rompre, maintenant.

- Hum, je vois. Tu as craqué pour Marie ?

- Non, non pas du tout ! Me défendis-je.

- Alors, pour quelle raison ? Tu en as marre ? Tu n'en as plus envie ? Me questionna-t-elle en élevant un peu plus la voix.

- Je crois que c'est mieux pour Jacob et toi. Rétorquai-je en haussant également la voix.

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Dis plutôt que ça t'arrange, toi et ta petite Marie !

- Il n'y a strictement rien entre cette fille et moi, ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Sifflai-je en baissant le volume de ma voix.

- Penses ce que tu veux, j'm'en moque. Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu cherches n'importe quelle raison pour rompre le pacte...

- Que se passe-t-il ici, vous vous disputez ? Intervint Esmée.

- Non ! Répondîmes en même temps.

- C'est rien, juste une divergence d'opinion, n'est-ce pas Edward ?

- Ouai, c'est ça... Dis-je en détournant les yeux.

- Tant mieux, ce serait dommage de se brouiller pour des bêtises. Sourit ma belle-mère.

- En effet, ce serait dommage. Je te pardonne, Eddy.

- Hein ??? Et tu me pardonnes pour quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Réfléchis, tu trouveras facilement. Me conseilla-t-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- Et, je ne m'appelle pas Eddy ! Grognai-je.

POV Rosalie

Tout le monde discutait gaiement, sauf Edward qui n'avait pas voulu nous accompagner, tant mieux, je pourrais converser avec Marie sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

- Salut, Marie ! Je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Me sourit-elle.

Elle m'emmena dans sa chambre et nous nous assîmes, face à face, sur son lit.

- Alors, de quoi souhaites-tu me parler ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- De mon frère. Edward est très bizarre depuis quelques temps surtout avec Bella, et j'aimerais savoir s'il s'est confié à toi ou s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

- Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous, j'aime discuter avec lui, il m'aide pour mes cours mais ça s'arrête là. Et puis, il sait que je suis toujours amoureuse de Jacob.

- D'accord, mais peut-être que lui ressent un truc pour toi ?

- Oh non ! Fais-moi confiance. Il ne voit que Bella mais il refuse catégoriquement de céder à ses envies. Tu as déjà vu comment il la regardait ? Insista-t-elle.

- Ouai... Comme mon père contemple Esmée, comme si elle était son univers. Balbutiai-je.

- Et Bella le voit pareil, ils sont si amoureux l'un de l'autre... Soupira-t-elle. On rêve toutes de ce grand amour et, eux, ils résistent.

- C'est plutôt Edward qui résiste, à tel point qu'il le fait pour deux. Mais, au fait, et Jacob ?

- Quoi Jacob ?

- Il ne craquerait pas pour Bella, j'espère ?!

- Non. Paul m'a dit qu'il souhaitait juste me rendre jalouse, pour que je fasse le premier pas. Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. C'est lui qui supportait mal le fait que ma mère et son père vivent ensemble.

- Mais, je ne comprends pas, on n'est pas dans ta chambre ici ? Demandai-je perdue.

- Si ! Je vis chez mon oncle Harry, Paul est mon cousin. Vois-tu, après notre rupture, je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire semblant, à jouer le rôle de la demi-soeur, ex-petite-amie, toute heureuse. J'étais bien trop ravagée par la peine de notre séparation, alors j'ai demandé à ma mère de venir vivre ici.

- Et comme elle savait que tu souffrais, et qu'elle se sentait coupable, elle a accepté. Intervins-je.

Marie opina de la tête. Même dans un si petit village, où tout le monde se connaissait depuis l'enfance, les peines de coeur existaient. Je la serrai dans mes bras, la berçant tendrement alors que j'entendais ses sanglots.

- Je suis certaine que vous finirez ensemble. Lui avouai-je.

- Si c'est le cas, je t'inviterai au mariage.

- Ben, j'y compte bien ma petite Marie ! Souris-je.

POV Alice

- Black, faut qu'on parle ! L'interpelai-je alors qu'il buvait un verre dans la cuisine.

- Avec plaisir, Swan. Rit-il.

Je me déridai aussitôt et acceptai le verre qu'il me tendait.

- Pas de substance illicite dedans ?

- Si la caféïne en est une, alors rends-le moi. Plaisanta Jacob.

- C'est du coca ?!!

Il acquiesça et je bus illico une grosse gorgée de ma boisson préférée.

- Oh la la ! Que du bonheur !!! M'émerveillai-je. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Il faut qu'on parle.

- De quoi ?

- Bella. Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux ? Je veux tout savoir.

Il éclata de rire et s'approcha de moi d'un pas nonchalant, puis me dit à l'oreille:

- Il n'y a strictement rien à savoir, désolé. Elle aime Edward et, moi, j'aime Marie. Ca te suffit ?

J'acquiesçai brièvement d'un hochement de tête.

- Je te laisse en compagnie de la bouteille de soda, ça te va ? Ricana-t-il en sortant.

" Bon, affaire réglée ! Retour à la case départ. " Pensai-je en me resservant un verre. Maintenant, il fallait que je m'isole avec Bella pour qu'elle m'explique, je ne supportais plus de les voir aussi malheureux. Surtout après leur dispute de tout à l'heure. Ils pensaient que personne n'avait entendu à part maman, mais moi j'avais entendu la fin... De quel pacte voulait-elle parler ?

POV Edward

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, scrutant inlassablement le plafond depuis que les autres étaient partis. Heureusement, personne n'avait insisté pour que je vienne, j'avais feint un mal de tête. J'étais énervé. Je me retournai rapidement et plongeai mon visage dans le coussin. Bella ne voulait pas rompre le pacte mais c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà fait, on ne se parlait même plus, alors à quoi bon se voiler la face ?!! Elle voulait coucher avec moi tout en passant ses journées et ses soirées avec Jacob. Elle voulait pas me payer non plus ??!! Nan, mais franchement, pour qui me prenait-elle ? Je tapais du poing dans le matelas, faisant ressortir toute ma frustration. Encore une preuve qu'il ne fallait pas que je lui avoue mes sentiments, je ne supporterai pas qu'elle s'amuse avec des autres garçons que moi, même de simples amis. Putain !!! J'en ai marre d'être si jaloux ! Le pacte devait être rompu afin que je ne pense plus à Bella comme étant ma propriété privée.

Je dus m'endormir car j'étais en train de faire un rêve sublime, enfin surtout érotique, très érotique. Ma Bella en était le personnage principal. Après m'avoir prodigué des caresses sur le torse, elle avait pris mon sexe dans sa bouche et entamait de rapides va-et-vient. Mmmmh, je savourais pleinement ce rêve, ne désirant jamais me réveiller. Je m'abandonnais complètement... Puis, soudain, une douleur apparut au niveau de mes hanches, comme si elle m'avait griffé à sang. Ce geste me força à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait nuit, pas un bruit. Je pouvais dire que j'étais excité et dur à cause de ce rêve. Je voulus me relever mais quelque chose m'en empêcha, quelque chose entre mes jambes. Ma main s'y aventura et, sous mes doigts, je sentis... Des cheveux ? Je sursautai immédiatement et tentai de bouger. Deux mains se posèrent sur mon bassin et une bouche glissa le long de ma hampe.

- Oh, putain ! Mais...

- Tais-toi un peu, c'était mieux quand tu dormais.

- B-Bella ? Mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouillai-je.

- Chut, les parents dorment et les autres sont partis passer la nuit à la belle étoile avec les Quileute.

- Et, toi ?

- Pas envie. Je me suis juste dit: "Pourquoi n'irai-je pas violer notre cher Eddy pendant son sommeil ?"

- Exactement, c'est un viol. Répondis-je tout bas.

- Tant que tu dormais, tu étais consentant. Rigola-t-elle.

- Ouai, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu veux que je parte me coucher, toute seule, dans ma grande chambre vide ? Minauda-t-elle.

- Ben, en fait...

- Je le savais, t'es toujours en rogne. Bon allez, bonne nuit ! Lança-t-elle en faisant mine de se relever.

Je la retins aussitôt par les bras, l'empêchant de me quitter.

- Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à finir ce que tu commençais ? La grondai-je malicieusement.

- Oh... Bien sûr que si, Eddy.

- Arrête de m'appeler Eddy, je déteste ça. Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Bella me reprit derechef dans sa bouche et je me laissais retomber sur le matelas. Je tentais de retenir mes gémissements afin que nos parents ne m'entendent pas, mais c'était très difficile. Le fait qu'il fasse complètement noir dans la pièce décuplait mes sensations. Je ne voyais pas ce que Bella s'employait à faire sur ma virilité, mais c'était trop bon. Elle accéléra ses va-et-vient tout en caressant ma peau autour, mon bas-ventre, mes cuisses, mes fesses, chaque parcelle profitait de sa douceur. Je ne mis pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme. Bella me nettoya comme elle put alors que j'essayais de me remettre de ce réveil spectaculaire. Je devais afficher un air comblé mais idiot sur le visage et cela dut certainement s'empirer lorsqu'elle vint poser ses lèvres à la commissure de ma bouche. Elle voulait sûrement embrasser ma joue mais, à cause de la nuit, s'était un peu trop rapprochée de ma bouche.

- Tant que nous ne sommes pas rentrés à Forks, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de rompre le pacte, c'est bien compris ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras...

- Bien, je préfère ça, Eddy.

J'allais protester à cette appellation mais elle ajouta:

- J'adore quand tu râles, même dans le noir, t'es trop mignon. Bonne nuit... Fais de beaux rêves. Lança-t-elle en sortant.

Je passai mes mains sur mon visage. Comment voulait-elle que je dorme après... ça ?

POV Emmet

Rose m'épuisait, elle était insatiable, elle n'avait plus que le mot: SEXE à la bouche. Ca faisait quoi, dix jours qu'on sortait ensemble ! C'est clair qu'à ce rythme-là, je serais obligé de poursuivre mes études au lieu d'entrer dans une grande équipe de football américain. J'adorais faire l'amour avec ma déesse, tendrement ou sauvagement, peu m'importe, c'était toujours génial. Mais quatre fois par jour et deux ou trois fois par nuit, j'étais sur les rotules.

- T'as l'air éreinté, mon vieux ! S'exclama Jasper en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Nous étions dans le jardin pendant que les filles aidaient maman à préparer le déjeuner. Au moins un moment de répit !

- C'est ta soeur... Soufflai-je en regardant le bout de mes baskets.

- Elle t'épuise à ce point ?!! Plaisanta-t-il.

- T'as pas idée, mon pote ! Tu serais dans le même état si ma soeur abusait de ton corps plus de cinq fois par jour depuis une semaine.

- Cinq fois ??? S'étonna Jaz', les yeux grands ouverts.

- Ca, c'est dans le meilleur des cas, mais dans ses grands moments ça peut aller jusqu'à dix fois.

- WAW ! Je ne pensais pas que Rosalie était une droguée du sexe. Il existe des centres de désintox' pour soigner ce problème. Répliqua-t-il sérieusement.

- Je crois qu'elle va se calmer, c'est bientôt la semaine "rouge". Chuchotai-je à mon ami. Rassure-moi, ses règles ne lui font pas péter un câble ? Elle reste toujours la gentille et douce Rosalie Cullen, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... Je crois. Je n'ai rien noté de particuliers pendant cette semaine-là. Et Alice, elle réagit comment ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout à coup.

- Oh, elle est encore plus survoltée que d'habitude.

- NON ?!!

- Si. Compatis-je faussement. Mais grâce à leur implant, mes soeurs n'ont plus leurs règles. T'es sauvé !

- Ouf ! Merci la recherche.

- Dis tout de suite que ma petite soeur est insupportable ?

- Non, c'est pas ça ! S'affola Jaz'. Mais elle est déjà très... énergique comme fille, alors j'ai un peu de mal à l'imaginer encore pire.

- N'imagine pas, mon pote ! Ris-je.

POV Alice

J'aperçus ma soeur assise sur la première marche de la terrasse. Je profitai alors de sa solitude pour me mêler de sa vie privée.

- Salut, Bella ! Lui souris-je.

- Alice, tu sais que je connais chaque expression de ton visage par coeur ?

J'opinai de la tête, lentement, sans me départir de mon petit sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Je vous ai entendu vous disputer hier, Edward et toi.

- Ce n'était qu'une divergence d'opinion.

- Bien sûr... Tu espères que je vais te croire, là ?

- Naturellement. Il n'y a pas de soucis entre lui et moi.

- Tant mieux, alors ! Dans ce cas-là, tu peux me dire de quel pacte tu parlais ? M'enquis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le visage de ma soeur se décomposa à l'instant même où le mot "pacte" avait franchi mes lèvres. Ses yeux bougèrent dans tous les sens, comme si elle paniquait.

- Alors, j'attends toujours la réponse, soeurette. Insistai-je.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et se referma. Bella se leva aussitôt.

- Prête ? Demanda Edward.

- Oui. A plus tard, Alice. Me dit-elle avec un grand sourire, style "Ouf, sauvée par le gong !".

- Vous allez où ? Questionnai-je en observant Edward.

- On va juste faire un tour, visiter les alentours. Me répondit-il.

- Avec Jacob et Marie ?

- Non, on prend le large. Me sourit Edward.

- Oh, au fait Edward, c'est quoi le pacte que tu as fait avec ma soeur ?

Il se mit à rire alors que Bella devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre et me dit:

- Le pacte c'est qu'on doit continuer de bien s'entendre comme depuis l'accident sinon, en rentrant à la maison, celui qui l'aura rompu subira les foudres de l'autre. M'expliqua-t-il.

Je jetai un nouveau coup d'oeil à ma soeur et devinai tout de suite qu'il mentait. Je fis mine de le croire.

- Dans ces cas-là, tu as intérêt à ne pas le rompre cher frère car vous partagez la même salle de bain à Forks, et ma soeur adorée peut se transformer en véritable chipie. Rétorquai-je joyeusement.

- Je sais ce qu'elle me ferait subir, merci. Bon, allez, à tout à l'heure, Al'.

- Ouai, c'est ça... Marmonnai-je en les regardant partir.

C'était louche cette histoire de pacte et son petit baratin ne m'avait en aucun cas touchée. Foi d'Alice Swan, je découvrirai en quoi consiste leur pacte.

* * *

Verdict ?

Je donnerai le titre du prochain chapitre à chaque review, enfin sauf si vous me dites que vous ne préférez pas savoir !

A très bientôt et Bonne Saint Valentin à tous les amoureux !!!

Twikiss


	30. Chapter 30

Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews ! J'adore vous lire et connaitre les sensations que vous apporte ma petite fic !

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et encore à la grande SM, mais l'histoire est à moi !

Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter mais je voulais finir le chapitre 31 avant de poster celui-ci, ça me laisse un peu d'avance...

Merci à Ptitewam pour sa correction... Ca me fait gagner du temps !lol

**Chapitre 30**: Grillés

POV Alice

" C'est pas bien ce que tu fais Alice ! Tu n'accepterais pas qu'on te fasse la même chose, alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? C'est honteux ma pauv'fille. Oui je sais et j'irai me confesser au pasteur Weber dès notre retour... Promis. "

Ce fut donc sur cette promesse que je continuais de les suivre à distance. Bella montra une nouvelle direction et Edward hocha la tête tout en la suivant. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, même de rire, tant mieux, j'étais contente et soulagée pour eux. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la forêt et se stoppèrent à l'entrée de ce que j'aurais dit être une grotte. J'attendais un instant, contemplant les alentours. Je n'étais jamais venue dans les parages avec Jasper, pour être seuls nous préférions une petite crique sauvage.

" Bon, maintenant que tu es là, tu ne vas pas rester plantée sans bouger. Tu voulais savoir ce que ta sœur et le frère de ton petit-ami faisaient alors assouvis ta curiosité une fois pour toute et va jusqu'au bout ! "

J'avançai alors vers l'antre où ils avaient pénétré quelques minutes auparavant. Je me mis à quatre pattes et fis attention de bien rester cachée. Je jetai juste un œil à l'intérieur. Ils étaient bien là, un peu en retrait contre la paroi, dans un petit coin sombre. Ils ne parlaient pas, trop occupés à se caresser mutuellement, l'un les cheveux l'autre le dos. Je m'écartais vivement de l'entrée et m'assis à même le sol quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre mes esprits. Lorsque j'entendis de légers gémissements, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et retournai en courant jusqu'à la maison, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as l'air bien heureuse, Alice ! Déclara Carlisle, se préparant à sortir de la maison.

- La vie est belle, tellement belle ! M'exclamai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête.

- Tu sais que nous devrons bientôt rentrer à Forks, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, et la vie sera toujours aussi belle !

POV Bella

WAW ! Edward avait été tellement tendre avec moi, j'avais eu peur que notre dispute d'hier n'entache notre lien, mais pas du tout. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Nous avions fait l'amour sans nous lâcher des yeux, intensément, sauf quand son regard se posait sur mes lèvres et qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou, dans le creux de l'oreille ou sur mes cheveux, toujours en me serrant fort contre lui. J'avais failli l'embrasser à maintes reprises, surtout quand il fixait ma bouche, mais je ne voulais pas briser la règle et risquer qu'il veuille rompre à nouveau le pacte. Alors, j'avais résisté à m'en faire saigner la lèvre inférieure à force de me mordre.

A cet instant précis, il me tenait dans ses bras. Nous nous étions rhabillés et il m'avait invitée à le rejoindre entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son torse, assis par terre. Ma tête reposait contre son épaule.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Me dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Si, j'y tiens. D'abord pour le baiser sur ton front lorsque tu es partie avec Jacob, ensuite pour t'avoir ignorée le soir même et puis pour avoir désiré rompre le pacte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'attitude de ce mec avec toi a tendance à me mettre hors de moi. Grimaça-t-il.

- C'est rien, j'ai réagi de la même façon à cause de Marie, les mains dans tes cheveux, enfin tu vois...

- Je te jure qu'il ne se passera jamais rien avec elle, elle m'a juste demandé de l'aider à rendre jaloux Jacob. M'avoua Edward.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son air affolé. Avait-il peur que je ne le crois pas ?

- Pourquoi tu ris ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. Dis-je sans toutefois cesser de rigoler. C'est juste que Jacob m'a demandé la même chose, il veut rendre Marie jalouse lui aussi.

Edward m'accompagna alors dans mes rires. Nous nous calmâmes au bout de plusieurs minutes et je soupirai un grand coup pour reprendre mon souffle.

- Euh, tu n'as pas été jalouse de Marie, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il, hésitant.

- Hum, non ! Non, bien sûr que non... Enfin, un petit peu pour être tout à fait franche. Lui confiai-je timidement. Et toi, par rapport à Jacob ?

- Ben, un peu aussi. Il... Il m'énervait à toujours te coller, on n'avait plus aucun moment à nous. Nous sommes amis et c'est comme s'il venait me voler quelque chose.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû lui dire que rendre jalouse la fille qu'on aime n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la récupérer.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué et j'adore passer du temps avec toi, même si c'est juste pour parler. L'interrompis-je. Amis ?

- Bien sûr. Accepta-t-il d'une petite voix.

J'avais osé lui dire qu'il m'avait manqué, quel exploit !!!

POV Rose

- Bon, Emmet, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu m'énerves à bouder comme un bébé.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal.

- Vas-y, accouche ! Sinon, là, je vais mal le prendre. Le grondai-je.

- C'est à propos de l'amour, de l'acte.

- Tu n'en as pas assez, petit coquin ? Le taquinai-je en m'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses musclées.

- Non !!! Enfin, si, j'en ai assez. C'est justement ça le problème. Tu me tues, Rose, je suis crevé ! HS. OUT. MORT... M'avoua-t-il en fixant son regard au mien.

- Oh... Mais t'es toujours au garde-à-vous, je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais... Balbutiai-je en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

Il me retint aussitôt par la taille.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, je ne suis qu'un homme, et tu es tellement magnifique mais faire l'amour, surtout que ça ne dure jamais que cinq minutes, ça m'épuise. Une fois ou deux par jour, ok ! Mais plus de cinq ou dix fois, je tiendrai pas longtemps...

J'éclatais de rire sans pouvoir me retenir.

- Quoi ??? S'écria-t-il, confus.

- Ben, moi aussi, je suis claquée. J'ai l'impression de passer mes journées à faire de l'équitation et d'avoir encore le cheval entre mes cuisses.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, mon chéri. Lui confiai-je, toute penaude.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cette nuit, on vire Edward et Jasper de ma chambre et on dort.

- Promis ?

- Promis. Me sourit-il.

- Ok, je vais leur annoncer vu que ce sont mes frères.

Emmet approuva d'un mouvement de tête et me laissa partir après m'avoir embrassée chastement.

POV Jasper

Malgré que je tenais Alice tendrement dans mes bras depuis plus de dix minutes, elle ne faisait que rire sans vouloir m'en donner la raison. Elle, elle savait quelque chose que je ne savais pas... Je la laissais tout de même délirer dans son petit monde, elle m'en parlerait quand elle en aurait envie.

- Hey, les amoureux ! Lança ma sœur en entrant dans la chambre des filles.

- Salut, Rose ! Répondis-je.

- Elle a pris quoi ? S'enquit-elle en regardant Alice, qui rigolait encore.

- Rien du tout... Soupirai-je. Pas moyen qu'elle se calme.

- WAW, ça doit être un truc puissant pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là ! S'étonna Rose.

- Tu voulais nous dire quelque chose ?

- Ouais ! Je fais appel à votre gentillesse pour que tu nous laisses la chambre des garçons, à Emmet et moi, cette nuit.

- Et Ed', t'en fais quoi ?

- Il pourrait dormir avec vous dans cette chambre.

- Non, moi, j'ai une meilleure idée ! S'exclama tout à coup Alice.

- Tiens, t'es revenue parmi nous ? Dis-je, surpris.

- J'ai toujours été là, mon chéri ! S'offusqua ma petite-amie.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? Lui demanda Rose.

- Jazz et moi allons nous installer dans le convertible du salon et nous laisserons la chambre à Edward et Bella.

- Eddy va nous tuer ! S'inquiéta ma sœur.

- Mais non, il sait très bien que c'est pour nous faire plaisir, et puis il s'entend de nouveau à la perfection avec ma sœur. Sourit-elle.

- Tu te charges de lui annoncer, alors... Déclara Rosalie.

- Sans problème.

- C'est bon, tu t'es calmée ? L'interrogeai-je gentiment.

Elle opina de la tête.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Encore un peu et j'appelais mon père pour qu'il vienne t'ausculter. Lui avouai-je.

- N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Alice en m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bon, je vous laisse. Nous avertit Rose en quittant la pièce.

Je regardais ma sœur partir, intrigué par cette nuit.

- Dis, ma chérie, pourquoi c'est nous qui allons dormir dans le canapé-convertible ?

- Euh, parce que je préfère dormir dans un grand lit plutôt que dans deux petits rapprochés avec un trou au milieu. Au moins là je pourrais dormir dans tes bras sans me réveiller avec un mal de dos.

- Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé...

POV Bella

A peine étions-nous rentrés à la maison que ma sœur nous sauta dessus, excitée comme une puce.

- Tu veux bien arrêter, tu me donnes le tournis à sautiller dans tous les sens. Déclarai-je en fermant mes yeux.

- Je dois vous avertir d'un truc qui s'est déroulé en votre absence.

- Et comme on dit "Les absents ont toujours tort", je m'attends au pire. Souffla Edward, résigné.

- Oh, ce n'est pas la mort, vous inquiétez pas. Sourit-elle en se calmant.

- Hum, je doute un peu quand même... Dit-il en s'adossant contre le mur.

- Bon, allez, Alice, dis-nous tout. M'enquis-je, également résignée.

- Emmet et Rosalie squattent la chambre des garçons cette nuit, Jasper et moi le salon et, vous deux, vous avez la chambre des filles. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun problème pour vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

C'était quoi cette insinuation appuyée ? Je fronçai les sourcils en observant ma chère jumelle.

- Non, pas de problème. Rétorqua Edward, soulagé. Et les parents, ils sont au courant ?

- Naturellement ! De toute façon, nous n'allons faire que dormir, et vous ? Interrogea-t-elle, tout à coup, sérieuse.

- Ca va de soit ! Dit Edward en partant dans la cuisine.

Oh mon dieu ! Elle était au courant... Pour Edward et moi. Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Même pire, elle portait un gyrophare allumé sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Toi, moi, dehors ! Tout de suite... Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Alice acquiesça sans sourciller, encore toute guillerette. Oh que oui, elle savait... A peine la porte refermée, elle se mit à taper dans ses mains et à sautiller sur place, comme une enfant à qui on apprenait la venue du Père Noël.

- Je suis trop contente ! Chanta-t-elle sans cesser de remuer.

Je lui attrapai les mains afin qu'elle stoppe ses applaudissements.

- Que sais-tu ? La questionnai-je, tout bas.

- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû mais je vous ai suivi, tout à l'heure, jusqu'à la grotte. Je sais ce que vous faites. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Je t'en supplie, n'en parle à personne sinon Edward rompra le pacte définitivement cette fois. La suppliai-je.

- D'accord, mais explique-moi en quoi consiste ce pacte, exactement.

Je lui racontai alors ce que nous faisions et chaque règle. Elle me contemplait les yeux ronds, complètement ébahie par mes propos. Une fois que j'eus terminé, elle inspira un grand coup et me dit:

- Vous faites l'amour mais sans que vos bouches n'entrent en contact l'une de l'autre, c'est bien ça ?

J'opinai de la tête, les yeux baissés et me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Et bien... Je ne t'aurais jamais crue capable d'une telle chose, Isabella.

- Ouais, je sais, je n'en suis pas très fière, moi non plus, mais c'est la seule façon d'avoir Edward rien que pour moi, de le toucher, de lui montrer à quel point je l'aime.

- Mais je suis très fière de toi ! S'esclaffa ma sœur. Tu as eu le courage de lui sauter dessus et, regardez-vous maintenant, vous vous entendez très bien. Tu as beaucoup de courage, Bella.

- Merci de ne pas me juger.

- Bien sûr que je te juge ! Et j'approuve ma sœur adorée. Rends le fou de toi ! Tu verras, à Forks, il ne tiendra pas une semaine sans ce pacte. Il sera carrément accro à toi.

- J'aimerais bien...

Alice se leva, épousseta sa mini-jupe de ses mains et se tourna vers moi.

- Ce soir, ne fais rien que je ne ferai pas, c'est clair ?

- Tout à fait clair ! Souris-je.

POV Edward

Nos parents n'avaient omis aucune objection à ce partage des chambres. Au contraire, ils en avaient ri lorsque je m'étais étonné de leur accord. Apparemment ils savaient parfaitement ce que certains faisaient et qu'il valait mieux coucher ensemble à la maison que n'importe où ! Je ne pense pas que tous les parents réagissent comme ça... Loin de là !

J'étais tranquillement allongé sur le lit de ma sœur, attendant que Bella sorte de la salle de bain afin de prendre sa place et de me préparer pour la nuit. La nuit. Qu'allions-nous faire pendant cette nuit ? Dormir ou s'amuser à découvrir de nouvelles positions ? Sûrement la première solution même si la seconde me tentait bien...

- Dépêche-toi d'aller dans la salle de bain. J'en suis sortie discrètement sinon ma sœur l'aurait envahie de suite. Murmura Bella en posant ses affaires sur la chaise.

Je me levai alors doucement et marchai sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas faire grincer les portes. Alors que je refermais la porte de la salle de bain, j'entendis Alice courir. Je poussai rapidement le loquet et soupirai un grand coup.

- Je te préviens, et toi aussi Bella, demain je serai la première dans cette pièce ! Cria-t-elle dans le couloir.

Je ne répondis pas. Il fallait toujours ruser avec la jumelle de ma Bella, surtout si on voulait passer avant elle pour la toilette, parce qu'une fois qu'elle y était, ben, c'était long, très long... Heureusement qu'à Forks, il y avait quatre salles de bain plus une salle d'eau. Esmée avait dû penser à sa fille en faisant les plans de rénovation. Enfin, bref, je me lavais vite fait et mis mon caleçon pour la nuit. Comme les Quileutes nous avaient donné des vêtements, je n'étais pas obligé de lessiver à la main mon caleçon et mon bermuda d'aujourd'hui, je m'en occuperai demain matin. A peine ouvris-je la porte qu'Alice me poussa dans le couloir pour me faire sortir plus vite.

- Hé, doucement ! Ris-je devant la sublime grimace qu'elle me faisait.

Elle me tirait la langue comme une petite fille.

- A cause de toi, je vais passer moins de temps avec Jasper ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Tu plaisantes ?!! Me moquai-je alors. Tu passes tes journées dans ses bras.

- Quand tu seras amoureux, tu me comprendras. Chuchota-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et puis je te signale qu'il n'y a pas d'eau chaude, donc je suis plus rapide à cette heure de la journée parce qu'il fait plus frais la nuit.

Sur ce, elle me claqua la porte au nez. Et, moi, je restais figé sur place. Amoureux. Si elle savait à quel point je l'étais et à quel point je devais résister. Personne ne pouvait me comprendre, être à ma place. C'était l'enfer en moi. Mon cœur bataillait sans cesse avec mon cerveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Bella dans l'entrebaillement de la porte de la chambre.

- Euh, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte qui menait au jardin.

- Tu veux de la compagnie ? Me proposa-t-elle avec un petit air coquin.

- Non... J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu...

- Ok, comme tu veux.

Je savais qu'elle était déçue, ça s'entendait dans sa voix. Mais, j'avais vraiment besoin d'un peu de solitude.

* * *

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience surtout si vous voulez connaitre le titre du prochain chapitre !lol

Twikiss


	31. besoin de votes !

Coucou !!!

J'ai besoin de vous les filles !!!  
Tit concours de photos pour mon Loulou !!!

.com/casting/

Sujet: Besoin de vous pour un concours !!! Hier à 11:34

* * *

Coucou !!!

J'ai besoin de vous les filles !!!  
Tit concours de photos pour mon Loulou !!!

.com/casting/ ( h t t p : / / c a s t i n g . k i a b i . c o m / c a s t i n g / retirez les espaces)

catégorie: garçon  
nom: bernard  
prénom: ryan

En cas de doute, il est vêtu d'un pull polaire marron col montant, avec zip bleu, a les cheveux mi-longs, les yeux verts. La déco est blanche et verte.

J'ai besoin de plus de 5000 votes, alors faites passer à toutes vos connaissances s'il vous plait !!! C'est jusqu'au 30 mars et c'est complètement gratuit bien sûr.

Twikiss et merci d'avance !


	32. Chapter 32

Encore un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews !!! J'ai répondu à toutes celles qui étaient enregistrées... Et désolée pour les anonymes, mais vous comptez pour moi et vos comm' me touchent beaucoup.

Les personnages appartiennent et appartiendront toujours à SM ! Mais l'histoire est à moi...

**Chapitre 31**: Retour à la vie normale

POV Bella

Ca faisait déjà une heure qu'Edward était parti prendre l'air. Il avait l'air bizarre et voulait rester seul. J'avais pris sur moi, une fois de plus... J'avais toujours envie de le protéger, de le calmer, de le réconforter, mais il n'acceptait que très rarement mon aide.

J'étais asise sur mon lit, mes jambes repliées contre ma poitrine, mon menton sur mes genoux. J'aimerais tellement qu'il se confie à moi, qu'il ne s'enferme pas dans sa bulle...

J'entendis un bruit de porte, sûrement celle de la cuisine. Que devais-je faire ? Rester dans cette position ou faire semblant de dormir ? La porte de la chambre grinça légèrement.

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demandai-je tout bas.

- Pas vraiment, mais c'est pas grave. Tu ne dors pas encore ? Me dit Edward en s'asseyant sur le lit à mes côtés.

- Pas fatiguée. Soufflai-je.

- Oh... Il est tard pourtant ! Tu veux venir à côté de moi ? Me proposa-t-il.

- Ton lit est trop petit pour nous deux. Plaisantai-je. Et imagine que quelqu'un entre et nous trouve tous les deux...

- Mouai. Le mieux c'est qu'on s'assoit par terre, pour discuter bien sûr.

- Mais je ne pensais pas à autrechose, mon cher.

Nous nous assîmes alors côte à côte entre nos deux lits. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et je posai ma tête contre le haut de son torse.

- Papa m'a dit que le bateau allait arriver dans deux jours. Me prévint-il.

- Déjà ?

- Tu n'es pas contente de rentrer ?

- Si, mais le soleil va me manquer. Soupirai-je, nostalgique.

- Mmm, là, je suis d'accord ! Mais n'oublie pas qu'une superbe maison nous attend avec une superbe forêt, et puis il y a nos amis...

- Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant pour notre disparition, qu'ils s'inquiètent ?

- Ouais, je le crois vraiment.

- Quand nous serons de retour, j'irais voir la famille du pilote et de l'hôtesse, je leur expliquerai tout ce qui s'est passé. Je suis certaine que la compagnie nous donnera les adresses.

- Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Ouais, bien sûr.

Je ressentais vraiment l'envie de l'embrasser, encore plus que d'habitude. Il faisait très sombre dans la chambre, je voyais juste quelques traits de son visage, je pouvais voir qu'il me regardait aussi. Je déposai alors un léger baiser sur sa joue gauche et il m'embrassa sur le haut de ma tête, dans mes cheveux. Il me serra plus fort contre lui. A partir de ce moment-là, tout s'accéléra. Je passai ma main sous son tee-shirt et caressai son ventre plat, tout en continuant d'embrasser son cou. Edward me souleva un peu et me fit asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je pouvais déjà sentir son envie de moi à travers son caleçon. Il m'ôta mon débardeur et je fis de même avec son maillot. Ses mains glissèrent sous mon short pour venir caresser mes fesses alors que ses lèvres vinrent embrasser mes seins. Retenir mes gémissements, alors que nos sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre à travers nos légers vêtements, était très difficile. J'ondulais de plus en plus contre sa virilité et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, attirant son visage encore plus près de moi.

- J'ai envie... de toi... tout de suite. Balbutiai-je à son oreille.

- A vos ordres. Murmura-t-il en souriant.

Je me relevai un peu et il m'enleva mon short. Je me rassis sur ses cuisses et lui baissai son caleçon afin de libérer son sexe. Il était déjà prêt pour moi. Je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et le fis pénétrer en moi, rapidement. Je voulais que ce soit aussi intense que debout contre l'arbre, j'avais adoré. Edward attrapa mes fesses dans ses mains et m'aida à donner plus de rythme à ses coups de reins.

- Plus vite, Edward. Gémis-je tout bas.

Il stoppa tout mouvement. Je lui disais d'aller plus vite et, lui, il arrêtait ?

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Bégayai-je.

- Changement de position. Mets-toi à quatre pattes. Dit-il en bougeant.

Je me défis alors de lui et me positionnai comme il l'avait demandé. Il vint se placer à genoux derrière moi et entra son sexe en moi d'un coup, me remplissant totalement. Je dus me mordre le bras pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Ses longs doigts se mirent sur mes hanches et parfois ils allaient jusqu'à ma poitrine ou mon clitoris pour me caresser. Ses pénétrations étaient rapides, bien plus que tout à l'heure.

- Alors... c'est mieux comme ça ? S'enquit-il tout bas.

- O-oui... c'est... bon... Articulai-je difficilement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura, mais j'avais l'impression que ça n'en finissait pas, que je jouissais sans avoir d'orgasme. Une vague de plaisir plus importante que les autres monta en moi et, comme si Edward le savait, il me chuchota:

- Viens... Bella... Viens avec moi, maintenant...

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour qu'un orgasme fulgurant m'envahisse. Je sentis qu'Edward se déversait en moi juste après, alors que je reprenais difficilement mon souffle. Son torse s'appuya quelques instants sur mon dos et il m'embrassa dans la nuque.

- C'était... WAW ! Balbutia-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

Nous étions nus, face à face, et, alors que j'allais me rhabiller, il m'attira par la taille et m'attira à lui. Il m'enlaça et caressa mon dos, de bas en haut, lentement. J'étais si bien dans ses bras, à ma place. Au bout d'environ une minute, je m'écartais de lui, souriante.

- C'est notre futur départ ou la fin du pacte qui te rend si câlin ? Plaisantai-je à moitié.

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'en avais juste envie.

- Ben, tu peux recommencer quand tu veux, alors. Badinai-je en enfilant mon short.

- C'est noté.

Edward remit également son caleçon et son tee-shirt puis s'assit sur son lit. Je m'allongeai sur le mien, comblée.

- Heu, t'es sûre que t'as pas une place pour moi ? Insista-t-il gentiment.

- Et les autres ?

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte, j'entendis un "clic" et il vint s'allonger près de moi.

- J'avais pas pensé au verrou. Mais s'ils veulent entrer, qu'est-ce qu'on va leur dire sur le fait qu'on soit enfermé ?

- Ben, qu'on a voulu éviter les blagues salaces de ton frère. Sourit-il. Allez, viens là...

Il passa son bras sous moi et je posai mon visage sur son torse. Il me caressait le bras et mes cheveux tandis que, moi, j'écoutais les battements de son coeur, la main sur son estomac. Je m'endormis dans cette position, pensant que c'était le seul endroit où je désirais passer ma vie.

POV Emmet

WAOU !!! J'avais dormi comme un bébé avec la fille de mes rêves dans mes bras. Par contre, maintenant que j'avais récupéré toutes mes forces, je n'avais qu'une envie: la réveiller. J'avais envie de lui faire l'amour doucement, tendrement, lui prouver tout mon amour.

- A quoi penses-tu, Emmet Swan ? S'enquit ma déesse, d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée.

- Je pensais à toi, à te réveiller, à te faire l'amour lentement. Avouai-je en l'embrassant sur ses cheveux.

- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?!! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que j'étais en train d'y penser quand tu m'as interrompu. Tu t'es réveillée trop tôt.

- Oh... Laisse-moi cinq minutes, je me rendors. Dit-elle avec empressement en fermant les yeux.

- Rose, c'est trop tard... Le charme est rompu, là !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, je sens déjà que je m'endors.

- Ma chérie, arrête de faire l'idiote... Oh, merde, je déteins sur toi ! M'affolai-je tout à coup.

- Hein ???

- Tu deviens aussi idiote que moi... Parfois. Parce que je ne le suis pas tout le temps.

- Quoi ??? Tu me traites d'idiote, là ? S'énerva Rosalie.

- Non, non, c'est seulement quand tu fais ta blonde...

- Je suis blonde, Swan. Grogna-t-elle.

- Blonde, c'est une expression pour rire. Euh, je m'enfonce là, hein ?

- T'es déjà sous terre, Swan ! Répondit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

- Désolé, je m'excuse. C'est moi l'idiot, et encore le mot est faible. Excuse-moi... S'il te plait.

- Ouai, mais encore un truc de ce genre et c'est la guerre, compris ?

- Compris. Rétorquai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais débiter comme conneries par moment. Je l'avais échappé bel cette fois. Je m'étonnais encore d'avoir obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'études et d'entrer dans une si grande université. Je n'étais pas tous les jours très intelligent, il fallait bien l'avouer.

- Em', demain on rentre à Forks, tu crois qu'on va tenir là-bas ?

- Comment ça ?

- Nous deux, on va rester ensemble une fois de retour à la maison ?

- Mais, bien sûr ! Pourquoi t'envisages de me quitter ? M'inquiétai-je.

- NON ! Je me demandais juste... Et, puis, on va devoir se quitter quand même.

- Comment ça ? Me répétai-je.

- L'université. Précisa-t-elle.

- Je te jure que je te serai fidèle, et puis on se verra tous les week-end.

- Ca va être dur... Soupira-t-elle.

- Ouai mais on sera encore plus content de se retrouver. Je t'aime et la distance n'y changera strictement rien.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Dit-elle en posant sa bouche sur la mienne.

POV Alice

- T'as pas entendu de drôles de bruit cette nuit ? Demandai-je à Jasper.

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras.

- Je dormais cette nuit, mon amour.

- Ca, je le savais mais...

- Alice, il n'y a pas de mais, je n'ai absolument rien entendu... quoique...

- Quoi ?

- Tu as légèrement ronflé. Sourit-il.

- Idiot ! Je ne ronfle pas.

- Oh que si ! Un peu mais quand même. Se moqua mon amoureux.

- Je suis une fille et les filles ne ronflent pas !

Il éclata de rire. Bon, peut-être qu'il m'arrivait de ronfler. Mais, il n'avait pas le droit de me le dire... Ca ne se fait pas quand on est un gentleman. J'avais trop envie de lui révéler ce qui se passait entre ma soeur et son frère. Ca me rongeait de tenir ce secret.

- Dis, tu pourrais aller chercher mes chaussures dans ma chambre, s'il te plait, mon chéri ? Minaudai-je en battant des cils.

- Ouai, bien sûr.

Il m'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres et se leva du convertible. Je croisais les doigts pour que Bella et Edward soient dans le même lit à ce moment-là, il était encore tôt. Il revint à peine une minute plus tard avec mes chaussures à la main.

- Euh... Tu ne les as pas réveillé, j'espère ? Demandai-je le plus inocemment possible.

- Du tout, ils sont déjà levés.

- Ah bon ?!! M'étonnai-je.

- Personne dans la chambre et la porte était grande ouverte. Dit-il en se recouchant.

- Merde ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de râler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien... Boudai-je.

Ca aurait été tellement plus simple s'il les avait surpris, je n'aurais rien eu à raconter, donc je n'aurais pas trahi ma soeur. Ca me bouffait !

- Toi, tu mijotes quelque chose, j'me trompe ? Insista Jasper.

- Absolument rien ! Répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Je n'avais pas le droit de trahir ma soeur, surtout que leur pacte prendrait fin demain et qu'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Je devais leur laisser leur intimité et les laisser tranquille.

POV Carlisle

- Mon amour, Billy nous a donné rendez-vous à quelle heure ce soir ? Questionnai-je ma femme.

- 18 heures au feu de camps. Répondit ma douce Esmée.

Nous étions en train de tout ranger dans la maison et de préparer nos affaires. Je crois que le retour à la vie normale, avec ce que nous venions de vivre, sera difficile. Plus de soleil toute la journée, plus de chaleur extérieure, plus de simplicité... Nous allions retrouver nos voitures, notre confort et la modernité. Ici il n'y avait pas de télévision, de four micro-onde ni de téléphone. Ca me donnait presqu'envie de rester dans ce village et d'exercer mon métier parmi eux. Peut-être, si ma femme est d'accord, que nous pourrions revenir souvent, pendant nos vacances, et qui sait pour y passer notre retraite.

- Papa, demain on part à quelle heure ? Me demanda Edward en déposant son sac dans l'entrée.

- Billy nous dira tout ce soir. Tu es pressé ?

- Non, c'est juste pour savoir, pour dire au revoir aux Quileute et les remercier comme il se doit.

- A mon avis, nous devrions le faire ce soir, comme ça nous n'oublierons personne. Intervint Esmée.

- Ouai, bonne idée. Répondit mon fils.

Bella vint également déposer ses affaires. Ces deux-là étaient enfin amis, il était temps.

- Maman, on va aller faire un tour, avec Edward. Ca ne vous ennuie pas ?

- Pas du tout, ma puce. Mais, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes attendus dans deux heures.

- Promis, on sera à l'heure. Dit-elle en nous embrassant sur la joue.

Je regardais nos deux enfants partir et ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer en les voyant si proches.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont finir ensemble eux aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! Jamais deux sans trois... Sourit ma femme.

- Tu te rends compte de la chance que j'ai ?

- De quoi tu parles, mon amour ?

- Et bien, j'ai deux fils qui se chargeront de ma descendance. Les Cullen ne sont pas prêts à s'éteindre. Dis-je fièrement.

- Et s'ils ne veulent pas avoir d'enfant ?

- J'en doute fort ! Au pire, nous aurons des petits Swan. Ma fille adore les enfants et en veut au moins trois.

POV Edward

Cet après-midi, Bella et moi nous étions promenés autour du village, comme pour graver à jamais ce magnifique paysage. La plage, la forêt, la petite grotte que nous avions trouvé et l'endroit où se passaient tous les feux de camps. J'avais une boule à la gorge et mon coeur se serrait. Le fait de quitter ce lieu paradisiaque signifiait également la fin du pacte. A partir de demain, je ne caresserai plus Bella, je ne poserai plus mes lèvres sur son corps parfait, plus de jouissance... Elle vivrait sa vie et, moi, ben, je continuerai mon train-train quotidien: études, lecture, piano. Je redeviendrai le "sage" Edward Cullen alors que Bella sortira avec ses copines et, certainement, avec des garçons. A cette idée, je ne pus empêcher une grimace d'apparaître sur mon visage. Comme d'habitude, Bella s'en aperçut de suite.

- Arrête de réfléchir, Edward, tu vas devenir aussi ridé qu'un Sharpey.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Soupirai-je.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas m'en parler... Déclara-t-elle en se saisissant, doucement mais fermement, de ma main.

Nos doigts s'entrelacèrent et nous nous assîmes sur un gros rocher face à la mer.

- En fait, je me disais qu'une fois de retour à Forks, la routine reprendrait son cours. Expliquai-je en fixant l'horizon.

- Rien ne t'y oblige.

- Si, je suis comme ça. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Mes études avant tout et rien d'autre.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, tu sais. Regarde, moi, par exemple, je suis une excellente élève et, pourtant, je profite de la vie.

- Mais, moi, je ne peux pas sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas. J'ai besoin de me consacrer qu'à une seule chose à la fois. Je vivrai, vraiment, après mes études, quand j'aurais mon travail.

- Mais tu auras quel âge à ce moment-là ?

- Plus de 25 ans...

- Il sera peut-être trop tard. Souffla-t-elle. Tu seras passé à côté de ta jeunesse, des premiers émois, de tout ce qu'on vit quand on a 17 ans.

- Au moins, je ne serai plus puceau ! Plaisantai-je.

- Euh... Non, ça c'est clair. Rougit Bella. Mais, tu n'as jamais embrassé...

- Hey, salut ! Nous interrompit Paul.

Il arrivait avec Jacob et Marie et vint nous saluer.

- Alors, vous partez demain ? Nous demanda Marie en s'asseyant à côté de Bella.

On les voyait moins souvent, Marie et Jacob, en ce moment. S'étaient-ils réconciliés ?

- Oui, les sacs sont déjà prêts. Répondis-je.

- Dites, vous pourriez nous envoyer des petits colis de chez vous ? Nous questionna Jacob.

- Bien sûr, qu'aimerais-tu recevoir ? Rétorqua Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, des trucs de chez vous.

- Que dirais-tu d'un MP3 chargé de musiques avec une tonne de piles ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Oh, ça serait cool !!! Se réjouit-il. Mais pas de trucs à manger, on ne sait pas combien de temps mettra le colis à nous parvenir.

- Ok, pas de soucis. Et, toi, Marie ?

- Des livres ?

- Edward s'en chargera, c'est un fana' des livres, parait-il. Dit Bella en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

Elle voulait sûrement revenir sur notre conversation.

- Euh, vous sortez ensemble ? Intervint Paul.

- Non ! Nous écriâmes tous deux en même temps.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? L'interrogeai-je, méfiant.

- Ben, vous vous donnez la main comme des amoureux.

Nous nous lâchâmes rapidement tout aussi gêné l'un que l'autre.

- C'est parce qu'on s'est promené pour dire au revoir à l'île et ça nous a rendu nostalgique. Se justifia Bella.

- Ah, dommage ! Décréta Paul. Vous feriez un beau couple. Comme nos deux imbéciles ici présents... Sourit-il en regardant Marie et Jacob.

- Pour eux, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ils s'aiment trop pour ne pas se remettre ensemble. Souligna Bella en fixant Jake, un petit sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

Je ris face au regard noir de Jacob. Marie était toute rouge et avait les yeux rivés sur le sable. Bella lui tira la langue et Paul m'accompagna dans mes rires.

- Nous, au moins, on ne se voile pas la face comme d'autre ! Rétorqua Jacob en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tout à coup, mes rires stoppèrent. De quoi parlait-il ? Je n'avais jamais dit à quelqu'un que j'aimais Bella, enfin sauf à Jasper mais ils ne se cotoyaient pas tous les deux.

- Bon, on va y aller, on a promis de rentrer avant 18 heures. Sécria Bella en descendant du rocher.

- Ouai, c'est ça, esquive... Chuchota Jacob en prenant sa place.

Est-ce que Bella s'était confiée à lui ? Ca m'étonnerait vu qu'elle venait de nous faire comprendre qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous deux, contrairement à eux. Bref... Je les saluai et la suivis jusqu'à la maison, sans dire un mot vu qu'elle ne parlait pas non plus.

POV Esmée

Le dîner au feu de camps avait encore été très agréable, nous avions vraiment lié de grandes et belles amitiés avec beaucoup d'entre eux, et certaines femmes, comme Sue et Hanna, allaient me manquer. J'espérais que Carlisle voudrait bien revenir sur cette île, il fallait que j'en discute prochainement avec lui. Edward et Bella avaient également fait de belles connaissances ici, contrairement aux quatre autres qui étaient restés en couples.

J'étais maintenant certaine que la vie à Forks serait plus qu'heureuse.

Billy nous avait expliqué que le bateau arriverait vers 6 heures et repartirait à 8 heures, que nous allions passer 5 heures à bord puis 1 heure de voiture ou de bus qui nous conduirait jusqu'au consulat américain. Là, nous serions pris en main. Logiquement nous aurions à répondre à bon nombre de questions et devrions expliquer ce qui s'était passé lors de l'accident. La journée de demain allait être très fatigante et, vu qu'il était déjà 22 heures, j'invitais les enfants à me suivre. C'est donc avec beaucoup de tristesse que nous avons remercié et salué tous les habitants présents.

- Je pense que nous reviendrons très prochainement, n'est-ce pas ma chérie ? Déclara mon époux, en disant au revoir à Billy.

- Volontiers, mais cette fois sans accident. Soufflai-je.

- On se voit demain matin alors, je vous accompagnerai jusqu'au bateau et expliquerai au capitaine la raison de votre présence ici.

- Merci pour tout, Billy. Dis-je, émue.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Vous êtes vraiment une famille formidable et vous allez nous manquer. Répondit-il en m'étreignant.

C'est donc à huit que nous rentrâmes à la maison, silencieusement.

- On fait comme hier pour le partage des lits ? Proposa Rosalie.

Tout le monde acquiesça et se prépara pour la nuit.

POV Bella

Ca faisait une heure que nous étions allongés, Edward et moi, séparément et je n'arrivais toujours pas à femer les yeux. Notre pacte était terminé, tout était terminé, il ne me prendrait plus jamais dans ses bras, ne caresserait plus jamais mon corps... Un sanglot traversa le rempart de mes lèvres et mes larmes se mirent à couler.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Chuchota Edward.

Je ne pouvais pas répondre, si je le faisais, mes sanglots se décupleraient. Je l'entendis se lever puis mon matelas s'affaissa sous son poids. Il me prit dans ses bras et tenta de me calmer.

- Sssshhh, Bella, ça va aller... On va rentrer et retrouver notre vie d'avant, rien n'aura changé et tout le monde sera content de nous revoir. Murmura-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas que c'était à cause de lui que j'avais si mal. Il ne comprenait pas que je l'aimais et que ce pacte était très important pour moi. Mais, je ne pouvais pas lui dire, pas après notre discussion de l'après-midi. Il m'avait confié qu'il ne voulait rien d'autre que ses études dans la vie et que rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Je me tairai pour ne pas perdre son amitié, si durement acquise. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal !

Je m'endormis dans ses bras, versant encore ces larmes...

POV Alice

Il était 5h30 et je m'étais levée en première. Je devais réveiller ma soeur moi-même, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je devais le faire. Un pressentiment...

J'ouvris doucement la porte de la chambre des filles et le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me serra le coeur.

Edward dormait à moitié allongé avec ma soeur dans ses bras. Ils étaient habillés donc je supposai que leur pacte avait déjà pris fin. je m'approchai lentement d'eux et secouai légèrement le bras de Bella.

- Il est l'heure... Chuchotai-je.

Edward se réveilla aussitôt, et un air embarrassé apparut de suite sur son visage. Je pris les devants.

- Je parie que ma soeur a eu un sommeil agité à cause de notre départ.

Il opina rapidement de la tête.

- Merci de l'avoir réconfortée. Bella n'aime pas les changements, et vu ses yeux gonflés, elle a dû déverser ses torrents de larmes. Bon, allez, réveille-moi cette marmotte et rejoignez-nous dans le salon, je vais m'occuper des autres. Annonçai-je en quittant la pièce.

J'étais triste pour ma soeur et je m'appuyai un instant contre le mur pour reprendre contenance et ne rien laisser paraître.

Voilà, il était 18 heures passées et la journée s'était déroulée comme Billy nous l'avait prédit. Nous étions tous épuisés par le voyage et les interrogatoires de la police. Dans une heure nous prendrons l'avion qui nous mènera jusqu'à chez nous. La maison. Ca me faisait drôle de penser à Forks et à son ciel gris... Bella et Edward était drôlement silencieux et ne parlaient que si on leur adressait la parole. Franchement, j'espère que le frère de mon amoureux se rendra compte rapidement du manque que lui cause Bella. C'est tellement flagrant leur attirance l'un pour l'autre... C'en était énervant. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Edward allait s'apercevoir à côté de quoi il passait. A la rentrée, je lui prédis une énorme concurrence, parole de Swan !

* * *

J'ai toujours besoin de vous pour les votes du casting... Voici le lien, vous pouvez voter plusieurs fois en changeant d'adresse mail. Merci d'avance pour mon loulou !

.com/casting?id=612633

A très vite pour la suite !

Twikiss


	33. Chapter 33

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me touchent tellement, j'adore découvrir vos émotions !**

**Merci à Ptitewam pour sa correction !**

**Chapitre 32**: En manque

POV Edward

Ca faisait, à présent, deux jours que nous étions rentrés à Forks. Cette petite ville de Washington où le ciel restait toujours sombre et pluvieux. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu trois jours de soleil d'affilés... Enfin, depuis que je vis ici.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit, fixant inlassablement le plafond. Je n'étais pas encore sorti de la maison depuis notre arrivée. Je ne me sentais pas très bien, en fait. J'avais le blues... Ou autre chose. Je me sentais vide et même la lecture et le piano n'obtenaient pas ma concentration. Apparemment, j'étais le seul dans cet état. Rose et Emmet se bécotaient à longueur de journée et avaient retrouvé leur bande d'amis, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas été étonnée de les voir ensemble. Jasper et Alice étaient également inséparables. Nos parents avaient tenu à reprendre une vie normale, ils avaient donc repris le travail dès ce matin. Et, Bella, ben, je ne sais pas trop en fait. Angela était très présente à la maison et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle, dans sa chambre. On ne s'était pas beaucoup parlé... Je crois que Bella me manque.

L'interphone de ma chambre bipa et je me levai, à contre-cœur, pour répondre.

- Oui ? M'enquis-je.

- Ed', on va à Port Angeles, tu viens avec nous ? Me proposa Jaz'.

- Euh... J'ai pas trop envie de bouger, là.

- Dépêche-toi de ramener tes fesses en bas !!! S'écria Alice.

- Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais, on sort tous ensemble manger une glace. On t'attend ! Ajouta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je soupirai et obéis quand même. "Tous ensemble" ça signifiait peut-être que Bella était là. J'avais envie de la voir en dehors de cette maison. Je voulais savoir si, moi aussi, je lui manquais.

POV Bella

- Je suis certaine que tu me caches quelque chose à propos d'Edward. Déclara Angela en fermant la porte de ma chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers mon dressing et me saisis de ma parka bleue. A la base, je voulais porter ma veste en jean mais le spectacle à travers ma baie vitrée me fit changer d'avis. Il pleuvait. Tout était gris dehors et les arbres se balançaient à cause du vent. Je soupirai en enfilant mon blouson.

- Alors, c'est quoi le truc avec lui ? Insista mon amie.

J'évitai de répondre et allai m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Au même moment, Edward entra dans la pièce. Il fut aussi étonné que moi.

- Tu viens avec nous ? Le questionnai-je.

- Si tu parles de déguster une glace par ce temps sublime, oui. Me sourit-il.

Il était si beau, peut-être même plus qu'avant... Je nouais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et croisai son regard dans le miroir. Etait-ce de la tristesse que je lisais dans ses yeux émeraude ? Il détourna le visage et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

- Toi aussi, l'île te manque ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Oh que oui... Soufflai-je en me posant à ses côtés. J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé, que rien n'était réel.

Il souleva son tee-shirt jusqu'à son torse devant mon regard interrogateur. Il pointa des traces, de son index, sur son sein gauche.

- Tu t'en souviens ? Sourit-il.

- Oh mon dieu ! Ce sont encore les griffures de la dernière fois ?

Il acquiesça et rabaissa son tee-shirt.

- Tu vois que c'était la réalité, cette île et ce que nous y avons fait n'étaient pas un rêve... Ajouta-t-il en enfilant un pull. Et puis, je cicatrise très lentement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, les joues rougies par les souvenirs. Ca me semblait si loin tout ça. Mais je l'aimais toujours autant.

- On se voit en bas, Angela m'attend. Déclarai-je en m'appuyant contre la porte menant à ma chambre.

Il opina de la tête et se leva.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'étais toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Pff, on n'osait même plus se frôler... Après tout ce que nous avions vécu.

- Bon, tu m'énerves ! Je t'attends en bas. Redescend sur terre avant de nous rejoindre, sinon les autres vont te charrier. Me lança Angela en sortant.

Peut-être que je devrais me confier à elle. Je pouvais avoir confiance, c'était ma meilleure amie et ne m'avait jamais trahie.

POV Alice

Moi qui pensais qu'après ce pacte entre eux, Bella et Edward s'entendraient mieux, ben, je me suis trompée. Oh, ils sont courtois l'un envers l'autre et plaisantent parfois... parfois. Ca ne dure pas plus de quelques minutes. Leurs regards sont éteints et tristes, il n'y a plus d'étincelles dans leurs yeux, seulement de la tristesse. Ca me faisait si mal pour eux.

C'est donc pour cette raison que j'avais décidé d'organiser cette sortie "glace" malgré le temps maussade. Edward n'était pas très chaud à la base, mais je ne lui avais pas laissé le choix. J'avais l'impression qu'il déprimait. Ses copains étaient venus le voir à la villa mais il n'avait pas voulu les recevoir, prétextant être très fatigué et sûrement malade. Ma sœur n'était pas mieux... Angela venait de descendre et je pouvais lire sur son visage que ce n'était pas la joie. Elle avait l'air exaspérée. Il fallait que je lui parle pour savoir ce qui la turlupinait à ce point.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Bella apparut. Juste quand Edward franchissait la dernière marche des escaliers. Même ça ils ne le partageaient pas...

Rien que pour eux, j'aimerais repartir sur l'île.

Jasper passa son bras sur mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Il devait sentir mon mal-être.

- Allez, on peut y aller ! S'écria Rosalie en apparaissant dans l'entrée.

Edward et Emmet prirent chacun leur voiture et je préférais monter avec mon frère, pour échapper au silence de la Volvo, mais aussi pour laisser Bella et Angela monter avec Edward.

- Je n'aime pas te sentir aussi triste, ma chérie. Me chuchota Jasper à l'oreille.

Il avait laissé la place côté passager à Rose et me serrait dans ses bras. Je lui souris tendrement.

- C'est donc ça la vraie relation entre jumeaux ? Tu ressens les émotions de ta sœur ? Me demanda-t-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

- C'est la première fois que ça me le fait aussi fort. Acquiesçai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vécu avec Rose. Me confia-t-il.

- Tu parles de moi ? S'enquit sa sœur en lui jetant un coup d'œil via le rétroviseur.

- Ouais... T'as déjà ressenti mes émotions ? L'interrogea-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Heureuse quand je le suis, triste en me voyant malheureux, ce genre de choses. Expliqua-t-il.

- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Alice...

- Alice et Bella étaient souvent comme ça enfant. Je pensais que ça le faisait à tous les jumeaux. Intervint Emmet.

- Ben, pas tout le temps apparemment, et heureusement ! S'exclama Rosalie.

- Nous aussi, on a remarqué pour Edward et Bella, Alice. T'en fais pas pour eux, ils vont remonter la pente. Des amis, on s'en fait partout. Déclara mon frère.

- De quoi tu parles ? M'étonnai-je, méfiante.

- Ben, de leur séparation d'avec Jacob et Marie.

- Oh, ça... Oui, c'est triste... Soufflai-je à demi-soulagée.

J'aurais bien aimé que tout le monde sache pour ne plus porter de fardeau mais, d'un autre côté, ils ont besoin de tranquillité pour essayer de nouer quelque chose entre eux.

POV Edward

Après avoir mangé nos glaces, nous avions décidé d'aller au cinéma. Rose et Emmet avaient choisi un film d'horreur, Alice et Jaz' un film romantique (mon frère cédait toujours face à sa petite chérie) et Angela, Bella et moi hésitions encore. En fait, étant tous les trois célibataires, nous ne voulions pas tenir la chandelle à côté d'un des deux couples Cullen/Swan.

- Un dessin-animé ? Grimaça Bella en regardant les affiches.

- Euh, c'est le seul choix possible ? Balbutiai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il n'y a que trois propositions et je ne veux pas aller dans la salle d'Emmet... Frissonna-t-elle.

- Et, le film à l'eau de rose, je l'ai déjà vu. Il est nul. Intervint Angela.

- Okay... Va pour Disney ! Soufflai-je résigné.

- Bon, pour nous faire pardonner ce choix, je t'offre ta place. Déclara Bella.

- C'est trop aimable à toi. Ironisai-je, acceptant tout de même l'invitation.

Il est certain que je ne pouvais pas être galant avec une fille pour un dessin-animé. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais refusé et les aurais invitées toutes les deux. Mais là...

Nous nous installâmes tout au fond de la salle. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Angela se précipita sur le premier siège près de l'allée. Bella la regarda interloquée.

- Je ne dérangerai personne pour les pauses pipi, j'ai la vessie fragile en ce moment. Se justifia son amie.

Elle se mit donc à sa gauche et moi à la suite.

- Au fait, Edward, j'ai vu Ben hier et il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il pense que tu déprimes. M'avertit Angela.

- Hum... Je l'appellerai... Si ça peut le soulager.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu plus, Edward. Balbutia Bella en m'observant bizarrement.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, non ? Râlai-je.

- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis notre retour. Soupira ma voisine alors qu'Angela se levait pour aller se chercher une boisson.

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Oh que si ! Je préférais l'Edward de l'île, souriant, agréable et gentil. Là, j'ai l'impression que tu es toujours de mauvaise humeur et triste. Souffla Bella.

- La vie était différente là-bas. Maintenant, si je ne te conviens pas, tu n'es pas obligée d'endurer ma compagnie. Sifflai-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Ah non ?! Excuse si j'ai mal compris alors.

- L'ancien Edward me manque, c'est tout. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Moi ou le pacte ? Crachai-je en fixant l'écran.

- C'est minable. Murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Ouais, j'avais été minable sur ce coup-là. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être nul parfois. Mais, bon, après tout peut-être que je ne lui servais qu'à assouvir son désir de sexe, peut-être qu'elle ne m'accordait son attention que pour ca... Et, moi alors, je faisais quoi ??? J'avais des sentiments pour Bella mais j'étais sûr de ne pas profiter d'elle que pour le sexe. Je la voulais, elle, tout simplement. Un coup d'œil autour de moi m'apprit qu'Angela était de retour mais pas Bella, elle me contemplait étrangement, comme si elle m'en voulait. Je me levai à mon tour et sortit de la salle. J'allais retourner sur le parking et m'enfermer dans ma voiture en attendant les autres. A peine la porte franchie, j'aperçus Bella assise sur un banc. J'hésitai un instant, ne sachant quoi lui dire, puis la rejoignis. Elle ne me regarda pas et m'ignora quelques minutes.

- Je suis navré, Bella. C'est juste que, moi, ce pacte me manque. Avouais-je sans détour.

Son beau visage se tourna vers moi, étonné. Je ne la laissais pas parler et continuais :

- Pas le pacte en lui-même, mais ce qu'il nous apportait. On n'avait pas peur de se parler, de se toucher, de se balader, de faire des choses ensemble. Là, depuis qu'on est rentré, c'est à peine si on se parle, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites, que ma compagnie te dérange alors, du coup, je fais pareil. Mais, la Bella de l'île me manque.

- Excuse-moi, Edward, je ne pensais pas agir comme ça. Mais tout ce que tu ressens, je le ressens aussi.

- Alors, que fait-on ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

- On pourrait reprendre le pacte et redevenir amis...

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut faire "ça" à la maison ?

- L'endroit est encore mieux que les grottes. Sourit-elle en rougissant.

- C'est vrai que la maison est immense... Plaisantai-je en m'imaginant toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à nous.

Je lui tendis la main et nous rentrâmes dans le cinéma, retrouvant nos places près d'Angela.

POV Bella

Pourquoi avions-nous besoin de ce pacte pour être proches ?

J'avais l'impression que ce pacte nous autorisait à nous parler, à nous toucher, à nous sourire... Et si ce pacte n'avait jamais existé ? Est-ce que nous serions encore distants l'un envers l'autre ?

J'étais dans ma chambre, fixant la porte de la salle de bain, d'où j'entendais l'eau de la douche couler... Edward était sous le jet... Devais-je faire le premier pas et aller le rejoindre ?

Il avait retrouvé le sourire après notre discussion et avait été rendre visite à Ben avant le dîner.

Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure ne sachant que faire... Je me levai de mon lit et fermai à clé la porte de ma chambre, puis je me rendis discrètement dans la salle de bain, verrouillant les deux portes d'accès. Je me déshabillai puis déposai mes vêtements près de ceux d'Edward. J'ouvris tout doucement la porte de la cabine de douche, et heureusement qu'il avait branché la radio car il ne m'entendit pas. Je me glissai derrière lui et, alors qu'il sifflotait au rythme de la musique, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il sursauta derechef et j'embrassai son épaule. Son corps était vraiment parfait et je collai ma tête dans son dos, respirant son odeur. Les yeux clos, je caressais son torse puis son estomac et enfin son ventre plat. J'étais enfin de retour chez moi. Mes mains glissèrent jusqu'à son sexe, déjà érigé, et commencèrent un léger va-et-vient. Il bascula la tête en arrière et posa ses longs doigts fins le long de mes hanches. J'étais heureuse d'avoir osé, d'être venue sous la douche. Edward se défit de mon emprise et se positionna face à moi. Son regard me transperça et je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres, si tentantes... Il m'embrassa sur le front alors que ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ma taille, puis jusqu'à ma poitrine. Un délice. Je frôlai le bas de son dos, dessinai des arabesques sur ses fesses musclées avant de les malaxer plus fermement. Il frottait son sexe contre mon bas ventre tout en embrassant le creux de ma clavicule. Ma main droite se saisit, à nouveau, de son sexe et le cajola plus rapidement. Je l'entendis gémir contre ma peau et j'accélérai davantage mon mouvement. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma gorge puis il se baissa lentement pour venir titiller mes tétons de sa langue. Sa main se fraya un chemin entre nous et vint se poser sur mon intimité. Divin. Son majeur entra en moi alors que son pouce tournoyait sur mon bouton de plaisir. Je me cambrai encore un peu plus contre lui et accentuai mes va-et-vient. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il appuya un peu plus fort sur mon sexe. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter, signe qu'il allait bientôt jouir, tout comme moi, j'étais vraiment proche du 7ème ciel grâce à ses caresses. Des petits cris de plaisir s'échappèrent de ma bouche lorsque l'orgasme me frappa. Edward fut emporté par la jouissance juste après.

Nous restâmes lovés l'un contre l'autre plusieurs minutes sous l'eau chaude, puis, sans dire un mot, j'attrapai le gel douche et entrepris de le laver sagement. Il m'imita et m'enveloppa dans une grosse serviette à la sortie de la douche. Il était si tendre avec moi, pourquoi ne pouvions-nous pas être plus que des "amis-sexe" ? Des mots d'amour envahissaient mon cerveau mais je ne devais pas les laisser franchir mes lèvres. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche. Je lui souris alors qu'il essuyait ses cheveux et restai pantoise devant un tel Dieu.

- Bella, tu vas attraper froid si tu ne bouges pas.

- Mmmm...

- Et arrête de me matter comme ça, c'est gênant ! Rit-il.

- Mmmm...

- Ok. Je sors sinon tu vas baver face à mon corps d'Apollon ! Plaisanta-t-il en bombant le torse.

Je l'avais enfin retrouvé, mon Edward de l'île...


	34. Chapter 34

Merci pour vos nombreuses revieuses ! Suite à une mauvaise manip', j'ai effacé toutes vos comm' sur ma boite mail, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai répondu à personne et, maintenant, elles sont un peu trop nombreuses !!!

Ca fait chaud au coeur de savoir que cette fic vous plaise toujours autant.

Merci à **PTITEWAM** pour sa correction.

Merci à **VINOU** pour l'inspiration du lemon, ben, oui, pas toujours facile les lemons surtout en manque d'inspiration.

Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à la grande SM !

* * *

**Chapitre 33**: Départ pour la fac

POV Jasper

Ca faisait déjà deux semaines que nous étions rentrés et nous étions fin août. Je regardais mon Alice qui dormait paisiblement, sa tête posée sur mon torse. Il était à peine 7 heures du matin, et une fois de plus, nous avions dormi ensemble dans sa chambre, les volets ouverts afin de profiter le plus possible du soleil qui inondait Forks depuis trois jours. C'était tellement rare... Un léger rayon de soleil traversa les fins rideaux de satin parme qui habillaient la grande fenêtre de la pièce et vint se poser sur le bras de ma belle, faisant scintiller sa peau blanche. Elle était tellement belle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la contemplant. J'aimais la taquiner sur ses soit-disant ronflements, je ne lui avais pas encore avoué que ce n'était que mensonge, qu'elle ne ronflait pas...

Alors que j'allais me rendormir, elle sursauta et murmura : " Ne me laisse pas, Jasper ! "

Je me tournais aussitôt vers elle mais me rendis compte qu'elle dormait toujours. Par contre, son sourire s'était fané et elle n'avait plus l'air paisible. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Pourquoi partirai-je, j'étais si bien près d'elle. Tout à coup, un flash percuta de plein fouet mon cerveau. Bien sûr que j'allais partir, je n'avais pas le choix, il le fallait... Mais, je ne la quittais pas ELLE. Nous étions mardi et vendredi je devais déménager pour la fac avec Rosalie. J'avais complètement oublié... Mes sourcils se froncèrent derechef. Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de ma chérie ! Et, elle, vu ses rêves, elle ne va pas bien le vivre. Une boule se logea dans ma gorge et j'enfonçai un peu plus ma tête dans mon oreiller. Ca n'allait pas être facile et je n'avais plus envie de partir, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'elle. Et si elle rencontrait quelqu'un, un mec mieux que moi ?

POV Bella

J'attendais que l'ascenseur remonte à mon étage, je n'avais pas envie de descendre les innombrables marches ce matin. J'étais trop fatiguée... Et les cernes qui soulignaient mes yeux en étaient la preuve.

Depuis la reprise du pacte, Edward était vraiment adorable avec moi, serviable, gentleman, à l'écoute, disponible jour et nuit... Surtout la nuit !

Je croisai mon reflet dans le miroir du couloir et vis mes joues trop rouges, à cause des pensées pas très catholiques que j'avais à l'attention de mon voisin de chambre. Je m'éventais rapidement en appuyant sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

- Attends !! Je descends aussi ! S'écria Edward en me rejoignant dans la machine des fainéants.

" Machines des fainéants" c'était le nom qu'on donnait à l'ascenseur, car on le prenait très souvent pour ne pas subir les escaliers, notamment le matin et le soir, le lever et le coucher. En disant ça, nous n'avions pas encore baptisé cet endroit, lui et moi.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me sourit-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et, de nouveau, mon cœur s'emballa rien qu'à le voir et le sentir si proche. Il m'envoutait encore malgré tout ce que nous faisions ensemble, toutes ces positions maitrisées sur le bout des doigts à force d'entrainement.

- Alors, tu partages ?

- Hein ???

- Tes pensées... Précisa-t-il en riant un peu plus fort.

- Non, je les garde pour moi. Le narguai-je en m'apprêtant à sortir.

Edward me retint par le bras et je sentis son souffle contre ma joue.

- Peut-être que tu pensais à la même chose que moi.

- Ca m'étonnerait ! Balbutiai-je en rougissant de plus belle.

- Moi, je crois que si.

- Eclaire-moi afin que je puisse juger. Déclarai-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Je pouvais sentir son bas ventre frôler mes fesses, et je pouvais dire que ses pensées étaient aussi osées que les miennes vu son état.

- Hum, nous deux, dans cet ascenseur... Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille de son doux ténor.

- Ok, t'as raison. Mais ce sera pour une autre fois car, là, je meurs de faim. Dis-je en me détachant de lui, me précipitant dans la cuisine.

Il y avait trop de monde dans la maison pour tester les endroits ouverts à tous. Notre salle de bain, nos chambres, la bibliothèque et le couloir, ok, ça avait été super, et le mot est faible... Mais c'était notre étage. L'ascenseur était à toute la famille et n'importe qui pouvait s'en servir à n'importe quel moment. C'était trop dangereux même si c'était trop tentant.

POV Edward

J'avais dû remonter dans ma chambre afin de me rafraîchir physiquement, et pas que les idées. Me retrouver dans ce minuscule carré en compagnie de ma Bella avait hautement mis à mal ma virilité. Et c'était assez voyant... Et avec ma chance, je serais tombé sur Emmet et ses blagues douteuses, mais tellement vraies parfois.

Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner, je rencontrai Jaz' dans le couloir de l'entrée. Mon frère avait l'air très pensif. Il fixait la nouvelle photo de famille qu'Esmée avait accroché hier.

- Ca va ? Lui demandai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

- Bof... Répondit-il vaguement, sans même me jeter un coup d'œil.

- Si tu veux parler, je suis là.

- Ouais, peut-être tout à l'heure.

- Pas de soucis.

Je me détournai alors de lui et poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Alice avait une tête à faire peur, le visage appuyé dans le creux de sa main, le coude sur la table. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Y avait-il un rapport avec l'attitude de mon frère ? Je jetai un regard interrogateur vers Bella, assise près d'elle. Elle me répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Apparemment, elle n'en savait pas plus que moi. J'attrapai un bol et le rempli de céréales au chocolat avant de m'asseoir en face d'Alice. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que mon père entra dans la cuisine à son tour, suivie d'Esmée.

- Bonjour, les enfants ! S'écria ma belle-mère en nous embrassant chacun notre tour sur la joue.

Jasper, Emmet et Rosalie débarquèrent aussi. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table attendant quelque chose, enfin notamment les jeunes. Tous les regards étaient vers les parents.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je avant d'enfourner une cuillère de céréales dans ma bouche.

- Je vais y arriver. Me répondit mon père.

Il remercia sa femme qui venait de lui servir une tasse de café et attendit qu'elle prenne place en face de lui pour reprendre la parole.

- Alors, comme vous le savez, vendredi, c'est le grand départ pour trois d'entre vous, alors nous avons décidé, Esmée et moi de vous accompagner pour aider au déménagement. Nous partirons donc au matin, j'ai déjà loué un camion. Nous commencerons par Emmet puis Rose et Jasper. Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Euh, j'avais prévu une sortie avec Angéla, mais j'annulerai. Déclara Bella.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. En fait, je pensais que tu aurais pu rester ici et t'occuper de la maison. Je dois recevoir une commande de tissus samedi matin. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. Intervint Esmée.

- Ben, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais... Toute seule ? Grimaça-t-elle, peu désireuse de rester seule dans cette grande maison.

- Edward pourrait rester avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua mon père, en me regardant avec insistance.

Pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon ? Savait-il quelque chose que je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ?

- Alors, ça ne t'embête pas ? Il n'y a que toi qui puisse rester ici avec Bella, Alice ne laissera pas sa place. Me sourit papa.

- Non, y'a pas de problème. Secouais-je la tête.

Je jetai un regard à Alice, elle avait l'air toujours aussi triste. C'était donc le départ de mon frère qui la mettait dans cet état... J'observai ensuite Bella. Elle me fixait aussi, les joues rouges et les yeux pleins de malice. Elle pensait certainement à notre discussion dans l'ascenseur...

POV Alice

J'avais pleuré toute la matinée, ne pouvant m'arrêter. Jasper m'avait calmée comme il le pouvait, mais rien ne pourrait changer l'avenir. Il devait partir pour ses études et nous serions séparés une bonne partie de l'année. Je n'avais pas de doute quant à sa fidélité, ce n'était pas le problème, j'avais confiance en lui et lui en moi. Ce que je ne supportais pas c'était l'idée de ne plus le voir chaque jour, le matin, le soir, dormir dans ses bras...

- Ma chérie, je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir. Me prévint mon amoureux en entrant dans ma chambre.

- C'est gentil mais tu as vu ma tête ?!! Je ne peux pas sortir avec des yeux aussi gonflés et rougis.

- Je te fais confiance, tu peux faire des miracles ma belle ! Me sourit-il en s'allongeant à mes côtés sur mon lit.

- Quel restaurant ? Chuchotai-je, me laissant doucement convaincre par les baisers qu'il déposait sur ma nuque.

- Français. Et puis, on ira se balader sur la plage de la Push.

- D'accord.

- Tu te prépares pour 18 heures ? S'enquit-il en se relevant.

J'acquiesçai et lui rendis son sourire. C'était peut-être notre dernière soirée en tête-à-tête avant un bout de temps, j'allais en profiter un maximum. Je sautai de mon lit et me plantai devant mon dressing. Mon choix s'arrêta sur une petite robe rouge à manches courtes, des escarpins noirs et mon petit blouson en cuir noir. Je me dirigeai ensuite dans la salle de bain.

- Pff, y'a du boulot ! Soupirai-je en voyant les traces de mes pleurs sur mon visage. Et un ravalement de façade, un !

POV Rosalie

- Je te préviens que ta webcam devra être allumée 24h/24, compris Swan ? Le prévins-je en lui faisant face.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te surveiller jour et nuit !

- T'as pas confiance en moi ? S'écria-t-il, vexé.

- Pas vraiment... Tu devras aussi me répondre dès la première sonnerie de ton téléphone portable.

- Mais, c'est débile !!! S'offusqua-t-il. Je ne te demande pas de faire de telles choses, moi !

- Ben, encore heureux ! Ricanai-je en lui tournant le dos.

- Hey, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirai !

- Parce que tu m'aimes.

- L'amour a ses limites ma belle... Ronchonna-t-il.

- Oui, mais tu le feras. Insistai-je.

- Non. Je ne suis pas un toutou à sa mémère, on ne me tient pas en laisse. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tant pis pour toi.

Sur ce, il sortit de ma chambre. Je le suivis dans la foulée jusqu'à la salle vidéo. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et démarra une partie de course de voitures sur la console.

- J'exige que tu le fasses ! Insistai-je en mettant mes mains sur ma taille.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, je romps avec toi. Le menaçai-je.

- Ben, vas-y. C'est que tu te moques de moi, que t'as pas de sentiments et que tu m'as menti depuis le début. Me dit Emmet sans lever les yeux de sa console.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas une menteuse.

- Ben, prouve-le moi alors.

Je sortis de la pièce, énervée. Bien sûr que je l'aime, mais l'idée qu'il sera seul entourée de centaines de filles ne me plaisait absolument pas. J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et montai voir Edward. J'entendis de la musique dans sa chambre, j'entrai sans frapper. Il jouait de la guitare assis sur le sol, le dos contre son lit. Il sursauta lorsqu'il me vit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je peux te parler ? Lui demandai-je sans bouger de ma place.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Me répondit-il en tapotant son lit, m'invitant à y prendre place.

Mon frère posa sa guitare dans le coin et se plaça à mes côtés.

- Alors, que me vaut ta visite ?

- Emmet ne veut pas laisser sa webcam ouverte jour et nuit. Soufflai-je.

- Et pour quelle raison ferait-il ça ?

- Parce que je le lui demande.

- Oh... Et pourquoi cette idée de surveillance ?

- Les filles. Je ne serais pas là pour marquer mon territoire.

- Tu sais, Rose, plus tu surveilles une personne et plus tu la tentes d'aller voir ailleurs, c'est scientifiquement prouvé.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais, pourquoi te mentirai-je ?

- Parce que t'es un garçon, et que les mecs se serrent les coudes entre eux. Lui rétorquai-je, méfiante.

- Je suis d'abord ton frère, et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, même pas Emmet, ok ?

- Ok... Donc, je ne dois rien faire ? Soufflai-je, contrariée.

- Au contraire. Tu dois lui prouver que tu as confiance en sa fidélité et que tu l'aimes. Je suis certain qu'il est aussi malheureux de votre séparation que toi.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Dis-lui que s'il te trompe tu le quittes sur le champ. Il en a tellement bavé pour t'avoir qu'il ne regardera aucune fille en ton absence. Plaisanta mon petit frère.

- Ouais, je vais le menacer vu qu'il ne veut pas m'obéir.

Je me levai et l'embrassai sur la joue en le remerciant. Mais, juste avant de sortir de la chambre, je me retournai dans sa direction.

- T'es sûr de n'être jamais sorti avec une fille ?

- Sûr !

- Dommage, tu es vraiment de bon conseil. Réveille-toi Eddy, les filles ne vont pas attendre que tu te bouges ! T'es trop lent !!! Rigolai-je en partant.

POV Bella

Je refermai la porte d'entrée de la villa après avoir fait signe à ma famille. Edward était encore dehors, profitant de la place dans le garage pour nettoyer l'intérieur de sa voiture. Rosalie avait pris sa voiture, Emmet également et Jasper sa moto. Ma sœur avait préféré monter avec Rose, délaissant la place arrière de la moto. Maman m'avait répété qu'il était temps que j'aie ma propre voiture, que je n'aurais pas le choix et que dès son retour de week-end nous visiterons les concessions de Port Angeles. J'abdiquai. Ma sœur était plus souriante que mercredi. Je crois qu'elle a un plan... Mon instinct me disait qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps chez nous.

Il était à peine 8 heures du matin et la maison était très silencieuse. Je tournais légèrement en rond, ne sachant quoi faire pour le moment. La cuisine était propre, ma chambre également. J'allai dans le salon et m'allongeai dans le fauteuil devant la télévision. Je zappai jusqu'à trouver une série qui m'intéressait.

- Bella ?! M'appela Edward en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Tu sors quand avec Angéla ?

- Cette après-midi, pourquoi ?

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Ben aussi, on se fait un ciné et il m'a confié que ta copine l'intéressait beaucoup. Alors je me demandais si on pouvait jouer aux entremetteurs. Me sourit-il.

- Bonne idée, je crois qu'elle flashe sur lui aussi. Je l'appelle et je te dis quoi !

- Ok, je vais prendre une douche. M'avertit-il en sortant.

- Et je ne serais pas là pour te frotter le dos ! M'écriai-je en riant.

- Dommage !

- T'insiste pas beaucoup... Ajoutai-je, un peu déçue.

- Je t'ai entendu ! Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, tu le sais... Sauf peut-être pour l'ascenseur ! Dit-il en repassant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Rêve ! Criai-je en le visant avec un coussin.

- Raté Swan ! Se moqua-t-il en l'évitant de justesse.

- La prochaine fois, je t'aurais. Et aucune chance que tu me croises dans l'ascenseur avant un bon moment !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

POV Edward

J'étais au volant de ma Volvo attendant qu'Angéla sorte de chez elle. Bella était assise à ma droite, silencieuse. Nous devions encore passer prendre Ben. Sa copine arriva enfin et nous pûmes aller chez mon ami. Ben nous attendait déjà devant sa maison et son regard s'émerveilla lorsqu'il prit place près d'Angéla sur le siège arrière.

- Cinéma avant et restaurant ensuite ? Proposai-je en redémarrant.

- Pas de soucis ! S'écria Ben en souriant plus que de raison.

- Ca nous va, n'est-ce pas Angéla ? Rétorqua Bella.

- Ca me va... Répondit sa copine, les joues toutes rosies.

Nous nous rendîmes alors jusqu'au cinéma. Mais une fois sur place, les avis divergèrent. Personne n'était d'accord sur le film qu'il voulait aller voir. Nous tranchâmes par couple.

POV Bella

Alors que Ben et Angéla choisirent "Avatar", Edward et moi avions opté pour un film d'auteur assez sombre, nettement moins connu. Le temps d'aller acheter du pop corn et des sodas, le film avait déjà débuté et les lumières étaient éteintes. Nous nous dirigeâmes entre les places à la lueur de l'écran. Edward, qui était devant moi, me guida jusqu'à des emplacements à l'écart, complètement en haut de la salle, sur les places situées à l'angle de la pièce. Nous nous installâmes confortablement, déposant nos affaires sur les sièges voisin. Il y avait très peu de spectateurs, environ une petite dizaine, nous pouvions donc nous mettre à l'aise. Une fois bien installés, nous entamâmes le gros pot de pop corn que je tenais sur mes cuisses. Le film était très intéressant mais la proximité de mon compagnon, dans la pénombre de la salle de cinéma, et sa main qui plongeait inlassablement dans le pot de friandises m'empêchaient de me concentrer pleinement. Lui ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux, il fallait que je me reprenne car, au rythme où ça allait, je serais incapable de dire de quoi parlait le film. Je me mis donc à contempler l'écran, sans vraiment comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis la main d'Edward, qui habituellement plongeait dans le pot, se poser sur le haut de ma cuisse. Un frisson me parcourut instantanément. Malgré l'épaisseur de mon jean, sa main qui remontait vers mon intimité me brûlait. Je tournai la tête pour l'observer. Ses yeux, posés sur moi, étaient emplis de désir.

- J'ai envie de toi, Bella... Chuchota-t-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

Je pinçai mes lèvres pour retenir le gémissement que sa voix rauque me provoqua.

- Mais, Edward... On peut pas, pas ici !

- Laisse-toi aller, en plus, je trouve ça très excitant.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre que sa bouche se glissa sur mon décolleté et picora ma peau de baisers. Sa main gauche défit le bouton de mon pantalon et se faufila à l'intérieur afin de caresser ma féminité débordante de désir.

- Mmmm... Gémis-je en agrippant ses cheveux pour maintenir son visage dans mon décolleté.

Il retira sa main de mon centre et déboutonna mon chemisier, puis baissa mon soutien-gorge pour libérer mes seins. Il se positionna à genoux devant moi et je fus obligée d'écarter les jambes pour lui laisser plus de place tant l'espace était réduit. Il embrassa, lécha, caressa et mordilla tour à tour mes pointes durcies par le plaisir. Mes ongles griffèrent ses omoplates à travers le fin tissu de son tee-shirt et il grogna tendrement. Je jetai un œil aux gens présents dans la salle afin de m'assurer que notre activité n'avait alerté personne, mais ils étaient tous pris dans leur film et assez éloignés de nous, de plus, Edward était caché par le dossier du siège de devant. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent ma poitrine et descendirent jusqu'à mon nombril alors que ses mains se promenaient sur le bord de mon jean.

- Viens... Me dit-il en me tirant doucement vers lui.

Je me laissai glisser de mon siège et me retrouvai également à genoux, la poitrine pratiquement dénudée contre son torse. Il descendit mon jean et mon string jusqu'à mi-cuisse et ses doigts frôlèrent mes fesses pendant que je malaxais les siennes par dessus son pantalon. J'embrassai la base de son cou et le creux de sa clavicule alors que lui me serrait davantage contre son corps. Edward mordilla le lobe de mon oreille ce qui m'électrisa tout entière.

- Oh oui... J'adore... Edward, je te veux en moi, maintenant. Murmurai-je contre sa joue.

- Tourne-toi. M'ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Je me penchai sur l'assise de mon fauteuil, les fesses pointant vers lui. Il baissa un peu plus mon pantalon et j'en profitai pour écarter mes cuisses. J'entendis le bruit de sa braguette qui s'ouvrait et, avant que je ne le réalise, il présentait son sexe à mon entrée. Il poussa progressivement en moi tout en me caressant le haut des bras, puis mes épaules. Nous gémîmes à l'unisson quand il me remplit entièrement. Fort heureusement, ça correspondit au seul moment d'action du film et la musique couvrit nos bruits. Edward accéléra la cadence et je devais enfouir ma bouche contre mon bras afin de ne pas crier. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants et il ne cessait de m'embrasser sur la nuque.

- Le film ne va pas tarder à se terminer, Bella... J'ai besoin de toi... Balbutia-t-il contre ma peau.

Sa main droite se fraya un chemin entre le siège et mon sexe et vint titiller mon clitoris, ce qui me déclencha en quelques secondes un orgasme fulgurant. A peine quelques va-et-vient plus tard, il se libéra au fond de mon ventre, ses lèvres collées à ma peau. Nous étions haletants et en sueur, Edward était effondré sur mon dos épuisé par notre ébat.

J'avais remis mon jean et j'étais en train de reboutonner mon haut lorsque le générique de fin se fit entendre. Nous bondîmes sur nos sièges et finîmes de nous rajuster rapidement. Quand la lumière se ralluma, nous avions réussi à nous rhabiller, mais portions encore les marques de notre récent orgasme sur nos visages. Nos joues étaient rouges, nos yeux brillants et nos cheveux un peu en bataille. Nous nous regardâmes, un large sourire aux lèvres, et partîmes dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Reprenant mes esprits, après avoir vidé ma canette de soda, je l'invitai à sortir pour retrouver nos amis. Il ramassa nos affaires et le pot de pop corn vide et me suivit, la main droite sur ma hanche. A peine sorti de la salle, il me lâcha et se dirigea vers une poubelle pour jeter nos déchets.

Angéla et Ben se précipitèrent vers nous, main dans la main.

- Bella, ça va ? Tu marches bizarrement. S'inquiéta mon amie.

Edward se tourna vivement vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, juste une envie pressante... Mentis-je.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas leur dire qu'un liquide tiède coulait entre mes jambes.

- Je t'accompagne aux toilettes ! Me prévint-elle.

- On vous attend à la voiture. Intervint Edward sans retirer son petit sourire de vainqueur de ses lèvres.

Je le foudroyai du regard et il se mit à rire.

- Et bien, vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusés ! Sourit Angéla.

- Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point... Je me vengerai en rentrant... Soufflai-je en serrant les cuisses.

* * *

J'attends vos verdicts avec impatience !!

Titre du prochain chapitre à chaque review... Enfin si ça vous intéresse... Ou un petit teaser...

A très vite et j'espère vous faire un peu moins attendre que pour ce chapitre-là. Beaucoup de choses à faire, et très peu d'imagination pour le chapitre 34 ... Mais, j'y suis arrivée !lol

Twikiss


	35. Chapter 35

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

J'ai normalement répondu à toutes les reviews, sauf les anonymes, celles qui ne sont pas inscrites !!!

Je suis hyper contente car mes reviews grimpent en flêche et ça motive grave ! Alors 1000 Mercis à vous !

Une nom-inscrite m'a demandée de la prévenir en cas de publication d'un nouveau chapitre, mais cela m'est impossible, il faut être inscrit sur le site pour avoir des alertes.

Merci à ma Bêta "**WAM**" alias Ptitewam !lol Hyper rapide !

Et merci à "**Lou**" alias Loumarcise pour la panne d'ascenseur !mdr...

Trêve de blabla... Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à SM !

* * *

**Chapitre 34**: Départ d'Alice

**POV Edward**

A peine franchie la porte d'entrée de la villa, mon cerveau ne pensait qu'à l'ascenseur et à comment y faire monter Bella... J'étais complètement accro' à elle, à son corps, à son intelligence, mais il fallait que je me calme, enfin que ma virilité se calme, car les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. De plus, cette année scolaire allait être très importante. Je me donnais encore une semaine de frivolité puis mes ardeurs s'estomperont. Il le fallait.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur Bella, qui passa devant moi pour aller dans la cuisine. Je la suivis après avoir posé mes clés sur la tablette de l'entrée et rangé mon blouson dans le vestiaire. Je l'imitai et pris une canette de soda dans le frigo. Je la vis sourire en me regardant.

- Quoi ?!! M'enquis-je en souriant également.

- Je ne prendrai pas l'ascenseur, Cullen ! Rigola-t-elle.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que tes yeux n'arrêtent pas de se poser dessus depuis que nous sommes rentrés.

Mmmh, elle était très observatrice mine de rien.

- Je ne sais absolument pas quoi tu parles ! Mentis-je.

- Mouaiss, c'est ça... Bon, bonne nuit, je vais prendre une douche. Seule.

- Oh, ben, je vais me coucher. Dis-je en me dépêchant de vider ma boisson.

Vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore ôté sa veste et ses chaussures avant de monter à l'étage, je me précipitais dans l'ascenseur. Il était presque minuit, à cette heure, Bella ne montera pas trois étages à pieds. J'allais l'attendre dans le couloir et dès que la porte électrique s'ouvrirait, je me faufilerai à l'intérieur et l'empêcherai d'en sortir. Elle ne pourra pas me résister.

**POV Bella**

Edward couché, je pouvais enfin en profiter un peu. Je commençai par répondre au SMS de ma sœur. Alice avait beaucoup de mal à se séparer de Jasper et ne se sentait pas très bien. Emmet avait été le premier à emménager, difficilement apparemment car Rose avait dû marquer son territoire en apercevant plusieurs filles arpenter les couloirs de la résidence. A présent, ils dormaient tous dans le nouvel appartement que Jasper et Rosalie avaient loué. Bref, lors du retour de maman à la maison, ça allait faire un grand vide et Alice aura besoin de moi... Ensuite, je profitai que l'ordinateur du salon soit connecté pour lire mes mails et discuter un peu sur MSN avec Angéla, qui me vantait les qualités de Ben. Il était pratiquement deux heures du matin lorsque je me décidai enfin à monter me doucher. Je pris l'ascenseur, sereinement, vu qu'Edward n'était pas là. La porte s'ouvrit et je fus frappée d'un fou rire quand je le vis assis au sol, contre le mur du couloir, en train de dormir. Il voulait sûrement me tendre un piège pour une séance coquine dans l'ascenseur.

Le pauvre ! Même s'il était adorable endormi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cette position. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et le secouais légèrement. Edward ronchonna un peu avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

- Tu t'es endormi, va te coucher dans ton lit, tu seras mieux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ascenseur puis sur moi.

- Désolée, j'ai répondu à des messages et il est deux heures du matin.

Il fronça les sourcils et se leva difficilement. Le voyant entrer dans sa chambre, encore tout ensommeillé, je me dépêchai d'aller sous la douche et d'enfiler ma nuisette. J'éteignis la lumière et avançai à tâton jusqu'à mon lit. Je me glissai sous ma couette... Quelque chose clochait... Je me retournai et changeai de position.

- HAAAA !!! Hurlai-je.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit. Deux bras musclés encerclèrent ma taille et me collèrent contre un corps tout aussi musclé. Mon cœur se calma aussitôt quand je sentis son odeur.

Edward n'était pas parti se coucher dans son lit, mais dans le mien et il m'avait foutu la peur de ma vie cet imbécile.

- Je me vengerai, Edward... Murmurai-je contre son torse.

- Moi aussi. Euh, quoi que je viens peut-être de le faire. Tu m'as bien eu et j'ai pas eu d'ascenseur.

- Je suis crevée. Me plaignis-je.

- Moi aussi... Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu aurais droit à un sensationnel orgasme ce soir ?! Ironisa-t-il.

- Tais-toi, Cullen !

Il me serra un peu plus dans ses bras et je m'endormis comblée.

**POV Edward**

Je la tenais tout contre moi, son souffle tiède effleurait ma peau, j'étais bien, trop bien. Elle me faisait carrément chavirer, même quand elle dormait. J'avais à peine dormi deux heures mais je ne voulais surtout pas la réveiller.

Nous étions samedi et les cours reprenaient dans quatre jours, donc jeudi. J'allais reprendre mon train-train monotone, pas de fête, pas de fille, rien que les études. J'étais comme ça, c'était ma personnalité et personne ne pourrait me détourner de mes ambitions. J'avais profité pleinement de notre pacte, ça m'avait énormément plu, mais je devais freiner tout ça. Tout au moins ralentir la cadence de nos ébats.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, ma main caressait les cheveux de Bella et j'approchai mon visage pour humer son merveilleux parfum. Parfois, quand je la tenais dans mes bras, mon cœur s'emballait parce qu'elle avait choisi d'être avec moi, de partager sa première fois et la mienne, et, parfois, il se serrait atrocement parce qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. Bella était libre, nous étions seulement liés, momentanément, par ce pacte. Je replongeai ma tête dans l'oreiller et, à nouveau, mon cœur se serra. Le sommeil me rattrapa alors que le jour commençait à se lever.

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je me sentis seul, très seul. Je tournai mon regard sur ma droite et vis que la place était vide. Je passai ma main sur l'oreiller et ce simple geste m'apprit que Bella était debout depuis un petit moment car il était froid. Je m'étirais rapidement puis me levais afin d'aller prendre une douche. Son parfum emplissait encore la salle de bain et je ne pus me retenir de renifler son flacon de gel douche. C'était presqu'elle, presque comme si elle était près de moi sous le jet d'eau chaude. Je m'essuyai et entourai ma taille d'une serviette. Je me rendis dans ma chambre pour m'habiller tout en réfléchissant à un nouveau plan, un peu moins foireux que celui de cette nuit, pour qu'elle cède à mon caprice d'ascenseur.

Une idée débarqua sans crier gare, dans mon cerveau, et je souris bêtement en pensant à mon plan numéro 2. J'allais ignorer Bella, enfin pas trop, juste au niveau sexuel. Aucun geste tendre, je me tiendrai à distance et aucune réflexion à double sens. Après tout, elle m'avait abandonné au lit ce matin, pourtant j'aurais adoré profiter d'un réveil à ses côtés.

**POV Bella**

- Bonjour ! M'exclamai-je en voyant Edward débarquer dans la cuisine.

- Salut. Répondit-il sans grand enthousiasme.

- Mal dormi ?

- Non, ça va...

Il se servit un café qu'il but rapidement, rangea sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle et sortit de la pièce. Ouhh... Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Etait-ce à cause de l'ascenseur ? Sûrement pas, ça avait l'air d'aller lorsque je m'étais couchée cette nuit. Je le rattrapais dans le salon.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? M'enquis-je, me forçant à sourire.

- Non.

- Oh... Et tu vas faire quoi, là ?

- Du piano, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Et pour le repas du midi, tu as envie de manger quoi ? Insistai-je.

- Comme tu veux. Si t'as pas envie de le faire, je peux le faire, mais dis-le moi avant.

- Non, non, je vais préparer le repas. Je voulais juste avoir ton avis.

- Ah, ok. Ben, je monte alors.

- Ouais, je te laisse tranquille... Murmurai-je en m'éloignant de lui.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Tu as dit "Ouais, je...", j'ai pas compris la suite.

- Rien d'important, j'ai juste ajouté: "vais faire ça", pour le repas, je vais le préparer.

- Ok. Tu m'appelles quand c'est prêt... par l'interphone ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais monter trois étages et les redescendre pour te dire qu'on mange, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisantai-je.

- Ca te musclerait les jambes pourtant. Me taquina-t-il.

- Laisse mes jambes où elles sont, je les trouve très bien comme ça !

Je le vis se mordre l'intérieur des joues et froncer les sourcils, comme s'il s'empêchait de me répondre. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Edward Cullen me cachait quelque chose. Encore un de ses plans pour me faire entrer dans l'ascenseur, certainement. J'allais jouer avec lui alors.

Je repartis dans la cuisine, le laissant seul dans le salon, et sortis tous les ingrédients pour préparer des lasagnes. J'allais en faire un peu plus pour le retour des parents, Alice en raffolait.

Une bonne heure plus tard, tout était cuit. Je retirai mon pull, me laissant en débardeur qui offrait une belle vue sur ma poitrine, défis ma queue de cheval et allai sonner à l'interphone, uniquement sur le bouton de la salle de musique.

- Oui ? Me répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Le repas est servi !

- J'arrive !

Nous mangeâmes en silence, quoi que ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Il louchait tellement sur mon décolleté que je devais résister à ne pas rire.

- Il fait très chaud ici ! Dis-je en m'éventant avec ma serviette de table.

- Ouais... C'est sûrement à cause du four. Au fait, c'est excellent ! Me complimenta-t-il.

- Merci.

Je débarrassai mon assiette puis lui dis:

- Je vais aller prendre une douche, ça ne t'embête pas de nettoyer la cuisine avant de retourner faire du piano ?

- Non, bien sûr que ça ne m'embête pas, c'est normal. Me sourit-il.

- Ok, si jamais Alice ou Angéla m'appelle, tu leur dis que je les rappelle dans un quart d'heure environ, s'il te plait.

Il acquiesça de la tête et je pris la direction des escaliers. Je ma hâtais de me doucher et enfilai une petite robe bleue nuit au-dessus de mes sous-vêtements en dentelle. J'allais vérifier s'il était déjà dans la salle de musique, mais il n'y avait personne, ni dans sa chambre. J'attendais alors face à la porte de l'ascenseur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je sursautais de peur. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je lui fis face et m'écriai :

- Mais t'es pas bien de me faire peur comme ça ?!! Je te signale que c'est la seconde fois en moins de 24 heures. Ce serait malin si je faisais une crise cardiaque alors que le médecin de famille est absent !

- Calme-toi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Ouais, c'est ça... Et pourquoi t'as pas pris l'ascenseur d'ailleurs ? M'énervai-je.

- Je te l'ai dit, les escaliers ça muscle ! Sourit-il.

- Crêtin ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Pourquoi tu m'insultes ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Laisse tomber. Marmonnai-je en faisant demi-tour.

- T'enfuis pas comme ça... Et, d'ailleurs, tu ne voulais pas descendre ? Vu comment tu es habillée tu devais certainement vouloir sortir.

- Laisse tomber, j't'ai dit !

J'étais presqu'arrivée à la porte de ma chambre quand je l'entendis arriver près de moi.

- Tu m'attendais ? Sourit Edward en ancrant son regard émeraude au mien.

- Pas du tout ! Niai-je rapidement.

Ok, j'avais rougi en même temps, mon mensonge ne servirait strictement à rien.

- Si, tu m'attendais ! Rigola-t-il en me barrant le passage.

- N'importe quoi ! Maintenant, laisse-moi entrer dans ma chambre. Je faisais juste un tour dans le couloir pour essayer mes nouvelles chaussures à talons.

Il ôta son bras de ma porte en riant puis, sans que je m'y attende, il me souleva dans ses bras et me posa sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Je me débattis comme je le pus, mais sans arriver à quoi que ce soit.

- Calme-toi ! Dit-il en me mettant une petite tape sur mes fesses.

- Hey !! Mais, t'es pas bien ?! Laisse-moi descendre.

- Dans dix secondes.

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, entra puis attendit que les portes se referment avant d'enfoncer le bouton "STOP". Tant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne rappuyait dessus, nous resterions coincés ici. Ensuite, il me fit lentement glisser le long de son corps. Sa main frôla ma joue. Je restais là, immobile, savourant chacune de ses caresses.

- Edward, je... Chuchotai-je.

Oups ! Je m'interrompis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. J'avais failli lui dire "Je t'aime". Quelle cruche !

- Tu quoi, Bella ? S'enquit-il avant de poser ses lèvres dans le creux de ma clavicule.

- Mmmmh... Je... je trouve que l'ascenseur est, tout compte fait, une excellente idée. Mentis-je à moitié.

A moitié parce que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais failli lui dire mais que le mensonge, inventé à la dernière seconde, était vrai.

- Tu vois que j'avais raison alors... Ajouta-t-il en baissant tout doucement les fines bretelles de ma robe.

Il fit également tomber mon soutien-gorge bandeau en dentelle et s'empara de mes mamelons avec sa bouche. Mes mains s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, le pressant un peu plus sur ma peau. Il nous poussa contre le mur, impatient. Ses lèvres me rendaient folle et j'avais envie d'hurler, ou de le supplier, pour qu'il m'embrasse enfin, que ses merveilleuses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je soulevais son tee-shirt et il se détacha de moi pour que je le lui enlève. Il reprit vite la direction de ma peau, de mon ventre. Ma robe était à mes pieds, il ne me restait plus que mon shorty. Je défis la boucle de sa ceinture et déboutonnai son jean hâtivement. Je le fis tomber au sol avec son boxer.

- Pressée ? Plaisanta-t-il en m'observant.

- Honnêtement ? J'en peux plus ! Lui avouais-je en saisissant son sexe dans ma main.

Vu qu'Edward était déjà nu, il s'empressa de me retirer mon dernier vêtement. Ses mains s'emparèrent de mes fesses et il me souleva sans effort. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches et il me pénétra d'un coup de rein habile. Nos gémissements ne faisaient qu'un et, alors que sa bouche s'occupait de mes seins, j'empoignai ses cheveux, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il accéléra le rythme, encore et encore, s'enfonçant plus profondément en moi.

- Ohhh... C'est trop bon ! Criai-je en cherchant mon souffle.

- C'est plus que ça, Bella... Balbutia-t-il contre ma poitrine, ne se lassant pas de me mordiller et de me lécher.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'allais tomber dans l'extase d'un instant à l'autre et, vu sa respiration haletante, il n'allait pas tarder non plus. Il accéléra encore, plus vite et plus fort. En quelques secondes à peine, je sombrais dans la jouissance, rapidement suivie par la sienne.

Je respirais difficilement, il faisait chaud et notre ébat avait empiré les choses. Edward me tint quelques instants dans ses bras puis me déposa au sol, tout en me tenant par la taille, heureusement car mes jambes flanchaient un peu.

- C'était... Waw ! Déclara-t-il en posant son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Tout le mérite te revient, je n'ai fait que suivre le mouvement. Ris-je en caressant son dos.

Soudain il se figea.

- Quoi ?

- T'as pas entendu ? Y'a quelqu'un dans la maison.

- Oh mon dieu !!! M'affolai-je.

Je me dépêchai de ramasser mes vêtements, suivie par Edward. Nous nous rhabillâmes vite fait et, quand je fus prête, il appuya sur le bouton pour remettre en marche l'ascenseur.

- Merde, ça marche pas ! Grogna-t-il en appuyant à nouveau.

- Tu déconnes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! L'ascenseur ne se remet pas en route. T'as ton téléphone ?

- Où veux-tu que je le mette ? Répondis-je en lui montrant ma robe d'été. Toi, t'as des poches, tu n'as pas le tien ?

- Non, je l'ai laissé sur le piano. Et, où se trouvent les boutons d'urgence ?

- Là, dans le boitier. Lui montrai-je. Mais, s'il n'y a personne dans la maison, ça ne servira à rien.

**POV Alice**

- Je te remercie, maman, de me faire confiance. Et toi aussi Carlisle. Déclarai-je en descendant de la voiture.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, tu as trouvé cette formation en moins d'une heure. Sourit Maman.

- Disons que, quand la styliste a vu mon site internet, elle n'a pas hésité. Et j'irai à l'école une semaine par mois, donc je ne laisse pas tomber mes études, je me spécialise.

Carlisle ouvrit la porte de la villa, étrangement silencieuse.

- Ils doivent être à l'étage, la voiture d'Edward est là. Dit-il en posant ses clés et sa veste dans l'entrée.

- On repart dans combien de temps ? Lui demandai-je.

- Dans une heure ce serait bien.

- D'accord, Bella m'aidera si elle n'est pas sortie.

- Si elle n'est pas là, appelle-la, tu sais bien qu'elle ne se remettrait pas de ton départ si elle l'apprenait après. Me prévint Esmée.

J'opinais de la tête et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. J'appuyai sur le bouton, mais il ne venait pas. Par contre, j'entendis des voix à l'intérieur, je collai mon oreille à la porte.

"Imbécile, c'est de ta faute !!!" ça c'était ma sœur.

" Ouais, Ouais, je sais, mais tu t'en es pas plainte !" et ça c'était Edward.

- Vous êtes coincés dans l'ascenseur ? Ricanai-je.

- Alice, c'est toi ? S'enquit Bella.

- Ben, oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes dedans ?

- Oui !

- Non !

Ils avaient parlé tous les deux en même temps, Bella disait que oui et Edward disait que non... Fallait pas chercher ce qu'ils venaient de faire ?

- J'appelle Carlisle. J'espère pour vous que les caméras n'étaient pas en marche !!! Plaisantai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune caméra.

- Quelle caméra ? S'affola Bella.

- Y'en a pas, Bella, ta sœur se moque de nous. Soupira Edward.

- Je reviens !

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient libérés sous nos regards amusés. Ils étaient tous les deux décoiffés et le visage rougi. Après qu'ils se soient désaltérés dans la cuisine, je leur expliquai ma décision et mon emménagement avec Jasper.

- Tu me laisses ? Souffla ma sœur jumelle.

- Mais, non, je reviendrai souvent et puis, tu as Edward. Vous vous entendez bien. La rassurai-je.

- Mais, ce n'est pas pareil. Chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille.

- Tu auras Angie au lycée.

- Elle est avec Ben, maintenant.

- Bella, ma douce, je sais que tu me comprends, je ne veux pas quitter Jasper et j'ai trouvé un travail qui me passionne.

- Oui, je sais, mais on n'a jamais été séparées de cette façon, pas aussi longtemps... Pleurnicha-t-elle.

Je regardai Edward assis face à moi.

- Je te préviens, si tu la fais souffrir, je te tue ! Murmurai-je assez fort qu'il me comprenne.

Il m'observa incrédule mais opina tout de même de la tête.

- Je sais tout ! Articulai-je lentement.

Nos parents revinrent dans la pièce.

- Rosalie a décidé de changer d'université, elle va rejoindre Emmet. Soupira Carlisle en se servant un verre d'eau.

Je ris à cette annonce ! Dans un sens, ça me faisait très plaisir, j'allais vivre seule avec mon amoureux !!!

- Bella, tu vas venir m'aider à remplir mes valises et, toi, Edward, tu vas les porter à ma voiture.

Je profitais qu'on soit tous les trois dans ma chambre pour mettre les choses au point.

- Edward, je sais tout pour votre pacte, depuis l'île, je vous ai vu mais je n'ai rien dit à personne, pas même à Jasper.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre le pauvre !

- Je ne dirais rien, mais ne la fais pas souffrir, compris ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Et, toi, Bella, sois intelligente, ne te laisse pas faire, et encore moins par Jessica.

- T'inquiète pas, elle ne l'approchera pas. Déclara Edward, les sourcils froncés. Après ce qu'elle lui a fait, elle n'a pas intérêt à se ramener.

- J'espère bien !!! Bon, allez, je reprends ma voiture et les parents refont la route avec moi. Vous allez me manquer !

Je les étreignis une dernière fois et descendis.

- Ah, au fait, ne rebloquez plus l'ascenseur, je ne serais pas là pour vous en faire sortir !!! Lançai-je en montant dans ma voiture.

Les parents les embrassèrent et maman monta avec moi.


	36. Chapter 36

Voilà, je viens de répondre à toutes les reviews et je remercie toutes les non-inscrites, car vos comm' me touchent également.

Merci à ma **Wam**, pour sa correction à la Lucky Luke !!!lol

Dans ce chapitre, Edward va peut-être vous étonner ou pas... Tout dépend de votre point de vue. Moi, il me plait bien comme ça, même s'il est loin de la perfection Mister Glaçon...

Tous les perso' appartiennent encore et toujours à la grande SM, je ne fais que jouer avec eux.

*****************

**Chapitre 35**: Nouvelle règle

**POV Esmée**

Je contemplais la grande table de cuisine, triste... De huit nous étions passés à quatre en seulement quelques jours. C'était beaucoup pour une mère. Heureusement que j'avais Carlisle et mon travail pour ne pas sombrer dans la déprime. Edward et Bella, aussi, mais ils étaient si discrets comparés aux autres. Je soupirais une énième fois en posant quatre bols sur la table.

Carlisle arriva et m'embrassa sur la tempe, pour me réconforter. Puis Bella débarqua à son tour suivie d'Edward. C'était le grand jour, la rentrée scolaire. Hier nous avions été acheter une voiture pour Bella, comme à son habitude, elle avait opté pour un petit modèle discret. Une Ford fiesta noire.

- Vous partez comment au lycée ? Demandai-je aux enfants.

- Je ne sais pas. Bella, tu veux inaugurer ta nouvelle voiture ou tu montes avec moi ? Répondit mon beau-fils.

- Euh... non... je... je préfère venir avec toi. Je vais déjà assez me faire remarquer avec le départ d'Alice, alors, je ne préfère pas qu'en plus on me parle de ma nouvelle voiture flambant neuve !

- Je serai toi, j'irais à pieds. Ricana Edward.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna ma fille.

- Ben, je ne suis pas très "sociable", alors si tout le monde nous voit ensemble, rien que tous les deux... Grimaça-t-il.

- Maman, tu peux me déposer ? S'enquit-elle, avec un regard suppliant.

- Non, désolée. Je suis pressée et ce n'est pas ma route.

- Et toi, Carlisle ?

- Non plus, Bella. Edward va t'emmener, il plaisantait. Lui dit mon merveilleux mari en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Ok, je me cacherai dans le coffre ou je descendrai quelques mètres avant le lycée. Soupira ma Bella.

- Je regrette tellement ma jeunesse... Souris-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. A ce soir, les enfants !

Carlisle m'accompagna jusqu'au garage et m'embrassa langoureusement avant de monter dans sa voiture.

**POV Bella**

Nous étions dans la voiture direction le lycée, je paniquais un peu. Mon grand-frère protecteur n'était plus là. Ma jumelle adorée était partie. J'avais balancé mon amitié avec Jessica après son sale coup à Port Angeles. Il ne me restait plus qu'Angéla, mais elle avait un petit-ami maintenant et je ne voulais pas m'incruster.

- A quoi tu penses ? Me questionna Edward en se garant sur le parking de l'établissement.

- A ma nouvelle solitude... Balbutiai-je, la gorge nouée.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ma seule amie a un petit copain, je vais devoir m'éclipser un peu.

- Et moi ?

- Toi, il te reste un pote célibataire sur tes deux amis. Moi, il ne me reste qu'Angie à mi-temps.

- Ok. Mais, MOI, je sers à quoi ? Insista-t-il.

- Je sais pas. Je ne sais pas comment on doit se comporter face aux autres. Quand on est tous les deux, c'est facile, mais ici... Je ne sais pas ce que, toi, tu veux. Lui avouai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Bella, on est de la même "famille" maintenant, on vit ensemble, on est plus que des amis, non ?

J'opinai de la tête.

- Alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'ignorerait à l'école.

- Mais c'est ce qu'on a toujours fait ! Balbutiai-je en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

- Bella, on ne se connaissait pas avant. Me sourit-il; Les choses ont bien changé depuis. Je te connais par cœur à présent, surtout physiquement...

- Idiot ! M'écriai-je en lui tapant dans l'épaule avec mon petit poing.

- Peut-être qu'on aura des cours en commun ! Au pire, on se retrouve à la cafet', celui qui finit en premier garde une place pour l'autre, ok ? Me proposa Edward.

- D'accord. Mais ne te sens pas obligé...

- Tu veux qu'Alice me tue lors de son prochain retour ?! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Merci Edward.

- J'apprécie ta compagnie Bella et pas seulement à la maison ou au cinéma ou sur une plage ou dans une grotte...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Le coupai-je.

Il énumérait tous les lieux où on avait fait l'amour.

- Viens, on va aller voir le tableau d'affichage.

Il posa son bras autour de mes épaules et embrassa ma tempe sans se soucier du monde autour de nous, dans la cour. Une fois qu'on put accéder au tableau, on découvrit qu'on avait pratiquement tous les cours en commun.

- Alors, soulagée ?

- Très. Lui souris-je.

- A part le sport et l'histoire, on sera toujours dans la même salle.

Je soufflai rassurée qu'il soit là, qu'il ne me laisse pas tomber, qu'il ne m'ignore pas...

Nous nous rendîmes chacun à notre casier, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre vu qu'ils étaient attribués par ordre alphabétique. Sur mon chemin, certains me saluaient, d'autres me souriaient ou parlaient en me regardant du coin de l'œil. J'avais croisé Jessica, qui discutait avec Lauren et Irina, elle m'observa en ricanant.

- Tiens, le Docteur Cullen a réussi son opération pour séparer les siamoises !

Bien entendu ses copines éclatèrent de rire. Je me stoppai un moment prête à lui sortir une réflexion cinglante quand, tout à coup, un bras se posa sur mes épaules. Je tournai la tête pour voir qui je devais insulter mais c'est Edward que je vis collé à moi. Il me fit un petit clin d'œil en regardant rapidement la seule fille qui nous énervait réciproquement et m'embrassa dans les cheveux en me souriant gentiment, presqu'amoureusement...

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu étais très belle ce matin ? S'enquit-il en ancrant ses yeux aux miens.

- Oh, je crois que ça doit être la dixième fois... Répondis-je de la même façon.

Le regard de mon ancienne copine me lançait des éclairs. La cloche sonna et nous avançâmes jusqu'à la porte de notre salle, enlacés. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte.

- Merci pour Jessica. Lui déclarai-je tout bas.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Si tu savais à quel point ce serait jouissif qu'elle me lâche cette année. Soupira-t-il.

- Aussi jouissif que l'ascenseur ? Le taquinai-je.

- Quand même pas... Mais pas loin !

**POV Edward**

C'était nouveau tout ça pour moi. Je veux dire être avec une fille, avec Bella, discuter avec elle pendant et après les cours, rire avec elle, manger en tête-à-tête avec elle... Ca me plaisait beaucoup.

Quand j'avais vu le regard moqueur de Stanley et entendu sa vanne minable, j'avais réagi au quart de tour et, comme je savais qu'elle en pinçait pour moi, j'ai misé sur son point faible et tant pis si elle raconte à tout le lycée que je sors avec Bella. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire même, si ça pouvait empêcher que des gars lui tournent autour et dissuader des filles de me faire du rentre-dedans, j'étais preneur !

J'attendais Bella dans le couloir, elle n'était pas encore sortie de son cours d'histoire, lorsqu'une fille se pointa face à moi, une grande blonde style scandinave.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Tanya et je suis nouvelle. Et toi, tu es ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde en bombant la poitrine.

Encore une qui sera bientôt copine avec Stanley... Je déviai mon regard d'elle et aperçus Bella qui nous observait d'une façon bizarre. Etait-elle jalouse ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait... La blonde posa sa main sur mon avant-bras et me dit avec un sourire en coin:

- Alors, comment tu t'appelles ?

Je me défis rapidement de son emprise et roulai des yeux vers le plafond.

- Désolé, pas intéressé...

Sur ce, je rejoignis Bella en soupirant.

- Une nouvelle et c'est pour ma poire !

- Ne fais pas ton blazé... Elle était sublime cette fille ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Beurk ! J'aime pas les blondes. Et comme tu m'en dois une...

Je lui pris la main et entrelaçai nos doigts en l'embrassant sur la joue, juste au moment où Jessica retrouvait la fameuse Tanya.

- J'y crois pas !!! Ils ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble... C'est pas possible ! Grogna Jessica. C'est une vraie Sainte Nitouche cette Swan !

- Si elle savait ce que la Sainte Nitouche faisait au cinéma, elle ne la ramènerait plus ! Rigolai-je en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Bella.

- Mais t'arrête !!! Me sourit-elle.

- Ben quoi ?

- Arrête d'énumérer tous les endroits qu'on a... fréquenté.

- Excuse-moi. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu me tentes trop !

- Où est passé le timide et réservé Edward Cullen ?

- Je sais pas... Peut-être s'est-il perdu sur l'île... Lui répondis-je, reprenant mon sérieux.

Nous arrivâmes à son casier, elle récupéra ses affaires et nous rejoignîmes ma Volvo sur le parking. Mais, juste au moment de monter dans l'habitacle, Mike Newton se présenta aux côtés de Bella. Il lui sourit et elle lui répondit. Bella lui avait retourné son sourire ? Merde ! Est-ce qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui ? Putain, j'avais vraiment envie de lui refaire le portrait à cet abruti !

- Salut, Bella !

- Salut, Mike ! Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Et moi, je comptais pour du beurre ? Il ne me saluait même pas.

- Je voulais te proposer une sortie ce week-end, un cinéma par exemple. Proposa Mike.

Un ciné ? Mais je rêve !!! Il était hors de question que Bella aille au ciné avec un autre que moi. Avant qu'elle ne réponde, j'intervins.

- Dis-moi, Mike, ça ne te dérange pas d'inviter "ma" petite-amie à sortir avec toi, et en plus sous mon nez ?

Bella se retourna vers moi avec un air goguenard alors que je fusillais Newton des yeux.

- Oh, pardon ! Je ne savais pas que... vous deux... vous... désolé !

- Ben, fais passer le message: Edward Cullen et Bella Swan sortent ensemble depuis...

- Depuis un mois environ ! Me coupa Bella en me lançant un clin d'œil. Tu comprendras, Mike, que je ne peux pas accepter ton invitation, à moins que tu n'invites Edward également.

- Non, non, c'est pas grave ! Laisse tomber ! Balbutia-t-il en reculant vers ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin.

Bella éclata de rire en montant dans la voiture.

- Tu l'as terrorisé, le pauvre !

- Je l'ai jamais supporté ce gars-là... Grimaçai-je.

- Ben, t'as gagné ! Tout le lycée va croire qu'on sort ensemble maintenant. Les filles vont pleurer pendant des mois !

- Ca me fera des vacances ! Et puis, je m'en tape des filles, je ne veux pas de petite-copine. Râlai-je à nouveau.

- Mais le faire croire ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, parce que je sais que c'est faux et, comme ça, personne ne m'embête.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- Si quelqu'un me plait mais qu'il croit que je suis avec toi, je vais devoir rester seule ?

- Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Demandai-je, énervé par sa déclaration.

- Non ! Sourit-elle. C'était juste pour savoir.

- Bella, je crois qu'on va devoir mettre une nouvelle règle à notre pacte.

- Ah bon ! Et laquelle ?

- L'exclusivité.

- Comment ça ?

- Tant qu'aucun de nous n'est sûr à 100% que la personne qu'on aime est sérieuse, et que c'est réciproque, on ne touche pas au pacte et on ne sort avec personne d'autre... Et encore moins au ciné ! Déclarai-je en démarrant.

- Mais comment on va le savoir si ça peut être sérieux ou pas si on ne tente rien ?

- Et comment ils l'ont su les autres ?! Tu demanderas à ta sœur et moi à Jasper.

- Alors, on ne sort pas ensemble mais on fait semblant, on fait l'amour autant qu'on veut mais on ne s'embrasse pas, et pas de petits-amis à moins d'être sûrs que c'est le grand amour. J'ai bien résumé ? S'enquit-elle en allumant la radio.

- Ouais, c'est tout à fait ça ! Rétorquai-je un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord, si je veux un petit-ami qui me dise qu'il m'aime, qu'il m'embrasse et pour qui je compte vraiment ?

- Ben, si tu le trouves et que tu es sûre de ses sentiments, on annulera le pacte. Et puis, je te signale que c'était ton idée ! M'emportai-je.

- T'énerve pas et regarde la route ! Me conseilla-t-elle. De toute façon, ce n'est pas à Forks que je le trouverai mon Prince Charmant.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? M'étonnai-je.

- Parce que les seuls gars que j'attire ressemblent à Mike. Souffla-t-elle. Y'a que des garçons comme lui à Forks...

- Hey !!! T'arrête de m'insulter ! Je ne ressemble pas à Newton, et Ben non plus.

- Ben est pris, et toi... c'est différent...

- Heureusement !

**POV Bella**

Je pianotais sur mon ordinateur lorsque je reçus un message sur MSN de la part d'Alice.

_**Alice dit:**_

Salut mon double ! lol

Je souris immédiatement et lui répondis:

_**Bella dit:**_**  
**  
Salut toi ! Comment vas-tu ?

_**Alice dit:**_**  
**  
Moi impec', première journée à l'atelier et j'ai adoré ! Et toi, ta rentrée ?

_**Bella dit:  
**_  
Pas évident...

_**Alice dit:**_

Raconte

_**Bella dit:**_

Jess' a une nouvelle bande de copines, elle passe son temps à me vanner mais j'ai un super héros à mes côtés ! MDR

_**Alice dit:**_

Qui ça ?

_**Bella dit:**_

Edward

_**Alice dit:**_

Non ?!! Raconte

_**Bella dit:**_

Pour clouer le bec de Jess', il m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a dit que j'étais belle dans le couloir, devant tout le monde.

_**Alice dit:**_

Non ?!!

_**Bella dit:**_

Si !!! Y'a une nouvelle, une superbe blonde, qui l'a dragué et, lui, il lui a carrément dit qu'il était pas intéressé.

_**Alice dit:**_

Non ?!!

_**Bella dit:**_

Si !!! Et pour bien lui faire comprendre, il m'a prise par la main et m'a embrassée sur la joue, en me disant qu'il n'aimait pas les blondes.

_**Alice dit:**_

Non ?!!

_**Bella dit:**_

Si !!! Et après Mike a voulu m'inviter au ciné devant Edward. Il a répondu à ma place, je cite: "Fais passer le message, Edward Cullen et Bella Swan sortent ensemble"

_**Alice dit:**_

Edward a fait ça ?!!

_**Bella dit:**_

C'est juste pour que les filles le laissent tranquille.

_**Alice dit:**_

Ouais, à d'autre...

_**Bella dit:**_

Et il a ajouté une nouvelle règle à notre pacte.

_**Alice dit:**_

Laquelle ?

_**Bella dit:**_

Exclusivité. On ne doit pas aller voir ailleurs tant que ce n'est pas, en gros, une demande en mariage !

_**Alice dit:**_

Je le savais !!! Il est carrément accro' à toi !!!

_**Bella dit:**_

Nan, je ne crois pas. La règle des baisers est toujours à l'ordre du jour et il m'a encore dit qu'il ne voulait pas de petite-amie.

_**Alice dit:**_

Pourquoi avoir une petite-amie quand il t'a toi ?!!

_**Bella dit:**_

Ce n'est que du sexe, Alice !

_**Alice dit:**_

Non, et tu le sais très bien ! Je suis certaine qu'il t'aime, ce n'est qu'une question de jours...

_**Bella dit:**_

Dans mes rêves !

_**Alice dit:**_

Crois-moi, sœurette, il ne peut plus se passer de toi ! Et, au lycée, vous vous voyez souvent ?

_**Bella dit:**_

On prend la même voiture, on partage pratiquement tous nos cours, on s'assoit ensemble, on mange ensemble...

_**Alice dit:  
**_  
Comme un couple, quoi !

_**Bella dit:**_

Mouais, mais on sait qu'on n'en est pas un...

_**Alice dit:**_

Vous êtes un couple.

_**Bella dit:**_

Si tu le dis !

_**Alice dit:**_

On parie ce que tu veux qu'il va bientôt craquer...

_**Bella dit:**_

Encore une vision Madame Irma ? lol

_**Alice dit:**_

Et pas qu'une !! Bon, je te laisse, Jaz' m'emmène au restaurant ce soir.

_**Bella dit:**_

Ok, embrasse-le de ma part.

_**Alice dit:**_

Ce sera fait ! Dis bonsoir à tout le monde et embrasse fort maman.

_**Bella dit:**_

Ok. Tu me manques...

_**Alice dit:**_

Toi aussi, je t'aime ma belle.

_**Bella dit:**_

Me too...

_**Alice est déconnectée...**_

* * *

Alors ???

Que pensez-vous de mon Edward maintenant ?

Moi, je l'adore en super héros !lol

A très vite pour le prochain chapitre...

Twikiss


	37. Chapter 37

**Un grand merci à ma WAM pour sa correction !**

Et merci à toutes les reviews des non inscrites !

**Nadalexx**: Je publie dès que j'ai un chapitre d'avance. Je suis toute rouge face à tes compliments.. Merci !

Les personnages appartiennent toujours et à jamais à SM

**Chapitre 36**: Infraction à la règle

**POV Edward**

Ca faisait une semaine que Bella et moi faisions croire au lycée entier que nous étions ensemble, et, malgré ça, ben, Jessica et sa bande, dont la grande blonde, continuaient de me suivre partout dès que Bella n'était pas là, jusqu'à la porte des toilettes pour garçons. Je commençais même à devenir parano'... Dès que j'entrais dans une pièce, dans ma voiture et même dans ma chambre, je vérifiais s'il n'y avait personne.

Et, en ce qui concerne Bella, plein de gars la draguaient, la mattaient et lui faisaient des propositions. J'avais dû remettre deux gars à leur place dans les vestiaires ce matin, heureusement qu'Eric était là pour m'empêcher de les fracasser. Ils parlaient tous les deux de Bella et cherchaient un moyen de la convaincre pour qu'elle sorte avec l'un d'entre eux. Ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué derrière eux... Pff ! S'ils touchent à elle, je les tue !

Même se faire passer pour un couple ne les dissuadait pas de nous tourner autour. Que fallait-il faire que nous ne faisions déjà ? Nous embrasser à pleine bouche ? Nan, ça n'était pas permis... Je ne pouvais pas faire ça...

- Merci de m'avoir gardée une place ! Me dit Bella en s'assoyant à mes côtés.

C'était mieux qu'on soit côte-à-côte, comme ça on était plus proche.

- De rien... C'était comment le sport ?

- Fatiguant... Surtout pour mes oreilles. Entendre les filles parler de toi et parier sur la durée de notre relation est exaspérant.

- Et les mecs ? Demandai-je tendu.

- Oh, je les ignore. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Ouai, vivement le week-end. Soufflai-je avant de boire une gorgée de coca.

- Tu n'as plus beaucoup à attendre, c'est ce soir. Me sourit-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était sublime quand elle me souriait comme ça.

- Salut ! On peut se joindre à vous ?

Je tournai ma tête, ce qui coupa mes pensées et me sortit de ma contemplation.

- Bien sûr ! S'exclama ma voisine.

Angéla, Ben et Eric se posèrent en face de nous.

- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? Nous interrogea Ben.

- Lesquelles ? Demandai-je en soupirant.

- Pourquoi y'en a plusieurs ? Ajouta Eric.

- Euh... Je ne crois pas. Répondis-je.

- Oh, toi, ça va pas ! Remarqua Angéla.

- Vous vous rendez compte que tout le lycée nous croit ensemble, gardez ça pour vous, mais qu'ils continuent à nous courir après ?! M'énervai-je.

- C'est clair que ça ne doit pas être facile... Souffla Angéla.

- Tu m'étonnes ! J'en ai marre d'avoir toutes ces filles derrière moi et d'entendre les mecs fantasmer sur Bella.

- Donc, vous ne sortez pas ensemble, vous faites semblant... Mais pour quelle raison ? Chuchota Angéla.

- Longue histoire. C'est juste que personne ne nous intéresse à Forks et qu'on en a marre d'être le centre d'intérêt de tous les célibataires. Intervint Bella.

- Ouai, c'est vrai que personne ne vous lâche ! Déclara Ben en jetant des regards autour de nous.

- J'ai entendu Tanya et Jessica dire à Mike qu'elles savaient que vous n'étiez pas un vrai couple.

- Ah bon ?! M'étonnai-je.

- Ouai, elles disent que ce n'est pas parce que vous vous tenez enlacés que ça fait de vous des amoureux.

- Putain !! Elles m'énervent ces deux-là !!! M'emportai-je.

Bella posa sa main sur ma joue pour tenter de me calmer.

- On s'en fout de ces pouffes !

- C'est pas toi qu'elles suivent partout. Soupirai-je, las.

- Non, mais elles se moquent de moi alors c'est tout comme.

- Embrassez vous devant tout le monde, ça les calmera ! Lança Eric.

- Non, c'est pas possible ! Je n'embrasserai pas Bella pour calmer les ardeurs d'une meute de filles en rute !

- Alors vas leur dire en face que tu n'es pas intéressé par elles. Me conseilla Angéla.

- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Insulte-les ! Répondit Ben.

- Mais, je ne suis pas comme ça ! M'offusquai-je.

- Moi, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Rétorqua Bella. Le premier mec qui m'approche de trop près, je lui en colle une après l'avoir traité de tous les noms.

Angéla et elle éclatèrent de rire.

**POV Bella**

Edward était parti faire son footing, comme tous les dimanches matin, lorsque le téléphone de la maison sonna à nouveau. Maman décrocha.

- Résidence Cullen et Swan, bonjour ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- ...

- Non, désolée, Edward est sorti. Je peux prendre un message ?

- ...

- D'accord, c'est noté. Je lui transmettrai dès son retour.

- ...

- Au revoir, mademoiselle. Dit-elle en reposant le combiné.

Ma mère épingla le post-it sur le tableau et vint s'asseoir près de moi dans le fauteuil.

- Je ne savais pas qu'Edward avait autant de prétendantes ! Déclara-t-elle en reprenant la lecture du journal.

- C'était qui cette fois ? Demandai-je, curieuse et un peu jalouse.

- Irina. La fille du pharmacien.

- Tu sais quoi ?

Maman secoua négativement la tête.

- Je monte, je ne veux pas être là quand il va revenir et découvrir ses trois messages. Grimaçai-je.

- Vas-y, fuis ! Plaisanta ma mère.

Edward allait piquer une crise en rentrant, il avait changé deux fois de numéro de portable, ne le donnant qu'à la famille très proche et il m'avait même demandée de mettre un faux nom à la place du sien au cas où on me piquerait ou emprunterait mon téléphone, et, là, les filles téléphonaient directement à la maison. Tanya, Jessica et, maintenant, Irina... Il va s'énerver demain au lycée, je le sens, et ce ne sera pas beau à voir, ni à entendre, tant pis pour elles !

Personne n'était revenu à la villa ce week-end, trop de choses à organiser pour les étudiants et ma soeur, mais ils reviendraient vendredi soir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me manquaient ! Heureusement qu'Edward était encore là, lui, même si nous n'avions eu que très peu de rapports liés au pacte depuis l'ascenseur, il était toujours près de moi, attentif, drôle et sécurisant. Parfois, on partageait le même lit en se calinant sagement. Moins de sexe mais plus de tendresse. J'aimais beaucoup ça aussi. Mais il était un peu de mauvaise humeur depuis vendredi, à cause de toutes ces filles. Le soir venu, il se calmait et se transformait en "Ourson de nuit", il me prenait dans ses bras, on se confiait l'un à l'autre, on parlait de tout et de rien, dans ses bras, j'étais au paradis.

J'étais plongée dans la dissertation de littérature lorsque j'entendis des portes claquer. Apparemment, Edward était rentré et avait pris connaissance des messages de ses admiratrices. Déjà hier il avait raccroché au nez de Lauren, et avait râlé pendant une heure. Mais, là, les portes étaient son défouloir. Une dernière porte claqua, celle de notre salle de bain commune, je l'entendis marmonner quelques gros mots avant que la douche se mette à couler. Je décidais d'aller le rejoindre afin de l'apaiser un peu et puis ça faisait deux jours que nous n'avions pas fait l'amour, alors autant allier l'utile à l'agréable. Comme d'habitude, je fermais les portes à clé et entrais dans la cabine de douche silencieusement. Edward était appuyé contre la paroi, dos à moi, la tête baissée. Il était beau comme un dieu même si sa détresse se voyait dans sa posture. Je me collais à lui et entourai sa taille de mes bras. Je l'entendis souffler mais mon visage contre son dos ressentit également une sorte de sanglot... Edward pleurait ? Mon Edward pleurait ? Je caressais son torse de ma main droite mais ma main gauche resta sur son ventre, pour le garder près de moi. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Dis-je en éteignant l'eau.

Il ne me répondit pas.

- S'il te plait, parle-moi. Le suppliai-je presque.

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état...

- Plus tard, Bella. S'il te plait... Chuchota-t-il.

- D'accord, je te laisse. Rétorquai-je en embrassant sa clavicule.

- Merci.

Je le laissai alors dans la même position et sortis m'essuyer. Je ne me sentais pas rejetée mais impuissante. Je regagnai ma chambre et décidai de rejoindre maman au rez-de-chaussée.

**POV Carlisle**

En revenant de l'hôpital, j'avais croisé Edward devant la maison. Il était assis sur le petit muret et semblait énervé. Je me dépêchais de garer la voiture dans le garage et partis le retrouver. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et m'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu reviens de ton footing ? Lui demandai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête sans même me regarder.

- Tu as des soucis ? Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

Il soupira fortement et se mit debout, faisant les cent pas devant moi.

- J'en peux plus, papa. Souffla-t-il. Je voudrais finir mon année par correspondance.

- Et pour quelle raison ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je ne supporte plus ce lycée, l'ambiance qui y règne.

- On t'y maltraite ?

- Nan ! C'est pire que ça... Dit mon fils en se rasseyant.

- On t'a menacé ?

- Non plus... C'est... toutes ces filles. Elles me suivent partout, me mattent à longueur de journée, elles font tout et n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention et vont jusqu'à mettre des lettres et des strings dans mon casier. Il y en a même qui me touchent les cheveux en classe !

- Oh... Leur as-tu dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé ?

- Mais, bien sûr ! Je ne fais que ça ! Avec Bella, on se fait passer pour un couple. Tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble mais "elles" ne me respectent pas. Elles vont jusqu'à insulter Bella et se moquer d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour les rendre comme ça ? Je ne fais pas de sport, je n'ai que deux amis, je ne parle à personne et je ne suis même pas populaire.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, fiston. Lui avouai-je. Mais arrêter le lycée n'est pas une solution. Elles sont nombreuses à te... harceler ?

- Le nombre grossit de jour en jour, je dirai une dizaine.

- WAW ! M'exclamai-je.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et grimaça.

- Papa, j'en peux plus... franchement, cette situation devient invivable et ça me déconcentre dans mes études.

- Je vais y réfléchir mais je ne te promets rien.

Nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la maison et Esmée lui apprit qu'il avait des messages sur le tableau. Il les regarda, les détâcha et les arracha avant de les jeter dans la poubelle, très énervé. Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur.

- Des filles ? Demandai-je à ma femme en la prenant dans mes bras.

- Trois. Bella m'avait prévenue qu'il le prendrait mal.

- Il veut finir son année scolaire à la maison. Lui confiai-je.

- Je sais que je n'ai rien à dire concernant l'éducation de tes enfants, mais je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée d'arrêter le lycée.

- Au contraire, mon amour, tu es tout à fait concernée, ton avis compte beaucoup. D'ailleurs, je pense la même chose que toi. Il faut qu'il essaye de régler le problème et non le fuir.

- Tu sais, je connais certains parents de ces filles, je crois que je vais leur en toucher un mot à l'occasion.

- Bonne idée, mais sans en parler à Edward car il le prendrait très mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dit-elle en m'embrassant.

**POV Edward**

Je ne réussissais pas à me calmer quoi que je fasse ça restait ancré dans ma mémoire. Putain, j'en avais même pleuré ! J'avais passé la journée enfermé dans ma chambre à zapper devant la télévision...

J'étais toujours allongé sur mon lit lorsqu'on toqua à ma porte.

- Oui ?

- C'est moi, maman m'anvoie te porter un plateau repas.

- Tu peux entrer. Répondis-je sans bouger.

Bella ouvrit tout doucement la porte, entra et déposa le plateau sur mon bureau. Il faisait sombre maintenant et ma chambre était juste éclairée par la luminosité de l'écran plat, mais je pus apercevoir le regard inquiet de Bella avant qu'elle ne toune les talons.

- Reste... Intervins-je avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Elle me fit face mais elle hésitait. Je tapotais la place à mes côtés afin qu'elle vienne s'asseoir près de moi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Ouai.

Elle s'installa près de moi et me piqua la télécommande des mains.

- Hey !!! M'exclamai-je en tentant de la récupérer.

- Je suis l'invitée, c'est moi qui décide ! Me lança-t-elle en protégeant la manette de son dos.

- T'as déjà mangé ?

- Oui, mais pas la peine de détourner mon attention, j'ai envie de regarder Dr House.

- Nan... pas Dr House ! Geignis-je en grimaçant.

- Tu devrais aimer, il a le même caractère que toi ce toubib ! Ricana Bella.

- Ah ah ah ! Je suis mort de rire.

Elle veut regarder sa série, ben, elle allait la regarder alors, mais pas moi ! Je m'approchai un peu plus d'elle et passai un bras dans son dos afin d'accéder à son sein gauche, ma main se faufila sous son tee-shirt et je commençai à caresser la peau douce de son ventre, puis je remontai lentement vers sa poitrine dénudée vu qu'elle était déjà en pyjama. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se laissa faire sans toutefois détourner son attention de la télévision. Mon autre main s'attaqua également à elle mais s'incrusta plus bas, sous l'élastique de son pantacourt. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas mis de nuisette. Le bout de mes doigts sentit son intimité et plongea complètement vers son bouton de plaisir. Résistera-t-elle encore longtemps ? Je la caressais doucement, et je la sentis frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? M'enquis-je en posant ma bouche sous son oreille.

- N-non... Bredouilla-t-elle. Mais c'est pas du jeu ce que tu fais.

- Quel jeu ?

- Ca... Tu tentes de me destabiliser pour récupérer ta télécommande. Souffla-t-elle.

J'entrai un doigt en elle et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

- Tu peux continuer à regarder ta série, j'ai trouvé une autre occupation. Souris-je en parsemant son cou de baisers.

- Mmmm... mais... oh... c'est bonnn...

- Mais quoi ? La taquinai-je tout en accélérant mes caresses.

- Rien... Mmmm, j'en peux plus... Déclara-t-elle en lâchant la zapette.

Elle se défit de mon étreinte et se mit à califourchon sur mon bas ventre. Elle enleva mon tee-shirt puis le sien et baissa mon caleçon. Bella se saisit de mon sexe et débuta un rapide va-et-vient avant de me prendre dans sa bouche. C'était tellement bon que, ce coup-là, c'est moi qui avais des frissons. Je me redressai un peu pour lui ôter son bas de pyjama, mais, quand je vis sa bouche descendre sur ma virilité et l'engloutir, je ne pus détâcher mes yeux de ce spectacle. Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier mon plaisir. Lorsque sa bouche relâcha mon sexe et que sa langue la lécha avec gourmandise, je n'eus qu'une envie: l'embrasser. L'embrasser à en perdre haleine... Je l'allongeai rapidement sur le matelas et me positionnai au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Je la pénétrai d'un coup, tout en fixant ses lèvres, j'étais captivé. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes fesses, elle me griffa puis les caressa durement. Elle releva ses jambes et les encercla autour de mes hanches. Je fondis vers sa poitrine et remontai mes lèvres sur sa gorge, accélérant mes coups de reins. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de ma longueur et quelques gémissements sortiret de sa bouche. L'entendre jouir décupla mon excitation et je me laissai envahir par l'orgasme quelques secondes après elle, embrassant sa machoire, puis son menton...

**POV Bella**

J'avais râté un épisode de ma série préférée mais ça en valait la peine. A un moment, j'avais réellement cru qu'Edward allait m'embrasser, se rapprochant dangereusement de ma bouche et la fixant avec envie. Mais, il s'était arrêté avant de céder. Je crois que l'embrasser, si ça se passait un jour, serait la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

Nous étions toujours dans son lit, enlacés. Il était silencieux et n'avait pas encore touché à son repas.

- Bella, j'ai demandé à mon père d'arrêter le lycée... Chuchota-t-il dans mes cheveux.

- Quoi ?!! M'écriai-je. Mais tu ne peux pas !!!

- J'en peux plus de cette attention que me portent ces filles en chaleur. Les appels téléphoniques, les regards, les gestes, les mots... Je ne les supporte plus.

- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ?

- Tu continueras tes études, tu as ta propre voiture.

- Mais je serai seule... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Bella, tu vois bien que, même en se faisant passer pour un couple, ça ne marche pas.

Je me relevai hâtivement en lui criant:

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !!!

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et m'affalai en pleurs sur mon lit. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça. Je ne comptais vraiment pas pour lui. A ses yeux, je n'étais qu'un objet sexuel, Alice avait tort, j'avais tort d'espérer. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte de la salle de bain, me demandant de lui ouvrir, mais je ne le fis pas et m'endormis, vidée de toutes mes larmes.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais prête de bonne heure. N'ayant aucun signe de sa part, je me décidai à prendre ma voiture pour me rendre au lycée. Je montai à l'intérieur et enclenchai la marche arrière, lorsque je vis Edward me faire de grands signes.

- Bella, attends-moi ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas et démarrais.

Je voyais sa Volvo argentée me suivre dans le rétroviseur. Je roulais lentement, ce qui devait l'agacer fortement. Arrivée sur le parking, je me garais et descendis de ma Ford. Edward était déjà à mes côtés, me fusillant de ses deux émeraudes.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas attendu ? S'enquit-il, furieux.

- Tu as dit que tu ne venais plus au lycée. Rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

A ce moment-là, j'entendis des filles ricaner et l'une d'elle, Jessica que je reconnus à sa voix, s'esclaffa " Je vais gagner mon pari, c'est la pseudo rupture ! "

Edward l'entendit également parce qu'il se retourna vers elle et lui lança:

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?! Je préfère mourir que d'approcher des filles dans ton genre. Vous ne ressemblez à rien et arrêtez de me téléphoner, ça me donne envie de vomir ! Finit-il en les dévisageant chacune leur tour, méchamment.

Waw ! Il était vraiment en colère... Je me rapporchai doucement de lui et posai ma main sur sa joue.

- Pardonne-moi pour ce que je vais faire.

Edward me contempla bizarrement, se demandant certainement ce que j'allais faire, mais il ne bougea pas. Je le fixais droit dans les yeux et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je fermais mes paupières afin de savourer ce contact et passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Il encercla ma taille de ses bras et me serra contre lui. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger contre les miennes. C'était tendre et, sachant qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé avant, je ne cherchais pas à approfondir le baiser. Je me séparai de lui et remarquai qu'il avait encore les yeux clos. Je reportai alors mon attention sur la bande de folles et leur souris.

- Désolée, il n'est toujours pas libre !

Aucune menace à mon encontre suite à la fin de mon chapitre, ok ?...mdr

Bon, je vous propose un deal... Comme je créate un peu...

**Une review = un avatar **de la personne que vous voulez, vous me dites juste le pseudo que vous voulez y voir.

Naturellement, je ne pourrais faire ça qu'aux personnes inscrites sur FF... A vous de voir !lol

Twikiss


	38. Chapter 38

Coucou !

J'avais prévu de vous mettre tous les liens ici, mais il sera plus simple de vous mettre le lien de mon topic où vous pourrez les voir directement, sinon vous ne pourriez les voir qu'en utilisant un forum ou votre profil. Vous n'aurez qu'à faire un "Enregistrer sous" dans l'un de vos dossiers pour le copier. Par contre, vous devrez peut-être vous inscrire sur le forum Twilight, ce qui ne vous engage absolument à rien, il vous permettra juste de pouvoir accéder à mon topic.

Il y a également des avatars pour certains anonymes qui me l'ont demandé... Par contre, s'il y a une erreur ou un oubli, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !

**Voici donc le lien**: (n'oubliez pas de retirer les espaces que j'ai inséré dans le lien)

http: // twilight - france. forumactif .com /creations -de- fans- f16 /crea- phika- create- t5334 -200. htm #621 220

Twikiss

Phika


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 37: Retour sur l'île

POV Edward

Bella s'approchait lentement de moi et me demandait de lui pardonner ce qu'elle allait faire... Et, là, ses lèvres si douces se posèrent sur les miennes. J'avais retenu ma respiration jusqu'à ce que mon corps décide de réagir à la place de mon cerveau et que je l'enlace.

Cette scène se rejOuaist sans relâche dans ma tête. Pourtant ça faisait une semaine maintenant que ça s'était déroulé. Dès que mes paupières se fermaient je voyais le visage de Bella, sa bouche et ses yeux me fixer. Ca n'avait été qu'un simple baiser, mais tellement tendre, tellement bon que j'avais eu du mal à redescendre de mon nuage.

Tout la journée, Bella avait paru gênée, marmonnant sans cesse qu'elle avait brisé le pacte, que c'était de sa faute et qu'elle comprendrait si je voulais abandonner. Elle pensait m'avoir déçu, qu'elle aurait dû réagir autrement pour clouer le bec de ces pouffes... Mais, moi, j'avais aimé. Et je devais prendre sur moi, encore plus qu'avant pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres et caresser sa langue, cette même langue qui devrait stopper ses mots agaçants. Au soir, j'avais été la retrouver dans sa chambre et lui avais dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était rien qu'un petit baiser amical (mon œil, oui !) et qu'elle l'avait fait pour m'aider. Elle m'avait souri et nous avions passé la nuit ensemble à nous câliner.

Donc, ça faisait une semaine, et plus aucune fille ne m'embêtait, mis à part quelques regards, plus d'appel téléphonique, plus de petits billets et de sous-vêtements dans mon casier. Même Jessica n'osait plus se retourner sur moi. C'était génial ! Je revivais et j'avais prévenu mon père que j'étais revenu sur ma décision, que je ne voulais plus quitter le lycée. A présent, j'y étais trop bien, passant tout mon temps avec Bella, Ben, Angéla et Eric. Même les gars s'étaient calmés envers Bella, l'un d'eux était même venu s'excuser auprès de nous, alors que nous étions attablés à la cafétéria. Il regrettait son manque de respect envers notre couple. Notre couple... S'il savait que ce n'était que mensonges. Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Que deviendrai-je le jour où Bella rencontrera quelqu'un ?

Je me retournais dans mon lit, le cœur en miettes à nouveau. Un jour, elle s'éloignera de moi et vivra sa vie sans moi, je n'y pouvais rien, elle se lassera de notre pacte et ira vers un homme qui n'aura pas peur de lui montrer ses sentiments, qui lui prouvera son amour et qui ne pensera pas qu'à ses études.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, je me levais et me dirigeai vers la salle de musique. Je m'installai à mon piano, sans allumer la lumière, et commençai à jouer ce qui me passait par la tête.

POV Bella

Du piano ?

J'ouvris un œil, difficilement, et me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie dans le fauteuil. Je m'étais réfugiée ici, dans le noir, pour réfléchir... Ma seconde paupière se souleva également et je tournais la tête vers le piano.

Edward y était, je le voyais de dos. Je m'installais plus confortablement et restais à l'écouter. Une mélodie inconnue sortait de l'instrument, mais tellement belle que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne savais pour quelle raison, mon cœur se serra, cette musique me faisait mal, elle me plaisait mais j'avais l'impression qu'on annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle. J'aurais pu en écrire les paroles, un amour détruit en serait le thème. Une envolée de notes clôtura la chanson, comme un espoir qui renaît, puis le silence. Soudain, Edward se retourna, étonné.

- Bella, je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et lui répondis:

- Je me suis endormie.

- Pardon de t'avoir réveillée. S'excusa-t-il.

- Non, c'est pas grave ! Mais tu aurais pu choisir une musique plus gaie. Dis-je en reniflant.

Je me levais et allais jusqu'à lui, entourant ses épaules de mes bras. J'embrassais ses cheveux et inhalais son doux parfum.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si malheureux ?

- Euh... Je ne suis pas malheureux...

- Non ? Et bien, je n'aimerais pas entendre une de tes mélodies quand tu seras triste alors...

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas m'écouter jouer ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, j'adore ça ! Mais déjà là tu me fais pleurer alors, si tu es triste, ta musique s'en ressentira et je n'ai pas envie de me suicider ! Plaisantai-je en venant m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

- Je pourrais te pousser au suicide rien qu'en pianotant sur mon clavier ? S'étonna Edward.

J'opinais de la tête et embrassais son cou puis frôlai sa joue avec mon nez.

- Tu sais que t'es bizarre, toi ? Sourit-il.

Je confirmais immédiatement et lui retirai son tee-shirt. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses puis se faufilèrent sous ma nuisette et Edward caressa l'arrondi de mes fesses par-dessus mon shorty. Je griffais doucement ses épaules, son dos et je m'aventurais vers ses hanches sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Il fit glisser les bretelles de mon vêtement et le laissa retomber jusqu'à ma taille. Sa bouche vint titiller mes pointes durcies tout en continuant de s'occuper de mes fesses.

- Prends-moi, maintenant, Edward... Le suppliai-je pratiquement.

- Sur mon piano ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Tu sais que ça coûte une petite fortune ? Me taquina-t-il.

- L'ascenseur aussi et ça n'a pas empêché.

- Exact.

Edward se leva, me tenant toujours contre lui et contourna son siège pour venir me déposer sur le couvercle du piano. Il balança ma nuisette, mon shorty et retira son caleçon. J'écartais mes jambes complètement offerte, pour le laisser s'installer entre elles. Son sexe, dressé pour moi, se rapprocha et je ne pus me retenir de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure envahie par l'envie de l'avoir en moi. Il dirigea sa virilité en moi à l'aide de sa main droite tout en ancrant son regard au mien. La lune éclairait son visage à travers la fenêtre, il était si magnifique... Malgré ses va-et-vient dans mon corps et le plaisir qui naissait, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son visage. Edward fixait quelque chose sur ma figure mais pas mes yeux... Serait-il tenté par mes lèvres ? Je me mordillais à nouveau et il accéléra tout à coup le rythme, ce qui me fit gémir davantage. Ses mains encerclèrent puissamment ma taille et il me pénétra encore plus fort, je dus me tenir au bord du piano. L'orgasme nous frappa en même temps et lorsqu'il s'affala sur moi tout en veillant à ne pas m'écraser, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, je le serrais fort contre moi. Je le voulais pour moi, je voulais qu'il m'aime... Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, me répétant assez souvent qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager.

POV Alice

- Tu crois qu'ils dorment déjà ? Demandai-je à Rosalie, attendant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent.

- Oh, il est minuit et nous sommes jeudi, donc je pense que oui ! Me répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'étais tiraillée entre le fait qu'elle les découvre ensemble ou les protéger ainsi que leur secret.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Al' ? S'enquit-elle en sortant de l'habitacle.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre, une surprise pour Bella ! M'écriai-je en la tirant à l'intérieur.

- Mais, ça peut pas attendre ?

- Non !

- T'as une sacrée force, toi ! Dit-elle en se frottant le bras.

- Je suis la sœur d'Emmet ! Souris-je.

L'ascenseur se stoppa à mon étage.

- Retiens la porte, j'arrive ! Lançai-je en courant dans le couloir.

J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre à la volée et attrapai mon téléphone dans mon sac à main.

" Dans moins d'une minute on sera dans ta chambre "

J'envoyais aussitôt le SMS à Bella et me saisit du petit cadeau que j'avais prévu de lui offrir pour son anniversaire, demain. Tant pis, elle l'aura en avance, et puis y'en a deux alors... Peut-être qu'elle m'offrira également le mien du coup !

Mon portable vibra.

" Merci "

Et bien, apparemment, j'avais été bien inspirée.

Je rejoignis ma belle-sœur qui s'impatientait et tapait du pied sur le sol.

- Je te signale que votre anniversaire c'est le 13 et non le 12 ! Ronchonna-t-elle.

- Ben, il est minuit passé de quelques minutes...

- Alice, avant minuit on était le 11, donc maintenant on n'est que le 12.

- Oh ! Je me suis trompée... J'étais persuadée que c'était un vendredi 13. Mentis-je.

- Ouais, t'es bien la sœur d'Emmet, tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête. Se moqua Rosalie.

- Hey ! M'offusquai-je. Je te signale que tes futurs enfants seront de notre sang aussi.

- Seulement la moitié, Alice, seulement la moitié. Souffla-t-elle.

- Attends-moi là, je vais ranger mon cadeau et attendre demain.

Elle grimaça aussitôt et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Tout compte fait, les deux tourtereaux auront plus d'une minute pour mimer le sommeil.

- Bon, Alice, tu te dépêches ! J'aimerais bien aller me coucher...

- C'est toi qui as voulu aller les voir tout de suite. Rétorquai-je en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

- Ben, si j'avais su... Dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Allez, fais pas cette tête, tu vas le revoir dans quelques secondes ton petit frère. Peut-être même que tu le retrouveras au lit en charmante compagnie.

Rosalie éclata de rire.

- Tu parles d'Edward Cullen, là... Aucune chance qu'il touche à une fille avant des années ! Répondit Rose en reprenant son souffle.

- Si tu savais... Marmonnai-je tout bas.

- Hein ?

- Non, rien.

Nous arrivâmes au dernier étage, j'allais dans la chambre de ma sœur, personne.

- Bella n'est pas là. Prévins-je Rosalie.

- Eddie non plus. Ils sont certainement dans la pièce de musique.

Nous nous rendîmes donc cette fameuse pièce et ma belle-sœur ouvrit la porte sans toquer. Edward était au piano et ma sœur lisait dans un fauteuil, habillée.

- Surprise ! M'écriai-je en sautant au cou de Bella.

- Mais que faites-vous déjà là, on est que jeudi ! S'étonna Edward.

- Non, vu l'heure, nous sommes vendredi. Il y a une grève des professeurs, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait rentrer plus tôt pour préparer les anniversaires de ces deux miss. Expliqua Rosalie.

- Oh, c'est trop gentil ! S'exclama ma jumelle.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser seule ? Tu aurais été capable de supplier maman de ne rien faire.

- Bella ? Non, impossible qu'elle fasse une telle chose ! Se moqua Edward.

- Hey, fais attention Cullen, je vais être majeur avant toi, alors un peu de respect pour tes ainés ! S'amusa Bella.

- Ben, je vois que c'est le grand amour entre vous deux ! Sourit Rose.

Leurs visages se figèrent d'un coup et heureusement que Rose se dirigeait vers la porte car elle ne les vit pas.

- Bonne nuit, je vais enfin me coucher ! Bailla-t-elle. Tu me suis, Al' ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Je les embrassais sur la joue avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Rose ne se doute de rien, mais vous y avez réchappé de justesse tout à l'heure, si vous étiez en train de faire ce que je pense... Au fait, je passerai au lycée demain pour saluer tout le monde, pendant la pause déjeuné. Les prévins-je.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

- Et, Emmet et Jasper sont là aussi, alors attention à vous !

POV Edward

Il n'était pas encore 7 heures lorsque je me réveillais. Je faisais une évaluation vite fait de la journée tout en prenant ma douche. Cours toute la journée, le midi impossible de disparaitre vu qu'Alice devait passer, euh... Si Alice était là, elle pourrait tenir compagnie à Bella afin qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Non, pas la peine, le magasin que je visais était à Port Angeles, donc environ une heure de voiture, un aller sans retour vu la durée de la pause déjeuner. Bon, il ne me restait plus que la fin de journée, après 17 heures. Je devais trouver une excuse qui tienne la route pour expliquer mon absence alors que toute la famille était réunie. Au pire, je m'arrangerai avec Alice. Oh, merde, c'est vrai qu'il me faut aussi un cadeau pour elle ! Je n'avais pensé qu'à ma Bella et pas à sa jumelle. Bon, faudra que je parle plutôt à Jasper. Mais pourquoi je ne m'y suis pas pris avant ? Toute compte fait, non, heureusement car j'aurais dû y retourner pour Alice.

Bella toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et je lui permis d'entrer. Même ensommeillée et les cheveux emmêlés, elle était parfaite !

- Salut. Marmonna-t-elle les yeux à demi clos.

- Petite nuit, hein ? Souris-je.

- Surtout avec l'arrivée de nos sœurs.

- C'est clair... Euh, dis-moi, ça ne t'embête pas qu'on prenne deux voitures pour aller au lycée, je dois passer chez Eric ce soir.

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et sortis de la salle de bain.

Aussitôt dans ma chambre, je me jetais sur mon lit en position d'étoile. Etait-il possible d'être envoûté par des lèvres ? Parce que, dès que je regardais Bella, mes yeux étaient aussitôt attirés par elles, comme un aimant, et je ne pensais plus qu'à l'embrasser.

- Salut vieux !

Je sursautais derechef et me retournais pour faire face à mon frère.

- Tu peux pas frapper ? Grognai-je alors que Jasper rigolait. Arrête de rire et dis-moi pourquoi tu es déjà debout à 7h30 alors que tu pourrais faire la grasse matinée.

Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le lit et reprit son souffle avant de me répondre.

- C'est Alice. Elle m'a ordonné de venir te voir avant que tu partes en cours, mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi.

- Putain, elle est forte, très forte... Comment fait-elle pour tout savoir comme ça ?

- Tu voulais réellement me voir ? S'étonna mon frère.

- Ben, Ouais, mais personne n'était au courant, je viens de le décider. C'est une voyante ou quoi ta copine ?

- Je sais pas mais ça lui arrive très souvent. Me sourit-il. Alors pourquoi voulais-tu voir ton grand frère ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour les cadeaux d'anniversaire des jumelles, enfin surtout d'Alice. Et je ne veux pas lui acheter des fringues ou lui offrir un vulgaire bon d'achat. Le prévins-je.

- Moi, je lui ai pris deux places pour un défilé de mode à New-York. Elle aime beaucoup les parfums frais et pétillants, les bijoux fantaisistes et la mode. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus car Alice a tout ce dont elle a besoin.

- Je pense que ça va aller. Et tu vas offrir quoi à Bella ?

- J'ai trouvé un superbe livre sur la littérature française avec une couverture en cuir sur internet. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'hésite encore. Je vais y aller après les cours, je lui ai dit que j'allais chez Eric. Tu peux me couvrir ? Lui demandai-je.

- Bien sûr ! Accepta-t-il en se levant. Mais n'oublie pas de prévenir ton pote avant votre arrivée au lycée.

- Mince, j'avais oublié. Je lui envoie un SMS de suite. Merci Jaz'.

POV Bella

La journée était passée rapidement et l'apparition de ma sœur à la cafétéria en avait enchanté plus d'un. Etant donné qu'Edward était absent et nos autres frères et sœurs aussi, je décidais de prendre de l'avance sur mes devoirs, comme ça je pourrais profiter de mon week-end. Les parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur travail, non plus. WAW, ça faisait drôle d'être totalement seule dans cette immense maison, d'habitude Edward était toujours là. Etant "Bella la peureuse", je décidais de m'installer au salon et d'allumer l'écran plat pour me fournir une présence, même si j'en avais coupé le son.

Une heure plus tard, Emmet et Rosalie firent leur apparition, rayonnants de bonheur. Apparemment ils avaient passé un bon moment. Ils passèrent devant moi sans même me remarquer et disparurent dans l'ascenseur. Ok... Qui se soucie de Bella de toute façon ? Je secouais la tête et me remis à mon problème de math'.

Il était 20 heures lorsque tout le monde se réunit autour de la grande table de cuisine, pour le repas.

- Désolé pour le retard ! Lança Edward en arrivant le dernier.

- Pas grave, assis-toi. Déclara maman.

Il s'installa en face de moi, à sa place habituelle, et sourit.

- T'as l'air de bonne humeur, toi ! Lui dit Rose.

- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est le week-end !

- Y'aurait pas une fille là-dessous ? Le taquina Emmet.

J'avalais difficilement ma bouchée de viande. Edward avait rougi et ne répondait pas à la remarque de mon frère. Et si Edward n'avait pas été chez Eric mais plutôt voir une fille ? Et s'il était heureux parce qu'il avait rencontré la fille parfaite ? Que deviendrais-je ? Une chose était sûre, je ne pourrais pas continuer à vivre dans la même maison que lui... Je me hâtais de finir mon repas et prétextais un devoir à terminer pour quitter la table.

Cette nuit-là, Edward ne vint pas me voir, même pas pour discuter. D'habitude quand je n'allais pas le retrouver, c'était lui qui venait. Mais pas ce soir et je retenais mes larmes de couler.

Dans quelques heures, j'aurais 18 ans. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à ma vie et prendre des décisions, de bonnes décisions. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, offrir mon corps, et profiter du sien, alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour partagé. Ce fut sur cette nouvelle résolution que je m'endormis.

Ce matin, j'avais été réveillée par mon adorable jumelle, oui adorable, même si elle avait trouvé bon de me sortir de mes rêves en sautant sur mon lit, comme sur un trampoline. Ensuite, maman nous avait préparé un superbe petit déjeuner; pancakes, gaufres, pain perdu... Un vrai festin qui fit office de brunch. L'après-midi, nous avions été au cinéma en famille et j'avais évité de m'asseoir à côté d'Edward... En fait, je lui parlais le moins possible sans même le faire exprès, c'était plus fort que moi. Puis, nous nous rendîmes au restaurant français de Port Angeles, tout le monde se régala avec le filet mignon de veau, sauf mon frère qui avait préféré une bonne entrecôte de bœuf. Et, enfin, nous retournâmes à la maison déguster notre gâteau d'anniversaire. Maman et Rosalie avaient confectionné un fraisier sur deux étages. Vint ensuite la remise des cadeaux. Alice et moi étions assises dans le fauteuil et chacun nous apporta un présent et, lorsque je vis Edward me tendre son paquet avec un petit sourire timide, je déclarais:

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je les ouvre quand je serais seule dans ma chambre ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Aucuns soucis. Répondit Jasper en souriant.

- Ben, moi, je n'attends pas ! S'écria ma sœur en se jetant sur son premier cadeau. Oh, merci Edward ! Je voulais justement me l'acheter ! Comment as-tu su que je l'aimais ?

- Et bien, la fille sur l'affiche publicitaire avait l'air aussi enjoué que toi... Lui confia-t-il amusé.

M'avait-il également acheté du parfum ? Ce serait horrible d'avoir le même cadeau que ma sœur offert par le garçon dont j'étais folle et qui connaissait mon corps par cœur.

- Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer les enfants ! Intervint Carlisle.

- Laquelle ? Questionna Rose.

- Nous allons passer les fêtes de Noël chez les Quilleutes ! Ajouta-t-il. Le voyage est déjà organisé.

- Hein ? On va reprendre l'avion ? M'horrifiai-je.

- Pour y aller, c'est le seul moyen ma chérie. M'assura maman.

- Cette fois, ce ne sera pas dans un jet privé. Tout se passera bien. Me calma Carlisle en venant embrasser mon front.

Je croisai les émeraudes d'Edward, il souriait, encore. Apparemment, il était ravi de repartir sur l'île.

- Il est tard, je vais me coucher. Encore merci pour tous vos cadeaux. Dis-je en les empilant sur la table et de les prendre dans mes bras.

- Moi aussi, je monte. Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Déclara Edward.

Je ne me retournais pas et appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Edward s'y engouffra également.

- Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? S'enquit-il, tout à coup.

- Tu ne m'as rien fait.

- De toute évidence, si, vu que tu m'ignores complètement depuis... Oh, tu crois vraiment ce qu'a dit Em' ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mentis-je.

- Mon œil, oui ! Rigola-t-il. Je n'étais pas avec une fille.

- J'm'en moque ! Marmonnai-je en essayant de sortir de la cabine.

Edward me barra le passage.

- Tu veux savoir où j'étais... réellement ?

Je secouais négativement la tête.

- J'ai menti pour Eric.

J'haussais les épaules et tentais à nouveau de passer.

- Je suis allé à Port Angeles pour vos cadeaux. J'ai cru bon de m'inventer un alibi car je pensais que tout le monde se moquerait de moi parce que j'avais attendu la dernière minute. Se confessa-t-il.

- Si tu le dis... Je peux aller me coucher maintenant ?

- Tu ne vas pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

- Si, juste avant de m'endormir. Soufflai-je.

- J'espère que tu aimeras. Dit-il en se poussant de mon chemin.

- Tant que ce n'est pas une corde... Roulai-je des yeux.

- Une corde ? T'en as de drôles d'idées ! Se moqua Edward. La boite est un peu petite pour en contenir une, non ?

Son paquet était le plus petit et se situait donc en haut de la pile.

- On verra... Bonne nuit, Edward.

- Aucune chance que je te vois ce soir ?

Je secouais à nouveau la tête.

- Aucune, je suis crevée...

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et partit dans sa chambre. Je fis de même et posai mes paquets sur mon lit, le temps de me préparer pour la nuit.

Une fois prête, je m'asseyais sur mon matelas et rapprochais mes surprises. Je dépaquetais les premiers rapidement. Maman et Carlisle: deux billets pour le concert de Muse, un tableau de New-York que j'avais repéré dans la vitrine d'un magasin cet après-midi même et un chèque de 1000$. Emmet et Rosalie: un GPS/télévision. Jasper: un livre sur la littérature française. Ma sœur: une veste en cuir bleu foncé cintrée et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Sans le vouloir, j'avais gardé le cadeau d'Edward pour la fin. Je soufflais un grand coup et le sortit de son petit sac, tout doucement. Un écrin prune carré d'environ dix centimètres de côté apparut. Je l'ouvris et un magnifique bracelet breloques en argent scintilla devant mes yeux. Ce n'était pas l'argent qui le faisait briller, mais des petites pierres imitant des diamants. Dessus étaient attachés divers bijoux: une étoile, une lune et un cœur. Je le pris entre mes doigts, les larmes aux yeux. Ce bracelet était magnifique. Soudain, une toute petite carte attira mon attention dans le paquet qui avait servi d'emballage. Une attestation d'assurance pour l'argent et les... diamants. Diamants ? De vrais diamants ? Une rage monta en moi, je m'extirpais rapidement de mon lit et traversais la salle de bains en courant, arrachant pratiquement la poignée de porte qui donnait accès à la chambre d'Edward. Un coup d'œil rapide m'apprit qu'il était allongé dans son lit. J'allais jusqu'à lui sans allumer la lumière et lui criais:

- T' AS PAS LE DROIT ! TU M'ENTENDS ? T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'OFFRIR DES DIAMANTS ALORS QUE TU N'ES PAS AMOUREUX DE MOI ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT, MERDE !

- Mais, Bella, ce n'est qu'un bijou. Balbutia-t-il en s'asseyant.

- NON ! T'en as pas offert à Alice ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu un parfum ?

- Ben... je... je sais pas... J'avais pas envie de t'acheter un parfum ! J'ai vu ce bracelet, il m'a fait penser à toi, c'est tout. Se justifia-t-il.

- NON ! NON ! ET NON ! Quand un homme offre des diamants, Edward, c'est soit par amour, soir pour remercier une... une prostituée !

- Mais, non...

- Laisse tomber, garde ton cadeau, fais-toi rembourser et, en même temps, fais une croix sur notre pacte. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu me touches. PLUS JAMAIS ! Criai-je en pleurs.

Je retournais m'enfermer dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit, sanglotant sans pouvoir me retenir.


	40. Chapter 40

Coucou !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews, plus gentilles les unes que les autres, je me dépêche de vous poster cette suite.

Merci à ma **WAM** pour sa correction !

**Chapitre 38**: Fêtes de Noël sous le soleil

**POV Edward**

Depuis le 14 septembre, 1h30 du matin, il y avait deux Bella à Forks, celle du lycée qui continuait à jouer le jeu de notre couple bidon, chose qui m'avait dérouté car je ne m'attendais pas à ce comportement, j'avais même cru qu'après cette nuit désastreuse, elle m'avait pardonné, mais j'étais vite redescendu sur terre parce qu'une fois sorti de l'établissement, je redevenais invisible à ses yeux. Donc, la Bella du lycée et la Bella du dehors. Du dehors car que ce soit en ville, à la maison ou dans la voiture, Bella ne me calculait plus. Elle me parlait à peine et fuyait mon regard. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour regagner son amitié, à défaut d'autre chose. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à rendre son bracelet à la bijouterie, je l'avais simplement rangé dans le tiroir de mon bureau, dans son écrin. Après avoir réfléchi pendant des heures, j'avais enfin compris sa colère. Combien de films représentaient la scène des diamants ? Des tonnes et j'étais retombé sur l'un d'entre eux trois jours après notre altercation. L'acteur principal en offrait pour remercier sa fidèle maitresse alors qu'il rejoignait sa femme, tous les soirs, dans leur lit conjugal. Je n'avais pas réalisé le sens de ce présent, il m'avait plu tout de suite et, malgré son prix qui avait englouti une bonne partie de mes économies à la banque, je l'avais acheté pour elle, pour ma Bella, qui n'était plus la mienne aujourd'hui.

C'était bientôt les vacances de Noël et ma vie était un enfer...

J'avais du mal à suivre en cours avec Bella à mes côtés et, même si j'avais toujours la moyenne, mes notes avaient beaucoup baissées. C'était le comble ! Moi qui ne voulais pas de petite-amie pour me consacrer à mes Saintes études, voilà que je travaillais mieux pendant le pacte. Et Bella qui m'ignorait toujours... Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Lorsqu'elle me voyait près de l'ascenseur, elle empruntait les escaliers, quand j'entrais dans la salle de musique, elle en sortait, idem pour le salon... Mon père m'avait posé des questions sans insister, je lui avais juste dit que nous nous étions disputés. Pendant chaque repas, je sentais le regard triste d'Esmée se poser sur nous, tour à tour, mais elle ne voulait pas intervenir.

J'aurais voulu passer 24h sur 24 à l'intérieur du lycée afin que Bella soit la même qu'avant, qu'elle m'enlace, qu'elle me touche, qu'elle me parle... J'avais si mal. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce ce qu'on vivait lors d'une rupture avec l'être aimé ? Etait-ce la même douleur ? Est-ce que mon père avait ressenti ça lorsque ma mère nous avait quittés ? Ma mère ? Cette femme qui avait abandonné son mari et ses enfants sans aucun regret... Esmée, elle, était une mère. Elle nous aimait vraiment et n'avait pas honte de nous le montrer. Au début, j'avais eu peur. Elle nous embrassait sur la joue en nous prenant dans ses bras, parfois quand elle passait près de l'un d'entre nous, elle nous caressait les cheveux, nous regardait avec tendresse. Elle nous avait acceptés immédiatement, sans se poser de question. J'avais été troublé parce que je ne l'avais jamais connu, seul mon père tenait ce rôle. Et puis, un jour sur l'île, Esmée nous avait avoués qu'elle nous aimait Jasper, Rose et moi, qu'elle nous considérait comme ses propres enfants. Ma sœur s'était jetée dans ses bras en pleurant. J'avais été ému mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, sincèrement, parce que je ne l'avais jamais dit, à personne.

Je regagnais ma voiture, sur le parking du lycée, après avoir passé mes deux heures d'histoire plongé dans mes pensées. Encore une journée de cours de bâclée, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'atteindrais la mention au bac. Bella m'attendait déjà à côté de ma Volvo. Je la regardais, n'osant même pas esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire, elle fixait ses pieds pour m'ignorer. J'avais envie de crier, de pleurer, de mourir... Mourir car la fuite ne m'ôterait pas cette douleur qui me tiraillait de l'intérieur. Je déverrouillais les portières et elle prit place à mes côtés, se collant pratiquement à la vitre. La "Bella du dehors" était de retour, froide, distante, mais surtout silencieuse. Son rire me manquait. Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour qu'elle me sourit à nouveau. Je soupirais fortement et démarrais ma voiture.

**POV Bella**

- Que se passe-t-il avec Edward ? Me demanda Alice au téléphone.

- Je ne veux pas en parler... M'agaçai-je.

- Bella, ça fait plus de trois mois que tu me répètes cette phrase, maintenant tu vas me le dire et vite ! S'énerva ma jumelle.

- C'est compliqué.

- Arrête, c'est compliqué depuis notre anniversaire, tu ne m'as même pas dit ce qu'il t'avait offert.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance puisque je lui ai rendu.

- Isabella Marie Swan, tu vas stopper ces gamineries tout de suite ! S'écria-t-elle.

Je soufflais d'agacement et me laissais tomber sur mon lit.

- Ok... Edward m'a offert un bracelet avec des diamants, de véritables diamants, voilà, t'es contente ?

- C'est super ! Il t'a enfin avoué ses sentiments ! S'exclama Alice.

- Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ? Quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un bijou et juste avant il m'avait confiée, pour la énième fois, qu'il ne voulait pas de petite-amie !

- Mais c'est parce qu'il est maladroit dans ses paroles...

- Non, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me "payait". Je ne suis pas une fille de joie, Alice !

- Personne ne t'a jamais dit ça, et encore moins Edward. Explique-lui calmement ton point de vue, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Il est si malheureux, Bella... Il souffre, ça se lit sur son visage, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Pourquoi réagis-tu si violemment ? Ce n'est pas toi ça... Soupira ma sœur.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues.

- Je sais. Mais je l'aime tellement... et lui... il s'en fout... Sanglotai-je.

- C'est pas vrai. Edward t'aime, c'est juste qu'il résiste encore à ses sentiments, qu'il a peur.

- Non, j'y crois pas... Reniflai-je.

- Est-ce qu'il essaye de te parler, en dehors du lycée ?

- Plus maintenant... Et, si ça continue, je ne jouerai plus le jeu devant tout le monde... Il n'aura qu'à se débrouiller avec ses groupies !

- Sur ce coup-là, tu m'as étonnée. Je ne pensais absolument pas que tu continuerais à jouer au petit couple amoureux au lycée !

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le fais... Pleurnichai-je à nouveau.

- Parce que tu l'aimes. Et parce que tu serais horriblement jalouse si les autres filles s'approchaient de lui. Rigola Alice.

- Te moque pas !

- Dis-moi, Angéla et les garçons, ils sont au courant de votre dispute ?

- Non.

- Le pauvre ! Tu te rends compte qu'il ne se confie à personne... Il est seul, malheureux et sans confident. Je vais l'appeler, il pourra me parler à moi.

- Mais, Alice, et moi ?

- Toi ? Tu as eu toute mon attention depuis notre anniversaire. Désolée, sœurette, mais je suis sûre qu'Edward ne va pas bien du tout et vu que tu ne veux pas faire l'effort de lui parler...

- Mais...

- A très vite, Bella. N'oublie pas de mettre tes plus beaux vêtements d'été dans ta valise, on part dans trois jours ! Bisous, bisous.

- Ouais...

Elle avait déjà raccroché.

Je me retournais sur mon lit et posais mon téléphone portable sur ma table de chevet. Est-ce qu'Alice avait raison ? Est-ce que j'étais injuste envers Edward ? Est-ce que je devais lui parler, franchement ? Est-ce que je devais lui avouer mes sentiments, face à face ?

J'allais y réfléchir très sérieusement...

**POV Edward**

Voilà, après plusieurs heures d'avion et mini-bus, nous étions sur le bateau qui nous menait sur l'île des Quileute. L'hiver et le froid étaient derrière nous, à présent le soleil nous réchauffait ardemment malgré qu'il était pratiquement 17 heures. Nous allions débarquer les bras remplis de cadeaux grâce à nos parents qui avaient lancé un appel au don à Forks et Port Angeles. Les entreprises y avaient répondu très favorablement d'ailleurs, offrant des appareils qui fonctionnaient grâce à des "générateurs d'énergie solaire", ainsi que plusieurs générateurs. Il y avait donc des mini frigos, deux ordinateurs portables, un écran géant, des plaques de cuisson et un four. Nous, les jeunes, avions comme promis apporté des lecteurs MP3 remplis de musiques diverses et variées avec une tonne de piles rechargeables et des chargeurs, des livres et des fournitures scolaires. Et, pour finir, mon père avait demandé du matériel médical à l'hôpital.

Durant le voyage, Bella n'avait pas trop paniqué dans l'avion, assise bien sagement à mes côtés, elle n'avait que très peu enfoncé ses ongles dans l'accoudoir et elle m'avait parlé, des choses futiles mais elle m'avait parlé, et mon cœur en avait battu que plus fort. Alice m'avait un peu relancé au sujet de son appel téléphonique, que j'avais écourté parce que je n'avais pas envie de discuter de mes états d'âme. Oui, j'étais triste. Oui, ça me faisait mal. Mais, non, je ne pleurerais pas sur mon sort. Tout était de ma faute et, même si Bella avait réagi excessivement, j'en assumais les conséquences.

Je me tournais vers elle, elle souriait en regardant par la vitre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend joyeuse ? Osai-je lui demander.

- Oh... Disons que je pense à la tête que va faire Jacob en découvrant les livres que j'ai apporté à Marie. Me confia-t-elle sans toutefois poser ses yeux sur moi.

- Tu en as choisi des "spéciaux" ?

- Disons quelques uns de très... féminins. Rit-elle.

- Il est un peu macho ce Jacob, quand même.

- A qui le dis-tu ! J'espère qu'ils seront enfin en couple.

- Ouais, ce serait sympa, en tout cas, Marie en mourrait d'envie, ce serait bien qu'il ait craqué.

Bella opina légèrement de la tête et effaça son si joli sourire. Avais-je dit quelque chose de mal ?

A l'arrivée, nous fûmes accueillis, limite, comme des héros... C'était hallucinant. Les marins ainsi que les Quileute nous aidèrent à décharger les soutes remplies de matériel. D'ailleurs, grâce à la main d'œuvre, nous n'avions eu besoin que de deux aller-retour pour vider le bateau. Heureusement que le village n'était pas loin du petit port.

La nuit venue, nous quittâmes la maison que Billy avait fait préparer pour nous et nous rendîmes au feu de camp afin de dîner tous ensemble. Mine de rien, on était tous très contents de se retrouver après ces quelques mois. Nous étions assis sur des rondins de bois et je sentais le regard d'Alice rivé sur moi. Je croisais un instant ses yeux et je compris de suite, sans un mot, qu'elle voulait me parler. Mais je ne cèderai pas...

- Alors, que s'est-il passé en notre absence ? S'enquit Bella en observant Marie.

- Des tas de choses ! S'écria Paul qui était assis tout près d'elle.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ces deux-là... Dit-il en pointant Marie et Jacob du doigt. Ils sont enfin de nouveau ensemble... Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait à mes petites oreilles de ne plus entendre Jake se lamenter sur sa dulcinée.

- Ferme-la, Paul ! Grogna Jacob.

- Je vois que vous ne vous ennuyez toujours pas ici ! Remarquai-je.

- Et, chez vous, du nouveau ? Demanda Paul.

- Non... Que du vieux ! Souffla Bella.

- C'est marrant, mais j'y crois pas trop. Intervint Jacob.

Marie vint s'asseoir entre Bella et moi et nous observa tour à tour.

- Dans deux jours c'est Noël, vous avez pensé aux cadeaux ? Parce que nous oui ! Déclara-t-elle.

Je la remerciais silencieusement pour son changement de sujet et répondis:

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! On n'a rien oublié.

**POV Bella**

La soirée avait passé rapidement, nous étions exténués par le long voyage et le repas avait été copieux.

Je me préparais pour la nuit quand Alice vint toquer à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Bella, faut que je te prévienne d'un changement de dernière minute ! S'écria-t-elle.

J'enfilais vite fait mon débardeur et mon shorty puis lui ouvris la porte.

- Que se passe-t-il, encore ? Je suis crevée, Alice...

- C'est juste pour te dire qu'on dort par couple.

- Ouais, c'est bon, pas de problème.

- Mais...

- Non, c'est bon, j't'dis. La coupais-je en passant devant elle.

Je pénétrais dans la chambre des filles et tombais sur Jaz', torse nu, à moitié recouvert par un drap.

- Oh, excuse-moi, Alice arrive... Déclarai-je en sortant de suite.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre des garçons, mais même pas la peine de tourner la poignée, rien qu'aux gloussements de Rosalie, je compris qu'ils squattaient la pièce. Il ne me restait plus que le convertible et l'idée de le partager avec Edward ne me semblait pas possible. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon, Edward était assis sur le bord du fauteuil transformé en lit. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et triturais mes doigts ne sachant quoi faire. Soudain il releva la tête vers moi.

- T'inquiète, je vais dormir par terre.

- Euh... Non, c'est bon. Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Ouais, bien sûr. Répondis-je en m'approchant du côté opposé à lui.

Je m'allongeais et remontais le drap jusqu'à ma taille. Il éteignit la lumière et s'installa à son tour.

Malgré la fatigue, le sommeil ne voulait pas de moi, je soupirais pour la énième fois.

- T'es certaine qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je dorme ailleurs ? Insista Edward.

- Mais, non ! Râlai-je.

- Ecoute, Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit des dizaines de fois mais je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'offrir ce bracelet hors de prix, mais je croyais que tu l'aimerais... Je n'ai absolument pas pensé au double sens que pouvaient avoir les diamants. Je le trouvais beau et parfait pour toi.

- C'est bon, c'est fait maintenant.

- Ouais, mais tu me manques... Me confia-t-il.

- Ok... Soupirais-je en m'assoyant, le moment était venu et l'obscurité m'aiderait. Edward, qu'est-ce qui te manque réellement chez moi ?

- Ben, tout. Nos discussions, nos sorties, nos fous rires...

- Mais encore ? Insistai-je à mon tour.

- Euh... Ta voix, ton rire, ton sourire... Ta présence... C'est toi qui me manque et pas ce foutu pacte.

- D'accord. Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai si mal pris ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment.

- Je vais être franche, ça va peut-être te choquer et te donner envie de t'éloigner de moi, mais il faut que ça sorte.

- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe.

- Je suis sortie avec Mike parce que Jessica était folle amoureuse de toi.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tais-toi ! Marmonnai-je. C'est assez difficile pour moi alors laisse-moi parler.

- Ok.

- Donc, comme tu le sais sans doute, on ne doit pas tomber amoureux de la personne qu'aime un de ses amis, que ce soit fille ou garçon, ça ne se fait pas. Mais, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi mais il n'y avait aucun soucis tant qu'on ne se parlait pas et que tu m'ignorais. Mais nos parents se sont rencontrés puis mariés, toi, tu étais odieux avec moi. J'ai encaissé même si je souffrais. Ensuite, il y a eu ce crash, tu es devenu gentil et tu me parlais. Et puis, le pacte. Il est clair que j'en ai profité pour t'avoir pour moi et que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Il ne devait pas y avoir de sentiments alors je les ai refoulé. Mais, je ne supporte plus cette situation... Faire l'amour avec toi alors que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, je ne veux plus. Je me sens sale et ce cadeau n'a fait qu'amplifier ce malaise.

- Tu... es... amoureuse de... moi ? Bredouilla-t-il.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti, mais j'avais capté une conversation entre Jasper et toi, par hasard, et tu lui disais que tu ne voulais pas de petite-amie avant la fin de tes études, alors je me suis tue.

- Mais... depuis quand ?

- Je te l'ai dit, avant de sortir avec Mike.

- Mais, ça fait presqu'un an !

- Et alors ?

- Ca fait... longtemps...

- Bon, écoute, je sais que ça doit te faire bizarre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, après le bac, je déménage et tu n'auras plus à me supporter, on se verra quelques fois dans l'année quand on rendra visite aux parents. Tu n'auras pas à être gêné par ma présence, je réussirai bien à t'oublier et à faire ma vie avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'aimera en retour...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, t'imagine la galère pour toi ? Savoir que je t'aime et que j'ai des fantasmes concernant ta petite personne, ça va te rendre super mal à l'aise. Et puis, tu vas faire ta vie, toi aussi, rencontrer une fille que tu aimeras, même si c'est après ton diplôme universitaire... Tu ne dois pas t'occuper de moi.

- Mais, Bella, c'est impossible !

- Bien sûr que non, ça arrive dans un tas de famille, il y a déjà trois couples chez les Cullen/Swan, il ne faut pas exagérer et se sentir obligé...

- Mais, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ta vie avec un autre.

- Ne sois pas idiot quand même, Edward. C'est pas parce que je t'aime que je ne dois pas tenter de t'oublier.

- Tu... m'aimes ?

- Oh, laisse tomber. Cette conversation ne nous mènera nulle part de toute façon. A présent, tu sais tout et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Allez, bonne nuit, Edward.

Je me rallongeais et lui tournais le dos par la même occasion. Je venais de lui avouer tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des mois. Sa réaction ne m'étonnait pas mais elle m'énervait. Il était sous le choc apparemment car il se leva et je l'entendis se cogner le pied et marmonner des gros mots. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour le moment, je ne pouvais pas déménager avant le bac et, d'ailleurs, maman ne me le permettrait pas. On allait cohabiter encore quelques mois, même si ça allait être difficile.

**POV Edward**

J'étais sans voix... Bella venait de m'avouer qu'elle m'aimait depuis des mois.

Bella m'aimait vraiment, pas comme un simple ami, elle m'aimait d'amour. Et elle en souffrait car je ne ressentais pas la même chose, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait... Moi aussi, je l'aimais. Vraiment. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à lui dire.

Je m'assis sur la pelouse, la tête entre les mains. J'étais un triple idiot, un handicapé des sentiments, un con... Ouais, j'étais tout ça. Quel gars réagirait comme moi ? Quel gars aurait peur de ses sentiments après avoir fait l'amour une centaine de fois avec la même fille ? Pourquoi j'étais si con, merde ? Et qu'est-ce que je faisais là, dans ce jardin, alors que la fille que j'aime est dans mon lit ? Même ça, y retourner, je n'y arrivais pas ! PUTAIN !

Je me réveillais d'un coup, entendant des bruits bizarres. J'avais passé la nuit dehors, j'y crois pas ! Heureusement qu'il faisait chaud. J'inspectais mes bras et mes jambes, puis mon torse, bien, pas de piqûres d'insectes. Je me levais et entrais dans la maison, tout le monde dormait encore, même Bella. Un léger rayon de lumière passait sous la porte, mais il n'éclairait pas assez la pièce pour que j'aperçoive le visage de Bella. De toute façon, je savais qu'elle était belle et encore plus pendant son sommeil. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et me lavais entièrement à l'eau froide, même mes cheveux. Je me changeais et enfilais un tee-shirt et un short ainsi que mes baskets, puis je ressortis de la maison. En passant devant celle de Paul, j'aperçus Marie assise sur la marche du perron.

- Bonjour ! La saluai-je.

- Oh, tiens, Edward ! Tu es bien matinal ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Ma nuit n'a pas été terrible, je me suis endormi sur la pelouse. Lui avouai-je en m'assoyant à ses côtés.

- Gueule de bois ?

- Non ! Je ne bois jamais d'alcool.

- Oh, parce que dormir dans le jardin, ce n'est pas chose courante. C'était prévu ?

- Du tout ! Disons qu'après avoir entendu certaines choses me concernant, j'ai ressenti le besoin de m'isoler et voilà...

- Tu veux en parler ? Me proposa Marie.

- C'est... compliqué. Grimaçai-je.

- Comme tu le sens, c'est à toi de voir.

- Ben, Bella m'a avoué qu'elle était amoureuse de moi depuis presqu'un an.

- Et, toi, tu ne ressens pas la même chose.

- Si !

- Elle le sait ?

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas prêt ?

- C'est pas ça... C'est que... je l'avais pas prévu. Ca fait trois mois qu'on ne se parle presque plus, à cause d'un cadeau que je lui ai fait, elle l'a très mal pris parce qu'il s'est passé des... trucs... entre nous deux...

- Vous avez flirté ?

- Non, on a couché ensemble mais avec un règlement. Lui confiai-je, penaud.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui racontais tout ça, c'était si personnel, si intime, mais Marie avait ce don, celui de se confier à elle.

- Oh... Et quelles étaient ces règles ?

- En gros, pas de sentiments et pas de baisers.

- Vous êtes sortis avec d'autres personnes en même temps ?

- Non ! On était exclusifs jusqu'à ce que nous rencontrions la bonne personne.

- Ben, vous allez rester seuls un sacré bout de temps alors ! Sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Bella est faite pour toi, comme, toi, tu es fait pour elle. Pas besoin de chercher votre âme sœur. Il faut juste que tu lui avoues tes sentiments.

- Tu crois que c'est facile ? M'agaçai-je.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. N'oublie pas que j'ai vécu la même chose avec Jacob.

- Ouais, mais je fais comment ?

- Ecoute ce que te dicte ton cœur, fais-lui confiance et n'aie pas peur.

- Tu sais que t'es douée ? Ris-je en me levant.

- Il parait... En tout cas, j'espère que tu arriveras à t'ouvrir à elle, vous pouvez être très heureux.

- On verra... Soufflai-je en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

**POV Bella**

Je m'étais réveillée seule ce matin, sa place était froide, il n'avait pas dormi avec moi. Toute la matinée, je refoulais mes larmes et fuyais tout ce qui me faisait penser à Edward, y compris lui. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et il avait paniqué. Il ne m'aimait pas, tant pis pour moi... Je devais vivre avec. L'après-midi, je le passais avec Paul et Embry. Ils étaient drôles et ça m'avait changé les idées. Quand je rentrais à la maison, Edward discutait avec Jacob et Marie. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, Jacob sautait dans tous les sens, mimant de grands gestes tandis que les deux autres riaient. Je les saluais et partis retrouver maman dans la cuisine.

- Tiens, te voilà de retour ? Me sourit-elle.

- Oui, comme tu peux le constater, j'ai décidé de revenir vous faire l'honneur de ma présence. Plaisantai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Quelle chance nous avons ! Et puis-je savoir où notre sainteté était ?

- Tu peux ! J'étais avec Embry et Paul au bord de la mer.

- Tu sais que j'ai entendu dire que Paul avait craqué pour toi ?

- Non ? Il ne m'a rien dit... Rigolais-je.

- Et bien si jeune fille ! Je le trouve plutôt mignon ce jeune homme, pas toi ?

- Hum, si tu le dis.

Je levais la tête et tombais sur deux émeraudes aux sourcils froncés.

- Oh, ça va Edward ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

- Euh... ouais ouais.

Il passa devant nous et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre des garçons.

- Vous êtes toujours en froid ? Me demanda maman.

- Un peu moins, mais c'est encore assez tendu. C'est... compliqué.

- Je suis navrée. Me dit-elle.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- En fait, avec Carlisle, on pensait que vous finiriez comme les deux autres couples, ensemble. Vous étiez tellement adorables et heureux lorsque vous étiez amis.

- Oui, je sais. Malheureusement on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à nous aimer. Murmurai-je, presque pour moi-même.

Ma mère vint me serrer dans ses bras et embrasser mon front.

- Je crois qu'Edward est jaloux.

- Et de qui ? Ris-je.

- On était en train de parler de Paul et de son béguin pour toi, de plus j'ai dit que je le trouvais mignon.

- Edward n'est pas jaloux.

- Oh que si ! Il t'aime, autant que, toi, tu l'aimes, tout le monde le voit, même un aveugle le verrait.

- Te moque pas, maman !

- Je suis très sérieuse, ma chérie ! Il a juste besoin de temps...

- Qui vivra verra !

Le soir venu, Edward se coucha dans le convertible avant moi, nous n'échangeâmes aucune parole, je ne désirais plus faire le premier pas, je l'avais déjà assez fait. Par contre, je l'entendis soupirer à maintes reprises, se lever trois fois pendant quelques minutes puis revenir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je dormis très mal encore une fois. Lorsque je me réveillais, tout le monde était debout. Ce soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël. C'était dingue de se rendre compte qu'ici il faisait plus de 30 degrés fin décembre, alors qu'à Forks, il faisait très froid depuis plusieurs semaines... Quel changement !

Mes cadeaux pour la famille étaient dans mon sac de voyage, j'espérais avoir fait le bon choix. Pour mon frère, j'avais choisi une balle de base-ball signée par Carlos Beltran des Mets, pour Rose: un essai sur une piste de Nascar, pour Carlisle: un stylo-plume, pour maman: une journée de cours de cuisine française, pour Jasper: un livre sur l'histoire américaine, pour Alice: un collier ras de cou en forme de serpent qui ne se ferme pas, et pour Edward, je luis avais dégoté sur internet la partition originale de Clair de lune par Debussy. J'avais dépensé plus d'argent que prévu, certes, mais je m'étais emballée avec toute cette vente aux enchères.

La journée des femmes se passa en cuisine, nous préparions des plats américains comme la purée de patates douces et des brownies aux noix de pécan. Les hommes, eux, partirent aider les Quileute dans l'installation de l'immense tente et de la décoration du sapin.

A 20 heures, nous étions tous prêts et nous allâmes rejoindre nos hôtes, les bras chargés de présents et de plats cuisinés. Nos cadeaux "familiaux" seraient déposés, au sapin de la maison, à notre retour de soirée mais nous ne les ouvrirons que demain matin, le jour même de Noël. Lorsque nous pénétrâmes sous la tente, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'ambiance. Un orchestre jouait du zouk, quelques couples dansaient dont Jacob et Marie, et Billy vint nous montrer le lieu où déposer nos colis. Sue arriva ensuite et nous offrit des boissons, du punch fait maison, puis elle nous invita à nous joindre aux habitants de l'île. Ma sœur et Jasper partirent danser alors qu'Emmet emmenait Rosalie jusqu'au buffet où étaient dressées toutes sortes de toasts et légumes accompagnés de sauces diverses pour l'apéritif.

- Félicitation, la tente est magnifiquement bien décorée ! S'exclama maman.

- Remerciez plutôt les hommes de votre famille, ils ont beaucoup de goût ! Répondit Sue en souriant.

- C'est que nous avons une décoratrice hors pair à la maison ! Intervint Carlisle en prenant maman dans ses bras.

Je me tenais à côté de maman alors qu'Edward était à côté de son père. Il n'y avait plus aucun dialogue entre nous, pire qu'avant ma déclaration. Quelle tristesse d'en être arrivé là... Mais il fallait qu'il sache l'amour que je lui portais, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant d'être heureuse. Naturellement, de retour à Forks, je cesserai cette comédie stupide du couple amoureux et heureux. Je m'excusais et m'avançais en direction du buffet lorsque Paul m'attrapa par la taille.

- Danse avec moi, Bella ! Me sourit-il.

- A tes risques et périls... Lui rétorquai-je.

Il se saisit de ma main et m'emmena sur la piste. J'étais une très mauvaise danseuse mais sa façon de zouker n'était pas compliquée. Je faisais juste attention à ce que ma robe ne se soulève pas trop quand il me faisait tournoyer. Je passais tout le temps de l'apéritif à changer de cavalier... J'avais même dansé avec Jasper alors qu'Alice était avec Jacob. On s'amusait beaucoup... Seule ombre au tableau, l'isolement d'Edward. Il s'était attablé, seul, ne regardant personne, sirotant sa boisson non-alcoolisée. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver quelques mois en arrière et d'observer l'ancien Edward. L'était-il redevenu ? J'aperçus Alice aller vers lui, elle insistait même s'il ne voulait rien lui confier...

- Excuse-moi, je vais prendre un peu d'air frais, il fait trop chaud ! Dis-je à Embry.

Je pris place sur une chaise qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la tente et fermais les yeux, inhalant les parfums du dehors. Tout à coup, je sentis un truc bizarre me toucher la main et je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. En ouvrant les paupières, je vis Sam qui me reniflait.

- Tu m'as fait peur, toi ! Ris-je en lui caressant la tête.

Sa queue remuait dans tous les sens, il était content que je m'occupe un peu de lui apparemment.

- Oh, Bella, je te cherchais, on passe à table ! S'enquit Rose.

**POV Edward**

J'aurais mieux fait de rester à Forks, seul... Ouais, j'aurais dû faire ça ! Parce que voir Bella danser avec Paul, tout en sachant qu'il adorerait faire plus que ça avec elle me donnait envie de vomir. Alice était revenue à l'attaque mais je n'avais pas desserré les lèvres. J'étais qu'un CON ! Et un con de toute beauté en plus... Bella était tellement sublime dans sa petite robe dos nu bleu marine, elle s'amusait, elle souriait et ce n'était pas grâce à moi.

Les heures défilaient à toute vitesse, et, franchement, tant mieux parce que voir Paul minauder comme une gonzesse à côté de Bella commençait à me mettre les nerfs et mes poings me démangeaient, je lui en aurais bien collé un dans sa petite tête de tombeur. C'était ma Bella, elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, moi et pas un autre... Quoiqu'elle m'avait également dit qu'elle tenterait de m'oublier et de faire sa vie avec un gars qui l'aimerait. Et si elle lui disait "oui" à lui parce que, moi, j'avais rien dit et qu'elle croyait que j'avais dit "non" ? MERDE ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça...

Après avoir échangé nos cadeaux, les Quileute nous avaient offerts aux garçons des bracelets en cuir faits main et aux filles des liens en cuir avec des petits loups sculptés en bois, et, nous, nous leur avions remis les lecteurs MP3, seuls les jeunes avaient eu des cadeaux, nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison. Nous déposâmes, chacun notre tour, nos présents au pied du sapin et allâmes nous coucher.

Cette fois, Bella était dans le convertible avant moi, fixant inlassablement le plafond. Je retirais mon tee-shirt et éteignis la lumière. J'avais envie de lui parler, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, mais je ne fis rien. J'étais toujours aussi con...

Cette nuit-là, je rêvais d'elle... et de Paul et je me réveillais en sursaut alors qu'elle lui disait "oui" devant l'autel. Je frottais mes yeux avec mes paumes de main puis passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Ca va, Edward ? Chuchota Bella.

Il faisait encore nuit et le silence régnait dans la demeure. Je me rallongeais.

- Nan, ça va pas... Soupirai-je.

- Tu veux que j'appelle ton père ?

- Je... je ne suis pas malade.

- Oh... Essaye de te rendormir alors, ça passera peut-être.

- Ca ne passera pas. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ok, si tu le dis, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir...

Je sentis qu'elle se retournait dans le lit et ma main se leva, hésitante, pour la toucher. Je n'osais pas la poser sur elle. Oh, et puis zut ! Je me rapprochais d'elle et collais mon torse contre son dos avant de placer ma main sur sa hanche. Elle se figea un peu et j'eus peur qu'elle me rembarre, mais elle n'en fit rien. Je respirais le parfum fruité de ses cheveux, qui m'avait tant manqué, à plein poumon.

- Bella... je... je... je t'aime aussi... depuis longtemps... Lui murmurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Elle se défit de mon étreinte et un grand vide apparut en moi. Elle bougea puis alluma la petite lampe près du fauteuil. Après que mes yeux se soient habitués à la lumière, je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui fis face. Elle m'observait attendant certainement que je dise quelque chose d'autre.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Renouvelai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai pas rêvé alors ?

- Non, et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus rapide à te le dire, à faire face à mes sentiments...

- Tu t'en es rendu compte quand ? Me demanda-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ben, en fait, ça remonte à un bon bout de temps. Disons que tu as été la seule fille à avoir capté mon attention lors de mon arrivée à Forks.

- Deux ans ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Bientôt trois...

- Et, pourquoi tu me le dis enfin ?

- Parce que tu as eu le courage de me le dire et que... j'ai pas envie de te voir avec Paul... ou un autre. Jamais ! Lui confiai-je, penaud.

- Ok... Me sourit-elle.

Puis elle éteignit la lumière et se recoucha.

- Et c'est tout ? M'étonnai-je.

Elle me sciait, là... Je venais de lui avouer que je l'aimais, j'avais osé l'affronter, ainsi que mes sentiments et elle me plantait comme ça ? Putain, même maintenant j'avais l'air d'un con.

- Bella, je viens de te dire... tout ça, et toi, tu dors ?

Elle m'attrapa par l'épaule et m'attira vers elle, sur le lit.

- Tu parles trop, Cullen ! Agis pour une fois...

Je la repris dans mes bras et collai mon front au sien.

- Je peux ? Demandai-je.

- Tu peux quoi ?

- T'embrasser...

- Espèce d'idiot ! Si tu ne le fais pas dans la seconde, je vais mourir de combustion spontanée.

Je lui caressais alors la joue de mon index et me penchais un peu plus vers elle.

- Je ne voudrais pas mettre le feu à ce fauteuil. Plaisantai-je.

- Embrasse-moi, Edward...

Mes lèvres touchèrent enfin les siennes et ce fut comme si mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre et voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Je la collais encore plus contre mon corps et notre baiser s'intensifia. Bella passa sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieure et j'entrouvrais ma bouche sous l'effet du frisson. Sa langue s'y infiltra et vint caresser la mienne. WAW, cette sensation était jouissive ! Ma virilité se manifesta aussitôt. Soudain, nous fûmes éblouis par la lumière puissante du salon.

- Ben, il était temps ! S'écria Alice.

Nous nous séparâmes derechef sous des rires tonitruants. Emmet, Rose, Jasper et Alice se tenaient près de la porte.

- C'est trop mignon, Eddy a enfin sa première copine ! Déclara ma sœur.

J'avais envie de creuser un trou dans le sol, d'y emmener Bella et de me terrer dedans jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent.

- Je savais que vous vous aimiez trop... Sautilla Alice.

- Le spectacle est fini, vous pouvez aller vous recoucher !

Oh, non, Esmée et papa étaient debout eux aussi. Mais, c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit !

- Ben, tant qu'on est tous là, on peut ouvrir les cadeaux ! Proposa Emmet. Comme ça, on pourra faire la grasse mat' après.

Tout le monde acquiesça et nous sortîmes de notre lit, main dans la main. Je ne voulais plus me détâcher de Bella, plus jamais... Mais je dus le faire pour qu'on puisse ouvrir nos cadeaux. Bella tenait entre ses doigts mon paquet.

- Tu peux l'ouvrir, il n'y a pas de diamant dedans. La rassurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle me sourit et finit par l'ouvrir.

- Du sable dans une fiole ?

- Celui de la crique... J'y suis allé avec Marie et Jacob.

- Tu as traversé toute l'île pour me rapporter "ce" sable ?

- Comme tu le sais, ce n'est pas n'importe quel sable...

Sa bouche se jeta sur la mienne et elle prononça un "je t'aime" à peine audible contre ma peau.

- Moi aussi... Lui rétorquai-je alors que les autres s'extasiaient sur leur cadeau.

- Edward ?

- Oui, Bella.

- Tu as rendu le bracelet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh... pas vraiment. Grimaçai-je.

- Comment ça ?

- Je l'ai... rendu... à son écrin, pas à la bijouterie.

- Tu me le redonneras, alors ? S'enquit-elle timidement.

- Avec joie, ma belle.

- Bon, nous retournons nous coucher, les enfants ! Bailla mon père.

- Deux heures de sommeil n'est suffisant pour personne. Ajouta Jazz' en se levant également.

- Merci pour tous les cadeaux ! Lança Esmée en rejoignant mon père.

Jasper tira Alice par le bras alors qu'elle nous regardait avec adoration puis Emmet emmena Rose dans leur chambre.

- La partition est géniale, Bella ! La remerciai-je.

- Contente que ça te plaise...

Je nouais mes doigts aux siens et nous nous levâmes à notre tour. Une fois réinstallés confortablement, avec la tête de Bella sur mon torse, je lui dis:

- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on se dispute et qu'on s'éloigne, ça fait trop mal.

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! Rétorqua-t-elle en embrassant la peau qui recouvrait l'emplacement de mon cœur.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux !

- Autant que moi ?

- Plus...

- Alors, là, ça m'étonnerait ! Dit-elle en se redressant. J'ai envie de toi, Edward... Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes.

Je m'emparais de sa bouche et reprenais le dessus en allongeant Bella sur le dos.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée....

Le tout dernier chapitre arrivera très vite car il est terminé.

Gros bisous à TOUS !


	41. Chapter 41

**Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos nombreuses reviews si je veux poster ce week-end. Mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes touchées et que j'ai adoré vous lire et recevoir vos impressions. Encore merci pour votre fidélité...**

Voici le dernier chapitre...

**Chapitre 39**: Toi+Moi+Eux

**POV Bella**

- Bella, je te préviens, si ta soeur continue à sautiller comme ça dans tous les sens, je hurle ! Râla Edward.

- Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis, pourquoi tu lui as dit aussi ?

- Euh... Je sais pas. Elle est arrivée et... elle attendait quelque chose... Je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle voulait...

- Et tu lui as dit.

- C'est sorti tout seul... Tu la connais mieux que moi, c'est ta jumelle ! Tu sais très bien qu'Alice sait tout et se doute de tout sans qu'on lui dise quoi que ce soit. Mais, pitié, qu'elle arrête de sauter partout dans la pièce !

Je me levais du fauteuil et allais jusqu'à ma soeur adorée pour l'enlacer. Miracle, Alice cessa ses bonds et ses applaudissements et m'étreignit à son tour, calmement.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Déclara-t-elle en posant une bise sur ma joue.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Et je suis très contente pour toi.

- Tu te rends compte de la chance que j'ai ?

- Oui, tu seras sublime et vous serez heureux, encore plus que vous l'êtes déjà.

Alice se détâcha de moi et fonça sur Edward. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, les jambes dans le vide, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

- Moi aussi, Alice. Mais, je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à Jazz', ok ?

- Je serai une tombe et je feindrai la surprise comme pas possible ! Il ne saura jamais que c'est toi qui me l'a dit...

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois puis se laissa tomber au sol, elle récupéra son sac à main ainsi que ses clés de voiture et sortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée dans notre appartement.

- Enfin, elle est partie... Souffla Edward en s'affalant dans le canapé. Je ne sais pas comment fait mon frère pour la supporter.

- Hey, tu parles de ma soeur, je te signale ! M'offusquai-je gentiment en m'installant à ses côtés.

- Oui, mais tu ne me contrediras pas... dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je répondis à son baiser et ne pus m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il m'attira un peu plus contre lui et ses longs doigts passèrent sous mon pull, caressant mon ventre.

- Edward, on n'a pas le temps. Chuchotai-je.

- On a tout le temps... pour ça... Répondit-il en dégrafant mon soutien-gorge.

- On a cours dans vingt minutes.

- Largement le temps. Rétorqua-t-il en déboutonnant mon jean.

Je ne pouvais pas résister et il le savait. J'avais beau discuter pour l'en dissuader, mais ce n'était que des mots, mon corps disait le contraire, la preuve, mes mains n'étaient déjà plus dans sa tignasse désordonnée, elles étaient descendues sur ses fesses, les traitresses.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, ma chérie.

- Moi aussi... Mais on n'aura pas le temps de prendre une douche.

- Tant mieux, l'odeur de sexe que tu dégageras fera fuir tes prétendants.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Pas le moins du monde... J'ai remarqué les gars de ta classe, ils passent leur temps à te reluquer et ça m'énerve !

- N'importe quoi !

- Fais-moi confiance, je les ai à l'oeil. Ajouta-t-il en descendant mon pantalon.

- Alors, je te ferai un fabuleux suçon pour que toutes les filles de la fac voient que tu es pris.

- Même pas peur ! Aucune n'apparait dans mon champ de vision, même quand tu n'es pas là, il n'y a que toi devant mes yeux...

Edward s'était redressé et avait fixé son regard émeraude au mien. Il était tellement sincère, me faisant passer tant d'amour dans un seul regard. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui, et je n'essaierai même pas.

- Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie, Bella.

- Moi aussi, Edward. Si tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées, tu te rendrais compte de tout ce que je ressens pour toi et que je n'arrive pas à définir dans mes paroles.

Il se jeta sur ma bouche et me prit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je lui retirai son tee-shirt rapidement et baissai son jean ainsi que son boxer. Alors que je me saisissais de son sexe pour le faire pénétrer en moi, il titilla mes pointes durcies avec ses dents et ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'il entra complètement dans mon corps. Je commençais à me mouvoir sur lui, de plus en plus vite, criant mon plaisir. Il passa ses mains sous mes fesses et m'aida à accélérer la cadence des va-et-vient. C'était si bon... La tête renversée en arrière, je ne retenais pas les sons de plaisir qui sortaient de ma gorge, de toute façon, je ne le pouvais pas, Edward me faisait tellement de bien. Encouragé par mes cris, il s'enfonça plus durement et plus rapidement, cognant au fond de mon ventre. J'allais jouir et je pouvais sentir à sa respiration qu'il n'allait pas tarder non plus.

- Oh oui, Bella... C'est... si bon !

- Plus vite, Edward...

L'orgasme n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se manifester et explosa en nous au même moment. Je m'écroulais contre son épaule et il me serra fort contre lui.

- J'ai pas envie de bouger... En plus, on n'a qu'une heure de cours.

- Lève-toi, Cullen, c'est bientôt les exam', j'ai pas envie de refaire une année dans cet établissement, moi ! Grognai-je, même si je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y aller.

- Ok, mais je viens te chercher à la fin de ton cours.

- Tu le fais à chaque fois... Souris-je.

- Je ne veux pas que tu en regardes un autre.

- Idiot... Me moquai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Ca va faire six ans qu'on est ensemble, tu en as peut-être marre.

- Edward, arrête tes conneries ! M'énervai-je en me rhabillant. Pas un seul gars n'a attiré mon attention depuis que je suis amoureuse de toi, alors c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Et puis, c'est peut-être toi qui pourrais aller voir ailleurs...

Il m'attira sur ses genoux et ancra son regard au mien.

- Jamais Bella, tu m'entends, jamais... Tu as toujours été la seule et tu le resteras à jamais...

- Si tu le dis... Allez, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

Nous sortîmes de l'appartement et croisâmes Jane, notre voisine âgée de 90 printemps. Elle nous salua en souriant et déverrouilla sa porte d'entrée. Heureusement que notre "chez nous" était insonorisé car elle ne pourrait que très rarement fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Nous pénétrâmes dans l'ascenseur et je dus résister aux caresses d'Edward qui faisait tout pour me rendre folle. Je le repoussais gentiment mais fermement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

La fac se situait deux rues plus loin et nous y allions toujours à pieds, main dans la main ou nos corps enlacés. Nous étions dans notre petite bulle, ne nous mêlant pas trop aux autres étudiants, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous étions si fusionnels, ça pouvait être effrayant pour les regards extérieurs.

Ca faisait six ans que nous formions officiellement un couple et pas une dispute ne durait plus de dix minutes. L'Edward timide et introverti avait laissé place à un Edward débordant d'amour qui n'avait plus peur de montrer les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à mon encontre au monde entier. Il était merveilleux et quand il m'avait proposée de vivre avec lui après le bac, j'avais accepté de suite. Notre famille était aux anges et nous encourageait dans nos décisions, la même fac, le même appart' et tout le reste...

Emmet et Rosalie s'étaient mariés l'année dernière et Rose attendait son premier enfant. Elle avait laissé tomber ses études pour devenir maman au foyer, le salaire de mon frère suffisait amplement.

Jazz' venait d'obtenir son diplome de professeur en recherche historique et Alice venait d'ouvrir sa propre boutique où ornaient toutes ses créations qui se vendaient comme des petits pains. Et Jasper nous avait confiés qu'il allait demander la main de ma soeur, chose qu'Edward n'avait pas réussi à garder secrète.

Et, nous, ben, nous vivions d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Edward avait changé ses ambitions à la dernière minute. Du droit il était passé à la musicologie... Il était bien trop doué comme musicien pour laisser son art au second plan. Et, moi, j'allais obtenir mon diplome de journaliste... Alice me l'avait certifié alors je n'en doutais absolument pas. Elle avait toujours raison !

**POV Carlisle**

Nous venions de raccompagner Billy, Jacob et Marie à l'aéroport lorsque Jasper me téléphona. Il voulait m'annoncer une grande nouvelle. Je sus immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Il allait épouser Alice. Esmée avait sauté sur place en pleurant, tellement elle était heureuse. Une fois de plus, la famille allait vivre un nouveau bonheur, déjà le mariage de Rosalie et Emmet avait été inoubliable, sans compter l'annonce de la grossesse de ma petite fille, mais celui de Jasper et Alice allait l'être également... Par contre, mon fils n'avait pas encore fait sa demande. Il était plus que certain qu'Alice dirait oui, mais il voulait faire les choses en grand. Il m'avait demandé si nous pouvions organiser un repas de famille pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Esmée avait tout de suite accepté et fixé une date. Deux sur trois. Deux de mes enfants officialisaient leur relation et misaient sur l'avenir. Est-ce qu'Edward suivrait le même chemin ? Il m'épatait avec tous les changements qu'il avait effectué dans sa vie ses six dernières années. Déjà, il était tombé amoureux de Bella et sorti de sa bulle, puis il avait décidé de changer son avenir professionnel pour se consacrer à la musique, il avait tant de talent... Et puis, il avait emménagé avec ma belle-fille. Du garçon effrayé par la gente féminine il était passé au garçon fou amoureux et exclusif. Ces deux-là ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle, quand on voyait l'un, l'autre n'était jamais très loin. Esmée et moi étions si heureux.

Le repas eut lieu une semaine après l'appel de mon fils. Alice avait pleuré de joie, acceptant de suite la proposition qui lui était faite. Ils s'étaient embrassés fougueusement sous nos applaudissements. La date avait même était choisie, ce serait pour le 14 février de l'année prochaine. Rose accoucherait trois mois avant d'une petite fille, ce qui serait parfait.

La venue de Billy avait pour but de nous demander une faveur. L'une des petites Quileute, âgée de 4 ans, avait une grave maladie cardiaque et devait se faire opérer rapidement aux Etats-Unis, il voulait savoir si nous connaissions une famille, de confiance, prête à l'accueillir pour la durée de son hospitalisation et de son rétablissement. Ni une ni deux, Esmée avait décidé de prendre une année sabatique pour la prendre sous son aile et s'occuper d'elle. J'étais empli de fierté face à la décision de ma petite femme. Aucune hésitation, Esmée débordait d'amour et de tendresse et avait déjà tout organisé pour l'arrivée de la petite Emily. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas l'accompagner car ils avaient encore trois enfants à la maison, dont un garçon de huit mois. J'avais confié la santé de la petite aux soins d'un ami cardiologue, spécialisé en pédiatrie. En une semaine, tout était prêt pour l'arrivée d'Emily. Nos enfants étaient d'accord avec notre implication et connaissaient la petite fille. J'espérais simplement qu'aucune complication ne viendrait entâcher la vie de cette dernière.

**POV Edward**

Mon frère avait posé son genou à terre devant une Alice larmoyante, elle avait tenu sa promesse et, franchement, personne n'aurait cru qu'elle était déjà au courant. Ma soeur caressait tout le temps son ventre bien rebondi et parlait même au bébé, qui était une petite fille. Aurait-elle les cheveux blonds ou bruns ? Même moi, j'attendais sa venue impatiemment. Depuis que j'étais avec Bella, ma vie avait changé, mon regard avait changé... Je n'avais plus peur de montrer mes sentiments à ceux que j'aimais. Mon monde tournait enfin rond grâce à ma chérie et j'avais envie d'avancer encore plus.

- Alice, il faut que je te parle. M'écriai-je dans mon téléphone.

J'attendais Bella dans le couloir, elle allait apparaitre dans moins de cinq minutes et j'avais eu besoin de me confier à quelqu'un.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Edward.

- Ouai, bonjour.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? Plaisanta ma belle-soeur.

- J'ai besoin de ton avis.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Euh... Je crois que je vais demander à Bella de m'épouser...

- WAW ! C'est génial ! On va faire un double mariage le jour de la Saint-Valentin, deux jumelles épousant deux frères, on va faire la une des journaux !

- A-Alice, calme-toi... C'est pas encore sûr. Tentai-je de la calmer.

- Tu vas le faire parce que tu es fou d'elle ! Tu la veux elle et pas une autre, à jamais, pour l'éternité. Et elle te dira oui, je le sais. Je parierai tout ce que j'ai de plus cher...

- Ok... Tu ne crois pas que c'est trop tôt ?

- Tu rigoles ? Après tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, je pensais que vous alliez convoler avant nous, et même avant Emmet. Mais, non... Me confia-t-elle.

- Je viens tout juste de le décider, en fait. Je l'attends dans le couloir de la fac, elle a bientôt terminé sa dernière heure de cours.

- Tu vas lui demander quand ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas encore.

- Juste un petit conseil, Bella n'aime pas se faire remarquer, alors évite les endroits bondés, sois simple.

- C'est noté... Je te laisse, elle arrive ! Dis-je en raccrochant.

Je la regardais marcher vers moi, souriante. Quelques élèves nous zieutaient quand elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Je la serrais fort contre moi et savourais cet instant de bonheur. Oui, je la voulais rien que pour moi, officiellement.

**POV Bella**

Je trouvais Edward bizarre... Mouai... C'était pas très visible, mais assez pour que je m'en rende compte. Que se passait-il dans sa tête ? Il était toujours aussi doux et amoureux, aucun doute là-dessus, mais il était très souvent plongé dans ses pensées... Le regard ailleurs. Il ne valait mieux pas que je cherche à savoir, il m'en parlerait en temps voulu, j'ai confiance en lui.

- Bella, ça te dit un cinéma demain soir ? Me demanda Edward en se couchant dans notre lit.

Je fermais le livre que je lisais depuis presqu'une heure et le posais sur ma table de chevet.

- Naturellement ! Tu as un film en tête ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment. Mais, on verra bien sur place. Répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

- Pas de soucis. Lui souris-je en m'installant confortablement contre son torse.

Il me serra fort contre lui et respira fortement ma crinière. J'adorais quand il faisait ça, j'avais l'impression d'être sa drogue, sa dose quotidienne. Je ne pus empêcher un petit gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

- La douche et le fauteuil ne t'ont pas rassasiée ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne serais jamais rassasiée avec toi... Soufflai-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Désolée ma belle, mais je suis naze... Bailla Edward.

- Quoi ? M'étonnai-je.

- Je suis humain, Bella... Trois fois dans la journée, c'est beaucoup. Et puis, les cours ont été un enfer, mortellement ennuyeux.

- Ok... Bonne nuit alors.

- Ne le prends pas mal, ma chérie. Je t'aime et je me rattraperai, promis. Mais, là, je suis seulement honnête avec toi, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules.

- T'inquiète, je comprends. Je suis juste étonnée. Tu es toujours en pleine forme d'habitude. J'espère que tu ne couvres pas quelque chose.

- Non, ne te fais pas de soucis. Demain, je serais en pleine forme et on profitera à fond de toute la journée.

- Mmmm, j'ai hâte d'y être... Bonne nuit, mon amour. Lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

Comme promis, mon réveil fut... phénoménal.

J'ouvris les yeux alertée par mon cerveau en ébullition, un orgasme fulgurant avait enflammé tous mes sens. Edward était entre mes jambes et se léchait les lèvres. Il venait de me faire jouir grâce à sa langue.

- Bonjour, mon coeur. Sourit-il.

Ma bouche resta grande ouverte, aucun son se fit entendre. J'étais sur mon petit nuage, comblée, heureuse, amoureuse de cet homme si beau, si romantique, si sexy... Edward Cullen était ma drogue personnelle. Il remonta le long de mon corps et vint embrasser ma bouche fougueusement.

- T'ai-je dit que je t'aimais ce matin ? Lui chuchotai-je à son oreille.

- Pas encore...

- Je t'aime Edward, plus que ma propre vie...

- Idem...

Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement, lentement, passionément, nous séparant uniquement pour reprendre notre respiration. Je le poussais contre le matelas et le chevauchais. Je plantais des baisers sur son visage, son cou, son torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Il était nu et ça me facilitait la tâche pour faire ce dont j'avais envie. Je le vis fermer les yeux et entrouvrir sa bouche. Je me saisis alors de son sexe et fis quelques légers va-et-vient avec ma main avant de le faire entrer dans ma bouche. J'aimais le caresser de cette façon, c'était tellement érotique, ma langue qui dansait autour de sa virilité ne se lassait jamais. Son plaisir était également le mien. J'aurais pu jouir sans qu'il me touche... Il se laissa aller dans ma bouche après avoir pratiquement crié mon prénom. Immédiatement après son orgasme, il me renversa à mon tour sur le matelas et me pénétra, infatigable. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille et son visage se nicha dans le creux de mon cou. Il me pénétrait rapidement et sortait parfois complètement de moi avant d'y replonger plus durement, c'était un délice.

- Oh, ma Bella, que ferai-je sans toi ? Balbutia-t-il en accélérant à nouveau la cadence.

- Je ne sais pas... mais... pas ça... en tout cas... pas comme... ça... Gégnis-je difficilement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il me demanda de changer de position, je me mis à quatre pattes et il s'installa derrière moi. Je savais qu'il appréciait cette pose car il pouvait me toucher en même temps où il voulait. Ses longs doigts se jetèrent aussitôt sur mon clitoris et tournoyèrent, le pinçant doucement aussi. Ca me rendait folle et je savais que je n'allais pas tenir longtemps sous ses caresses exquises. Il augmenta la rapidité de ses coups de reins et de ses caresses, ce qui me fit sombrer dans un délire orgasmique. Edward me suivit derechef et me murmura des mots tendres en se soutenant difficilement sur ses avant-bras.

La journée se déroula tranquillement, entre cours et bavardages au téléphone avec Alice et Rosalie. Cette dernière avait choisi un prénom pour sa future fille, Emy, en référence à Emmet. Jasper serait le parrain et, moi, j'aurais l'immense privilège d'être la marraine. Ce rôle me tenait particulièrement à coeur car je n'avais pas connu la mienne.

J'étais encore au téléphone lorsqu'Edward m'interrompit.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, oui, j'arrive. Lui répondis-je. Maman, je te laisse, on va au cinéma ce soir. Je t'embrasse fort, je t'aime.

Je raccrochais et enfilais ma veste en jean.

Nous nous rendîmes au cinéma dans la Volvo d'Edward et tombâmes d'accord sur le film à voir, enfin si nous le voyons... Mon compagnon était à nouveau bizarre, il avait l'air... stressé ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression. Je l'attendis dans la salle, après avoir choisi deux places au dernier rang, alors qu'il était parti me chercher du pop-corn. Il revint les bras chargés de sucrerie et de boissons.

- Y'en a pas trop ?

- Mieux vaut trop que pas assez. Plaisanta-t-il en s'installant à ma droite.

Il posa ses paquets sur le siège vide à ses côtés et me tendit le seau de pop-corn. Le film commença et j'entamais mes friandises. Edward passa son bras autour de mes épaules et se concentra sur l'écran géant. Etrange. Edward ne tentait rien, il n'essayait même pas de me distraire, il me laissait regardait le film... Trop étrange... Je continuais de me goinfrer mais je sentis son regard posé sur moi.

- Quoi ? M'enquis-je.

- Rien... Tu as l'air d'avoir très faim...

- Heu... Tu en veux ?

C'est vrai que je mangeais depuis le début alors que, lui, il restait bien sagement assis sur son siège, n'avalant rien.

- Non, ça va... J'ai picoré dans le frigo pendant que tu parlais au téléphone tout à l'heure.

- Ok... Il est bien le film, hein ?

- Ouai, ça va.

- Tu crois que la femme va dire oui ? Demandai-je innocemment.

Il me regarda les yeux écarquillés, perdu. Je m'en doutais, il ne suivait pas le film.

- Bien sûr qu'elle va dire oui.

- A quoi, Edward ?

- Euh... ben... ok, j'en sais rien... Mais, c'est parce que tu me distrais avec ton machouillage.

- C'est ça... Culpabilise-moi. Regarde le film, Cullen, et arrête de me mater, je te vois !

Il se tourna aussitôt vers l'écran et j'enfouissais à nouveau ma main dans le paquet de pop-corn. Tout à coup, alors que le pot était presque vide, je sentis une petite boite sous mes doigts. Je la pris et la regardais.

- Hey, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Prévins-je Edward.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille la ramener au vendeur, c'est sûrement une erreur.

- NON ! S'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde se retourna sur nous et des "chut" se multiplièrent. Edward ferma les yeux et grimaça.

- C'est pour toi, Bella.

- Hein ? C'est toi qui l'a mis dedans ?

Il opina de la tête et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Je décidais alors de l'ouvrir et quelle ne fut ma surprise en découvrant un solitaire dans ce petit écrin.

- C'est... pour... moi ? Bégayai-je.

Edward ancra son regard au mien et se laissa glisser de son siège. Un hoquet de surprise franchit ma bouche alors qu'il posait un genou à terre. NON ? Il n'allait pas faire ce que je croyais qu'il allait faire ? Si ? Je le contemplais, perdue. Jamais je ne m'aurais attendue à ça et encore moins maintenant...

- Bella, je sais que je te prends au dépourvu, mais c'est une évidence pour moi. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

Mon coeur se mit à pulser follement dans ma poitrine et mes larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. C'était un rêve, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Mon Edward ne pourrait jamais faire une telle demande, il avait tellement mis de temps à me déclarer son amour, alors le mariage, maintenant... J'allais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre et il serait couché à mes côtés dans notre lit. Je secouais la tête.

- NON ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas de moi, Bella ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! M'offusquai-je.

- Mais, tu as fait "non" de la tête ! Dit-il en se relevant.

- Oh, c'est pas pour ça, c'est parce que je sais que c'est un rêve, que je suis en plein sommeil. Lui souris-je.

Il me pinça le bras.

- Aïe ! Criai-je. T'es pas bien ?

- Mais vous allez vous taire ? S'écria un homme dans la salle.

- Désolée, ma copine refuse de m'épouser. Déclara Edward devant tout le monde.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'enquit la fille qui se tenait devant nous.

- Je croyais que c'était un rêve. Me défendis-je.

- C'est vrai qu'il est trop beau pour être vrai... S'extasia un homme deux rangs plus bas.

Edward resta bouche bée et se rassit immédiatement.

- Quelle honte... Chuchota Edward.

- Je suis désolée, mon chéri. J'ai tout gâché.

- Non, c'est pas ça... Mais je te signale que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu alors que je me fais draguer par un homme maintenant.

- Tu veux vraiment m'épouser ? L'interrogeai-je.

- J'en meurs d'envie...

- Alors, c'est oui. Je veux devenir ta femme, Edward ! Répondis-je en me jetant à son cou.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Oui !

- Le 14 février, ça t'irait ?

- Mais, c'est le mariage d'Alice !

- Ben, en fait, elle voudrait qu'on fasse ça ensemble.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- On ne peut plus sérieux mon ange.

- Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que je suis avec toi.

Je l'embrassais langoureusement et nous décidâmes de nous éclipser pour fêter nos fiançailles en tête-à-tête. Ce fut donc sous les applaudissements que nous sortîmes du cinéma, enlacés.

- Je t'aime, Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.

Voilà, c'était le tout dernier chapitre... J'espère que vous appréciez.

Pour le moment, il n'est pas prévu d'épilogue. Et je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic que je posterai également ici, sur FF, prochainement.

Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à très bientôt pour d'autres aventure !

Karine


End file.
